A cor do gelo
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Os olhos de era como gelo, os deles como sangue. Eles eram a sua familia, mas abandonáram-na, terá a rapariguinha o seu final feliz com os homens que ama?/ Lamechas. Ita/hina/sasu, Contêm Yaoi,Incesto, Yuri e menage á trois... :3 não gostam, não leiam...
1. Traição

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças. Existem vozes em cabeças nos próximos capítulos, mas depois é explicado.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

E um pouco de HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi ou de Sasuhina e Itahina, não aconselho este fic…

Não, não sou dona do Naruto… pff, quem me dera.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Traição….

Olhos de gelo miravam a família de quatro há sua frente. Avaliavam cada pessoa, cada pormenor facial, cada cor, cada ruga.

Três homens e uma mulher, poderiam os olhos de gelo dizer. Um todos eles de cabelos negros compridos, lisos e sedosos com a excepção do mais novo, cujos cabelos eram curtos e desalinhados.

O mais velho tinha um ar duro, autoritário. Um pai de família com receio de mostrar os seus sentimentos, preferindo esconde-los numa máscara de frieza.

A mulher era o oposto. Sorria docemente para os que acompanhavam, acenado alegremente para as pessoas que passavam.

O filho mais velho era a cara da indiferença. Nem era frio, nem era quente. O rosto sem qualquer expressão enquanto analisava o que se passava á volta com olhos escuros.

O mais novo, tal como a sua mãe, sorria abertamente e, tal como o irmão, analisava a paisagem, se bem com mais entusiasmo.

Hyuga Hiashi erguia-se ali, face passiva e olhos atentos. Mas todos os olhos Hyuga eram atentos. Ao seu lado estava a sua filha mais velha que, apesar de estar parte escondida nas roupas do pai, mirava a família á sua frente com tanta atenção quanto o homem a que estava agarrada.

O pai de família avançou até Hiashi. Olharam-se nos olhos, carvão tocando no mais puro gelo.

_ Hiashi-san.

_ Fugaku-san.

Foi assim como se cumprimentaram. Sempre fora e sempre será. Fugaku olhou para traz, apontando para a família.

_ Lembra-se da minha mulher, Mikoto. – Ela sorriu e vez um pequena vénia. Hiashi retribuiu. – O meu filho mais velho Itachi. - O rapaz limitou-se a baixar a cabeça m pouco – E o mais novo Sasuke. – O rapazinho copiou o gesto da sua mãe.

_ Era difícil esquecer, Fugaku-san.

_ Mas o senhor nunca nos apresentou a sua família. – O pai da família Uchiha tinha reparado na pequena forma escondida atrás de Hiashi.

Uma pequeníssima sombra de sorriso, tão pequena que foi quase despercebida aos hábeis olhos negros da família, passou pelos lábios de Hiashi. Afastando-se ligeiramente revelou a rapariguinha que se escondia atrás de si.

Mikoto sorriu docemente e curvou-se em direcção da menina. Não deveria ser mais velha que o seu filho Sasuke.

_ Esta é a minha filha mais velha, Hinata. – Disse Hiashi num tom monótono. A rapariguinha corou com a atenção que recebia.

_ Vamos para dentro? O Inverno está a chegar e o frio já aperta. – Disse Hiashi apontando para as portas de correr. Depois virou-se para a filha, mirando-a calmamente – Hinata, porque não levas o Sasuke e o Itachi para o dojo? Tenho a certeza que rapazes fortes como eles gostariam de conhecer a área de treino.

Sasuke sorriu com aquilo e olhou para a rapariguinha.

_ E-está b-bem. – Gaguejou ela.

_ Vão. – Ordenou Fugaku aos filhos.

Os dois rapazes seguiram Hinata. O mais novo olhava para todo lado, comparando o estado dos Hyuga com os do Uchiha. O mais velho avaliava a herdeira do Clã que visitavam.

* * *

_ A-aqui é onde t-treinamos… - Disse ela simplesmente, sem se livrar do gaguejar.

A sua pequena e pálida mão estendeu-se em direcção da porta de correr, abrindo-a timidamente. Preparou-se para entrar, mas ao olhar para quem lá estava dentro, paralisou.

Itachi e Sasuke repararam na súbita paragem da herdeira dos Hyuga. Seguiram o olhar branco da rapariga até caíram sobre a outra figura presente.

Um rapaz, provavelmente um ano ou dois mais velho que Sasuke, atirava Kunais para um alvo, acertando mortalmente no centro. Tinha os olhos fechados, veias salientes no seu rosto. O seu cabelo castanho baloiçava por cada movimento que fazia.

Então parou. Virou o seu rosto para a porta, as veias tinham desaparecido. Olhos de gelo avaliaram Sasuke e Itachi até caírem em Hinata, enchendo-se de ódio profundo.

_ Hinata-sama. – Disse o rapaz com desdém.

_ N-Neji… - Gaguejou. O rapaz avançou e saiu pela porta, ignorando os visitantes – …Nii-san. – Terminou ela tristemente.

Os dois irmãos Uchiha observaram-na tristemente. Pelo menos, Sasuke estava. Itachi apenas transportava aquela máscara de indiferença.

Sendo a alma caridosa que era, Sasuke colocou a mão no ombro da rapariga. Sorriu-lhe quando ela olhou para ele.

_ Não te preocupes, Hinata-chan, a mãe diz que quando um rapaz te maltrata é porque gosta de ti. – Ele parou de falar, reflectindo as suas palavras – Apesar de eu nunca ter percebido isso… Nii-san, isso é verdade?

Itachi revirou os olhos. As coisas mais estúpidas que a sua mãe dizia ao seu Otouto…

_ Sasuke isso é uma parvoíce.

_ Oh. – Fez Sasuke tristemente, os seus argumentos para animar a rapariga dos Hyuga foram abalados.

Mas Hinata lançou-lhe um tímido sorriso, agradecida por alguém ter-se importado pelos seus sentimentos.

_ Hum… A-ali s-são os a-alvos. – Gaguejou a rapariga, começando a numerar os conteúdos do espaço de treino – A-ali o sitio o-onde guardamos a-as F-facas K-kunai e a-as K-katanas. Ali s-são as m-marcas q-que utilizamos p-para treinar o-o B-byakugan.

_ Byakugan? – Sasuke estava confuso, já ouvira a palavra, mas nunca soubera o que era.

_ Kekkei Gekkai dos Hyuga. – Explicou Itachi olhando para os marcos com interesse – Em que consiste o treino?

_ O-oh. É s-simples, a-activamos o B-byakugan e-e o-olhamos a-atravez dos marcos… T-teremos d-de dizer t-tudo o q-que v-vemos.

Itachi anuiu. Porém o seu Otouto estava confuso, olhando para a parede onde estavam desenhados os marcos. Desde quando é que olhar para uma parede é uma forma de treino?

_ Byakugan permite aos que o possuem ver através das paredes. – Explicou Itachi ao notar na confusão do irmão.

_ Wow… então… é melhor que o Sharingan?!

_ Não diria melhor… nem pior. São diferentes. Cada um tem as suas forças e fraquezas. O Byakugan supera o nosso Sharingan em alguns aspectos e vice-versa.

Hinata estava perplexa. Um completo estranho sabia tanta coisa sobre o olho que tudo vê dos Hyuga. Era admirável. O rapaz mais velho deveria ser muito inteligente… pelo menos aparentava ser.

_ Tens o Byakugan, Hinata-chan? – Perguntou Sasuke animado.

Ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

_ P-por e-enquanto, n-não.

O seu primo Neji já o possuía, sendo apenas um anos mais velho que ela. Isso era motivo para que a desilusão chegasse aos olhos do seu pai, tendo a sua herdeira superada por um mero guarda-costas.

_ Sasuke, Itachi! – Chamou a doce voz de Mikoto.

Olharam os três para a bonita mulher que se aproximava. Hinata sentiu a tristeza a invadi-la. Aquela mulher fazia lembrar a sua mãe que morrera a dar á luz Hanabi. Já tinha passado um anos. Olhou para os dois rapazes, invejando-os pela sorte que tinham.

_ Aqui estão. Espero que não tenham dado trabalho aqui á Hinata-chan. – Disse a mulher, lançando um olhar interrogativo ao filho mais velho. Ele limitou-se a olhar para ela. – Venham vocês os três, existem assuntos a tratar.

* * *

_ Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto, Hiashi? – Dentro de paredes eles deixavam as formalidades.

Os olhos brancos do chefe Hyuga miravam as folhas que caiam com a brisa do fim do Outono. Comprimiu os lábios, antes de levar a chávena de chá aos lábios.

_ Não existe outra hipótese. Ela não consegue melhorar os seus dotes de Hyuga, terei que a treinar de outra maneira. A minha herdeira não será fraca.

_ Talvez devesses dar-lhe tempo. Ela ainda é nova. E enquanto for fraca o seu primo a protegerá. Já vi o rapazinho lutar. É bastante impressionante. – Fugaku olhou para o amigo Hyuga – Eu estou a tentar dar tempo ao meu mais novo.

_ O teu filho mais novo está á altura do Neji, Fugaku. Não o podes comparar com a Hinata.

_ Mas posso compara-lo com o Itachi. O miúdo não lhe chega aos calcanhares, tal como a tua filha não chega aos do primo. Mas sei que com o tempo Sasuke vai ficar tão bom como o irmão. Apenas precisa de mais trabalho.

_ Ambos os teus filhos são fortes, Fugaku. O mesmo não posso dizer da minha rapariga. É por isso que ela precisa de alguém que a treine.

Fugaku não disse nada por um momento. Olhou para a chávena que tinha na mão, vendo o seu olho negro reflectido na superfície do líquido avermelhado.

_ Queres que o meu filho treine a Hinata. – Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

_ Ele tem onze anos e é um Jounin. Quem melhor para a treinar que o génio do clã Uchiha?

_ Acho que tens razão… não sei mas é se ele aceitará. – Disse Fugaku calmamente – Ele sempre foi um rapaz estranho.

Hiashi acenou com a cabeça.

* * *

_ Os génios… são sempre estranhos. – Ele via pelo caso do sobrinho.

_ Quer que eu treine a rapariga?

Apesar do rosto estar inexpressivo os seus olhos negros mostravam a irritação que sentia. Itachi mirou o pai e o chefe do Clã Hyuga. Achavam aqueles dois que ele não tinha uma vida?

Hinata e Sasuke olhavam os ninjas mais velhos com interesse e Mikoto suspirava, desejando que o seu filho mais velho aceita-se a proposta. Ela sempre quisera uma filha.

_ Itachi… para bem do meu clã, por favor treina a minha filha.

_ Com todo o respeito, Hyuga-sama, eu não tenho tempo nem paciência para aturar rapariguinhas de seis anos. – _"O Sasuke já dá trabalho o suficiente_" Acabou ele em pensamento.

Hiashi viu a determinação no olhar do génio dos Uchiha. Ele não iria aceitar. Mas ele necessitava disto, o clã necessitava que a sua herdeira ficasse forte para o proteger.

_ Ela é uma Hyuga. As suas técnicas terão de ser do seu clã, não do meu. – Continuou Itachi. Ele realmente não queria perder o seu tempo com uma rapariguinha que era mais fraca do que o seu Otouto – Certamente não irá querer que as técnicas do seu clã sejam esquecidas pela sua própria herdeira.

_ É claro que não. Nunca disse que iria deixar de treinar a minha filha. Apenas quero que a deixes forte o suficiente para se conseguir defender propriamente. De resto poderás deixar comigo.

O Jounin de onze anos semicerrou os olhos.

_ E não consegue fazer com que a sua filha se defenda?

_ Ela… ela não se dá bem com as nossas técnicas.

O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha escura. Virou o rosto inexpressivo para a rapariga de cabelos azulados que se situava ao lado do seu Otouto. Então ela não conseguia executar as técnicas do seu próprio clã? Mas que noticia tão… interessante. Ela poderia ser um desafio. Poderia ele, Uchiha Itachi, génio e herdeiro do seu clã, transformar Hyuga Hinata numa Kunoichi decente? Mas ela ainda não estava na academia, tal como o seu Otouto, só entraria dali a três meses, portanto qual era a pressa?

Mesmo assim, a miúda era um desafio. Ele adorava desafios.

_ Muito bem… eu treinarei a sua herdeira.

* * *

_ Outra vez. – Disse ele num tom frio.

Hinata levantou-se com dificuldade, pegando na faca Kunai que perdera na queda. Olhou para o herdeiro dos Uchiha de forma decisiva. Com um impulso, avançou, correndo, na sua direcção, levantando o braço para o apunhalar com a arma que possuía.

A mão dele, vinda do nada, agarrou-lhe o pulso, apertando-o com força. Hinata lançou um pequeno gemido de dor, deixando cair a faca de novo. Outra mão empurrou-a para o chão, onde caiu como um fardo pesado.

Ouviu o suspiro impaciente do mais velho.

_ Não levantes o braço dessa maneira quando me atacas, rapariga. – Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irado, fazendo-a encolher-se – É demasiado evidente. Qualquer inimigo coseguiria perceber as tuas intenções facilmente. Sê mais discreta.

Dois meses de treino e quase nenhuma mudança no seu desempenho. Hinata estava a ficar desesperada. Ela tinha que melhorar, ela não suportava os olhares de desiloção vindos do seu pai, ou os suspiros de irritação vindos pelo seu novo sensei.

Ouviu algo a cair perto dos seus pés e viu a sua Kunai.

_ Outra vez.

Ela estava farta daquelas palavras. **Tão farta**.

Agarrando o metal, Hinata correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, avançando em direcção do seu arrogante e frio novo sensei. Tentou acerta-lo com um golpe, mas ele esquivou-se, fazendo-a rugir de raiva. Saltou, levando o seu pequeno pé ao rosto atraente de Itachi. A hábil mão do Jounin impediu o pontapé. Aproveitando a destração que o seu pé tinha provocado ao seu sensei, Hinata mexeu o braço rapidamente.

O seu corpo caiu de novo na terra, lama cobrindo-lhe as roupas escuras. A sua respiração estava acelerada, provocada pela tentativa de ataque ao herdeiro dos Uchiha. Tinha falhado… de novo falhara.

_ Foi… melhor.

Olhos de pérola esbugalharam-se. O quê? Ela ouvira bem? Fora "foi melhor" que ela ouvira? Não foi " Outra vez"?

Hinata sentou-se, confusa. Mas ela falhara! Levantou a cabeça para olhar para o seu sensei, abrindo a boca para falar.

O leve fio vermelho impediu as palavras de saírem. Ali estava. Pequeno mas perfeitamente evidente naquela pele branca. Um minúsculo mas vitorioso arranhão no rosto do herdeiro. Hyuga Hinata tinha magoado o génio Uchiha Itachi! Pois, era um risquinho que quase nem se via, mas não deixava de ser um corte.

Vendo o olhar feliz da rapariga mais nova, Itachi falou.

_ Não fiques tão orgulhosa. Orgulho é algo que só poderás sentir quando eu estiver em risco de vida aos teus pés.

_ Desculpe, Itachi-nii-san. – Ele tinha-a proibido de gaguejar na sua presença, tal como não a permitia chamar-lhe de sensei. Por acaso não se parecia importar com o "Nii-san" que ela utilizava para acompanhar o seu nome.

Ele suspirou e, para grande espantou de Hinata, não fora de irritação. Sentiu a consideravelmente grande mão de Itachi no seu ombro e olhou para ele, corando ligeiramente.

_ Paramos por hoje. Amanhã tenho uma missão, treina com o Sasuke, tenho a certeza que ele vai ficar muito contente por estar na tua companhia. – Itachi fez um esforço para não revirar os olhos. O seu Otouto quase se mijava de excitação quando estava com a Hinata. Pronto, talvez ele estivesse a exagerar, mas que o rapazinho ficava contente, ficava. Ele dissera-lhe uma vez que Hinata era a única rapariga da sua idade que não o irritava, nem andava sempre colado a ele que nem uma lapa.

Hinata sorriu com aquilo. Sasuke era o seu melhor amigo desde… bem… ela nunca teve nenhum amigo, portanto Sasuke era o primeiro.

_ Vamos para dentro. Pede a Kaa-san que te prepare um banho, precisas.

* * *

Mikoto estava a preparar o jantar quando ouviu a porta de correr ser aberta. Olhou para traz, vendo a adorável rapariguinha Hyuga ali especada.

_ Hinata-chan! – Disse a mulher mais velha com um sorriso doce – Porque não entras?

_ Hum… eu estou suja, Mikoto-kaa-san. – Disse a menina timidamente – Não quero sujar o chão. – Um leve rubor apareceu nas brancas bochechas – Hum… I-Itachi-nii-san disse para lhe pedir que me preparasse um banho, m-mas se estiver demasiado ocupada eu… eu espero.

_ Não sejas tola, queridinha. Anda.

Ela não precisava de ajuda para tomar banho, portanto Mikoto saiu da divisão após a banheira estar cheia. Tirando as roupas cobertas de lama e colocando-as no cesto da roupa suja, Hinata enfiou-se na água quente, sentindo os músculos doridos relaxarem com a sensação.

Dali a um mês iria com o Sasuke para a academia. Esperava fazer um bom trabalho. Não queria desiludir ninguém. Treinaria mais, se fosse preciso. Tentaria acompanhar Sasuke, apesar de duvidar um pouco de tal proeza. O membro mais novo da família Uchiha poderia não ser tão forte como o irmão, mas era, sem duvida, mais forte que ela.

Fechou os olhos. Um banho daqueles quase fazia o duro e cansativo treino desaparecer da sua mente. Perguntava-se se Itachi também tivera que treinar assim para chegar ao nível em que estava naquele momento. Não… ele era um génio. Os génios conseguiam fazer tudo á primeira. Ela vira isso em Neji.

* * *

_ Como vai ela? – Perguntou Fugaku, olhando para o filho mais velho.

Sasuke olhou para o seu Aniki, inquirindo-se do que estavam eles a falar. Tinha reparado no minúsculo corte que Itachi tinha na face, perguntara-lhe onde o arranjara, mas apenas levou com dois dedos na testa.

Itachi levantou os olhos da mesa e pousou-os no pai. Um raro sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

_ Ela é um diamante que precisa de ser polido e cortado até ter as formas perfeitas, todo o seu brilho e glória. – Respondeu ele calmamente – Estou mais que disposto a trabalhar essa pedra preciosa.

Fugaku pestanejou algumas vezes, antes de retribuir o raro sorriso. Sasuke apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. O seu irmão andava a dizer coisas muito estranhas.

* * *

Eram bastantes alunos, pelo que ela conseguia ver. Todos eles sorridentes, felizes por poderem entrar na academia e um dia transformarem-se nos maiores ninjas de sempre.

Hinata estava ao lado do pai, que falava com Fugaku calmamente. Sasuke dissera que o seu pai estivera para não vir, mas Itachi tinha dado a volta á coisa.

O filho mais novo do chefe dos Uchiha olhava com excitação para todos os alunos e aqueles que pareciam ser os seus futuros senseis.

_ Não vai ser giro, Hinata-chan? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo alegremente para a amiga.

Ela corou e olhou em volta. Várias rapariguinhas da sua idade olhavam para Sasuke com admiração e cobiça. Hinata quase conseguia ver os seus olhos transformados em corações… beh. Era apenas Sasuke, não um semideus.

_ Sasuke, vamos falar com o antigo professor do teu irmão, sim? – Disse Fugaku colocando a mão no ombro do filho, que anuiu com energia. – Até já, Hiashi, Hinata-chan.

Os dois Hyuga observaram-nos a afastar-se. Hinata suspirou, o começo oficial da sua vida como shinobi começara.

* * *

_ Acho… acho que eles não me reconhece como filho. – Murmurou Sasuke, olhando para as nuvens. – Acho que ele não acha que eu seja suficientemente bom.

Hinata olhou para ele, chocada.

_ Sasuke-kun, tu és o melhor da turma! Como é que ele não te pode achar bom?

Ele mordeu o lábio, olhos escuros semicerrando-se para as nuvens.

_ É sempre a mesma coisa! "Espero que sejas tão bom como o teu irmão", "Tal e qual o teu irmão", "Muito bem, não esperava melhor vindo do Otouto do Itachi". – Sasuke bufou, frustrado – Já alguma vez alguém pensou que o que eu faço é mérito **meu** e não dele? Quero dizer, ele não me treina. Eu sei muito bem que ele não passa a vida contigo e com as missões, por isso poderia passar algum tempo comigo. Se assim fosse, ainda compreendia os elogios. Mas ele não fez nada!

Hinata abraçou o amigo, afagando os seus cabelos negros.

_ Eu não te comparo com ele.

_ Não? – Perguntou Sasuke em voz baixa.

_ Não. Para mim ele é o meu Nii-san e sensei. Ele é muito forte e não o vou negar. Para mim tu és o meu melhor amigo e o melhor da turma. És também muito forte, e é uma força diferente.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para olha-a nos olhos.

_ Como assim?

_ Tu trabalhas muito para conseguires o que queres. Ele não. Para mim és melhor que ele.

* * *

(Atenção… personagem com pensamentos impróprios nesta passagem)

Hinata olhou para Sasuke, que parecia estar estranhamente feliz. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Passou-se alguma coisa?

_ Consegui…

E não disse mais nada. Hinata pestanejou algumas vezes. Agora esta mais confusa que antes. O seu amigo sentou-se na relva, o seu grande sorriso não saindo no rosto. Ele era, sem dúvida, o Uchiha macho que sorria mais.

Hinata semicerrou os seus olhos de pérola. Se ele não lhe diria a bem, diria a mal.

O riso de Sasuke chegou aos ouvidos de Itachi. Era estranho, nunca tinha ouvido o seu Otouto rir-se daquela maneira, com gargalhadas.

Decidido a descobrir o que estava a fazer o miúdo rir-se daquela maneira, Itachi caminhou em direcção da voz de Sasuke.

Faltava-lhe o ar. Ele esbracejava e pontapeava mas nada parecia ter efeito. Raios, a Hinata tinha utilizado a técnica ninja mais perigosa de todas.

Cócegas mortais. (Técnica totalmente inventada pelos dois putos)

Os minúsculos dedos da Hyuga passeavam pela barriga do jovem Uchiha. Serpentearam habilmente por de baixo da camisola, pois com o contacto na pele o efeito seria maior.

Hinata estava praticamente em cima dele, sentara-se em cima do rapaz para lhe impedir qualquer escapatória. Sasuke, vendo que não podia fugir, fez a única coisa que podia.

Retribuía da mesma forma.

Os seus pálidos dedos rapidamente se enfiaram pelo casaco da rapariga, tocando na pele leitosa. Uma gargalhada pouco característica escapou pelos lábios da Hyuga.

Era uma luta complicada. Hinata continuava por cima, mas a sua força fraquejava. Ela tinha que ter a resposta o mais rápido possível.

_ AH-AH… Po-por que é que… AH! E-estás t-tão Ah-ah! Hi! Fe-feliz… AH-AH!

_ F-Finalmete Hahaha! Con-consegui HE-he-ha-ha c-cuspir Ah! A b-bola d-de f-fogo hahaha! PÁRA AH-AH!

Pararam ao mesmo tempo. Hinata caiu em cima dele, ofegante.

E foi assim que Itachi os encontrou. Hinata em cima do seu Otouto, ambos exaustos e em busco de fôlego. Os rostos das crianças estavam corados da sessão de riso e os cabelos num desalinho total.

Para ele, um rapaz que acabara de atingir a adolescência e as hormonas apareceram aos saltinhos para o atormentar, aquela cena era bastante… erótica. E tanto o seu Otouto como a sua aluna estavam estranhamente apetitosos… e não no sentido de comida.

O herdeiro Esbugalhou os olhos "_Espera aí! Acabas-te de pensar que o teu irmão e a tua aluna, dois putos de oito anos, eram apetitosos? Não! AH! Eu sabia que iria ter uma preferência sexual estranha e provavelmente uns fetiches esquisitos, mas ser um Pedófilo Bissexual Incestuoso não estava nos meus planos._"

Virou costas aos dois amigos, pronto para tomar um banho gelado para aliviar o problema que tinha dentro das calças.

* * *

Era de noite. Sasuke e Hinata caminhavam em direcção do estado do clã Uchiha. Vinham da academia, cansados pelo dia de estudos e treinos.

Uma brisa suave fez os cabelos curtos de ambos esvoaçarem ligeiramente, folhas verdes passando por eles com os seus rodopios constantes.

_ Foste muito bom a atirar shurikens (a.n:? ) … quase fico invejosa. – Disse Hinata, recordado a maneira certeira como as armas cortantes atingiram o alvo.

_ Não foste má, Hinata-chan. Só falhaste dois.

Ela corou com o pequeno elogio. Entraram em silêncio de novo. A falta de conversa entre eles nunca fora um problema, sempre ficaram confortáveis com o pouco barulho.

_ Itachi-nii-san… anda muito estranho ultimamente… - Comentou Hinata. Era verdade, o seu sensei andava mais silencioso que o normal, não a olhava nos olhos e nunca estava na sua presença sozinho a não ser nos treinos.

Sasuke anuiu.

_ Ele tem andado assim desde que vieram lá os tipos da polícia de Konoha acusa-lo da morte de do nosso primo.

_ A-acusaram-no da m-morte do Shisui-san? – Gaguejou ela horrorizada.

_ Sim, tu não estavas lá… - Ele calou-se durante um bocado – foi… assustador. – Depois disso sorriu-lhe – Mas agora já está bom outra vez, hoje de manhã bateu-me com os dedos na testa e tudo!

Ela riu-se suavemente, a sua mãozinha cobrindo a boca.

_ Fico feliz por a Mikoto-kaa-san me ter convidado para jantar… já faz algum tempo que não a vejo.

_ Pois é…

Continuaram a conversar calmamente, caminhando sem pressa. A lua estava cheia, uma enorme esfera que brilhava na no manto de escuridão.

_ Onde é que está toda a gente? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando em volta. Tinham acabado de chegar aos portões do estado dos Uchiha.

As ruas estavam desertas, invadidas por uma escuridão arrepiante. Não se ouvia um único som, pois o silêncio penetrava cada recanto daquele espaço.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Tinha um estranho pressentimento.

_ Pergunto-me porque está tão escuro. – A voz do rapaz saía num murmúrio – Ainda falta muito para a hora de dormir.

Hinata não respondeu. Passou a sua mão pelo cabelo azulado, desalinhando-o um pouco. Havia um cheiro no ar. Um aroma que a enervava. Um cheiro que ela fora obrigada a identificar com os intensivos treinos com o Itachi. O cheiro a Morte.

Sentiu a mão de Sasuke na dela. Ouviu um sussurrado "anda" vindo do seu amigo e viu-se a ser puxada. Observou o rapaz, que lhe lançou um grande sorriso encorajador.

Porquê?

Porque é que ela tinha aquela sensação?

A sensação de que aquele sorriso…

… Seria o último.

Sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, o silêncio começava a invadi-la. A escuridão estava em todo lado, sufocando-a. Ela não queria estar ali.

_Sai daqui…_

_Vai-te embora…_

_Agora, Hinata!_

Eram esses os pensamentos que enchiam a sua cabeça, mas não foi, não iria abandonar o seu melhor amigo.

_ O que…

Ela ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o sussurro horrorizado. Lágrimas rapidamente escorreram pelas suas faces brancas. O seu estômago deu uma volta e ela teve que reprimir um vómito.

Os corpos mutilados estendiam-se no chão. Sangue carmim derramado, pintando as paredes com a sua glória vermelha. Rostos sem vida com expressões de horror miravam-nos com os seus olhos vazios. O glorioso clã Uchiha estava dizimado.

_Sangue… tanto sangue… quem poderá… quem fez algo tão… tão…_

_ H-Hinata-chan. – A rapariga olhou para Sasuke que tentava superar o medo, mágoa e choque. – Fica aqui, eu vou… eu vou ver o que se passa.

_Não!_

_Não vás!_

_SASUKE!_

Mas nenhuma palavra lhe saiu. A voz perdera-se. Olhos de pérola miraram o amigo embrenhar-se na escuridão. Perdera-o de vista. Não sabia para onde fora para além dos cadáveres que jaziam no chão frio e duro.

_Por favor…_

_Kami-sama…_

_Sasuke… volta rápido, por favor._

Ela chorava abertamente. Cobria a boca com a mão para abafar os constantes soluços. As lágrimas tinham colado fios de cabelo azul ao seu rosto, contrastando com a palidez quase doente que a sua pele transportava naquele momento. E se o assassino ali estivesse? E se ela fosse morta? E se Sasuke fosse morto?

_Não…_

_Não o vou permitir_

_Ele não vai morrer… não… não vai…_

Um grito de pura agonia sobrepôs o silêncio. O coração de Hinata palpitou violentamente no seu pequeno peito. Era um grito horrível, uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem.

_ SASUKE! – Gritou ela, correndo na mesma direcção que ele fora minutos antes, na direcção dos corpos.

O que teria acontecido? Estaria ele ferido? Estaria… estaria ele… morto.

_NÃO!_

_KAMI-SAMA!_

Ela olhou em volta, tentando não vomitar com os corpos sem vida que a rodeavam. Onde teria o Sasuke ido? Para que lado? Para que casa?

O pânico atingia cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Se ao menos ela fosse forte… se ao menos ela fosse competente nas artes da sua família… se ao menos ela já possui-se o Byakugan…

Estava com dificuldades em respirar. Era uma tortura… o que se estava a passar? Porque tinha aquilo acontecido?

_Porquê?_

Alguém chocou contra ela fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão. O pânico intenssificou-se, seria o assassino? Encheu os pulmões, pronta a gritar.

_ Hinata… - Chorou a pessoa.

_Sasuke._

Ela olhou para ele. O seu adorável rosto era agora uma mascar de medo. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto branco, brilhando com a luz do luar.

_ H-Hinata-chan! E-ele matou-os! T-temos que sair daqui! – Murmurou ele a voz mostrando todo o terror que sentia.

_ Sasuke, diz-me só quem… - Calou-se rapidamente, ao notar que uma sombra os cobria.

Virou a cabeça para a figura, o seu corpo tremia. Seria ele? O assassino? Iria eles matá-los?

Olhos brancos encontraram olhos vermelhos.

O alivio começou a preenche-la ao conhecer o rosto do portador de tais olhos. Ergueu-se, pronta para se aproximar.

_ Itachi-ni… - Foi cortada ao sentir uma mão não muito maior que a dela rodear o seu pulso. Virou o rosto para Sasuke e sentiu o choque a invadi-la de novo.

A maneira como o rapaz olhava para o irmão… medo, terror, horror, todas as palavras que eram o sinónimos de receio, todas as que queriam dizer dor e traição estavam representadas nos olhos negros daquele rapazinho.

A realização atingiu Hinata como uma facada.

_Não…_

_Não pode ser…_

Aquele que tinha feito esta monstruosidade

Aquele que tinha chacinado uma família inteira

A sua própria família…

Itachi-nii-san?

Com um puxão, Sasuke meteu-a atrás dele. Hinata viu e sentiu que ele tremia, ela própria tremia. O assassino estava ali, pronto a matar.

Mas o génio não se mexeu, limitou-se a olhar para eles com aqueles olhos de sangue. Porque é que ele não se mexia? Se aquele monstro os queria matar porque é que não o fazia de uma vez por todas? Porque é que ele os tinha que torturar daquela maneira?

_ Devem-se estar a perguntar porque é que eu não vos mato.

O som da sua voz nunca soara tão frio, venenoso.

_ Nenhum de vocês vale o meu tempo e energia. – Pousou os olhos no seu irmão – Irmãozinho patético…

Nenhum deles disse nada… nenhum deles se atrevia a abrir a boca.

_ Se te quiseres vingar… se me quiseres matar… odeia-me. Despreza-me como nunca desprezas-te nada antes. Agarra-te á tua patética existência com tudo o que tens. Não deixes ninguém meter-se no teu caminho. – Pousou os olhos em Hinata por momentos – Ninguém.

Sasuke não suportou mais. Caiu na completa escuridão, num sono profundo, sem sonhos.

Para longe de tudo.

_ Sasuke! – Gritou Hinata ao ver o seu amigo cair no chão.

Verificou o seu pulso, ficando aliviada por o seu coração ainda bater.

_ Falhanço. – Hinata pousou os olhos brancos no assassino ao ouvir a sua voz – É o que és. És o falhanço dos Hyuga, superada pelo primo da segunda casa e pela irmãzinha de três anos… uma desilusão… uma completa perda do meu tempo.

As palavras ecoavam na sua mente.

_Falhanço…_

Ela o que ela era.

_ Itachi-nii-san. – Murmurou ela. Não chorava mais, as lágrimas tinham secado completamente. Já não tinha mais para derramar.

Num piscar de olhos o rosto bonito do antigo herdeiro estava á sua frente, dois centímetros de distancia.

_ Hime… não sou teu irmão.

Lábios frios pressionaram-se contra os dela. Frios, suaves, doces… mortais. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando desaparecer.

O seu primeiro beijo.

Roubado pelo assassino dos Uchiha.

Sentiu os lábios do horrível rapaz a afastarem-se dos seus. Algo respirou contra a sua orelha.

_ E, sinceramente, ainda bem que não o sou.

Ela estremeceu com o sussurro. Sentiu os dedos dele percorrerem-lhe as costas até chegarem ao se pescoço, massajando lentamente.

Uma pancada na nunca, certeira e eficaz.

Entrou na escuridão, onde se refugiou para se esconder dos olhos vermelhos.

* * *

Aí está

Primeiro capitulo…

Não foi fácil escrever a ultima parte. -_-

Até ao próximo!


	2. Entre louras, equipas e vozes

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

E um pouco de HinaIno ( Vão ver porquê neste capítulo)

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi ou de Sasuhina e Itahina, não aconselho este fic…

Não, não sou dona do Naruto… pff, quem me dera.

Neste capitulo aparecem umas coisas esquisitas, provavelmente confusas, mas olhem, paciência… como dizem aqui na terra: Temos pena.

P.S: sninf! T-T obrigada,_** FranHyuuga-san,**_ foste a minha primeira Review! Estarás sempre no meu pequeno e duro coração! :3

* * *

2 Capitulo

Entre louras, equipas e vozes na cabeça.

Olhos de pérola analisavam a pessoa á sua frente

Cabelos louros, um tom pálido e brilhante, estavam estendidos pela relva, um leque sedoso amarelo. Olhos azuis miravam o céu, observando as nuvens que passavam lentamente. A pele que era revelada era clara, com um pouco de bronze, parecendo ter um leve toque de dourado.

Uma Guerreira Amazona, era assim que Hinata sempre descrevera Yamanaka Ino.

Maior parte do tempo, Ino era uma rapariga como as outras. Os seus gostos pela moda, roupas, maquilhagem, a sua silhueta e se estava muito gorda ou magra. Mas quando estava em combate, Ino mostrava ser uma Kunoichi competente, atenta e astuta.

Além disso, era uma rapariga extremamente temperamental. Irritava-se pelas coisas mais triviais, fazendo dramas e quase matando alguém.

De vez em quando Hinata perguntava-se se seria a única pessoa com quem Yamanaka Ino não tinha problemas com o temperamento.

_ Sabes, continuas a olhar para mim dessa maneira e os teus olhos caiem. – Disse Ino com um sorriso.

_ Ao menos a última coisa que vejo é bonita.

Ino olhou para a amiga, um leve rubor nas suas faces. Depois sorriu de novo, era um sorriso grande, carinhoso.

Ambas olharam para o céu, cada uma envolta nos seus pensamentos.

Tinham passado quatro anos desde o massacre de um dos mais gloriosos clãs de sempre.

Quatro anos antes Hinata viu com horror os corpos sem vida daqueles que outrora foram como a sua família.

Quatro anos antes Itachi-nii-san tinha tido algum problema na mona e decidiu matar toda a gente.

Quatro anos antes Sasuke-kun disse-lhe não poderiam ter qualquer tipo se relação, pois qualquer tipo de laço que ele fizesse era mais uma distracção que o iria impedir de cumprir o seu objectivo.

Vingança.

A herdeira Hyuga tinha voltado a ser o que era antes do seu treino com Itachi. O gaguejar voltara, a fraqueza estrema e a sua falta de jeito para lutar regressaram. O seu pai não só se sentia desiludido, mas como agora parecia simplesmente fingir que ela não era sua filha. Era claro que ela vivia na mesma casa que ele, comia da mesma comida, mas ele não era carinhoso ou minimamente simpático para a sua primogénita.

Itachi e Sasuke tinham-na abandonado. Ela tinha estado só, repleta de solidão e desespero. Até Ino aparecer como um raio de sol que iluminava a escuridão.

_ Olha, Hina! Aquela nuvem parece uma ovelha… tão fofa.

"Hina" Era algo que Ino lhe chamava constantemente. A rapariga loura sabia tudo sobre o passado de Hinata. Tudo sobre os Uchiha e sobre os problemas que ela tinha com os Hyuga. Mas, apesar de Ino gostar de contar os segredos das outras pessoas á cidade inteira, nunca contara nada a ninguém sobre a vida de Hinata, pois a rapariga de cabelos azuis era a única que nunca seria magoada pela Yamanaka.

Gritos de excitação estragaram o sossego relaxante em que as duas amigas se encontravam. Hinata sentou-se, para observar o que se passava lá ao longe.

Uchiha Sasuke caminhava calmamente, mãos nos bolsos e expressão fria. Ele tinha crescido em quatro anos, tinha também ficado arrogante, frio e indiferente.

Tinha também uma data de fãs…

_ Sasuke-kun!

_ Sai comigo, Sasuke-kun!

_ Dá-me um filho, Sasuke-kun!

Hinata cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando abafar o riso. Gostava de observar a expressão de nojo que ele transportava quando as raparigas o tentavam abraçar e gritavam ao seu ouvido.

Céus, elas eram ridículas.

Olhou para Ino. Esta continuava deitada, agora com os olhos fechados. Um grande sorriso trocista tinha aparecido na sua cara bonita.

_ Não vai até lá cumprimentar o teu querido Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Hinata com uma gargalhada. Ela nunca gaguejava quando estava com Ino. Nunca era tímida nem se sentia fraca.

_ A testuda está lá?

Hinata observou o seu antigo amigo e o seu grupo de fãs. Não viu nada rosa.

_ Não.

_ Então não vale a pena, estou bem aqui.

Haruno Sakura. Antiga amiga de Ino. Coisa era assim. Ambas começaram a ter uma paixoneta pelo Sasuke. Ino, vendo que isso poderia acabar com a amizade que ela partilhava com a rapariga de cabelos rosa, decidiu que mais valia desistir dele. Mas Sakura escolheu acabar com a amizade que ela tinha para um tipo que não lhe ligava nenhuma.

Em resumo.

Yamanaka Ino fingia gostar de Uchiha Sasuke e atirava-se para os braços do rapaz quando Haruno Sakura estava presente.

Irritar a rapariga de cabelos rosa era a forma de vingança, dizia Ino.

A paixoneta que Ino sentira por Sasuke sumira-se assim que ela começou a dar-se com a Herdeira dos Hyuga.

_ Ele não vale o meu tempo e esforço.

_ Mas quando a Sakura-san está, não te importas com isso.

O sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios carnudos de Ino.

_ Gosto de fazer as pessoas sofrer.

Hinata riu-se com o comentário. Ouviu outro grito estridente e estremeceu. Kami… não teriam aquelas raparigas uma vida?

_ Hei, Sasuke! Se não vais matar as tuas fãs, pelo menos sai daqui! – Gritou uma voz masculina.

Uma coisa felpuda atirou-se para cima de Ino. A coisa ladrou, passando a língua pela bochecha da rapariga.

_ Mas que diabos? Akamaru-chan! Olá, fofura! – Com aquilo sentou-se, começando a afaga o pelo do cachorro.

Hinata sorriu e olhou para o dono de Akamaru, que se aproximava delas com as mãos nos bolsos.

_ Hei Hinata, Ino.

_ Oi Kiba. – Ynuzuka Kiba era outro amigo delas. Muitos chamavam-lhe o trio, pois andavam constantemente juntos.

O grupo de fãs olhava para ele de modo irado, pelas suas palavras de antes. O rapaz limitou-se a ignora-las, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata.

Ele colocou os olhos em Ino e sorriu.

_ É bom ver te por aqui, minha cara. Que estranho não estares ali a berrar para o maravilhoso Sasuke te dar um filho. – E lançou uma gargalhada.

_ A minha vida está muito ocupada. Além disso… - Afagou as orelhas do cachorrinho que tinha no colo – O meu Akamaru-chan 'tá aqui! Quem é que precisa daquele Uchiha rabugento quando tem uma coisinha tão fofa aqui mesmo ao lado, hum? – Riu-se levemente antes de pousar os olhos em Kiba, tomando uma expressão séria – Achas que quero filhos dele? Eu não quero nenhum filho emo.

_ Vá lá, Ino-chan. Ele não é assim tão emo. – Disse Hinata. Os três olharam uns para os outros.

Gargalhadas ecoaram pelo parque. Todas as pessoas olharam para o trio que lutava desesperadamente para respirar tal era o ataque de riso. Sasuke e as suas fãs miravam os três amigos com os olhos esbugalhados… pelo menos as fãs estavam, Sasuke limitou-se a levantar um sobrancelha.

Finalmente os risos cessaram. Eles respiravam ofegantemente, engolindo ar com alívio. Até repararem que estava toda a gente a olhar para eles.

Hinata corou violentamente, Ino ruborizou um pouco e Kiba esfregou a cabeça, envergonhado.

_ É melhor sairmos daqui. – Murmurou Hinata.

_ Concordo.

* * *

Ino pousou Akamaru no chão antes de se levantar. Hinata ainda se ria baixinho e Kiba tinha um sorriso trocista no rosto. O trio saiu do parque.

_ Uuuu! – Fez Ino com um rodopio – Somos Genins! Sim! Somos os maiores! YES! SI! HAI! OUI! SIM!

Era verdade, tinham acabado de passar o exame para serem Genins, passando sem problemas. Hinata e Kiba sorriam para Ino que fazia uma dança vitoriosa pelas ruas de Konoha.

_ O problema é que vamos ser metidos em equipas de três. – Comentou Kiba calmamente. Hinata olhou para ele horrorizada e Ino parou de dançar.

_ Queres dizer que vamos ficar separados? – Perguntou Ino num fio de voz.

Ele suspirou, levando a mão para afagar o pelo de Akamaru, que se situava em cima da sua cabeça.

_ Não sei. Talvez eles nos ponham todos no mesmo grupo, quero dizer, toda a gente sabe que somos inseparáveis.

_ Talvez algum deles se queira armar em cabrão e nos lixe a vida. – Resmungou Ino cruzando os braços.

Hinata suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Não o deixara crescer, queria ser diferente dos outros membros da sua família que tinham todos o cabelo longo.

_ Separados ou não, continua-mos a ser Genins. Temos que celebrar, não é?

_ Hina tem razão! Quem vota em RAMEN! – Gritou Ino, colocando o braço no ar.

_ Wow! A versão feminina do Naruto apareceu! – Fez Kiba com um choque fingido.

Hinata reprimiu o riso enquanto via o punho da amiga embater no braço de Kiba.

_ Nunca me compares com aquele idiota!

* * *

_ Hum… estava tão bom… - Ronronou Ino – Comia mais se não estivesse de dieta.

Kiba revirou os olhos e Hinata sorriu.

_ Estás óptima, Ino, para que é que é a dieta?

_ Um dia o meu verdadeiro amor aparecerá! – Respondeu a loura dramaticamente – Terei de estar em boa forma, né? – E uma risadinha escapou.

Kiba abanou a cabeça, achando a sua amiga loura uma total lunática. Pelo menos Hinata tinha uma mente sã.

A herdeira do Hyuga observou Ino recomeçar a sua dança de vitória. A rapariga loura era tão bonita, dançando elegantemente nas suas roupas violeta, braços e pernas mexendo-se habilmente, sem qualquer erro. Quem lhe dera ser assim, elegante e bonita. Mas era pálida, o seu cabelo era escuro e normal e os seus olhos eram assustadoramente brancos. Não era uma rapariga que alguma vez seria cobiçada por homens, ela era plana, uma beleza completamente vulgar.

_ Oh céus! – Fez Hinata quando olhou para o relógio que trazia no pulso – Tenho que me ir embora, ou o meu pai mata-me! Desculpem-me! Adeus!

_ Adeus, Hina-chan! – Fez Ino acenando-lhe – Adoro-te!

_ Xau, Hinata. – Aquele foi de Kiba.

_ Ão. – Ladrou Akamaru.

Hinata correu o mais depressa que as suas pernas o permitiam.

_Porquê?_

_Porque raio é que a minha casa tem de ficar no outro lado da cidade?_

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, Hinata não viu a figura que caminhava lenta e inocentemente na sua direcção, nem a figura deve ter reparado nela.

Com um estrondo ela embateu na pessoa, atirando ambos para o chão. Ouviu um gemido de dor e paralisou ao reconhece-lo.

Estendido no chão, com ela em cima do seu corpo, Uchiha Sasuke lutava mentalmente para perceber o que diabo tinha acontecido.

Ao ver o rosto bonito do rapaz tão próximo dela, Hinata levantou-se rapidamente com um rubor nas fases.

Ele olhou para ela, lançando-lhe um olhar irado.

_ D-desculpe, U-Uchiha-san! – Gaguejou ela, estendendo a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se.

Ele ignorou-a. Erguendo-se sem ajuda, Sasuke sacudiu-se da terra que se agarrara às roupas.

_ Tem mais cuidado para a próxima, Hyuga. – Disse ele friamente.

_ H-hai…

Ela observou-o afastar-se. O que tinha ele feito ao seu amigo? Onde estava o Sasuke que a ajudava quando ela tinha dificuldades, que se ria quando ela contava uma piada, que corava quando alguém lhe dava um elogio? Ela sentia falta desse Sasuke, do seu amigo.

_Itachi-nii-san… a culpa é tua._

* * *

_ INO! – Chamou Kiba.

Kiba, Hinata e Akamaru estavam á porta da casa de Ino. Tinham combinado na noite anterior que iriam todos juntos para a academia. Naquele dia iriam ser colocados em equipas, estavam ansiosos para chegarem e saberem quem iriam ser os seus companheiros.

_ INO!

Hinata suspirou. O amigo já estava a chamar a rapariga loura á algum tempo. O que estava ela a fazer? Depilação?

A janela do quarto de Ino abriu-se, revelando a dita rapariga. Hinata e Kiba esbugalharam os olhos ao ver que ela ainda estava de pijama.

_ Que foi? – Resmungou ela, ensonada.

_ Que foi? É isso que perguntas? Pensava que tínhamos combinado todos ir para a academia, juntos. Combinamos a hora e tudo! – Gritou Kiba.

_ Kami! Pois foi! V-vão sem mim, eu ainda vou demorar.

Com aquilo enfiou-se de novo dentro de casa, fechando a janela. Kiba e Hinata suspiraram, abanando a cabeça. Aquela rapariga nunca mudaria.

Caminharam lado a lado, falando suavemente até chegarem ao seu destino. A sala já tinha bastantes alunos, os lugares vagos estavam todos separados uns dos outros.

_ Oh, meu! Se aquela coisa Loura não tivesse adormecido nós tínhamos ficado todos juntos! – Resmungou Kiba – Eu vou para ali á frente, até já.

_ Até já, Kiba-kun.

Hinata sentou-se mais atrás, olhando em volta. Sasuke já ali estava, sentado numa carteira com dois lugares vagos ao seu lado. Parecia estar desligado do mundo á sua volta… talvez estivesse mesmo.

A porta da sala abriu-se. Ao ver louro Hinata animou-se olhando para lá, mas rapidamente foi tomada pela desilusão.

Era só o Naruto.

Espera! Naruto! Ele tinha passado? Wow… milagre.

O dito rapaz de cabelos dourados caminhou alegremente pela sala, até á mesa onde Sasuke estava sentado, a sua mão pousou-se na cadeira livre.

Duas figuras entraram de repente na sala, com leves rugidos. Naruto virou a cabeça para elas e a sua expressão animou-se, corando um pouco.

Ambas as pessoas olharam naquela direcção correndo rapidamente para lá.

_ Oi, Sakur- Ah!

_ Sai daqui sua peste – Gritou a rapariga de cabelos rosa empurrando o pobre rapaz louro com um gesto violento. O seu rosto tomou uma expressão sonhadora ao olhar para Sasuke – Sasuke-kun, posso sentar-me ao teu lado?

_ Nem penses testuda, quem se senta ao pé dele sou eu! – Gritou a figura que tinha entrado com a Genin rosa que, por acaso, era Ino.

_ Não! Quem se senta sou eu! – Gritou uma rapariga qualquer.

_ Não, eu! – E outra.

E o grupo de fãs estava reunido, lutando uma com as outras para ver quem é que ganhava lugar ao pé do seu adorado Sasuke-kun. Nenhuma dela tinha reparado que Ino parara de gritar e as observava com um sorriso trocista. _"Céus, é tão divertido agitar estas miúdas"_ pensou a loura.

Elas calaram-se quando Naruto subiu para a mesa, agachando-se em frente de Sasuke. Ele aproximou a cara um pouco, recebendo um olhar irado vindo do Uchiha. _"O que é que há de tão especial neste tipo?"_ Perguntou-se Naruto.

Um rapaz que estava na mesa em frente da de Sasuke levantou-se de repente, embatendo em Naruto, que se inclinou para a frente.

Toque…

_ Heh!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata cobriu a boca com a mão, abafando as gargalhadas. Ela tinha perdido o primeiro beijo com um assassino. Sasuke perdera-o com Naruto. Qual dos dois seria pior?

Os dois rapazes afastaram-se um do outro, ambos com uma expressão de horror estampada no rosto. Cuspiram como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

_ **Naruto**! – Rugiu alguém, fazendo o dito rapaz olhar para o lado.

As fãs de Sasuke olharam para o louro com uma aura assassina á sua volta. Ino lutava para se manter séria, pois sua vontade era rir-se às gargalhadas.

Depois de Naruto ter levado porrada, estavam todos sentados. Sakura tinha sido a vencedora e sentava-se feliz ao lado do seu "amor". Ino estava atrás dela, ainda tentando não se rir com a cena do beijo.

Iruka-sensei entrou, sorrindo para toda a turma. Trazia uma papel na mão. Colocou outra mão na cintura e começou a falar.

_ Hoje irão ser distribuídos por equipas de três, acompanhados pelo vosso mestre Jounin. Cada equipa irá completar as missões que lhe forem dadas, de vez em quando iram misturar-se com outras equipas para missões cujas vossas técnicas não sejam as suficientes. Vou começar a dizer quem está em qual equipa…

Ino inclinou-se para a frente, sussurrando á sua "rival".

_ Quem é que achas que vai ficar na equipa do Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou a loura. _"Sinceramente, espero que não seja eu."_ Acabou em pensamento.

_ Não sei.

_ Equipa sete! – Disse Iruka-sensei – Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke… - Ele ignorou o alto lamento vindo da parte do louro. As raparigas prenderam a respiração – e Hyuga Hinata.

Ino esbugalhou os olhos "_O quê? A minha pobre Hina-chan está com aquela coisa barulhenta e aquele Emo arrogante? NÃO!_"

Hinata suspirou, aborrecida. Boa. Tinha que aturar o Sasuke.

_ IRUKA-SENSEI, eu sou um grande e talentoso ninja, porque é que tenho que ficar ao pé do Sasuke e da Hinata? – Berrou Naruto.

Iruka lançou-lhe um olhar irado.

_ Naruto. Tu foste o pior da turma, Sasuke o melhor e a Hinata… - Iruka hesitou nela – Hinata está equilibrada. – Optou por dizer – Seguindo. Equipa oito: Ynuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino e Haruno Sakura.

Sakura gemeu de tormento. Tinha que ficar com aquele rapaz que anda sempre com o raio do cão atrás e com o miúdo que gostava de insectos. A sua vida não podia ser pior.

_ Equipa 9: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji e Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Sasuke caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Os seus olhos negros mostravam a preocupação que sentia. Ter Naruto na sua equipa não era difícil, por muito barulhento que ele fosse conseguia facilmente ser ignorado. O problema estava em Hinata. Ela sim era difícil de ignorar. Cada vez que olhava para ela sentia o seu coração rasgar-se um pouco e as lembranças da amizade que haviam outrora partilhado atingiam-no com uma força brutal.

E adolescência começara a atingi-lo. Sonho pouco inocentes sobre uma certa Hyuga atormentavam-no de noite. Sonhos que o deixavam com as calças do pijama húmidas e com necessidade de mudar os lençóis.

Ele não podia ter um laço com ninguém, então porque é que ela não saía da sua cabeça? Ela deixa-o em paz, raramente falava para ele, mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela não saía da sua mente. Kami sabe como ele quisera esborrachar aquele Ynuzuka quando punha o braço nos ombros da Hyuga. Sabe Kami como ele quisera espetar todas as facas Kunai que possuía em Ino por cada vez que a loura abraçava Hinata. Céus, ele detestava aqueles dois com uma paixão, principalmente por saber que eles eram os seus substitutos no coração da herdeira.

_ Sasuke-kun! – Arg! Agora vinha aquela. Ela não conseguia ver que ele não tinha paciência para a aturar? Aqueles olhos verdes eram demasiado cegos para verem que ele não estava minimamente interessado nela?

Sakura aproximou-se dele com um pequeno rubor nas faces. Colocou as mãos atrás das costas e começou a fazer círculos no chão com a ponta do pé.

_ Eu queria saber se… se queres almoçar comigo.

Nem que ela lhe pagasse.

_ Não.

E aquilo servia. Virou-lhe costas, retomando o seu caminho. Não deixou de reparar que ela o seguia.

O que era agora?

_ E que tal se jantássemos juntos? Até era mais romântico.

_E porque é que não te metes num buraco e te suicidas? Fazia-me feliz._

Tais pensamentos quase o fizeram sorrir.

_ Hinata está tudo bem, estamos quase lá. – Ele conhecia aquela voz. Era a voz do rafeiro Ynuzuka.

Sasuke e Sakura olharam para trás. Lá vinha Kiba com Hinata às costas. Ino vinha ao lado deles, mirando a perna da amiga.

_ Não devias ter tentado isso, Hina-chan. – Ralhou a loura – Ainda bem que os Hyuga têm bons curandeiros… aí… tu vais ser a minha morte, meu amor, vais sim. Oh! Hei testuda.

Uma veia torceu-se na testa brilhante de Sakura.

_ Ino-Porca. – Cumprimentou ela – O que é que te aconteceu, Hinata-chan?

A Hyuga pestanejou algumas vezes. Os seus braços envolviam Kiba para se segurar. Tal gesto enervou Sasuke.

_ O-oh… hum… e-eu… s-só… - Tentou ela dizer, mas as palavras não saíam.

_ Ela tentou fazer algo que não vos diz respeito, acabando por magoar o tornozelo. – Respondeu Kiba secamente – Não te preocupes, Sakura, ela ficará óptima. Amanhã já estará pronta para outra.

_ Se não te importas, testuda, Hina-chan está com dores. Teremos que ir.

Começaram a caminhar de novo. Quando pensaram que os outros dois já não os ouviam começaram a falar. Sasuke apanhou algumas palavras.

_ Esse jutsu de rotação que os Hyuga fazem é muito perigoso. – Resmungou Ino – Magoaste-te por causa dele.

_ Ino! Ela apenas experimentou. Se ela não tentar nunca irá conseguir.

_ Eu só queria ser como ele… - E depois desse murmúrio vindo de Hinata, ele deixou de conseguir ouvir o trio.

* * *

Hinata olhava para os dois rapazes que a acompanhavam naquela sala. Naruto andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Sasuke estava sentado numa cadeira, frio e inexpressivo, como a rocha que era.

_ Arg! Ele está atrasado!

_ Já reparamos Dobe.

_ Não me chames isso! E ele está atrasado.

_ Para de te repetir, Dobe.

Hinata suspirou. Sua vontade era dizer-lhes para calarem a merda das bocas, ambos eram irritantes e tinham que fazer o que ela dizia pois ela era a herdeira do clã Hyuga. Mas era demasiado tímida para isso e a coragem faltava-lhe.

Viu Naruto a arrastar uma cadeira para ao pé da porta.

_ O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Sasuke num tom monótono.

Naruto riu-se maleficamente, colocando um apagado na porta.

_ Isto vai ensiná-lo a não chegar atrasado!

_ Ele é um Jounin, não vai cair tão facilmente.

**Ainda nos vai trazer problemas.**

Hinata saltou ao ouvir aquela voz. Olhou em volta. Não estava ali mais ninguém! Como é que… quem…

**Estou na tua mente, Hime…**

Hime? Ela estava a enlouquecer. Ouvia vozes que lhe chamavam princesa?

Nunca ninguém lhe chamara Hime… ninguém a não ser…

_Itachi-nii-san?_

**Quem?**

_Desculpe… pensei que era outra pessoa. Quem és tu?_

**Isso interessa? Sou uma voz na tua cabeça, fim. Agora, aquele puto louro que está ali vai trazer-nos problemas. Bem… pelo menos para ti.**

_ Aaa… N-Naruto-Kun. E-eu n-não acho q-que is-isso seja m-muito s-simpático.

_ HÁ! Não te preocupes, Hinata.

_Bem… eu tentei._

**Chamas a isso: tentativa?**

Hinata não respondeu. Não valia a pena.

Observou a porta a abrir-se e o apagador a cair em cima de cabelos cinzentos.

_ hahaha, ele caiu!

O homem mascarado olhou para os jovens com o seu único olhos visível.

_ Hum… como é que ponho isto…? Há, sim: Odeio-vos a todos.

_Estúpido Naruto._

* * *

Estavam no telhado, olhando para o homem esquisito que seria o seu professor. Ele não parecia ser muito velho, mesmo usando a mascara. O seu protector tapava o olho esquerdo, provavelmente um ferimento passado.

**Hatake Kakashi.**

_Hum?_

**O nome dele.**

_Oh._

_ Que tal começar-mos com uma breve conversa? Porque não me falam sobre vocês. – Hinata reparou que a voz dele era bastante… calmante. Ela gostava disso.

_ Como o quê? – Perguntou Naruto, olhos azuis mirando o novo sensei com interesse.

_ O vosso nome, os vossos gosto, aquilo que não gostam, passatempos e os sonhos da vossa vida… o costume.

_Oh, céus! Tenho que falar em público!_

**Por Kami, são três pessoas!**

_Não deixa de ser público!_

_ Hei, hei, porque não começa você?

**Aquele miúdo nunca se cala?**

_É o Naruto. É claro que não._

_ Muito bem. O meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Aquilo que gosto e não gosto não vos interessa, os meus passatempos são… variados, e o meu sonho… hum….

_ Ele só nos disse o nome. – Sussurrou-nos Naruto.

Hinata semicerrou os olhos. Como é que a voz da sua cabeça sabia quem era o homem?

_ Bem, continue-mos. Tu, de laranja.

_ Quem? Eu? – Perguntou Naruto estupidamente.

**Estás a ver aqui mais alguém que se vista como tu?**

_Por favor… fica caladinho por alguns minutos._

_ O meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, gosto de comer Ramen, e o meu passatempo favorito é comer e saborear todos os tipos de Ramen, gosto do concurso de Ramen que fazem anualmente. – Disse o louro animadamente.

**Ele gosta muito de Ramen…**

_Eu não disse para te calares?_

**És mais violenta que pareces.**

_ O meu sonho é vir a ser o próximo Hokage da nossa vila para que todos me aceitem! – Terminou Naruto com um suspiro. Tinha um sorriso satisfeito. Kakashi sorriu atrás da máscara, o seu olho fechando-se num arco.

_ Muito bem… agora tu, vestido de azul.

Sasuke manteve-se inexpressivo. Nada no seu rosto poderia dizer o que ele pensava no momento

_ O meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Não gosto de muitas coisas, não gosto especialmente de nada. Quanto ao meu sonho não sei se é isso que lhe chamarei, é mais uma realidade. Reconstruirei o meu clã e no meio matarei alguém…

**Oh! Ele vai fazer uma data de bebés! Tenho pena da miúda que ele foder.**

_Mas qual é o teu problema?_

**Hei! Este é o único sítio em que posso revelar o verdadeiro eu, sabes? A minha personalidade? **

_Pois bem, senhor, a tua personalidade não presta._

**Cala-te, fedelha. É a tua vez.**

_Oh, céus…_

_ E tu, a rapariga do grupo, queres começar? – Perguntou Kakashi suavemente.

_ Aaa… O-o meu n-nome é-é

**Vá lá, Hime, tu consegues, eu acredito em ti**

_Eu nem sequer sei quem és!_

**Não interessa, proíbo-te de gaguejares na minha presença!**

_Tu não estás presente!_

_ Hei, Hinata estás bem?

Aquela era a voz de Naruto. Os três machos da sua equipa olhavam para ela com um ar interrogativo. Boa, ela estivera a discutir com uma voz na cabeça no meio da sua introdoção ao seu novo sensei.

_ Desculpe! – Hinata respirou fundo, não iria gaguejar – O meu nome é Hyuga Hinata, gosto de fazer jardinagem, cozinhar e de estar com a Ino, Kiba e Akamaru, não gosto que gritem comigo, nem de barulho, o meu sonho é que o meu pai me aceite e me olhe com orgulho. – Ela disse aquilo tudo numa tirada, tão rápido que duvidava que algum deles iria entender o que dissera.

**Vês? Não foi assim tão difícil, pois não?**

_Quando eu descobrir quem és, vou arrancar-te as entranhas e fazer um colar com elas._

**E eu a pensar que era violento.**

_ Muito bem, vocês os três são personagens muito interessantes. – Disse Kakashi enquanto colocava uma mão no queixo.

* * *

Hinata estava deitada na sua cama. Tinha os olhos postos no tecto branco, revivendo o que passara naquele dia. Parecia que no dia seguinte Kakashi-sensei iria fazer uma espécie de teste que iria determinar a sua posição. Ou continuaria Genin ou iria voltar para a academia.

Se voltasse para a academia o seu pai provavelmente mandava-a para a segunda casa, colocando-lhe o selo, e o cargo de herdeira iria para Hanabi.

Não podia falhar, não podia!

**O tecto não é a coisa mais interessante do mundo.**

_Arg! Porque é que não te vais embora? Quem és tu? O que queres?_

**Calma, miúda. Sou alguém que não te quer mal.**

_És o quê? Um fantasma? Um demónio? Um Espírito?_

**Sou tão humano como tu, Hime. Um fantasma não é o mesmo que um espírito?**

Hinata sentou-se, massajando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. Suspirou fechando os olhos.

_O que é que queres?_

**Agora és um Genin. Poderás correr perigo de vida. Eu estou aqui para te proteger.**

_Eu conheço-te?_

**Talvez sim, talvez não**.

Hinata não lhe respondeu. Teria o seu pai contratado alguém para a atormentar? Bem ela não precisava de mais tormentos!

A sua vida estava horrível!

Finalmente a solidão e a tristeza que sentia pelo abandono dos dois irmãos Uchiha estava a passar, pela ajuda de Ino e Kiba, e agora estava na mesma equipa que Sasuke. Cada vez que olhava para o rosto dele lembrava-se de tudo o que eles tinham tido quatro anos antes! Alem disso, ele era tão parecido com Itachi que até magoava.

E AGORA tinha uma vozinha irritante na sua mente. O que era ele, o anjo da guarda?

_Tens nome?_

**É claro que tenho, tolinha. **

_E qual é?_

**Isso, rapariga, é algo que não te direi.**

Hinata conteve um rugido de fúria. Aquela… aquela pessoa atrevia-se a invadir a sua privacidade e nem sequer lhe dava um nome?

_Porque é que me queres proteger? Eu não corro perigo de vida._

**Agora que és Genin todas as tuas missões poderão ser fatais. Estou aqui para te aconselhar.**

Hinata revirou os olhos. Seria ela o Pinóquio que precisava do grilo para lhe dar conselhos?

_E porque haveria eu de confiar em ti?_

**Porque sou a única pessoa no mundo com quem podes contar. **

_Pois sim. Bem, já que não me dizes o teu nome, vou chamar-te de Floppy. Espero que gostes._

Hinata sorriu ao ouvir o som indignado do seu novo companheiro.

**FLOPPY! Eu aqui a tentar fazer com que não sejas morta e tu chamas-me Floppy?!**

_Boa noite Floppy._

Hinata aconchegou-se á cama, suspirando de satisfação com o calor agradável que os seus cobertores lhe proporcionavam.

Antes que o sono a leva-se por completo, a voz sussurrou-lhe.

**Boa noite, Hime.**

* * *

Segundo capitulo!

Eu sei, muito diferente do último, mas não posso escrever drama em todo o lado! Não faz parte da minha pessoa.

Algumas falas estão diferentes do original, mas hei, não me posso lembrar de tudo e as coisas não podiam ser todas iguais, não é?

E eu sei que a Ino está um pouco… estranha neste fic… mas pronto é o **meu** fic e eu faço o que me apetecer com ele :P


	3. teste de sobrevivencia

* * *

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

E um pouco de HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi ou de Sasuhina e Itahina, não aconselho este fic…

Não, não sou dona do Naruto… pff, quem me dera.

Buu, terceiro capitulo… este é ligeiramente mais pequeno que os outros. Aqui podemos ver a "maravilhosa" relação entre Hinata e o seu novo e misterioso amigo…:3

* * *

Capitulo 3

Teste de sobrevivência

_Estava tudo a acontecer de novo. A lua cheia, a escuridão, o silêncio._

_Tudo a rodeava ferozmente, apertando e sufocando-a sem misericórdia._

_E o sangue. Esse estava em todo o lado, frio, húmido. A sua glória vermelha derramada violentamente pelo chão e paredes._

_Os rostos sem vida olhavam para ela em busca de luz, de salvação._

_E os olhos vermelhos… porque estavam eles ali? Porquê? _

_Ele aproximou-se, Katana na sua mão suja pelo néctar da vida derramado. _

_Ela deu passos para trás, não queria morrer, não agora._

Hime…

_Não! Ele ia mata-la, como fez com todos os outros. Sasuke, onde estava ele? Porque é que ele não estava ali?_

Ele deixou-te.

_A respiração dela latejava, porque dizia ele aquelas coisas? O que é que ele queria? Porque é que não a deixava em paz?_

Só me tens a mim, Hime.

__ Não! Tu também me deixaste! Traidor! Odeio-te! V-vai! Sai daqui! Deixa-me em paz._

_Lábios frios de novo sobre os dela. Frios como o gelo, mas tão suaves._

Hinata…

_Porque é que ele continuava ali?_

Hinata.

_Ela estava farta. Farta de reviver o pesadelo, farta de olhar para o seu rosto._

Hinata!

_Farta de ouvir a sua voz…_

_ Hinata-nee-chan!

Hinata abriu os olhos para olhar para uns semelhantes aos dela. Brancos. Observou o rosto adoravelmente infantil que a mirava com preocupação. Cabelos lisos, num tom castanho-escuro escorriam elegantemente pelas costas da pessoa que acabara de a acordar.

_ Nee-chan! Estava preocupada contigo!

Hinata reparou que ainda estava de noite ao olhar para a janela. Confirmou isso ao ver as horas no seu relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. 2:48.

_ D-desculpa. M-mas… o q-que fazes a-aqui, Hanabi-chan?

Hanabi trepou para a cama da irmã, enfiando-se para dentro dos cobertores. Hinata sentiu os braços delgados rodearem-lhe o corpo com ternura. Sorriu debilmente, retribuindo o abraço com gentileza.

_ Ouvi-te chorar, Nee-chan. Estavas a ter um pesadelo… - Encostou a cabeça ao peito da irmã mais velha – Queres falar sobre isso?

_ É-é melhor não, H-Hanabi-chan. – Respondeu Hinata enquanto afagava os cabelos escuros da sua Imouto. – J-já é tarde. V-vai dormir, sim?

_ Hai.

Não foi preciso muito para Hanabi cair no seu sono. Deveria estar cansada, pressupôs Hinata, provavelmente o seu pai estava a exigir muito dela outra vez.

Beijou a testa da irmã com afeição. A única pessoa da sua família que ela verdadeiramente amava.

* * *

**Come o pequeno-almoço.**

_Ainda estás vivo?_

**Ah-ah. Faz o que te digo.**

Era muito cedo. Kakashi pedira-lhes (A ela, Sasuke e Naruto) que chegassem á área dos treinos por volta das seis e meia da manha, sem falta.

Eram cinco e quarenta e Hinata já estava a ter uma discussão com Floppy.

_Mas Kakashi-sensei disse para não tomarmos se não vomitaríamos._

**Era mais que obvio que era Bluff! Come o raio da comida, Hinata, confia em mim.**

_Porque raio haveria eu de confiar em ti?_

**Já não tivemos esta conversa?**

Hinata bufou com impaciência, caminhando rápida e habilmente até ao frigorífico branco que se situava a um canto.

_Está bem, eu como. Mas se vomitar a culpa é tua._

Abriu o frigorífico, procurando o pacote de leite.

**O que é isso? **

Ele não sabia o que era leite? Geez, que vergonha da natureza. Hinata perguntava-se quem é que o criara.

Floppy começava a ser chato. Hinata ignorou-o, colocando o pacote em cima da mesa de madeira. Caminhou em direcção dos armários em busca de uma taça e da caixa dos cereais

**Esse é o teu pequeno-almoço?**

Por favor, ele não se calava? Ela tinha mais que fazer do que o ouvir?

_O que querias que fosse? Uma garrafa de sangue?_

**Não, mas talvez uma coisa mais nutritiva.**

_Floppy cala-te._

Ele respondeu-lhe com um rugido. Hinata voltou a não lhe ligar nenhuma, preparando o seu pequeno-almoço.

**Era bem feito que os teus dentes caíssem por comeres essa porcaria.**

_Era bem-feita que as tuas bolas rebentassem por cada gaja que fodes._

**Hei! Mostra respeito, pirralha! Sou mais velho que tu. E para tua informação, eu nunca dormi com uma mulher, está bem?**

_Perdoa-me, então. Era bem-feita que as tuas bolas rebentassem por cada gajo que fodes._

**Arg!**

Hinata impediu que o riso escapasse pelos lábios com imenso esforço. Estava na casa dos Hyuga, casa onde as paredes tinham olhos.

* * *

**Hei, olha! É o gajo que vai fazer bebés!**

Precisava Floppy de soar tão excitado como uma criança que vê o seu doce favorito ao olhar para Sasuke?

_Ele tem nome, sabes? É Sasuke._

**Isso não é nome de gajo que vá ter bebés…**

_Hum?_

**Sas-Uke.**

Hinata tapou a mão para impedir as risadas de saírem cá para fora.

Ela já tinha chegado ao ponto de encontro. Sendo a boa menina que era, chegou meia hora adiantada.

Agora chegava o seu frio e trombudo colega de equipa que, por acaso, a olhava como ela fosse louca.

_ Alguma coisa engraçada?

Ups, ele reparara no seu riso. Hinata engoliu em seco, brincando nervosamente com o fecho do seu casaco. O que diria ela? "Ah, não é nada Sasuke-kun, apenas uma voz que apenas eu consigo ouvir disse que gostavas de levar no rabo, mas com outras palavras." Pois… e dali a algum tempo encontravam o seu corpo sem vida e o Uchiha ia preso acusado de homicídio.

Era melhor inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

_ N-não é n-nada, U-Uchiha-san. A-apenas u-uma c-coisa q-que m-me lembrei.

**Para quê esse gaguejar todo?**

_Ele deixa-me nervoso_.

**Oh, por favor. Ele é minúsculo!**

Hinata comprimiu os lábios, frustrada.

_É mais alto que eu! E como é que o consegues ver?_

**Eu vejo tudo pelos teus olhos.**

_Oh!_

Sasuke ignorou-a, virando-lhe as costas. Hinata ficou a olhar para o símbolo dos Uchiha que a camisola azul dele possuía. Semicerrou os olhos brancos.

_Estúpido Uchiha. Pensa que é melhor que todos. Ele é o melhor da turma, grande coisa. Pff. Não sei o que é que as miúdas lá da turma vêem nele. Pois claro, ele é bastante sexy, com aqueles olhos negros tão hipnotizantes, a sua boca cheia, bonita com lábios rosados, a sua pele pálida sedosa e brilhante o seu cabelo preto com estilo e…_

**Eu consigo ouvir-te, cala-te. Ele não é assim tão giro.**

Ela sorriu, grata por o Uchiha não estar a olhar para ela. Floppy suava ciumento.

_Oh cala-te, Floppy. Tens mas é inveja porque ele é mais atraente que tu._

**Nunca me viste, como é que sabes.**

_Imagino._

**E o que é que imaginas?**

_Um velho enrugado, caquéctico que se borra de cinco em cinco minutos. Por tanto, este sacana que está aqui ao meu lado é milhões de vezes mais sexy que tu._

**Por Kami, porque é que não lhe saltas para cima e lhe dás a melhor foda da sua patética vida.**

_Eu tenho doze anos e ele também!_

O seu conselheiro era um pervertido! Hinata respirou fundo, tentando conter a raiva. De que valia a pena ficar furiosa? A voz estava na sua mente, não podia agredi-la.

Passou os seus olhos brancos pela paisagem. Konoha era bem abastecida de árvores. A sua floresta estendia-se por quilómetros e quilómetros, um espaço verde, bonito e fresco, que ao mesmo tempo possuía um lado sombrio, onde os perigos estavam constantemente á espreita.

Uma coisa laranja e azul caminhava lenta e ensonadamente na direcção dos dois Genins. Naruto mal se mantinha em pé, tal era o sono que sentia. A sua mão morena esfregava o olho enquanto bocejava.

_ Bom dia. – Murmurou ele numa voz estranha.

_ B-bom d-dia, N-Naruto-Kun.

_ Hn. – Fez Sasuke que nem sequer se tinha dado ao trabalho de olhar para o louro.

Naruto sentou-se no chão, olhando com olhos semicerrados para a relva. Não iria ficar acordado por muito mais tempo.

* * *

Eram dez e meia. Havia algo de tão importante que o seu novo sensei tivesse para fazer que abandonasse os seus alunos por quatro horas?

Hinata estava sentada ao lado de Naruto, ressonava de maneira incómoda. De vez em quando, quando os roncos eram demasiado altos para serem suportados, levava um pontapé de Sasuke.

A Hyuga olhou para o seu relógio de pulso mais uma vez. Que raio! Aquele homem estranho nunca mais chegava.

_Pelo menos Itachi-nii-san nunca se atrasava._

**Quem?**

_Tu conhecias o Kakashi-sensei mas não conheces Uchiha Itachi?_

**Oh esse! Existem muitos Itachis sabes.**

_Como queiras._

**Como pode ser esse tipo teu irmão?**

_Não é! Agora cala-te, não quero falar dele._

**Tu é que disseste o nome dele!**

Hinata ignorou-o, concentrando-se num insecto que passeava mais á frente, serpenteando a erva verde.

Um rouco altíssimo encheu irritantemente a clareira, seguido pelo som do pé do Uchiha a embater nas costas de Naruto.

_ Ai! Mas que…? Teme! Pára de me bater!

_ Pára de roncar.

_ Eu não ronco!

_ Hn.

Hinata revirou os olhos. Sabia que nenhum dos dois poderia ver tal gesto pois as suas costas estavam viradas para eles. Eram tão infantis. Oh, espera, ela discutia com uma voz na sua cabeça. Estúpido Floppy.

_ Yo.

Os três olharam para o homem que surgira com uma nuvem de fumo. Hinata sentiu vontade de lhe enfiar uma Kunai na testa. Como poderia ele chegar tão atrasado?

_ Está atrasado! – Gritou Naruto, apontando-lhe um dedo. A sua cara de idiota mostrava irritação.

_ Ah-ah. Sabem, um gato preto passou por mim e…

_ MENTIRA!

Hinata suspirou. Como desejava que Ino e Kiba ali estivessem. Sentia-se tão sozinha e incompreendida no meio daquele bando de imbecis. Levantou-se, sacudindo-se da terra que a agarrara e virou-se para o homem de cabelos prateados.

O leve som de guizos ecoou na clareira. Olharam para as duas esferas douradas que baloiçavam na mão do seu sensei.

O olho negro de Kakashi brilho com malícia.

_ Este será o vosso teste. Têm que apanhar os guizos antes do meio-dia. Se não conseguirem até lá ficam sem almoço. – Informou ele calmamente enquanto colocava um despertador cor de rosa num tronco cortado.

_Então era por isso que ele não queria que tomasse-mos o pequeno-almoço._

**Mas é claro! Agora devia fazer-te beijar o chão que piso!**

_ M-mas só aí estão d-dois. – Comentou Hinata, ignorando Floppy.

Ele sorriu por detrás da mascara escura, apertando os guizos no cinto das calças.

_ Aquele que não conseguir agarrar um voltará para a academia.

Hinata sentiu o seu coração palpitar no peito. O quê? Então era isso. Suspirou, deprimida. Sabia que nunca iria conseguir agarrar um daqueles guizos. Era demasiado fraca. Um falhanço. Era certo que era ela que ira voltar para a academia.

Num acto de pura estupidez, Naruto sacou uma das suas Kunais e correu em direcção do seu sensei. Ergueu o braço, pronto a atacar.

Houve um movimento subtil, quase invisível e o feitiço tinha-se virado contra o feiticeiro. Naruto estava encurralado, preso pelos braços e mãos de Kakashi e a sua Kunai encostada na sua nuca.

_ Eu não disse para começarem. – Disse o homem mais velho calmamente, libertando o louro e entregando-lhe a Kunai roubada. – Isso mostra que têm instintos assassinos. Óptimo, usem-nos contra mim, quero avaliá-los.

Ele era mais rápido do que ela pensava. Mas também, ele era um Jounin, como poderiam eles fazer o que quer que seja contra ele?

_Bem, eu consegui fazer um arranhão ao Itachi-nii-san…_

Para seu espanto, Floppy não retorquiu. Ele parecia ter sempre resposta para tudo. Coisa irritante.

_ Muito bem. – Fez Kakashi, atraindo a atenção de todos – Preparados? Começa!

* * *

A floresta embrenhava-se á sua volta, verde e húmida. Escondida nas árvores Hinata estava atenta a qualquer som que ouvia, a qualquer barulho semelhante a passos, a qualquer som de respiração que não fosse a sua.

Na sua mão estava uma faca Kunai, dura e fria, pronta para o ataque e defesa.

Encostou-se ao tronco envelhecido, analisando atentamente a selva á sua volta.

Árvores rugosas e velhas, de formas irregulares erguiam-se sem timidez pela terra antiga. Folhas verdes, vivas e saudáveis tapavam a clara luz do sol que brilhava lá no alto, no centro do azul do céu. Arbustos rasteiros serviam de abrigo para os animais se escondiam do seu predador.

**Se continuares aqui não vais conseguir nenhum guizo.**

_Não vale a pena. Sou demasiado fraca._

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento. Não valia a pena… ela era o falhanço dos Hyuga. A rapariga abandonada por todos. Pelo seu pai, que desistira dela. Por Sasuke, que preferira a vingança. Por Itachi que decidira assassinar a sua família.

**Não desistas, Hime. **

Hime… porque continuava ele a chamar-lhe aquilo? Ela não gostava dessa palavra, recordações da primeira vez que lhe chamaram isso enchiam-lhe a mente, não eram as mais agradáveis. Abriu os seus olhos de pérola e olhou em volta, tentando ver alguém.

**Olha, Hinata, eu dou-te uma dica.**

_Diz._

**Tudo isto é Bluff. O que tens que fazer é unir-te aos teus colegas de equipa. **

_Mas só há dois guizos!_

**Se te unires ao grupo os dois guizos serão dos três! Eu sei, já fiz isto antes.**

_Então, queres que eu peça ao Naruto e ao Sasuke para se unirem a mim?_

**Sim. Agora corre. Procurá-los não vai ser fácil.**

_Não? Discordo._

_**Byakugan**_! Veias salientaram-se em volta dos olhos, dando ao seu adorável rosto um aspecto sinistro. Agora ela via tudo. Todos os ramos e cada curva e fendas que estes possuíam. Todas as folhas e as suas nervuras e gotículas de água brilhantes como pérolas líquidas. Cada animalzinho escondido num buraquinho apertado, atento e astuto. Cada rocha dura e os segredos que estas escondiam. Cada pássaro cantante que saltitava de ramo em ramo.

**Impressionante.**

Ela não respondeu, avaliando cada pedacinho da densa floresta. Encontrou Sasuke alguns metros á frente escondido entre a folhagem.

Rapidamente saltitou até ele, aterrando mesmo ao seu lado. Apanhara-o de surpresa e em consequência foi atirada violentamente para o tronco duro e rugoso com uma fria Kunai presa ao seu pescoço.

_ Oh! És tu.

Uma vez liberta, Hinata suspirou de alívio. Por momentos pensara que ele lhe cortaria a goela.

**Ele tem bons reflexos. **

É claro que tinha, era o melhor da turma! Hinata observou-o durante um bocado, corando um pouco. Ele era demasiado atraente para o seu bem.

**Oi! Terra chama Hinata! Os guizos!**

Abanado a cabeça com força, a Hyuga respirou fundo, sussurrando as palavras.

_ U-Uchiha-san… hum… q-queria s-saber s-se querias f-fazer t-trabalho d-de equipa c-comigo. – Raios! Tinha ela que gaguejar?

Sasuke pestanejou algumas vezes, como se estivesse a perguntar-se a si mesmo se tinha ouvido correctamente. Hinata mordeu o lábio nervosamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo azulado. Olhos brancos postos no chão.

_ Não.

Ele… recusara? Ela tinha-se dado ao trabalho todo de activar o seu Kekkei Gekkai para o encontrar e ele recusara? Saberia ele que esta era a única hipótese que ela tinha para não voltar para a academia? Não podia ele engolir a sua arrogância durante uma simples hora e ajuda-la um bocado?

Sem conter a raiva que sentia, Hinata agarrou-o pela camisola, mirando-o nos seus belos olhos negros. Activou o seu Byakugan, satisfeita por ver o ar de admiração no bonito rosto do rapaz.

Falou-lhe de uma maneira que até agora só Floppy tinha ouvido.

_ Ouve-me bem, Uchiha, eu não quero saber se és o todo-poderoso sobrevivente do massacre ou os raios te partam, mas eu, Hyuga Hinata, sou a herdeira do clã Hyuga, um estatuto social muito mais alto que o teu, portanto obedece às poucas ordens que te dou, ou os teus tomates vão desaparecer misteriosamente enquanto dormes.

Dito aquilo, a sua mão largou-o e ela corou violentamente, pensando nas suas palavras.

_Ele agora vai matar-me._

**Cala-te, pirralha. Estou tão orgulhoso de ti!**

_ D-descupa… - Murmurou ela miseravelmente, olhando para os seus pés.

Sentiu dois dedos quentes no seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para cima. Admiração encheu-lhe o peito quando viu um pequeníssimo sorriso no rosto do Uchiha.

_ Já estava a pensar que nunca mais irias falar dessa maneira para mim… - Depois franziu o sobrolho – Se bem que nunca me ameaças-te. – Largou-lhe o queixo e olhou para a pequena abertura entre as árvores – Queres trabalho de equipa, tudo bem. Não quero perder nada durante a noite. – Resmungou enquanto Hinata corava mais – Tenho estado a observa-los já algum tempo

Hinata espreitou pelo buraco.

Kakashi e Naruto lutavam arduamente. Isto é… Naruto lutava arduamente e Kakashi defendia-se preguiçosamente com o nariz enfiado num livro com capa laranja.

Naruto multiplicou-se.

_ Clones das sombras! – Murmurou ela animadamente. Por momentos esqueceu tudo o que acontecera quatro anos antes – Ele não vai aguentar muito tempo, Kakashi-sensei vai, provavelmente, cansar-se do Naruto e partir para um de nós, com isso poderemos abordar aquele idiota e fazer proveito daquela técnica.

Observou os vários Narutos atacarem Kakashi.

_ Hum… eu tenho o Byakugan… ele os seus clones… Sasuke ainda deve conseguir fazer aquela bola de fogo…

**Estás a falar sozinha…**

_ Eu já domino o Jukken com alguma precisão… se bem que não é tão bom como o da Hanabi-chan… mas o Jukken é demasiado perigoso… - Continuou, nem sequer dando conta que Floppy tinha falado. – Mas também ele disse que queria que usássemos os instintos assassinos… Eu tenho instintos assassinos? Acho que nunca pensei nisso…

**Tens pensamentos violentos o suficiente para serem assassinos…**

Hinata grunhiu algo em resposta, esquecendo-se que Sasuke estava ali.

_ Que tal – Murmurou o dito rapaz, atraindo a atenção da Hyuga para si – Fazermos o seguinte…

Encostou os lábios á orelha da herdeira, fazendo-a corar com o contacto próximo enquanto lhe sussurrava o seu plano.

Hinata ouviu tudo atentamente, tentando ignorar o facto de Sasuke ter o corpo praticamente encostado ao seu.

_Vá lá, Hinata! Vocês os dois já se abraçaram uma data de vezes! _

Era verdade, mas eram mais novos nessa altura. Novos e inocentes.

Finalmente ele terminou, afastando-se. Ela anuiu, concordando com o plano dado.

**Começo a gostar dele…**

_Até agora não gostavas?_

**Nem por isso…**

Hinata e Sasuke observaram Naruto a ser submetido a uma estranha técnica… 100 anos de dor.

Consistia a enfiar quatro dedos pelo traseiro a cima…

Sasuke decidiu que aquele era o momento para colocar o plano em prática.

_ Vai, agora!

Hinata anuiu, tentando acalmar o nervosismo que lhe dava voltas ao estômago. Com um suspiro decidido, a herdeira saltou, saindo do seu esconderijo.

**Tu consegues, eu acredito em ti.**

Aquelas palavras acalmaram-na.

Olhou para Kakashi, que rapidamente notara nela. Um brilho maquiavélico apareceu no olho visível do seu novo sensei.

Com um ar decidido, Hinata virou-lhe costas e correu para a floresta.

* * *

**Acho que já correste o suficiente.**

Hinata parou quase de imediato, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tinha corrido até bem longe, para as partes mais profundas da floresta. O solo naqueles lados era mais húmido, quase lama, sujando-lhe as sandálias e os dedos dos pés com a sua cor acastanhada.

**Onde é que ele está?**

Hinata activou o Byakugan.

**Atrás de ti!**

Ela rodopiou, enfrentando de frente o Jounin de cabelos de prata. Ele mirava-a calmamente com o seu olho de carvão. Naquela parte da floresta, os poucos raios de sol que se infiltravam pelos raros buraquinhos da folhagem lá no alto embatiam no cabelo branco do seu professor, dando-lhe um aspecto místico.

_ Estava á espera para ver quando irias parar. – Disse ele suavemente. – Nunca imaginei que viesses para aqui, é a primeira vez que isto me acontece. Geralmente as raparigas do grupo nem sequer saiem do sitio.

Hinata não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a colocar-se na posição de ataque utilizada na sua família.

_ Vejo que irás lutar. Espero sinceramente que sejas melhor que o Naruto, para alguém que quer vir a ser Hokage está num mau caminho.

Mais uma vez não houve resposta.

_ Sabes uma coisa? O teu estômago foi o único que não roncou.

Com aquilo, a Hyuga sentiu as faces ficarem vermelhas. Ainda bem, não é? Vantagem para ela, não tinha a distracção da fome.

Sem mais demoras, Hinata atacou, tentando atingir o Jounin com a palma da mão, que brilhava palidamente.

Ele desviava-se habilmente, sem utilizar as mãos para se defender. Sabia, obviamente, os estragos que o "Punho Gentil" dos Hyuga poderia fazer.

Hinata não parava, atacando com graciosidade o seu adversário, quase numa dança mortífera, elegante e fria. O seu Byakugan observava tudo. O seu sensei e a floresta á volta, em busca de chakra familiar.

Não se ouvia um som para além dos passos dos dois e dos leves murmúrios incompreensíveis que escapavam pelos lábios da rapariga.

De repente ela afastou-se, num salto para trás.

Apanhado de surpresa pelo apressado recuar, Kakashi mal teve tempo de se afastar das chamas que avançaram na sua direcção.

Vários corpos vestidos de laranja agarraram-no sem demoras e ele ouviu com espanto o barulho dos seus guizos a serem retirados.

_ Conseguimos! - Gritaram os demasiados Narutos, quase rebentando os tímpanos dos outros três.

_ Nós sabemos, Dobe.

_ NÃO ME CHAMES ISSO!

Hinata sorriu. O plano de Sasuke fora um sucesso.

**Estiveste bem… Hime.**

_Não teria conseguido sem aqueles dois._

**Pois não. Nem terias conseguido sem mim.**

O sorriso dela alargou-se.

_Pois não._

* * *

Sasuke caminhava de regresso a casa. Quase sorriu com os acontecimentos anteriores.

Tinha ficado admiradíssimo por ouvir Hinata falar-lhe de uma forma tão violenta, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por ela não gaguejar na sua presença.

Ela já possuía o Byakugan, pelos visto. Fora muito útil, isso ele não poderia negar.

Ela cheirava estupidamente bem… um misto de rosas com cerejas… nunca pensara que esses dois elementos ficariam bem juntos. Enganara-se.

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Demoraram mais tempo no campo de treino porque Kakashi deu-lhes um discurso soubre trabalho de equipa, e como estava orgulhoso deles, que quem abandonava uma missão era lixo e quem abandonava os colegas era pior que lixo.

Informação útil, de facto.

Os seus ouvidos ainda doíam por causa dos gritos de vitória do estúpido Naruto quando Kakashi lhes disse que tinham passado o teste.

Estúpido Naruto.

Parou de andar quando reparou numa presença.

Virou-se surpreso, mas rapidamente a irritação tomou conta dele.

Yamanaka Ino erguia-se ali, em toda a sua feminina glória loura.

Sasuke reprimiu um grunhido de aborrecimento. O que queria ela? Gritar-lhe o quanto o "amava"? Abraça-lo e pedir-lhe para ser o pai dos seus filhos?

Foi então que reparou que Ino não transportava a expressão sonhadora que as suas fãs normalmente tinham.

Não. Ino mirava-o de maneira ameaçadora, com braços cruzados sobre o peito. Uma aura negra pairava á sua volta. Ele quase a podia ouvir rugir.

_ Queres alguma coisa?

Era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Ela semicerrou os olhos de safira, descruzando os braços femininos e colocando as mãos delicadas na cintura. Fez um leve gesto com a cabeça, fazendo o seu rabo-de-cavalo pálido baloiçar.

_ Uchiha. – Disse ela com a voz repleta de veneno. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, admirado. Ela não lhe chamara Sasuke-kun. Óptimo. – Tenho umas palavras para ti.

Ele manteve-se inexpressivo. Mirou-a friamente, desafiando-a a falar.

_ Hyuga Hinata. – O olhar de Ino endureceu – Se a magoas… física ou psicologicamente… farei com que nenhuma vingança alguma vez seja cumprida. – Sasuke viu os punhos da rapariga fecharem-se decisivamente – Pois o vingador estará adormecido para toda a eternidade no cemitério.

Ino virou-lhe costas, caminhando lentamente.

Ele observou-a com choque. Como é que ela sabia da sua vingança? Como é que…

Abanou a cabeça, frustrado. Não valia a pena se preocupar com aquela rapariga. Não valia o seu tempo.

Mas céus, quem diria…

Hinata tinha amigos super protectores…

* * *

The End… Chii, tenho que admitir que foi um pouco complicado fazer as cenas de luta e descrever a floresta…

Eu sei que a Hinata fica um pouco OOC quando fala com Floppy, mas eles estão na sua mente. Não me digam que não são mais violentos na vossa mente? Pois eu sou.

Não queria fazer com que Hinata fosse completamente rejeitada pela família, por isso Hanabi é a única pessoa que a nossa heroína ama dos Hyuga. Também gosta do seu pai, como é evidente, um pouquinho…

Bem… adeus, até ao próximo capitulo.


	4. Ataques

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

E um pouco de HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi ou de Sasuhina e Itahina, não aconselho este fic…

Não, não sou dona do Naruto… pff, quem me dera.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Ataques

_ Nee-chan, vais a algum lado?

Hinata olhou para o lado, observando a sua Imouto. Hanabi tinha os seus atentos olhos de Hyuga postos na mochila bege da irmã.

_ G-graças ao Naruto-Kun e á sua teimosia e i-impaciência vamos ter uma missão fora de Konoha. Vamos voltar dentro de u-uma semana.

Hanabi pestanejou adoravelmente. Como habitual, trepou a cama da irmã e sentou-se ao pé da mala. Cruzou os braços, fazendo beicinho.

_ Uma semana! Isso é muito tempo, Nee-chan.

**A tua irmã é chata.**

_Tu também. Vês-me a queixar?_

_ Hanabi-chan… - abriu os braços – Anda cá.

Hinata abraçou a sua Imouto com força. Iria ter saudades daquela diabinha com cara de anjo. Afagou-lhe os cabelos castanhos, memorizando o cheiro infantil de Hanabi.

_ Eu trago-te uma coisa bonita.

_ Vou ter saudades tuas, Nee-chan.

Hinata implantou um pequeno beijo na testa da Hyuga mais nova.

_ Eu também, Hanabi.

* * *

**Não estás excitada?**

_Não. Deveria estar?_

**É a primeira vez que sais da aldeia, pirralha. Ah… eu lembro-me da minha primeira missão fora da aldeia… bons tempos.**

_Hn._

**Tens de passar menos tempo com aquele puto dos Uchiha.**

Hinata ignorou-o, continuando a caminhar para o ponto de encontro.

Naruto tinha reclamado ao terceiro Hokage por causa das missões que o grupo tinha. Salvar um gato não era uma missão perigosa, dizia ele. Floppy concordara com ele, dizendo que Hinata precisava de algum perigo para evoluir. Aquilo vindo da pessoa que supostamente a protegia não era muito inspirador.

Agora iriam levar um velho construtor até á sua aldeia natal. Sinceramente, Hinata esperava que não houvesse perigos.

**Fomos os últimos a chegar!**

_Kakashi-sensei ainda não está aqui._

**Que admiração.**

Naruto reparou que ela se aproximava e lançou-lhe um grande, e ligeiramente idiota, sorriso.

_ Hinata!

**Céus, este puto é tão estúpido.**

_Eu pessoalmente acho que ele é querido._

Recebeu um grunhido desaprovador. Hinata retribuiu o sorriso ao seu companheiro hiperactivo e cumprimentou todos os presentes.

Tazuna, o velho que eles iriam proteger, mirou-a desaprovadoramente, como se não achasse que ela estivesse á altura da missão.

Talvez não fosse mesmo.

Sentiu uma coisa laranja a aproximar-se de si.

_ Oi, Hinata. – Ela olhou para o louro, perguntando-se silenciosamente do que ele queria – Tu és uma rapariga, né?

**Wow… ele é mais esperto do que eu pensava…**

Hinata acenou a Naruto, ignorando o comentário sarcástico do seu intruso.

_ Então sabes do que as raparigas gostam, né? – Mais uma vez ela acenou, apesar de saber que ninguém tinha os mesmos gostos. – Bem… eu conheço um tipo, que gosta de uma miúda, mas ela gosta de outro tipo, mas esse outro tipo não gosta de ninguém e o tipo que eu conheço queria saber como é que vai conquistar a miúda que gosta de outro tipo que não gosta de ninguém.

Hinata pestanejou, tentando absorver todas as palavras de Naruto.

_ B-bem… p-podes c-começar p-por t-tentar não a irritar t-tanto, Naruto-Kun. – Disse Hinata calmamente – A S-Sakura-san irrita-se m-muito f-facilmente.

_ Hee! Como é que sabias que era eu, o tipo que eu conhecia que gostava da miúda que gostava de outro tipo que não gostava de ninguém?

**Ele é tão ridículo.**

Hinata sorriu, não respondendo a Floppy.

_ Dobe, era mais que evidente.

_ Já te disse para não me chamares isso, Teme!

Hinata clareou a garganta, fazendo os seus colegas de equipa olharem para ela. Corou com a atenção.

_ N-Naruto-kun, podias e-experimentar dar-lhe F-flores. A-as raparigas g-gostam d-de flores.

Naruto pareceu ponderar isso. Feito que demorou algum tempo. Depois sorriu-lhe de novo.

_ Obrigado, Hinata! – E abraçou-a.

Hinata ficou completamente vermelha, não estando habituada a ter um rapaz tão perto (Excepto Kiba, mas ele era um irmão honorário). Ficou sem ar, não porque ele a apertava demasiado, mas simplesmente porque se esquecera de respirar.

_ Dobe, ela não respira.

_ Hum? Oh! Desculpa Hinata! – Exclamou o Louro largando-a quase de imediato.

A Hyuga acenou, respirando fundo. A cor das suas faces continuava.

**Hei… o tipo cujo sonho é matar outro tipo está com ciúmes.**

Hinata demorou algum tempo a aperceber-se de quem Floppy estava a falar.

_Sasuke? Nã, ele não sente ciúmes. É conhecido como o bloco de gelo de Konoha._

**Gelo ou não, eu conheço ciúmes quando os ouço.**

_Oh, vai foder a tua avó._

**Nada feito, está morta.**

Ela suspirou. Iria atingir o topo da insanidade com aquela coisa na cabeça!

_ Yo.

**Olham quem é ele.**

Kakashi aparecera com a sua habitual nuvem. Vinha mais cedo do que o habitual. Normalmente chegava uma hora e meia a chegar. Só se atrasara uma hora naquele dia. Isso era bom, estavam a melhorar.

_ ESTÁ ATRASADO!

_ Eu vi um homem a roubar um doce a uma criancinha e…

_ MENTIRA! JÁ NOS CONTASTE ISSO NO OUTRO DIA!

_ Já? Hum… tenho que começar a apontar as minhas desculpas…

Hinata abafou uma risada e Sasuke rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços por cima do peito.

_ Vamos andando então. – Disse Kakashi calmamente, arrancando aquele livro esquisito da sua bolsa.

Os seus alunos anuíram, ajeitando as mochilas ás costas. Hinata sorriu com suavidade ao ouvir Naruto a gritar por estar tão contente por sair daquela vila pela primeira vez. Ira ter saudades de casa.

_ HINA-CHAN!

Passando por Sasuke e Naruto, Ino saltou para cima da Hyuga, atirando-as ao chão. Os braços femininos da loura abraçaram Hinata fortemente, numa maneira possessiva.

_ Hina-chan! – Chorou a Yamanaka – Ias-te embora sem te despedires de mim, a tua Ino-chan! – Ergueu a cabeça, fitando a herdeira nos olhos. Hinata reparou que a amiga tinha lágrimas naquelas duas safiras – O Kiba e o Akamaru-chan estão numa missão, por isso não puderam vir. Eles pediram para te dar dois beijos por eles. – Hinata corou ligeiramente – Este é pelo Kiba – Lábios carnudos beijaram a face da Hyuga – Este pelo Akamaru-chan – Ino lambeu-lhe a bochecha, fazendo Hinata ruborizar por completo – Este é por mim – E deu-lhe um casto beijo nos lábios.

Naquele momento Hinata pensava que iria desmaiar.

_ Yamanaka-san, agradecia que largasse a minha pupila, temos uma missão para cumprir. – Disse Kakashi calmamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro laranja.

Ino lançou-lhe um olhar irado antes de se levantar e trazer Hinata com ela. Uma vez que estavam ambas em pé, a loura abraçou-a de novo.

_ Promete que não te metes em perigo! Promete que não te magoas! Promete que voltas para mim!

Hinata sorriu com a tolice da amiga. Rodeou a loura com os braços, retribuindo o abraço.

_ Ino-chan, é uma simples missão de escolta… nada mais. – Afastou-se um pouco para olhar o rosto bonito de Ino – Vai correr tudo bem. – E, tal como fizera com Hanabi, deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa.

Ino suspirou, afastando-se. O lábio inferior tremia-lhe e Hinata reparou que ela se esforçava muito para não se desfazer em lágrimas.

_ S-se o dizes, Hina-chan, eu acredito em ti.

_ Vamos embora. – Ordenou Kakashi suavemente, enquanto colocava a mão no ombro de Hinata com gentileza para a guiar.

Hinata olhou para trás enquanto caminhava, observando a amiga que começava a encolher á media que o grupo avançava.

_ Adeus, Ino-chan! Manda beijos ao Kiba e ao Akamaru! – Gritou ela, sendo este um feito pouco habitual da sua parte.

_ Assim o farei, Hina! – Berrou Ino de volta – Uzumaki, Uchiha, se Hinata aparece ferida vão sofrer as consequências!

Hinata sorriu com aquele aviso. Sempre a mesma coisa, aquela Ino.

Uma vez que Ino desaparecera por completo do seu raio de visão, Hinata virou-se para a frente. Sentiu a mão de Kakashi sair do seu ombro.

_ Já reparas-te que não gaguejas quando falas com Ino? – Perguntou o Jounin de cabelos brancos.

Ela corou, começando a brincar com os dedos nervosamente.

_ E-ela é a m-minha melhor a-amiga.

_ Ela ignorou-te por completo, teme! – Gritou Naruto com um sorriso trocista – Acho que perdeste Ino como fã.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Já tinha reparado nisso quando ela o ameaçara alguns dias atrás. Apesar de não saber se gostava da nova Ino… sentia-se ameaçado.

Hinata, por sua vez, reprimiu um sorriso ao ouvir as palavras de Naruto. Ino nunca fora Fã do Uchiha, apenas gostava de ver Sakura chateada e as outras raparigas a gritarem umas com as outras. Uma ocasional luta entre fãs fazia a loura especialmente feliz.

Ino era uma sádica subtil.

**Foi impressão minha, ou a miúda lambeu-te e beijou-te.**

_Não, aconteceu mesmo._

**….**

_Floppy?_

**Isso é… sexy! Tens que fazer isso outra vez, pirralha. Mas filma, para eu depois ver.**

Hinata não respondeu, sentindo a raiva e a indignação a corroer-lhe a alma. O seu "conselheiro" era, sem dúvida, um tarado.

* * *

A viagem não estava a ser barulhenta, salvo às discussões entre Naruto e Tazuna que insistia em chamar falhado ao ninja louro.

Kakashi caminhava a ler o livro, que era um feito extraordinário para a opinião de Hinata. Sasuke armava-se em Sasuke e ignorava tudo e todos. Hinata ia em silêncio, ouvindo as "educativas" conversas de Floppy.

….**E é assim que se fazem bebés!**

Hinata bufou, passando as mãos no cabelo.

_Eu já sabia isso!_

**Já? Então porque é que não disseste para eu parar?**

_Eu disse para parares CINCO vezes!_

Sinceramente! Ela tinha doze anos, não cinco. O seu pai tratara de lhe explicar (e ao Neji também) como se faziam bebés quando ela fizera dez anos. Tinham sido duas horas torturantes tanto para a herdeira como para o génio do clã.

**Bem, isto é um assunto importante! Tens que saber o que fazer e o que não fazer para quando estiveres pronta para iniciar uma vida sexual.**

_Eu tenho DOZE anos! Não preciso de saber nada agora, seu imbecil!_

**Hei! Eu quando tinha a tua idade já pensava em certas coisa não muito inocentes, está bem!**

_Isso é porque eras e és um pervertido! Que idade é que tens afinal!_

**Mais de dois.**

Hinata cruzou os braços, impaciente. Não notou nos olhos negros de Sasuke postos nela.

_Isso não é específico._

**Está bem, está bem… Tenho mais de quinze e menos de trinta.**

_O.k… Tens vinte e nove? Vinte e oito? Vinte e sete?_

**Eu não te vou dizer, Hinata.**

_Vinte e seis? Vá lá, Flop! Dezasseis? Dezassete? Vinte? Vinte e quatro? Quatrocentos e setenta e três?_

**Desiste, Pirralha.**

_Não gosto de ti…_

Porque é que ele não lhe divulgava algo tão simples como a sua idade? Que trauma é que era? Um leve rugido de frustração subiu-lhe pela garganta.

Finalmente reparou que Sasuke lhe lançava um olhar interrogativo e corou, olhando rapidamente para o lado.

**Tu sabes que me adoras, Hime.**

_É claro que sim. Quem é que não adora uma voz desconhecida que lhe atormenta o juízo?_

Ele não lhe respondeu e ela ficou grata por isso. Estúpido Floppy.

_ Problemas interiores?

Ela saltou ao ouvir a voz fria de Sasuke. Virou a cabeça para o companheiro de equipa, ruborizando ligeiramente.

_ É-é… t-tu s-sabes, U-Uchiha-san…

_ Sasuke.

Ela pestanejou, confusa.

_ Chama-me Sasuke. – Resmungou ele ao notar na sua confusão – Uchiha-san faz-me parecer teu patrão, não teu colega de equipa.

Ela sorriu-lhe, agradecida. Era bom poder prenunciar o seu nome.

_ E-está bem e-então, S-Sasuke-san.

**Ele está a atirar-se a ti.**

_Achas que fico minimamente preocupada por esse facto?_

**Não…**

Houve uma longa pausa, mas Hinata tinha o pressentimento que a vozinha da sua mente iria falar mais.

**… Ele é um gajo todo bom, salta-lhe para cima.**

_Pensei que não o achasses atraente._

**Ná, estava só a meter-me contigo. O puto é lindo.**

_És tão confuso._

**Se não saltas tu, salto eu.**

_Tu não estás aqui, Floppy._

**Há, pois… isso arranjasse. **

_Tu não lhe vais tocar, Floppy._

Ela começava a irritar-se profundamente. Céus! Se aquele homem alguma vez lhe aparecesse á frente ela iria matá-lo da forma mais violenta que conhecia.

_ Ok, pessoal, vamos parar por um… - Kakashi não terminou a frase pois dois vultos negros atacaram-no, desfazendo-o com as suas armas.

_ KAKASHI-SENSEI!

O suposto corpo do homem de cabelos de prata desapareceu com uma nuvem, sendo substituído por um tronco.

Hinata viu um dos atacantes aproximar-se dela e de Tazuna. O seu corpo paralisou, que faria?

**Ataca, Hinata!**

Ela não conseguia, o medo era demasiado. O seu corpo não lhe respondia. Viu o homem vestido de negro levantar a sua arma, pronto a atacar. Fechou os olhos, preparada para morrer.

**HINATA!**

Ouviu o chocalhar de metal e sons de golpes. O familiar cheiro a sangue penetrou-lhe as narinas e gemidos de dor encheram a clareira. Olhos de pérola abriram-se lentamente.

Sasuke tinha um pé em cima do corpo inconsciente do atacante, enquanto o outro homem de negro parecia ter sido derrotado por Kakashi. Hinata suspirou de alívio, não era agora que iria morrer. Menos mal.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha procuravam qualquer ferimento na rapariga. Ao ver isto, Hinata lançou-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

**Por que é que não te defendeste!**

Hinata estava chocada. Nunca ouvira Floppy tão chateado.

_Eu… eu não sei._

**NÃO SABES? Podias ter morrido!**

_Deixa-me em paz!_

Ouviu um grunhido e depois silencio. Teria Floppy parado de falar com ela de vez?

Um som cortante encheu a clareira e Hinata sentiu de novo o cheiro a sangue. Virou a cabeça e colocou os seus olhos brancos em Naruto.

O idiota acabara e espetar a Kunai na mão?

Kakashi suspirou antes de sorrir por detrás da mascara escura.

_ É bom que tenhas tirado o veneno, Naruto, mas agora vais morrer com perda de sangue.

_ O QUÊ?

* * *

O silêncio tinha caído no grupo de novo. Depois de Kakashi ter interrogado Tazuna este dissera que era, de facto, perseguido por ninjas não muito amistosos.

A missão tinha acabado de se tornar mais perigosa.

Hinata passou os olhos nos quatro companheiros de viagem. Kakashi e Tazuna iam atrás, o velho homem parecia admirar a paisagem e o Jounin continuava a ler aquele livro estranho. Sasuke ia ao seu lado, não saíra de ao pé dela desde o ataque. Naruto ia mais á frente. Parecia determinado a não ser vencido mais uma vez por Sasuke.

Floppy não falara com ela depois da sua última discussão. Parecia ter ficado mesmo magoado. Por momento Hinata sentiu-se culpada, mas gostava demasiado do silêncio para se importar muito com ele.

Um pequeno movimento num arbusto chamou-lhe a atenção e ela activou o Byakugan.

_ Eu sei que estás aí!

_ N-Naruto-kun, n-não! É-é s-só… - Viu o louro atirar a Kunai em direcção do arbusto – Um coelho. – Terminou secamente, esquecendo momentaneamente a timidez pela raiva de não ter sido ouvida.

_ Hee?! – Naruto correu rapidamente para a planta rasteira, afastando a folhagem. Um coelho branco tremia dos pés á cabeça, com a Kunai espetada na árvore onde estava encostado a poucos centímetros da cabeça peluda. Naruto abraçou o animal – Desculpa, coelhinho!

Ouviu Sasuke a suspirar de aborrecimento e olhou para ele. O Uchiha mirava o ninja louro como se este fosse a coisa mais patética que existia. Hinata sorriu levemente. Talvez até fosse.

_ Baixem-se!

Hinata não pensou duas vezes ao ouvir a voz do seu sensei. Sem intenção, o seu Byakugan activou-se, o que fez com que ela visse a enorme espada de metal rodopiar por cima deles até se espetar num grosso e rugoso troco.

Antes que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego, um homem apareceu em cima da espada, olhando para o grupo com superioridade.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Era o homem mais estranho que o seu Byakugan alguma vez analisara. Estava de tronco nu, revelando os seus desenvolvidos músculos duros. A sua pele era acastanhada, um tom estranho, quase doente. Ligaduras cobriam-lhe o rosto, tal como a máscara escura cobria Kakashi. Os olhos daquele homem eram castanhos, frios, mortos de qualquer sentimento bom.

Ela sentiu-se, mais uma vez, paralisada pelo medo. Sentiu Sasuke a aproximar-se dela, protegendo-a.

A recordação atingiu-a.

* * *

_**Com um puxão, Sasuke meteu-a atrás dele. Hinata viu e sentiu que ele tremia, ela própria tremia. O assassino estava ali, pronto a matar.**_

* * *

Mas o assassino era diferente desta vez. Este não tinha o rosto bonito, pálido e sereno. O seu cabelo não era negro, longo e liso. Os seus olhos não eram vermelhos como o sangue que derramara.

Este era outro, alguém que ela não conhecia, alguém quem ela nunca confiara, alguém que ela nunca amara.

Tal como quem a protegia, apesar de ser a mesma pessoa, era diferente. Já não era o rapazinho adorável que chorava com medo e traição. Não tremia como varas verdes, tentando ganhar coragem para enfrentar o que vinha.

Sem pensar, ela fechou a mão na parte detrás da sua camisola azul, mordendo o lábio com força.

_ Não! – Ouviu Kakashi exclamar – Não consegues com este, Naruto, não é como os outros. Tratarei dele sozinho. – Espreitando por cima do ombro de Sasuke, Hinata viu o seu sensei colocar a mão no seu protector, pronto para o puxar para cima. – Zabuza…

_ Finalmente conheço o famoso Ninja Cópia Hatake Kakashi. – Disse o homem. – Sinto-me honrado.

_Ninja cópia?_

_ Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, a vossa propriedade de agora é proteger o Tazuna-san. – Eles anuíram, correndo rapidamente até ao velho homem. Hinata viu Sasuke e Naruto erguerem Kunais. Ela preferiu ficar na posição de luta dos Hyuga. Usaria o Jukken, decidiu ela enquanto activava o Byakugan de novo.

Com um gesto subtil, Kakashi libertou o seu olho esquerdo do protector, revelando um círculo vermelho.

O coração de Hinata saltitou rapidamente. Sabia que os seus companheiros não conseguiam ver o olho outrora tapado do seu professor, mas ela podia, os seus olhos brancos permitiam-no.

Vermelho, como sangue.

Igual aos olhos com que ela sonhava.

Igual aos seus pesadelos.

_ Então esse é o teu famoso Sharingan. – Fez o Zabuza com um leve tom de troça.

A Hyuga sentiu Sasuke prender a respiração antes de olhar para o seu sensei com olhos esbugalhados. Hinata sabia o que ele pensava. Como poderia alguém fora do clã Uchiha possuir o poderoso Sharingan? Era algo que também ela questionava.

Subitamente o nevoeiro levantou-se, cobrindo o homem desconhecido de nome Zabuza. Colocando mais chakra nos seus olhos, Hinata localizou-o, ele movia-se rapidamente entre as árvores, escondido entre folhas e a neblina que ele próprio levantara.

**Estás em boa merda.**

_ Floppy! – Sussurrou ela chateada.

Sentiu o olhar de Naruto em si. Decidiu ignorar o louro.

**Saio durante cinco minutos e já tens um Jounin a atacar… não consegues manter-te em segurança? **

_A culpa não é minha._

Zabuza começara a falar, referindo todos os órgãos fatais do corpo humano e questionando quais deles usaria no grupo. Hinata engoliu em seco. Aquele homem era um profissional. Um assassino que matava sem roídos, no silêncio.

Mas ela conseguia-o ver. Ele agora estava mais perto deles, com a sua espada prateada na mão.

_ Sasuke, não faças isso. Eu não deixarei a minha equipa morrer. – Disse Kakashi calmamente.

_ Não? – Hinata deu meia volta, olhando para o assassino nos olhos. Ela tinha-o visto a saltar para o meio deles.

Ergueu a palma, pronta a atacar. Zabuza olhou para ela, curioso.

_ A pirralha viu-me. Que belos olhos aí tens, rapariga. – Riu-se sombriamente, fazendo o corpo da Hyuga estremecer – Hyuga, hein…

Mas a atenção do assassino não esteve focada nela durante muito tempo. Zabuza rapidamente atacou Kakashi, começando os dois a lutar ferozmente.

Hinata prendeu a respiração quando o seu professor ficou enjaulado numa prisão de água.

Zabuza criou um clone de água, certamente para atacar os estudantes. Mais uma vez, a Hyuga fechou os olhos, aterrorizada.

Ouviu gemidos de dor vindos de Sasuke e o seu coração saltitou de horror.

_ Sasuke! – A voz de Naruto. De seguida um som de embate e o grunhido vindo do louro. – R-raios. Sasuke, apanha!

O que se passava? Que estavam aqueles dois a fazer?

O som de "Puff" que os clones das sombras de Naruto faziam quando eram destruídos ecoava pela clareira em grande número.

Hinata ouviu um estranho som, como o de um hélice.

_ Achas que isso ia acertar-me? – A voz de Zabuza – O… o quê? Vinha outro escondido na sombra…

Puff, de novo e um grito de guerra pela parte de Naruto.

Hinata abriu os olhos, vendo o seu sensei a ser libertado com um ar sombrio no rosto.

_ Naruto, afasta-te.

A derradeira luta veio seguida daquelas palavras. Tudo o que Zabuza fazia, Kakashi copiava na perfeição. Água girava elegantemente em volta dos dois Jounin, remoinhos transparentes que provocavam grandes ondas, claras e perigosas.

Hinata viu tudo pelos seus olhos de Hyuga. Cada gesto decisivo da parte do homem de cabelos brancos, o nervosismo que Zabuza começava a sentir ao notar que Kakashi conseguia copiar tudo o que ele fazia. Os dragões aquáticos que lutavam entre si com violência.

As duas grandes agulhas que se espetaram no pescoço do homem.

**Interessante…**

Um rapaz mascarado estava em cima de uma árvore. Ela não sabia por onde ele viera, não notara na sua presença, nem com o Byakugan.

**Anbu…**

Um membro da Anbu? Hinata engoliu em seco. Ele não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela e já fazia parte da Anbu?

_Itachi-nii-san também foi para a Anbu com a minha idade._

**Outra vez esse tipo?**

Ela não respondeu, observando Kakashi a medindo os sinais vitais de Zabuza.

_ Está morto.

**Não, não está.**

Floppy tinha razão, o Byakugan via o chakra a fluir lentamente e o coração a bater numa maneira vagarosa.

**Diz-lhe…**

_Não._

**O teu inimigo está vivo. Como teu guardião eu ordeno-te que digas ao teu sensei o que vês!**

_Tu não és meu guardião, és apenas um idiota cusco que se mete na minha vida. Zabuza agora é da responsabilidade daquele Anbu, não nossa. Ele que trate do homem._

Naruto correu até ao rapaz mascarado, mirando-o com os olhos esbugalhados.

_ O que é que fizeste!

_ Naruto. – Como é que Kakashi estava sempre tão calmo?

_ Não! Ele não mais velho que eu e olha o que fez? Matou-o assim, sem mais nem menos.

Kakashi suspirou, afastando o seu aluno do Anbu e do Jounin sem sentidos. Naruto debateu-se um bocado, mas acabou por desistir, respirando fundo.

_ Existem ninjas da tua idade mais fortes do que eu, Naruto. É um facto, aceita-o.

_ Mas… não é justo.

Hinata sabia que ambos tinham razão. Existiam pessoas demasiado fortes para o seu bem.

_Itachi-nii-san era muito forte… olhem o que é que lhe aconteceu._

**O que ele fez não interessa. **

_Como podes dizer isso? Ele matou a sua própria família! Ele abandono-me e ao Sasuke também!_

**Está bem, estás chateada com o homem, quando o vires bate-lhe.**

_Hump, os homens são tão insensíveis…_

**Hey!**

_ Perdoem a minha intromissão, mas este homem é procurado por todas as aldeias.

A voz do rapaz mascarado era suave, bonita, como a de um anjo.

Kakashi anuiu. Colocou o protector da maneira original, cobrindo-lhe o olho vermelho.

_ Podes fazer com ele o que quiseres.

O rapaz chegou-se ao pé do corpo do homem com um salto e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

_ Adeus, então.

E desapareceram com folhas rodopiando.

Hinata suspirou, caindo no chão.

_ Estás bem?

Ela olhou para cima. Sasuke tinha algumas marcas no corpo e um pequeno fio de sangue a escorrer-lhe pela boca. Ela sorriu, levantando-se de novo. Sem pensar no que fazia, a Hyuga passou o dedo pelos lábios do rapaz, limpando o líquido vermelho.

_ Eu é que devia perguntar isso, né? – Então lembrou-se com quem estava ela a falar e tocar. Afastando-se rapidamente com um rubor evidente no seu rosto, ela gaguejou – D-desculpa.

_ Hn.

O velho Tazuna olhava para eles com uma sobrancelha, recebendo um olhar ameaçador vindo do Uchiha.

_ Kakashi-sensei!

Olharam, vendo o homem de cabelos brancos caído no chão.

Hinata activou o seu Byakugan, analisando o seu sensei.

_ Ele… e-ele está c-com pouco C-chakra!

* * *

**Outra vez.**

_Dizes isso mais uma vez e eu bato-te._

**Eu nem sequer aí estou, pirralha. Outra vez.**

Hinata rosnou antes de tentar acalmar a mente e chamar a concentração. Feito difícil pois tinha constantemente uma coisa a falar para ela.

Tinha passado dois dias depois do ataque de Zabuza. Tinham colocado Kakashi-sensei a descansar em casa da filha de Tazuna, uma senhora bonita e simpática. Ao acordar, Kakashi revelou-lhes a sua suspeita acerca de Zabuza continuar vivo e o rapaz da Anbu ser seu ajudante.

Agora estavam a fazer o seu primeiro treino com Kakashi. Subir as árvores com os pés.

Concentrando chakra nos seus pés, Hinata correu para a árvore.

_Sobe!_

_Mais um pouco!_

_Ah!_

Aterrou no chão após ter marcado a sua evolução.

_Raios! Só subi um metro a mais que a última vez!_

**Já reparas-te o quanto é que os outros subiram?**

Ela olhou para os seus colegas de equipa. Viu Naruto cair de cabeça, ficando com um enorme galo latejante. Sasuke aterrava em pé, com muito mais elegância. Olhou para os progressos dos dois rapazes, reparando que não eram tão bons como os dela.

Sorriu, orgulhosa de si.

_Finalmente faço algo melhor que eles!_

**E no entanto eles continuam melhores que tu. Outra vez.**

Ela revirou os olhos novamente.

Fazendo o mesmo processo de concentração, a Hyuga correu de novo para a sua árvore.

_Corre!_

_Tu consegues, Hinata._

_Só mais um pouquinho!_

Hinata quase gritou de alegria ao chegar ao topo. A árvore onde estava era estupidamente grande, proporcionando uma vista abastada da floresta que a rodeava.

**Muito bem, pirralha!**

_É… consegui…_

Se tinha conseguido porque é que as árvores á sua volta rodopiavam? Porque é que as coisas pareciam estar desfocadas? Porque e que já não sentia os pés na árvore? Porque é que estava tão escuro? Porque… porque…

**HINATA!**

* * *

O quarto capitulo está pronto… Vou escapar a cena entre a luta com Haku e a morte dele e de Zabuza. Dá muito trabalho.

Por isso o próximo vai ser logo no regresso a Konoha.

Eu sei… Ino estava ainda mais estranha neste capítulo, mas eu gosto dela nesta maneira.

Até ao quinto!

Xau.

P.S: As partes mais…. Eróticas não vêm para já! Hinata e Sasuke têm doze anos! Novinhos, né? Por enquanto voces vão apenas ter que gramar com os sonhos molhados. :p


	5. Regresso, sonhos e exame Chuunin

* * *

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

E um pouco de HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi ou de Sasuhina e Itahina, não aconselho este fic…

Não, não sou dona do Naruto… pff, quem me dera.

Atenção, cena menos própria para putos neste capitulo….:3

* * *

Capitulo 5

Regresso, sonhos e exame Chuunin

Yamanaka Ino não estava contente. Na verdade não poderia estar mais fula da vida. A sua querida e adorável Hina-chan estava fora de casa á uma semana. Já era mau estar num grupo diferente do dela e de Kiba, e agora eram também separados pelas missões.

O facto de a sua pequena e frágil Hinata estar no meio do Uchiha e do Uzumaki fazia a loura estremecer de medo. Aquele Sasuke era frio e arrogante. Acabaria por magoar os sentimentos da Hyuga com o seu feitio. Quanto ao Naruto… Ino temia que Hinata ficasse surda.

Pelo menos Aquele seria o dia em que a sua fofura iria voltar para a aldeia.

Um sorriso alastrou-se pelos lábios da Yamanaka.

A rapariga loura caminhava em direcção dos portões de Konoha, para esperar o regresso da herdeira do clã Hyuga.

_ Ino-nee-san!

A Yamanaka olhou em volta, reconhecendo a voz da rapariguinha que corria na sua direcção. Cabelos castanhos esvoaçavam violentamente, olhos de pérola miravam a loura com felicidade.

_ Hanabi-chan!

A pequena Hyuga abraçou a melhor amiga da sua irmã, antes de lhe lançar uma corrente de perguntas.

_ Onde vais? A Nee-chan vai voltar hoje? Vais até ao portão? Vai estar lá o Kiba-nii-san e Akamaru-chan?

_ Calma, miúda! – Fez Ino enquanto colocava as mãos nos ombros da rapariga – Eu vou para os portões esperar pela Hina. E sim, o Kiba e o Akamaru-chan vão lá estar.

_ Posso ir contigo, Nee-san?

Ino pestanejou, olhando para Hanabi confusa.

_ O teu pai não te leva para os treinos a esta hora?

Hanabi sorriu com pura alegria e abanou a cabeça.

_ Ele foi numa viagem sobre os assuntos do clã. Estou livre de fazer o que quiser.

Ino estendeu-lhe a mão.

_ Vamos então.

A pequena Hyuga fitou a mão da rapariga mais velha durante alguns momentos, depois anuiu, agarrando-a.

* * *

_ Oh, por favor. – Resmungou Ino quando chegou aos portões.

Elas estavam ali.

Barulhentas, inúteis, fúteis, e irritadiças.

As fãs de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino bufou, calculando que aquele grupo patético deveria estar á espera do seu querido "Sasuke-kun". Hanabi mirou o grupo com curiosidade.

_ Quem são, Nee-san?

_ As seguidoras de Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondeu a loura com azedume. Hanabi anuiu.

_ Ele foi em tempos o melhor amigo da Nee-chan, não foi? Ele e o irmão dele.

Ino não respondeu logo, ficando pensativa por momentos. Uma brisa fez o seu rabo-de-cavalo baloiçar nas costas.

_ Foi… mas ambos deitaram-na fora. – Olhou para Hanabi e sorriu de forma trocista – Agora é minha e só minha.

_ Hei! Deixa um pouquinho para mim!

_ Vou pensar nisso.

_ Ino!

Ambas as raparigas olharam para o rapaz que falara. Kiba parecia um homem acabado de vir de uma sala de tortura. O seu rosto mostrava uma expressão de horror, suor escorria-lhe pela face e o seu cabelo estava mais despenteado que o costume. Akamaru vinha ao seu lado, uma pequena presença leal e silenciosa.

_ Nii-san, o que te aconteceu? – Perguntou Hanabi enquanto abraçava o rapaz mais velho.

_ Elas… - Disse ele tremendo. Apontava para o grupo de raparigas – Estão á duas horas e meia a falar do Sasuke! Toda a minha mente está cheia de Sasukes pequenininhos! Estou farta dele! – Estremeceu, abanando a cabeça – Sabiam que ele utiliza boxers pretos? E que ele come todos os dias um tomate, sem falta? É estranho o que estas miúdas descobrem.

Ino abafou o riso com a mão.

_ Também sabem qual é o seu champô preferido? – Perguntou ela com uma gargalhada.

_ Toda a gente sabe que ele prefere um champô suave com cheiro a lavanda. – Respondeu uma voz feminina – Se não sabes isso é porque não o amas como eu, Ino-porca.

Ino lançou um olhar irado a Sakura, colocando a sua máscara de fã.

_ Oh, cala-te, testuda! Eu sei que ele tem cócegas na barriga, sabias disso, hum? – Ino sorriu vitoriosa ao ver a expressão de choque da rapariga de cabelos rosa. Abençoou Hinata por lhe ter divulgado tal informação.

_ Hump! O que fazes aqui, porca?

Um sorriso malicioso curvou-se na boca de Ino.

_ Estou á espera da ninja mais sexy de toda a Konoha.

_ Sasuke?

_ Não.

_ Naruto?

_ Diabos, não!

Sakura mordeu o lábio, tentando lembrar-se de mais alguém.

_ Kakashi-sensei?

_ É a Hinata, sua idiota! Não tens nada por de trás dessa testa enorme?

Hanabi ignorou a sua irmã honorária enquanto olhava para fora do portão. Sentira-se extremamente sozinha sem a sua Nee-chan ao seu lado, cuidando das suas feridas depois do treino, cantando-lhe canções de embalar quando tinha algum pesadelo… Hinata era mais que uma irmã para a pequena Hyuga. Era a mãe que nunca teve.

Então viu. Eram quatro figuras pequeninas lá ao longe. A mais evidente estava vestida de laranja, notando-se a quilómetros de distância. A outra estava vestida de azul escuro, um tom mais discreto que o companheiro. O mais alto tinha um colete verde, um Jounin. A única fêmea do grupo usava um casaco bege, felpudo.

Atrás da pequena Hyuga, Ino e Sakura continuavam a discutir.

_ Ino-nee-san!

Ino parou no meio de um insulto para olhar para a rapariguinha.

_ Ino-nee-san, Kiba-nii-san é a Nee-chan!

Ambos olharam para onde a rapariguinha apontava. Sorriram alegremente.

_ HINA-CHAN!

_ HINATA!

_ Nee-chan!

_ Ão!

E as quatro figuras correram até á herdeira, atirando-a ao chão. Hinata tentava raciocinar, sentia três pares de braços á sua volta e uma língua a lamber-lhe a cara.

_ Nee-chan! Tive tantas saudades tuas!

_ Hinata! Nunca mais fiques longe durante tanto tempo, Ino fica insuportável!

_ Cala-te, Kiba! Hina-chan! Diz-me! O Uchiha e o Uzumaki fizeram-te algum mal? Fizeram?!

_ Ão, Ão!

Kakashi riu-se baixinho com a cena, antes de voltar a enfiar o nariz no livro laranja. Naruto olhava para os três barulhentos e o cachorro como se fossem loucos. Sasuke apenas quis matar cada um deles.

As fãs de Sasuke observavam o espectáculo ligeiramente chocadas, antes de se lembrarem porque estavam ali.

_ SASUKE-KUN!

_ Fui. – Murmurou o Uchiha, caminhando rapidamente dali para fora, com todas as raparigas barulhentas atrás.

Naruto e Kakashi pestanejaram, confusos. O que raio se passava ali?

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Kakashi desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo.

O rapaz louro ficou durante algum tempo ali, com um ar aparvalhado. Virou-se para Hinata, que ainda estava por debaixo de três barulhentos e um cão.

_ Aaa… Hinata, ficas bem?

A resposta veio fraca.

_ P-podes ir, N-Naruto-kun. E-eu fico bem.

Ele anuiu, caminhando em direcção do seu restaurante de Ramen preferido… já á uma semana que não comia aquilo! Era um crime!

Hinata tentou afastar os seus amigos o mais gentilmente que pôde, já lhe faltava o ar.

_ Ino-chan, Kiba-kun, Hanabi-chan! Não consigo respirar!

Eles pararam de falar e olharam para ela, antes de a largarem.

_ Perdoa-nos, Hina-chan… - Disse Ino suavemente, enquanto ajudava a amiga a levantar-se. – Mas fazes muita falta por estes lados.

Hinata sorriu. Aquela era uma das razões porque adorava aqueles três barulhentos e o cachorro. Faziam-na sentir-se desejada.

**Os teus amigos são umas aberrações.**

_Isso vindo da pessoa que entra na mente nos outros._

**Hime, isso é um simples jutsu que eu aprendi. Agora, que tal me apresentares os teus amiguinhos?**

_A loura é a Ino…_

**Aquela que te lambeu e beijou á uma semana atrás.**

_Não me interrompas! O rapaz é o Kiba e o cachorrinho é o Akamaru. A rapariguinha é a minha irmã… oh, espera, tu já sabias._

_ Nee-chan, como correu a tua missão?

Hinata sorriu docemente.

_ Correu bem, penso.

_ Então teremos que festejar isso! – Disse Ino decisivamente – Sigam-me, meus queridos.

**Gosto dela…**

* * *

Hinata não estava animada. Kakashi tinha informado os seu "queridos" alunos sobre o exame de Chuunin. Ela não sabia se haveria de participar, mas não queria desapontar os seus colegas de equipa.

A sua missão á terra do misto fora esclarecedora. Ela descobrira que era mais fraca e inútil do que pensara. Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi arriscaram a vida para salvarem Tazuna e a sua aldeia e ela não fizera praticamente nada.

O rosto de Haku ficara-lhe na mente, bonito e feminino. Ele morrera para salvar alguém que amava. Mesmo que essa pessoa não merecesse ser salva, ele sacrificou-se por ela.

Hinata afastou o rapaz feminino da mente. Tinha que se focar nos exames chunnin!

Vários ninjas de outras aldeias vinham participar no exame. Ela e os seus colegas de equipa tiveram a infeliz oportunidade de conhecerem três ninjas vindo de Suna. Um deles era particularmente sombrio. Se todos os ninjas que iriam participar fossem como o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos vindo de Suna, ela tinha a certeza que perderia.

**Não te maces com isso, Hime. Vai correr bem.**

A voz dele acalmou-a.

* * *

(Atenção… uma das cenas eróticas… se não quiserem ler passem para a próxima passagem… Pff, pois claro… como se eu não soubesse a verdadeira razão porque estão aqui)

* * *

_Uma boca fechou-se sobre a dela, mostrando paixão e desejo. Hinata não perdeu tempo a responder aos lábios mornos que a beijavam de maneira tão maravilhosa. Sentiu a língua dele passar pelo seu lábio inferior, pedindo permissão para entrar. Ela abriu a boca, entregando-se ao beijo._

_Sentiu as mãos passearem pelo se corpo, tocando gentilmente por cima da roupa. Timidamente, ela retribuiu o gesto, serpenteando o corpo juvenil com as mãos._

_Os dois afastaram-se para respirar, ofegantes, com um ligeiro rubor nas faces._

__ _Sasuke-kun…_ - Murmurou ela, voz rouca e fantasmagórica provocada pelo desejo._

_Ele sorriu com um leve traço de malícia e ela sentiu o fecho do seu casaco a ser desapertado. Ela deixou-o fazer o que queria, mas até naquele estado ela conseguiu perceber algo interessante._

_As mãos que desapertavam o casaco não eram dele._

_Hinata sentiu um corpo duro encostado às suas costas. Um quente respirar na sua orelha, tornando evidente que ela e Sasuke não estavam sozinhos. A sua respiração acelerou quando sentiu lábios frios beijando o seu pescoço, pois realizara quem era._

_ I-Itachi-nii-san… O que..._ – Mas foi interrompida, pois o mais novo dos Uchiha puxou-a noutro beijo ardente. Com aquilo, todas as suas palavras fugiram, tal como os seus pensamentos._

_O casaco bege foi atirado para o chão e a camisola negra rapidamente o seguiu, deixando a herdeira dos Hyuga em tronco nu. As mãos frias de Itachi rapidamente cobriram os seios da rapariga, massajando-os lentamente. _

_Um leve e tímido gemido escapou pelo beijo entre Sasuke e Hinata. Ela nunca pensara que mãos tão frias lhe dessem sensações tão deliciosas como as que estava a ter naquele momento. Dedos de gelo brincaram com os seus mamilos, fazendo com que ela gemesse de novo. Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e olhou por cima do ombro dela._

__ _Nii-san, estás a ter a diversão toda_! – Queixou-se o Uchiha mais novo._

__ _Vêm cá, Otouto.

_Hinata viu Sasuke aproximar o rosto do irmão. O choque invadiu-a quando viu os lábios dos dois tocarem-se, rapidamente tornando-se num beijo tão apaixonado como o que ela partilhara com o mais novo. Era errado ver dois irmãos fazerem tal coisa, então porque é que ela se sentia tão excitada?_

_O ardor entre as pernas era uma tortura. Hinata levou a sua mão até ao locar, tentando aliviar-se de tal sensação. Gemeu levemente, fazendo os dois irmãos olharem para ela._

_Sasuke colocou-se á sua frente e retirou-lhe a mão com gentileza. Um ruído de descontentamento ecoou no espaço._

__ _Hime… esse é nosso trabalho, não teu_._

_O que queria o mais velho dizer com aquilo? Queria-lhe perguntar, mas Sasuke impediu-a com outro beijo. Corou violentamente quando sentiu as mãos frias deixaram os seus seios para serpentearem até ao sitio onde ela tocara momentos atrás. Sentiu o botão das suas calças a ser desapertado._

_Sasuke libertou-a do ser beijo e ajudou o seu Aniki a remover a peça de roupa da rapariga, deixando-a só de cuecas escuras, já húmidas e desconfortáveis. Hinata tentou ignorar o facto de estar praticamente nua, mas não estava a resultar, até Sasuke abocanhar um dos seus seios._

_Mordeu o lábio enquanto sentia a língua do rapaz mais novo passear pela sua pele. Se as mãos frias eram boas naquele local, a língua morna era o paraíso. As mãos de Sasuke apalparam o seio que estava a ser negligenciado, sem parar o trabalho com a boca._

_Mas as mãos frias não se mantiveram desocupadas durante muito tempo._

__ _Ah!_ – Gemeu ela de surpresa e prazer._

_Dedos gelados tinham passado pela única peça de roupa que ela utilizava, massajando aquele ponto sensível da anatomia feminina. Sentiu Sasuke mordiscar gentilmente o seu mamilo. Eles estavam a tirar-lhe a pouca sanidade que possuía…_

_Ambos os rapazes tornaram-se mais duros e rápidos no que faziam, fazendo a herdeira praticamente cega com as sensações desconhecidas que eles a proporcionavam._

_Sem aguentar mais, Hinata lançou um longo e alto gemido, o corpo tremendo com puro prazer._

Ela abriu os olhos. A respiração dela estava ofegante e o seu corpo suado. Confusa, viu que tinha a mão entre as pernas, por debaixo das calças do pijama. Corou violentamente ao notar que tanto a sua mão como a peça de roupa estavam húmidas.

Ela retirou a mão e sentou-se. As lembranças do seu sonho começaram a encher-lhe a cabeça.

No seu sonho estava lá ela, Sasuke e…

_KAMI, o meu primeiro sonho erótico foi com aqueles os dois? _

Hinata deu graças aos céus pelo Floppy se desligar da sua mente quando ela ia para a cama.

* * *

 ( Cena erótica acabou… sorry… :3)

* * *

Ela sentou-se na rocha, olhando para o chão. Como iria ela conseguir olhar para Sasuke como deve ser se tinha tido um sonho molhando ande ele e o seu odiado irmão entravam? Corou violentamente. Porque é que o sonho tinha que ser tão real? Não poderia ter sido um daqueles que as pessoas se esquecem três segundos depois de terem acordado?

Ela encontrava-se no ponto de encontro que a equipa tinha combinado. Naquele dia começariam os Exames de Chuunin onde entrariam os três.

Suspirando, Hinata passou as mãos pelo cabelo azulado. Agora tinha medo de adormecer.

_ OI, HINATA! – A voz familiar arrancou-a dos seus pensamentos.

Naruto caminhava alegremente na sua direcção, com um grande sorriso palerma estampado na cara. Ela forçou um sorriso, pois a sua disposição não era boa.

_ O-olá, N-Naruto-kun.

_ Hee! O Teme ainda não chegou? AH! Parece que o grande Uchiha Sasuke não tão grande assim.

**Não deixa de ser maior que tu.**

_Floppy, ele não te consegue ouvir._

**Eu sei, isso é que me chateia.**

Ouviu-se uma batida e Naruto estava no chão, um galo enorme era evidente no meio dos seus cabelos louros.

_ Dobe.

_ TEME! – Chorou o rapaz louro.

Hinata olhou para Sasuke. Como sempre o Uchiha estava a maltratar o pobre louro. Ela sorriu suavemente, preparando-se para tratar do Naruto até que o outro rapaz colocou os olhos negros em cima dela.

Ao lembrar-se do sonho, Hinata corou e desviou o olhar. Tirou o seu creme para as feridas e agachou-se ao lado de Naruto.

_Porque é que ele tinha que olhar para mim? Porquê? Porquê? Porquê?_

**Ele já olhou para ti muitas vezes, pirralha. Qual é o problema desta vez?**

_Nada! Não é nada! Porque haveria de ter acontecido o que quer que seja, eu estou bem!_

**Hum-hum.**

Era mais que obvio que ele não acreditara. Ignorando-o, Hinata colocou creme no galo de Naruto, que começou a desaparecer rapidamente.

Naruto grunhiu algo incompreensível, antes de se sentar e olhar para Hinata, colocando a mão nos cabelos dourados.

_ Ena, Hinata! Isso é mesmo bom!

Hinata pestanejou. Normalmente o efeito curativo não era tão rápido.

_ Vamos – Disse Sasuke calmamente – Temos que entregar as inscrições.

* * *

A razão porque estavam aqueles Genins a olhar para eles como se fossem um naco de carne era desconhecida.

O grupo tinha passado aos guardas, descobrindo a sua ilusão. Depois enfrentaram Rock Lee que lhe apetecera lutar com Sasuke para testar a sua força. Tinha também ficado fã (apaixonado) de Hinata. Ela já tinha visto o rapaz mas nunca falara para ele. Sempre o achara adorável e engraçado, talvez um pouco assustador, mas da maneira boa.

E agora estavam ali, naquela sala cheia de Genins sombrios e ameaçadores.

_Pergunto-me qual é o problema deles._

**És outra** **Genins, portanto, uma inimiga. O que é que querias que eles fizessem? Te mandassem beijos e corações?**

_Tu agora não vais calar-te com isso, pois não._

**Não. **

Rock Lee tinha-lhe feito isso. Mandara-lhe beijos ruidosos e corações cor-de-rosas.

Por falar em cor-de-rosa…

_ Sasuke-kun!

O dito rapaz foi abraçado por uma coisa de cabelos berrantes.

Sakura.

Hinata sentiu o raro ciúme, apetecia-lhe pegar na sua Kunai e rapar o cabelo á rapariga que abraçava o Uchiha.

_Como é que ela se atreve a tocar num dos meus homens!?_

**Num dos teus homens? Quantos homens é que tens, pirralha?**

Hinata não respondeu, corando violentamente. Pelo canto do olho viu Kiba a aproximar-se dela.

_ Oi Hinata. – Disse ele com um sorriso. Hinata retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo-se mais calma por o seu amigo estar ali.

_ Kiba-kun! Akamaru-chan! – A sua mão afagou o cachorro que se encontrava na cabeça de Kiba – Também aqui estão?

Ele anuiu.

_ Eu, Shino e Sakura vamos participar neste Exame. E eles também. – Apontou para quem se aproximava.

_ Hina-chan! – A loura abraçou Hinata tal como Sakura abraçara Sasuke.

Os rapazes que acompanhavam Ino olharam para a colega de equipa como se esta fosse louca por uns momentos. Depois viraram-se para as outras equipas.

_ Vocês também aqui estão? Que seca…

_ Shikamaru, cala o bico! – Ralhou Ino – Choji, pára de comer por cinco minutos!

* * *

Vou passar a conversa de Kabuto….

* * *

Estavam todos numa sala de estudo. Tinham-se sentado de forma aleatória, separando-se uns dos outros.

A primeira prova era um exame escrito.

Encostados ás paredes, filas de Jounin observavam os participantes com os seus olhos experientes, esperando que eles copiassem.

Hinata olhou para a folha dela, lendo as perguntas.

_Eu não sei a resposta de nenhuma!_

**Não? Eu já o tinha feito á cinco minutos.**

_Nem toda a gente pode ter uma mente brilhante como a tua, Floppy._

O sarcasmo era algo que ela utilizava muitas vezes com aquele homem.

**Tens razão.**

Hinata olhou de novo para o teste, gotas de suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

_Podias dizer-me as respostas?_

**Não, isso seria quebrar o objectivo do exame. **

_Então o que é que eu faço? _

**Copia…**

_Mas isso não é quebrar o objectivo do exame?_

**Não. Esse é o objectivo do exame.**

Então Hinata reparou em algo estranho. Kiba escrevia algo. Activando o seu Byakugan, Hinata leu o que o amigo escrevia, entrando em choque por alguns momentos.

Hinata, se leres isto acena com a cabeça.

Ela acenou, vendo-o a apagar o que tinha escrito para escrever outra coisa.

O Akamaru vai ver as respostas dos outros e irá dizer-mas. Copia-as para o teu papel e depois deixa Ino apoderar-se do teu corpo para copiar as tuas respostas. Se concordares com o plano acena a cabeça.

Ela acenou de novo, concordando plenamente.

**Porque é que não te puseram numa equipa com estes dois? Trabalham muito bem contigo.**

_Não sei, mas fiquei muito triste quando fomos separados._

Copiou tudo o que Kiba escrevia no papel, preenchendo o espaço branco com os seus rabiscos. Passado um bocado bateu com a ponta no lápis na mesa, dando sinal a Ino para avançar.

Ino sorriu um pouco ao ver o gesto, rapidamente fazendo os sinais para o Jutsu.

Com um movimento, a sua consciência foi para Hinata.

Ino abriu os olhos de pérola e olhou para a folha á sua frente, memorizando tudo o que a sua adorável amiga tinha escrito.

_Hina-chan tem uma letra tão pequenina e elegante. Tal como ela._

Acabando de ler as respostas, quebrou o Jutsu e voltou para o seu corpo. Começou de imediato a escrever as respostas.

Hinata sorriu, orgulhosa. Tinha conseguido terminar o teste a tempo.

_Pergunto-me se o Sasuke e o Naruto estão bem…_

**Sasuke deve estar óptimo, o problema é o idiota.**

Ouviu uma campainha e um homem cheio de cicatrizes levantou-se, olhando para os participantes.

_ O tempo acabou. Passaremos para o décimo problema. Devo avisar-vos que quem não passar este problema nunca mais poderá participar neste exame. Nem ele, nem os colegas de equipa.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, horrorizada. Se ela falhar faria com que Naruto e Sasuke ficassem Genins para sempre.

**Não desistas…**

_Mas…_

**Confia em mim, Hime.**

Ela engoliu em seco. As suas mãos tremiam com o nervosismo. Mordeu o lábio, tentando acalmar o seu nervosismo…

Viu Naruto a erguer a mão.

Espera, o quê?

_ EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR! SE FOR PRECISO PASSAREI DE GENIN PARA HOKAGE SEM PROBLEMAS!

**Eu começo a achar que ele tem sérios problemas.**

O homem das cicatrizes ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

Hinata notou que o ambiente tenso começava a desaparecer com as palavras de Naruto. Já não saiam mais ninjas, pois estavam todos com uma nova confiança no seu coração.

Digas o que disseres, Naruto entra no coração das pessoas.

Hn.

_ Muito bem… - disse o homem, atraindo a atenção dos restantes participantes – Os que ficaram…. Passaram.

**Eu disse para confiares em mim. Sou ou não sou o maior?**

Hinata recusou-se a responder a uma pergunta tão estúpida, mas não pôde impedir o sorriso de se alastrar nos lábios.

* * *

_ Teremos que ter cuidado. – Disse Sasuke olhando á sua volta – Este local tem feras mais perigosas que julgamos.

**Obrigada por apontares o obvio!**

_Cala-te, isto é perigoso! Se o ninja não se transformasse tão mal poderíamos ter sido enganados!_

O segundo teste era dentro da floresta da morte, onde cada grupo tinha um pergaminho e teria que roubar outro a outra equipa qualquer. Tinham sido imediatamente atacados por um ninja que se tinha aproveitado o facto de Naruto ter ido fazer as suas necessidades para se transformar no louro.

Sasuke sentou-se no chão, brincando com uma Kunai entre os dedos. Hinata corou de novo ao olhar para os longos e brancos negros. Será que aquele sonho não lhe saía da cabeça?

_ Teremos que arranjar uma frase para nos identificarmos para o caso de sermos separados de novo. (A.N: Vou inventar a frase, nem sequer vai ter nada a ver com o original. :3)

Hinata e Naruto anuíram, esperando que ele lhes dissesse qual era a frase.

_ Só vou dizer isto uma vez. Cá vai: A soma dos dois catetos ao quadrado é igual ao comprimento da hipotenusa.

**Ele veio com matemática?**

Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando memorizar o que o Uchiha tinha dito. Naruto apenas limitou-se a olhar para Sasuke.

_ Podes repetir?

_ Eu disse que só diria uma vez, Dobe.

O louro abriu a boca para falar mas uma rajada de vento levantou os três ninjas.

Hinata caiu com o traseiro no chão. De onde tinha vindo aquele vento? Uma coisa era certa, era bastante doloroso.

Levantou-se, sacudindo a roupa. Olhou em volta em busca dos companheiros. Viu Sasuke a levantar-se por detrás de um arbusto. Correu na sua direcção, parando rapidamente quando ele lhe apontou a sua Kunai.

_ Pára! – Como se ela já não estivesse imóvel – A frase. Qual era?

Oh, Kami, a frase. Lembrando-se do que ele dissera não muito tempo atrás e abriu a boca.

_ A-a s-soma dos… aaa… humm… catetos a-ao quadrado… é-é… herm…. I-igual ao c-comprimento d-da H-hipotenusa?

Ele pestanejou e anuiu, guardado a Kunai. Ela suspirou de alívio, colocando a mão sobre o coração que batia rapidamente.

Sasuke olhou em volta com os olhos semicerrados.

_ Onde está o Naruto?

_ A-ali!

Naruto caminhava rapidamente na direcção dos colegas enquanto se sacudia.

_ Espera. – Fez Sasuke calmamente, fazendo o louro parar – A frase.

Naruto sorriu animado.

_ Eu sei, eu sei! A soma dos dois catetos ao quadrado é igual ao comprimento da hipotenusa.

**Existe aqui alguma coisa de errado…**

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, atirando a Kunai na direcção do Uzumaki, que de desviou com um salto.

_ Quem és tu?

_ S-Sasuke-san…?

_ Pensa, Hinata, o que diria o Naruto se eu lhe perguntasse o que acabei de perguntar?

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos em realização.

_ Diria… esqueci-me…

Sasuke anuiu, pegando noutra Kunai. Um sorriso pouco característico surgiu nas feições de Naruto.

_ Muito bem. – Uma nuvem rodeou o falso Naruto, revelando um homem de cabelos longos – Porque é que escolheste uma frase que ele não se lembraria?

_ Sabia que alguém estava a ouvir, escolhi uma frase que sabia que ele não se iria lembrar para o identificar mais depressa.

**Hum… o teu rapaz não me pára de surpreender.**

_Eu que o diga…_

O homem riu-se sombriamente…

* * *

Entretanto com o idiota louro:

_ Ah! Deixa-me sair, serpente estúpida!

* * *

Hinata estava paralisada. Ela vira a sua morte, a Kunai enterrando-se na testa, o sangue por todo o lado, as dores, o cheiro.

**Mexe-te, Hinata!**

_Eu… eu vi… eu…_

**Hinata! Foi uma ilusão! Não aconteceu, mexe-te!**

_M-mas ele… eu…_

**Hinata, ele vai atirar uma Kunai, FOGE!**

Ela sentiu braços fortes rodear o seu corpo, pegando nela. Sentiu os seus pés saírem do chão enquanto se elevava.

_ Hinata!

Sasuke? Lentamente o seu estado de choque foi diminuído e ela deu por si a fitar aqueles olhos negros.

_ Sasuk… - Mas ele impediu-a de falar com a mão, que lhe cobriu a boca.

_ Chhhh!

Ela anuiu, reparando que ele ainda não tirara a mão. Cheirava-lhe a sangue. Passou os olhos por todo o lado em busca da fonte do cheiro e viu uma mancha vermelha na perna do Uchiha.

**Ele utilizou a dor para sair do estado de choque. É mais esperto do que eu pensei.**

Um movimento atrás dele chamou-lhe a atenção. O rosto de Hinata transformou-se numa máscara de horror ao ver a enorme serpente.

_ Hummmhumm! – Fez ela debaixo da mão de Sasuke. Com um gesto violento retirou-a, gritando – Sasuke, ATRÁS DE TI!

Ambos saltaram, fugindo da gigantesca serpente que os tentou abocanhar.

* * *

_ Kage bushiin no jutsu! ( A.N: É assim? Porque sinceramente não me apetece procurar…)

A serpente inchou até rebentar, libertando os numerosos Narutos que berraram de alegria.

* * *

Hinata mirava-o chocada. Ele iria entregar-lhe o pergaminho? Sasuke não podia fazer aquilo!

**Ele está a tomar a atitude correcta. **

_Não! Está a ser cobarde! _

**Aquele homem é demasiado forte para vocês, Hime.**

_Que garantias é que tens que ele não nos matará?_

**…. Não tenho.**

_ Sasuke! Não o faças! – Gritou ela, tentando impedir o Uchiha.

O homem desconhecido riu-se. A Hyuga observou com um misto de horror e fascinação quando o homem atacou Sasuke, o pescoço esticando.

**Aquela técnica…**

Um Kunai vinda do nada impediu o homem serpente de atingir Sasuke. Hinata olhou para cima, vendo uma coisa laranja.

_ Naruto-kun!

_ Desculpem… esqueci-me da frase.

O homem serpente riu-se, passando a língua anormalmente grande pelos lábios.

_ Vejo que escapaste á minha serpente.

**Aqueles olhos…**

Olhos dourados, brilhantes… sombrios.

**Orochimaru!**

_O-o quê?_

**Foge Hinata, não o vais conseguir vencer! Este homem é muito perigoso, eu conheço-o, vai!**

Ouviu-se o som característico de um murro. Naruto acabara de investir em Sasuke.

_ Tu não és o Sasuke! Não podes ser! O Sasuke que eu conheço nunca desistiria tão facilmente. – O louro roubou-lhe o pergaminho, arrumando-o na sua malinha. Agarrou uma Kunai, atacando o homem serpente.

**Ele é louco! Diz-lhe para fugir! Nenhum de vocês está á altura dele!**

Hinata viu Naruto a ser projectado para longe e uma serpente gigante. O animal mutante rapidamente de aproximou de Sasuke, preparando-se para o matar. Hinata fechou os olhos.

Um som metálico fez as suas duas pérolas abrirem-se de novo.

Naruto voltara, a sua Kunai estava espetada no nariz da cobra. Ele sorriu sobriamente para o seu companheiro, que o mirava de olhos esbugalhados.

_ Magoaste-te? Mariquinhas. – A voz de Naruto suava diferente, possuía uma força e escuridão que a Hyuga nunca tinha visto no rapaz louro.

Então ela reparou nos olhos dele. O seu usual azul estava agora vermelho, num tom animalesco e selvagem.

_O que é que se passa com ele?_

**Kyuubi. Ele tem-na selada dentro dele**.

_K-Kyuubi… a raposa que atacou a aldeia_?

**Sim.**

Ela viu Naruto a ser agarrado pela anormalmente grande língua do homem serpente, que lhe levantou o casaco laranja e revelou uma marca negra. O homem serpente colocou os dedos pálidos sobre a marca, efectuando um jutsu. Naruto gritou antes de perder os sentidos.

O homem atirou o louro fora como se este fosse um bocado de lixo.

_ Naruto-kun! – Gritou Hinata atirando uma Kunai para prender Naruto a uma árvore. – Sasuke! – A sua voz suava desesperada.

Sem pensar, Sasuke atacou o homem serpente. O seu desempenho era, como sempre, melhor do que o de Naruto.

Ambos os lutadores começaram a afastar-se e Hinata não teve outra opção senão segui-los.

**Hinata! Para com a luta! Diz ao Sasuke para se afastar, pega no Naruto e vai-te embora!**

Mas ele não vai parar de lutar.

Sasuke conseguira prender o homem a uma árvore após uma bola de fogo.

**Hinata! Afasta-o, ele vai ser atacado!**

Hinata correu, pegado numa Kunai. Viu o pescoço do homem serpente esticar-se cinco metros até Sasuke.

**NÃO!**

_ AAAH!

_ Sasuke!

O homem mordera o Uchiha, deixando uma estranha marca no seu ombro. O Uchiha caiu, exausto e sem forças.

Hinata enfrentou o homem serpente com o Byakugan activado. Colocou-se em frente de Sasuke para o proteger. O homem serpente limitou-se a sorrir-lhe.

_ Em breve ele virá até a mim em busca do poder que apenas eu lhe poderei dar. Aproveita os poucos momentos que terás com ele, Hyuga.

O homem desapareceu, deixando apenas o seu riso maléfico para trás, ecoando na floresta.

Hinata suspirou. Olhou para Sasuke, que estava desmaiado aos seus pés, depois virou a cabeça para a árvore onde Naruto se encontrava sem sentidos.

_Floppy… o que é que eu faço._

**Agarra nos teus amigos e arranja um abrigo, Hime. Eles precisam de ti.**

* * *

Quinto capitulo…

A cena erótica foi a primeira que alguma vez escrevi, por isso sejam simpáticos com ela.

Já agora, foi totalmente dedicada a **nyo-mila**-san, pois ela queria uma cena mais picante. É pena, pois apenas aconteceu num sonho.

Já agora, as pessoas do meu país são uma vergonha, até agora só tive Dois vesitantes! DOIS! Portugueses claro. Do brasil tive uma data deles, viva aos BRASILEIROS, PORRA! Mas poucas pessoas deixam reviews... T-T

Até ao proximo capitulo,

Evil.


	6. Neji

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

E um pouco de HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi ou de Sasuhina e Itahina, não aconselho este fic…

Não, não sou dona do Naruto… pff, quem me dera.

Este capitulo é maior que os outros. Tem muita luta… beh.

* * *

Capitulo 6

**Neji **

Naruto, Shino e Kurenai torciam por Sakura. Hinata, Kiba, Choji e, apesar de não o mostrar, Kakashi, torciam por Ino. Shikamaru, Neji e Tenten não torciam por ninguém. Quanto a Lee, esse torcia secretamente por Ino, pois esta era uma grande amiga da bela e jovem Hinata.

Hinata apertou o corrimão fortemente. Ino estava em evidente vantagem, mas Sakura era muito rápida, desviando-se dos ataques da loura.

Olhou para Kiba.

_ Diz lá outra vez porque é que o cabelo da Sakura está mais curto?

Kiba suspirou, fazendo festas ao seu cão.

_ Ela cortou-o para se livrar de um inimigo. – Resmungou ele – Eu pessoalmente penso que ela fica melhor assim.

_ Eu também.

Hinata prendeu a respiração quando viu Ino a levar um murro. Esta rapidamente recuperou, investindo no estômago da rosada.

**A tua amiga não se desembaraça mal.**

A Hyuga não respondeu, continuando a observar a loura combater a sua rival.

O punho de Ino elevou-se, pronto a investir em Sakura na cara.

Hinata fechou os olhos, não querendo ver como a rapariga de cabelos rosa ficaria.

_SLAP._

Uma estalada? A Hyuga abriu os seus olhos. Ino tinha lágrimas nos olhos, observando Sakura, que esfregava a sua bochecha vermelha.

_Isto deve ser difícil para ela._

**Porquê?**

Hinata fechou os olhos mais uma vez, lembrando-se da primeira vez que falara para Ino.

* * *

**Flashback :3**

* * *

_Hinata caminhava pelo parque calmamente. Tivera que sair de casa, pois os olhares duros do seu pai começavam a ser insuportáveis e os seus insultos cada vez magoavam mais. _

_Nunca se sentira tão sozinha na vida, nem mesmo quando a sua mãe morrera. A única coisa que a mantinha viva era a sua irmãzinha Hanabi._

_Olhou em volta, contemplando as árvores de folhagem verde que dançava ao vento. Folhas que se libertavam do seu ramo rodopiavam com a brisa, voando para longe das suas origens._

_Hinata sorriu. Pareciam felizes, as folhas. Objectos inanimados, mais alegres que ela._

_Então ouviu um choro. Era pequeno, quase inaudível. Seguiu o som, curiosa._

_Sentada num bando, a rapariga loura limpava a cara com as suas mãozinhas delicadas._

_Hinata conhecia-a, era Ino, a melhor e mais bonita rapariga da sua turma. O que fazia ela ali no parque, chorando baixinho?_

_Tentando ultrapassar a sua timidez, Hinata aproximou-se dela, corando um pouco. _

_ I-Ino-san…_ - Sussurrou ela, gaguejando._

_A loura levantou a cabeça muito depressa, colocando os olhos de safira em Hinata. _

__ Olá, Hinata. – Murmurou, passando a mão pela face para limpar as lágrimas._

_Hinata sentou-se ao seu lado, brincando com os dedos._

__ _Aaa… E-eu n-não quero i-intrometer-me, Ino-san, m-mas… p-porque é que e-estás a c-chorar?

_Ino hesitou… sabia que Hinata era uma rapariga reservada, tímida. Provavelmente não faria mal contar-lhe._

__ _Sakura.

_ S-Sakura-san_? – Perguntou a Hyuga confusa. Sakura e Ino eram inseparáveis._

_ Ela não quer ser minha amiga._ – O lábio da loura tremeu – _E-eu é que lhe dei confiança! Eu é que fiz com que ela parasse de chorar e… e ela diz que não quer ser mais minha amiga por causa dele? Está bem que também sinto algo por ele, mas ela estava na minha vida em primeiro lugar! Estava disposta a abdicar de uma paixoneta por ela!

_Hinata pestanejou. Elas gostavam do mesmo rapaz?_

_ E ele nem sequer nos liga nenhuma! Já tinha começado a ver que não teria qualquer hipótese com ele, porque é que ela não vê isso?

_ I-Ino-san… de que rapaz e-estás a-a falar?

_Ino fungou._

__ _Sasuke-kun.

_Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era por ele que Sakura tinha abdicado da sua amizade? Porquê? Ele já não era o rapazinho adorável que costumava ser. Era frio e rude._

__ _Ele não vale o teu afecto._ – Disse a Hyuga sem gaguejar – _E ela não vale as tuas lágrimas_. – Sem pensar, Hinata passou o polegar pela face de Ino, impedindo uma lágrima de escorrer – _Existe, por aí, um homem que te amará tanto que morrerá por ti. Existem por aí amigos por descobrir, verdadeiros amigos, que te darão apoio nos momentos difíceis._ – Ela suspirou, olhando para o céu azul _– É isso que me digo a mim própria, para tentar livrar-me da solidão.

_Sentiu o peso da cabeça loura de Ino no seu ombro._

__ _Não estás sozinha, Hina. Já não.

* * *

**Fim do flashback**

* * *

_Elas eram as melhores amigas._

**Eram? E o é que as separou?**

_Sasuke._

Ele não respondeu.

Sakura e Ino tinham colocado os protectores na testa e lutavam fortemente.

_ Faças o que quiseres, não ficarás com o Sasuke-kun.

Ino sorriu, defendendo-se do golpe.

_ Ficas tão cega pela sua beleza, testuda, que nem sequer vez que ele não tem olhos para ti.

Sakura rugiu, tentando dar um pontapé, que foi rapidamente bloqueado.

_ Quer queiras quer não, porca, eu estou mais próxima do coração de Sasuke do que tu!

Ino comprimiu os lábios. A luta não estava a dar em lado nenhum. Elas estavam equilibradas. Rapidamente formou um plano.

Olhos azuis miraram olhos verdes. Ambos tinham raiva e dor escondida.

_ Porque haveria de ser assim? Eu sou milhões de vezes mais bela que tu.

_ Eu estive mais tempo com ele, eu tentei ajuda-lo em tempos difíceis. Ele nem sequer olha duas vezes para ti! Eu notei que ele gostou muito do meu novo penteado.

Ino gritou, pegou na sua Kunai, cortando o rabo-de-cavalo. Atirou os fios dourados para a frente.

A loura caiu no chão, de joelhos. Lançou um olhar irado a Sakura, formando o jutsu.

Hinata pestanejou, reconhecendo a técnica.

_ Ela não pode utilizar aquilo! – Disse Shikamaru.

Kiba anuiu.

_ Se ela não acertar em Sakura, a sua consciência vagueará por aí e demorará muito tempo a retomar o seu corpo. A vitória iria para Sakura.

Ino formou as palavras, esticando os braços para a frente. Depois o seu corpo desfaleceu, adormecido.

O silêncio reinava, ninguém se atrevia a abrir a boca.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Sakura.

_ É uma pena… - Hinata prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a rosada falar – Ino.

Não! Ino estava agora sem consciência! Tinha perdido o combate!

Sakura preparou-se para correr, iria dar cabo daquela loura irritante. Até reparar em algo.

Não conseguia mexer as pernas.

Um riso suave e maléfico encheu o espaço. Ino ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente.

_ Caís-te que nem um patinho, não foi?

Sakura esbugalhou os olhos.

_ Estás presa por cabelo recheado de chakra especial. Eu não iria conseguir utilizar a minha técnica contigo a correr, és demasiado rápida – O sorriso de Ino alargou-se, esticando as mãos para a frente, dedos formando o sinal do jutsu – Adeus, Sakura… ah! Um momento… - O olhar azul da loura enduroceu – Eu nunca estive verdadeiramente interessada naquele palerma arrogante. Neste momento, ele é uma das pessoas que mais desprezo.

Com aquilo, as palavras do Jutsu foram novamente ditas e o corpo de Ino adormeceu novamente.

**A tua amiga… tem uma mente interessante.**

_Eu sei. Ela é fantástica._

Outro sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Sakura, fazendo a Hyuga parar de respirar.

_ É uma pena…. Sakura.

O alívio tomou Hinata. Ino tinha conseguido, tinha tomado o corpo de Sakura. Via-se claramente pelo grande e malicioso sorriso que estava naquele momento no rosto da rapariga de cabelos rosa. Só Ino sorria daquela maneira.

_ O… O que é que se passa? Porque é que a Sakura-chan está a agir de maneira tão estranha? – Perguntou Naruto numa voz fraca.

Ele é mais estúpido do que eu pensava.

_ Aquela não é a Sakura. – Disse Kakashi calmamente. – Ino tomou conta da sua consciência.

_ Que-quer dizer que aquela… é… - Fez Lee, não acabando a frase.

O Jounin de cabelos brancos anuiu.

_ Aquela é a Ino.

Ino ergueu a mão, ainda com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. O árbitro olhou para ela, na expectativa.

_ Eu, Haruno Sakura, desisto des…

_ NÃO O FAÇAS, SAKURA-CHAN!

Ino lançou um olhar irritado pelos olhos verdes a Naruto.

_Ela não te pode ouvir._

Pensou ela, sorrindo levemente.

_ NÃO DESISTAS! LUTA! PASSAS-TE POR TANTO PARA CHEGAR AQUI!

_Arg… ele não se cala?_

Naquele momento, Ino queria lançar uma Kunai ao louro.

**Naruto é tão barulhento…**

_O que…_

**Mas está correcto!**

_S-Sakura? Mas como? A minha técnica é invencível._

Hinata viu Ino começar a tremer. Levou as mãos á cabeça, como se esta lhe doesse.

**A rapariga de cabelos rosa está a lutar.**

_ Então? Vais desistir? – Perguntou o árbitro.

_ DIABOS NÃO! ESTÁS LOUCO!?

_Sim… aquela é a Sakura._

Passado uns momentos Ino juntou os dedos.

_ Retirar! – Voltou para o seu corpo.

Sakura estava de novo dona de si. Ambas as raparigas olhavam uma para a outra, ofegantes.

_ O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Ino, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

_ Não sabes? Até a mais doce das raparigas tem um monstro dentro de si.

**Eu que o diga.**

_Queres levar porrada?_

**Vês!**

Elas levantaram-se. Um leve sorriso nos lábios de cada uma. Hinata mordeu o lábio, agarrando o parapeito com mais força.

Elas correram, punhos erguidos.

Bam!

Corpos voaram ao mesmo tempo, e as duas raparigas jaziam no chão, sem sentidos.

_ Como ambas as lutadoras perderam os sentidos, considero isto um empate. Nenhuma delas passará.

_ O QUÊ? – Berrou Naruto. Kakashi e Asuma desceram até á arena, pegaram nas raparigas e voltaram até ás bancadas, colocando-as delicadamente no chão. Ambas pareciam exaustas, com arranhões e nódoas negras.

_ Hey, Sakura-chan!

_ Ino! Estás bem?

_ Shhhhh! – Fez Kakashi – Descem-nas descançar.

O ecrã ligou-se de novo, revelando os próximos concorrentes.

_ Temari, Tenten, aproximem-se, por favor.

* * *

_ N-Naruto-kun. – Fez Hinata, erguendo-lhe o frasco com o seu creme especial. Ele olhou para ela durante uns momentos antes de lhe sorrir e pegar no frasquinho. Agradeceu-lhe.

Com um sorriso, Hinata passou por ele, correndo até aos médicos que levavam Kiba e Akamaru para serem tratados.

_ D-desculpem, p-poderiam aceitar e-este creme p-para o Kiba-kun e Akamaru-chan? – Gaguejou ela, atraindo a atenção dos médicos.

Kiba sorriu-lhe fracamente.

_ Hinata, devias começar a pensar mais em ti. – Murmurou ele. O seu olhar ficou subitamente duro – Só restam seis pessoas… tu, Lee, Neji, Choji, aquele tipo do som e o tipo de Suna. – Ele semicerrou os olhos – Se fores escolhida com o ninja de Suna desiste imediatamente…

Hinata engoliu em seco.

_ E não só ele. – Kiba lançou um suspiro frustrado – Neji… se ele for lutar contigo desiste… - O seu olhar ficou triste. Ele levantou a mão, tocando na face da sua irmã honorária – Ele é tão cruel para ti… irá despedaçar-te em pedaços.

**Quem é esse Neji?**

_ A próxima luta irá começar…

Hinata olhou para trás, para o enorme ecrã verde. O choque e o medo rapidamente a evadiram.

Nas bancadas, Ino esbugalhava os olhos.

_ Não… - Murmurou a loura, assustada.

Hyuga Hinata VS Hyuga Neji.

* * *

**Este é o Neji?**

Hinata olhava para o rapaz á sua frente. O seu longo cabelo castanho, parecido com o de Hanabi, escorria-lhe pelas costas, apertado num estranho puxo. Olhos brancos, puro gelo, miravam-na com um familiar ódio e desprezo. Ela estremeceu.

_ Nunca pensei em encontrarmo-nos nesta situação, Hinata-sama. – A voz dele era profunda, fria como os seus olhos.

Hinata olhou para o chão.

_ Neji… Nii-san…

**Nii-san?**

_ Por favor, comecem a luta…

Nenhum dos Hyuga moveu-se um centímetro. O silêncio reinava de novo. Hinata tremia, não sabendo o que fazer.

_ Antes de começar… - A voz de Neji fê-la levantar a cabeça. – Quero dizer-te umas palavras. – Hinata prendeu a respiração – Não és feita para Shinobi. Desiste.

O quê? Quem é que este tipo pensa que é?

Hinata não respondeu, sentindo o medo a apoderar-se dela.

_ És doce e luminosa. Um pacifista, que não faz mal a ninguém. És facilmente liderada e não uma líder. Não tens qualquer auto confiança. Não queres estar aqui. Estás satisfeita com a vida que tens, com o nível de ninja que tens. – Isso não era verdade, não era! Hinata mordeu o lábio – Mas para se entrar neste exame tem de se vir num trio, e participas-te para não desiludires a tua equipa. Estás relutante em aqui estares desde o princípio.

_ N-não! Isso não é v-verdade… - Ela olhou para o lado – E-eu… eu queria mudar i-isso em mim… p-pela m-minha própria i-iniciativa.

_ Hinata-sama… és realmente o bebé mimado da casa principal.

_ O quê?

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mirando-a com os seus olhos de gelo.

_ Um leopardo não muda as suas pintas. – Respondeu ele calmamente – Um falhanço sempre falhará. E uma personalidade fraca nunca mudará.

**Eu realmente começo a não gostar deste puto. Como pode ele dizer que tens uma personalidade fraca? Se ele estivesse no meu lugar via que não á muita coisa fraca por aqui.**

Mas Hinata mal o ouvia. É claro que ela era fraca. Ela sabia-o, sentira-o. Ela era inútil.

_ É precisamente graças á intocável natureza humana que as diferenças entre as pessoas nascem… é por isso que somos marcados como Génio e Falhanço. Não interessa quem tu és. Somos todos julgados na base da nossa aparência, da nossa inteligência, no nosso talento, na nossa personalidade…. Tal como nós próprios julgamos os outros.

**Não o ouças, é um palerma.**

_ Sim, é uma forma de descriminação. E os factos em que é baseada não mudam, nós não temos escolha. É intocável, tal como o facto de eu ser da segunda casa e de tu seres da primeira.

Hinata colocou os braços por cima do peito.

_Então é isso…_

_ Já vi muitas coisas com os meus olhos que tudo vêm… por isso sei que toda essa coragem que mostras é Bluff. Na verdadeira e profunda parte do teu coração tu desejas fugir daqui para fora.

Ela engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio. Ele tinha razão…

Veias apareceram em volta dos olhos de gelo de Neji, tornando-o mais sombrio do que o normal.

Ela recordou a noite do massacre, quando Itachi lhe dissera que era um falhanço… doera… as palavras doeram tanto.

_ Os meus olhos não podem ser enganados… tu tentas evita-los, olhando para o lado. Olhas-te para a esquerda, sinal que recordas-te algo… algo que te trouxe dor. Quando olhas-te para a direita, mostrou que estavas em agonia mental.

**O puto é o quê? Bruxo? Dá-lhe uma coça, Hime!**

_ Em outras palavras, estavas a recordar-te de experiencias passadas, avaliando as tuas chances de combate. E viste… a tua derrota.

Lágrimas chegaram aos olhos dela. Ele tinha razão… ele tinha sempre razão.

_ Até agora, trazes os teus braços até ao teu peito, tentando criar uma parede entre nós. Estás a tocar no teu lábio inferior, tentando acalmar o teu coração. Moatrando o teu medo e as tuas duvidas. E resumo… nunca poderás mudar.

_ PODE SIM!

Hinata oulhou para as bancadas. Ino e Naruto olhavam para Neji como se este fosse a coisa mais desprezível deste mundo.

_ Hina-chan! Não o deixes falar-te dessa maneira!

_ JÁ TODOS ESTAMOS FARTOS DE O OUVIR! CALA-O DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS.

**Hime… luta… outra vez.**

* * *

_ Outra vez.

_Ela estava farta daquelas palavras. __**Tão farta**__._

_Agarrando o metal, Hinata correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, avançando em direcção do seu arrogante e frio novo sensei. Tentou acerta-lo com um golpe, mas ele esquivou-se, fazendo-a rugir de raiva. Saltou, levando o seu pequeno pé ao rosto atraente de Itachi. A hábil mão do Jounin impediu o pontapé. Aproveitando a distracção que o seu pé tinha provocado ao seu sensei, Hinata mexeu o braço rapidamente._

_O seu corpo caiu de novo na terra, lama cobrindo-lhe as roupas escuras. A sua respiração estava acelerada, provocada pela tentativa de ataque ao herdeiro dos Uchiha. Tinha falhado… de novo falhara._

__ _Foi… melhor_._

_Olhos de pérola esbugalharam-se. O quê? Ela ouvira bem? Fora "foi melhor" que ela ouvira? Não foi " Outra vez"?_

_Hinata sentou-se, confusa. Mas ela falhara! Levantou a cabeça para olhar para o seu sensei, abrindo a boca para falar._

_O leve fio vermelho impediu as palavras de saírem. Ali estava. Pequeno mas perfeitamente evidente naquela pele branca. Um minúsculo mas vitorioso arranhão no rosto do herdeiro. Hyuga Hinata tinha magoado o génio Uchiha Itachi! Pois, era um risquinho que quase nem se via, mas não deixava de ser um corte._

* * *

__ _Foste muito bom a atirar shurikens (a.n:? ) … quase fico invejosa_. – Disse Hinata, recordado a maneira certeira como as armas cortantes atingiram o alvo._

__ _Não foste má, Hinata-chan. Só falhaste dois.

* * *

_ Hina-chan… estás bem?_ – Perguntou Ino, limpando as lágrimas do rosto pálido da herdeira._

__ _Eu sou um falhanço… inútil… é o que ele diz… o meu pai.

_Ino e Kiba abraçaram-na._

__ _Nunca digas isso, Hinata. Não seriamos nada sem ti.

_ És a pessoa mais forte que conheço, Hina-chan…

* * *

_Sem mais demoras, Hinata atacou, tentando atingir o Jounin com a palma da mão, que brilhava palidamente. _

_Ele desviava-se habilmente, sem utilizar as mãos para se defender. Sabia, obviamente, os estragos que o "Punho Gentil" dos Hyuga poderia fazer._

_Hinata não parava, atacando com graciosidade o seu adversário, quase numa dança mortífera, elegante e fria. O seu Byakugan observava tudo. O seu sensei e a floresta á volta, em busca de chakra familiar._

_Não se ouvia um som para além dos passos dos dois e dos leves murmúrios incompreensíveis que escapavam pelos lábios da rapariga._

_De repente ela afastou-se, num salto para trás._

_Apanhado de surpresa pelo apressado recuar, Kakashi mal teve tempo de se afastar das chamas que avançaram na sua direcção._

_Vários corpos vestidos de laranja agarraram-no sem demoras e ele ouviu com espanto o barulho dos seus guizos a serem retirados._

__ _Conseguimos!_ - Gritaram os demasiados Narutos, quase rebentando os tímpanos dos outros três._

__ _Nós sabemos, Dobe.

_ NÃO ME CHAMES ISSO_! _

_Hinata sorriu. O plano de Sasuke fora um sucesso. _

_**Estiveste bem… Hime.**_

_Não teria conseguido sem aqueles dois._

_**Pois não. Nem terias conseguido sem mim.**_

_O sorriso dela alargou-se._

_Pois não._

* * *

_Itachi-nii-san, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan, Kiba-kun, Floppy… e agora Naruto… eles acreditam em mim…._

Hinata colocou os braços ao lado do corpo, sentindo o medo desaparecer aos poucos, substituído por uma estranha fúria. Ele pensava que era o único que via. Pensava que era o único que analisava. Esquecia-se que partilhavam os mesmos olhos.

_ Desiste, Hinata-sama… nunca mudarás, serás sempre um falhanço, sempr…

_ Cala-te.

Neji prendeu a respiração por uma fracção de segundo, admirado pela súbita mudança na rapariga. Ela ergueu a cabeça, mirando-o nos olhos, mostrando força, coragem e fúria.

_ Pensas que não vejo? Pensas que és o único que possui Byakugan? – Sem mais rodeios ela activou o seu Kekkei Gekkai – Dizes que as pessoas não mudam, que as personalidades não mudam… então e tu? – Ela cerrou os punhos, recordando momentos passados, anos atrás – Tu eras risonho, querido e simpático. Agora és frio, arrogante e cheio de tretas.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, veias latejantes á sua volta.

_ Pensas que não sei? Achas que não sei que me culpas? – A voz dela transmitia pena naquele momento – Pensas que não vejo a tua dor escondida nessa máscara de gelo? Teria perdoado esse ódio que sentes por mim se não agisses como se fosses a única pessoa que sofre no mundo. Como se agisses como se eu nunca tivesse sentindo qualquer tipo de dor só por pertencer á casa principal?

Ela colocou-se na posição de ataque.

_ Se não fosses tão cego pelo ódio, verias que sofro tanto como tu. – O seu olhar endureceu, esticando o braço em direcção do primo – Neji-nii-san, vamos lutar.

**És uma brasa quando falas dessa maneira.**

Ele colocou-se na mesma posição que ela, olhando para a rapariga com arrogância.

_ Não me culpes depois.

Avançaram.

Era uma dança. Não era uma luta normal. Palmas brilhantes repeliam-se umas ás outras com estaladas. Corpos flexíveis moviam-se em conjunto, investindo um ao outro com golpes defendidos habilmente. A dança da morte dos Hyuga…

Hinata observava cada ponto do seu primo, tentando em vão tocar-lhe com as mãos. Ele era rápido, defendendo-se sem problemas dos seus ataques. Mas ela não iria desistir. Não… daquela vez ela não iria ficar paralisada, inútil, colocada de fora… iria lutar com tudo o que tinha…

Nem que morresse.

_Aqui!_

Levou a palma á barriga do rapaz, falhando por centímetros. Ele era flexivel, o que não era admirável. Todos os Hyuga eram.

**Quase o apanhaste!**

_ VAI!

_ Força, Hina-chan!

Mais uns golpes defendidos, ela própria bloqueava os que ele investia.

Então ela viu… um ponto, uma oportunidade. Esticou a palma brilhante numa rapidez brutal.

Thum!

Sangue escorria pela boca, caindo na mão que tocava no peito do oponente. Hinata esbugalhou os olhos em choque, sentindo a dor rasga-la.

**HINATA!**

_ Hina!

Ela não terminara. Era só um pouquinho de sangue, mais nada. Afastando a mão de Neji com um gesto violento, preparando o braço para investir.

Uma mão agarrou o seu braço e dois dedos espetaram-se nele. Ela sentiu a fraqueza rapidamente apoderar-se de si. A mão coberta de ligaduras do seu primo afoastou a manga do seu casaco, revelando os vários pontos vermelhos.

**Não! Ele… consegue ver…**

_Consegue…_

**Desiste, já não consegues utilizar o teu chakra. **

_Floppy… se morrer aqui, lembra-te disto… és irritante._

Uma batida violenta no peito atirou-a ao chão.

_ Hinata-sama, isto é a inalterável diferença entre forças… a definição que separa génios de falhanços. Esta é a intocável realidade. Desde o momento em que disseste que não correrias a tua derrota é inevitável. A tua única hipótese é desistires agora. Desiste.

Hinata ignorou cada palavra que saiu por aqueles pálidos lábios. Tremendo ligeiramente pela dor, ela levantou-se.

_ Eu… nunca falto… á minha palavra… esse é o meu caminho ninja. – Olhou para o seu colega de equipa, sorrindo-lhe.

Uma dor forte fez com que se encolhesse ligeiramente, cuspindo sangue.

Ouviu os pés de Neji rasparem no chão e olhou, vendo que ele se pusera de novo em posição de ataque.

_ AGUENTA AÍ, HINATA!

_ Vai HINA-CHAN!

_Ino-chan… Naruto-Kun…_

**Não, Hinata… chegas-te ao teu limite. Apenas estás a provar que tudo o que ele disse é verdade.**

_Ele só poderá dizer que as suas palavras são verdadeiras quando eu estiver morta aos seus pés!_

**Hime!**

Ela avançou de novo, e a dança recomeçou, não sendo tão forte e rápida como antes.

Uma forte batida no queixo fê-la cambalear um pouco, mas não a impediu de avançar outra vez.

_Outra vez…_

As palavras dele ecoavam na sua mente, ele sempre dissera isso para a fazer lutar. Ele notara o quanto irritada ela ficava quando ele proferia essas palavras e utilizava essa fúria para a luta. O seu primeiro sensei…

_Itachi-nii-san…_

Investiu mais uma vez, lembrando-se do rapazinho que a ajudava na escola, que se ria com ela, que a acompanhava para todo o lado.

_Sasuke-kun…_

A dor era demasiada. A mão estava no seu peito de novo, num golpe forte, bem calculado. Caiu, sentido a agonia em cada canto do seu corpo.

**Pára, Hime… já chega. É o suficiente.**

_Não… tenho que me levantar… tenho que… ser forte… por eles._

**Hime…**

_ Vendo que o a lutadora está incapaz de lutar eu…

_ NÃO PARE O COMBATE! – Berraram os louros ao mesmo tempo.

_ Ino, Naruto não vêm que ela não… - A palavras de Sakura perderam-se ao olhar para a arena.

Os olhos de gelo de Neji esbugalharam-se, a sua máscara fria quebrando-se por momentos, mostrando choque.

A dor percorria cada célula do ser corpo, mas ela tentava ao máximo ignorá-la. Tremendo, lutando para se manter em pé, Hinata enfrentou mais uma vez o seu primo, respirando ofegantemente.

**Não…**

_ Porque é que te levantas? Porque é que não desistes? Se continuares com isto irás morrer.

Hinata olhou-o, lágrimas nos olhos. Um triste sorriso chegou-lhe aos lábios.

_ Nii-san… as minhas razões de viver abandonaram-me… e agora existem outras que acreditam em mim. Achas mesmo que quero saber se morro ou não? – Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irado – I-Isto ainda não acabou.

**Pára com isso, Hinata! Se morreres Sasuke nunca te perdoará. Eu não te perdoarei.**

O Byakugan de Neji foi de novo activado. A raiva no seu olhar era evidente. Ele não entendia, não percebia porque fazia ela aquilo.

_ Não enganas ninguém. Consigo ver com estes olhos. Precisas de todas as tuas forças apenas para te manteres em pé. Tens o fardo de ter nascido na casa principal… tens-te odiado e castigado pela tua fraqueza e fragilidade. Mas não podes lutar contra a tua Natureza, ou mudar o teu destino. – Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto ouvia o rapaz – Mas não precisas de sofrer mais. Poderás estar em paz.

Ela riu-se. Era um riso pouco característico, quase cruel.

_ Estás errado, primo Neji. Eu consigo ver… que tu, mais do que eu, sofres com o destino da casa principal e da casa secundária da nossa família.

Com um rugido, Neji avançou de novo.

_ NEJI, NÃO! O COMBATE JÁ TERMINOU.

Rapidamente, todos os Jounin agarraram o rapaz dos Hyuga, impedindo-o de avançar.

Hinata colocou as mãos no peito, tossindo sangue. A dor era demasiada para ser suportada. Caiu no chão, cuspido a substancia vermelha.

_ Hinata!

_Kakashi-sensei?_

Parecia que ele estava preocupado.

_ HINATA!

_Naruto-kun? Sakura-san? Lee-san?_

_HINA-CHAN!

_Ino-chan…_

A escuridão rodeava, a dor cegava-a. Era o fim… iria morrer.

**Hime…**

_Floppy… não me pude despedir da Hanabi-chan… _

**Não morras…. Não podes morrer…**

_Adeus… Flop… gostava de ter sabido quem és…_

**HIME! **

_S-se alguma vez encontrares o Sasuke-kun e o Itachi-nii-san… diz-lhes… diz-lhes…_

**Hinata! Pára! Não me podes deixar! Não nos podes deixar!**

A escuridão tomou conta dela, apagando o mundo.

_Que eu os amo…_

* * *

Ino POV.

* * *

_ Rápido! – Gritou Kakashi aos médicos – Levem-na ou ela não se irá safar.

Observei os médicos colocarem Hinata na maca, levando-a rapidamente para a sala hospitalar. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem-me pela face, molhando-me o rosto. Mas não me importei… nada mais importava.

Hinata… a minha querida, doce e fofa Hinata… tão ferida… tão magoada. O seu rosto tão adorável coberto de sangue. Como poderia alguém fazer tal coisa a uma criatura como ela? Como?

Olhei para ele, para o monstro que magoara a minha melhor amiga. Eu odiava-o. Queria-o morto, desfeito. Queria arrancar-lhe aqueles olhos brancos, faze-lo sofrer pelo que fizera á minha Hina-chan!

Ele estava ali, sem qualquer remorso, com um sorriso arrogante naquele rosto pálido.

_ Sacana.

Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos de gelo. Eu odiava aqueles olhos. Não tinham nada a ver com os da minha Hina.

_ I-Ino. – Ouvi Sakura gaguejar ao meu lado.

Sem conseguir controlar mais a raiva que sentia, avancei contra o Hyuga, pegando numa Kunai.

_ INO! – Fui agarrada por Sakura e Kurenai.

_ EU VOU MATAR-TE! – Gritei enquanto me debatia para libertar – VOU ARRANCAR-TE ESSES OLHOS E OBRIGAR-TE A COMÊ-LOS! VOU PARTIR-TE OS OSSOS, UM A UM, OBRIGAR-TE A SENTIR A PIOR DOR DA TUA VIDA! VOU DESFAZER-TE EM PEDAÇOS, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

_ Ino! Acalma-te. – Pediu Kurenai, apertando-me com mais força.

Debati-me até ficar sem forças, caindo exausta, lágrimas escorrendo livremente.

_ Ino… - Naruto? Senti a mão dele no meu ombro e olhei para os seus olhos azuis. Eles reflectiam a raiva que eu sentia.

_ Vocês os dois, Sr. e Sra. Falhanço.

A voz dele, daquela criatura desprezível. Era uma voz tão fria, maléfica, nojenta. Como eu desejava arrancar-lhe as cordas vocais com as minhas próprias mãos, desfazer aquela garganta.

Ambos olhamos para Neji, que continuava com aquele estúpido e arrogante sorriso no rosto.

_ Algumas palavras para ambos. – O seu sorriso ficou mais arrogante, se tal era possível - Um guerreiro ninja não anda por aí a fazer de espectáculo de claque para os outros durante uma luta séria. E mais uma coisa…

Ambos prendemos a respiração.

_ Podem aceitar o que são. Uma vez falhado sempre falhará.

Ouvi Naruto rugir. Eu própria queria atirar todas as minhas Kunais naquele imbecil.

_ Queres testar-me? – A voz de Naruto estava sombria.

_ Heh. – Fez o desprezível, sorrindo arrogantemente.

Naruto avançou, tal como eu fizera momentos antes. Foi parado por Lee, que se meteu á sua frente.

_ O QUÊ?!

_ Naruto-Kun… Eu acho horrível o que acabou de acontecer á maravilhosa e jovem Hinata-san. – Disse o estranho rapaz – Compreendo a dor que tu e Ino-san sentem no memento. Mas cada coisa no seu tempo. Haverá um dia em que um falhanço vencerá um génio pela pura força de vontade… apesar de desejar ser essa pessoa – Virou-se para nós com um pequeno sorriso – Se for um de vocês, não terei qualquer problema.

Ele tinha razão. Apesar de eu querer despedaçar aquele sacana naquele exacto momento, não podia. Não estávamos a lutar. Mas eu não teria outra oportunidade, não passara para a prova seguinte. Mas… Naruto sim.

Vi o louro agachar-se sobre a poça de sangue que Neji fizera ao agredir Hinata. Os dedos de Naruto tocaram no liquido vermelho e ele virou-se para o Hyuga.

_ Hinata eu prometo-te… vencerei.

É bom que o faças, Uzumaki. Ou irás morrer.

* * *

Fim da Ino POV

* * *

Olhos de pérola abriram-se lentamente. Havia um cheiro esquisito no ar, um cheiro a desinfectante e a álcool etílico. Hinata deduziu uma coisa. Bem… duas.

Não estava morta.

Estava no hospital.

Olhou em volta. Sim… estava no Hospital. O quarto onde estava era branco, alegre e completamente…. Clínico.

_Odeio Hospitais._

**Eu pessoalmente odeio que me desobedeçam.**

_Floppy! Como vai a vida?_

**Óptima… estive por aqui três dias em agonia pois não sabia SE IRIAS SOBREVIVER!**

_Não grites. Estás dentro da minha cabeça._

**Porque é que não desististe? De que vele ser teu conselheiro, se não me ouves?**

_Eu nunca te pedi para seres meu conselheiro. Agora… podes ser meu amigo e respeitar as minhas decisões._

Ele grunhiu e não respondeu, dando a Hinata um perfeito momento de silêncio. A janela do quarto estava aberta, deixando entrar uma agradável brisa. Suspirou, acabando por se encolher pela dor no peito.

**Isso é o que ganhas por seres teimosa.**

_Pára de ser chato._

Então ela reparou num jarro ao pé da Janela. Este tinha algumas flores.

_Deixa ver… um lírio branco… foi a Ino. Um ramo com flores de cerejeira… Sakura. Um Girassol? Que raio? Naruto. Um malmequer branco… Hanabi. E uma… uma…_

**Rosa branca.**

_Sasuke-kun._

Também estava um cachorrinho de peluche na sua almofada.

_Kiba e Akamaru._

Sorriu, abraçando o bonequinho delicadamente para não se magoar.

**Os teus amigos gostam muito de ti, Hime.**

* * *

_ Naruto-Kun vai lutar com o Neji-nii-san?

Ino e Sakura anuíram. Estavam ambas sentadas aos pés da cama de Hinata, numa das suas numerosas visitas.

_ E Sasuke-kun vai lutar com aquele Gaara. – Disse Sakura tristemente – Estou preocupada, principalmente depois do que ele fez ao pobre Lee.

Hinata aconchegou-se á sua almofada, olhando para as suas amigas.

_ Eles já devem estar a treinar.

Nenhum deles a visitara. Nem sequer o Kakashi sensei.

_ Sei que Naruto está a treinar, com quem é que já me é desconhecido. – Disse Ino enquanto se deitava ao lado de Hinata – Quanto ao Sasuke-teme está a treinar com o Kakashi-sensei – Bem… isso explicava o sumiço que os três levaram.

* * *

Hinata estava á duas semanas no hospital, já se podia levantar e andar a passear pelos corredores. Não que houvesse algo de interessante para ver, era um Hospital, afinal de contas, mas sempre era melhor que ficar parada o dia inteiro.

O seu peito já não lhe doía tanto e ela estava seriamente agradecida por isso.

Passou por um quarto que tinha a porta aberta e algo lhe chamou a atenção.

_ Lee-san?

O rapaz olhou. Estava sentado na sua cama, tinha gesso cobrindo-lhe a perna e o braço. Ele lançou-lhe um fraco sorriso.

_ Hinata-san, é bom ver alguma cor no teu rosto.

Hinata anuiu.

_ Posso entrar?

_ Evidentemente.

Ela entrou no quarto. Não era muito diferente do dela, até mesmo as cortinas da janela eram iguais. Sentou-se numa cadeira perto da cama.

Ela colocou os olhos nos membros feridos de Lee.

_ Lamento muito, Lee-san.

Ele sorriu fracamente, abanando a cabeça.

_ A culpa não é tua, Hinata-san. Parece que ambos fomos vítimas do destino, como diz o Neji…

_ Não… o destino não tem nada a ver com isso. – Disse ela calmamente, chamando a atenção do rapaz que a acompanhava – Se fossemos pelo destino não estaríamos assim. Não teríamos lutado. Teríamos fugido porque eles eram mais fortes que nós. – Ela sorriu-lhe – Pode ser que o Naruto-Kun consiga fazer Neji-nii-san engolir essas palavras daqui a duas semanas.

_ Ele prometeu… vai conseguir.

* * *

**O que fazes aqui?**

Hinata olhou para os troncos lisos do campo de treinos, sorrindo levemente.

_Combinei com o Kiba-kun e Ino-chan encontrarmo-nos por aqui para depois irmos até ao torneio._

**Ah. Está bem. O Naruto é o primeiro a lutar, não é? **

Hinata suspirou, colocando a mão na madeira dura.

_É…_

_ Hinata?

**Falamos do diabo e ele aparece.**

A Hyuga virou-se, fitando olhos azuis. Reparou que o rosto do seu colega não tinha o habitual sorriso. Parecia… preocupado.

_ Os campos de treino onde nos tornamos Genin… - Disse o louro olhando em volta – Que fazes aqui?

_ Estou á espera de alguém…

Ele anuiu, ficando com a mesma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

_ Diz-me, Hinata… o Neji… o Neji é muito forte, não é?

Hinata acenou com a cabeça, encostando-se ao tronco. Colocou as mãos á frente do corpo, juntando-as.

O rosto geralmente alegre de Naruto ficou ainda mais deprimido.

_ Naruto-Kun… - Disse a rapariga baixinho, atraindo a atenção do louro – Não te preocupes. Tu vais conseguir. – Ela sorriu-lhe, encorajando-o – Obrigado por me apoiares. Tu e a Ino… tu e ela fizeram-me lembrar de acções do passado… situações onde eu nem sempre era fraca, onde eu era forte e lutei. Fizeram com que eu tivesse confiança em mim, tu e ela fizeram com que eu gostasse mais de mim.

Naruto mirou-a como que em choque durante algum tempo, antes de lhe sorrir abertamente.

_ É…. Acho que tens razão. Bem, tenho de ir, não posso chegar atrasado. Xau, Hinata!

Começou a correr, parando de repente.

_ Sabes Hinata…

Ela pestanejou, esperando.

_ Não gaguejaste uma única vez.

* * *

**Ele ainda não se apercebeu que não se pode aproximar?**

Naruto lutava com tudo o que tinha. Multiplicava-se habilmente, mas todas as suas réplicas eram desfeitas pelas gentis mas mortais mãos de Neji.

_ Raios, Naruto! – Fez Ino, observando o louro a levar uma pancada.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, juntado as mãos ao peito.

_Por favor, Kami-sama, protege o Naruto-Kun._

**Desculpa, pirralha, mas eu não sou Kami.**

_Eu não estava a falar contigo!_

_ AaaH! – Mais um grito de guerra e vários Narutos estavam de novo á carga, correndo em direcção de Neji.

_ Vai, Naruto! – Fez Kiba.

Em vão. Todos os clones foram destruídos pelos precisos ataques do Hyuga.

Hinata respirou fundo, sentindo uma familiar dor no peito.

_Pensava que estava curada!_

**O que é? Que se passa?**

Ela não respondeu, focando a sua atenção na luta que decorria na arena.

_ Sasuke ainda não chegou. – Comentou Kiba olhando em volta – Se demorar mais tempo é desqualificado.

Hinata não conseguiu responder, cuspindo sangue.

**Hinata!**

_ Hina-chan!

_ Os ferimentos não tinham sido curados?

Hinata viu-se de novo envolvida em escuridão, dores por tudo o que era canto do seu corpo.

_Raios te partam, Neji._

* * *

Chovia torrencialmente, mas ninguém parecia minimamente preocupado com esse facto. Todos os ninjas e cidadãos de Konoha estavam presentes, chorando silenciosamente pela perda do membro mais importante da aldeia.

O terceiro Hokage.

Hinata agradecia pela chuva disfarçar as lágrimas. Ele era um bom homem, um homem que morrera para salvar a sua amada aldeia. Vários homens tinham morrido na última batalha, perdendo a vida para salvar os outros.

E ela estava sem sentidos enquanto tal acontecera. Tinha sido inútil, enquanto Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura lutavam com Gaara. Tinha sido inútil enquanto o seu pai derrotava vários ninjas do som. Tinha meramente ficado deitada, desmaiada por causa de um estúpido ferimento.

**Ele era um bom homem…**

_Pois era. Quem me dera saber quem o matou._

**Orochimaru… é o único com poderes superiores aos do velhote que está livre de fazer o que quiser.**

_O que queres dizer com isso?_

**… Nada, esquece. Anda… já está toda a gente a ir-se embora.**

* * *

Ela não tinha ido para casa. Não valia a pena. Sentara-se num dos bancos do parque, que estava deserto naquele momento. Ela estava encharcada, a sua roupa negra colada á sua pele e o corpo tremia de frio, mas ela não queria saber.

**Vais apanhar uma pneumonia…**

_Deixa apanhar._

**Deves ter tendências suicidas ou és extremamente masoquista.**

Ela não lhe respondeu, observando as gotas de água cair com força no chão. Chovia sempre nos funerais… Chovera no funeral da sua mãe, no funeral dos Uchiha e agora no funeral do Hokage. Era um enigma. Sentiria o céu a sua tristeza e chorava com ela? Parecia ser isso.

Suspirou, acabando por estremecer quando uma brisa passou, congelando-a.

_ Hinata?

Virou a cabeça para quem tinha falado. Sasuke olhava para ela, confuso. Também ele estava molhado até aos ossos, o seu cabelo negro não transportava o habitual ar de Punk. Ela pestanejou, perguntando-se porque estaria ele ali.

Estranhamente, Floppy não dissera nada.

_ Estás bem?

Hinata anuiu e ele sentou-se ao seu lado, fitando as poças de água. A Hyuga corou com a sua proximidade mas não se moveu, pois gostava dela.

_ Ouvi dizer que Neji te deu uma coça.

Ela suspirou, olhando para o chão.

_ Também ouvi que não desistias por nada.

A chuva ainda estava mais forte, parecendo pedra enquanto caia sobre eles. Hinata não respondeu, preferindo ficar a olhar para os pés.

_ Desculpa.

Ela pestanejou, levantando a cabeça na direcção de Sasuke. Tinha ouvido bem? Acabara ele de lhe pedir desculpa?

Ele suspirou, olhando para o céu cinzento. Fechou os olhos escuros, sentindo a água a embater no seu rosto.

_ Desculpa por te ter mandado embora. Por te fazer sentir fraca de novo. Perdoa-me por ter sido tão frio para ti, quando tu não mereces que te tratem dessa maneira. Desculpa não ter estado lá para te proteger quando o imbecil do teu primo te maltratava. Desculpa.

Ela sorriu, encostando a cabeça ao seu ombro.

_ Tiveste as tuas razões… deixa lá. – Murmurou ela – Além disso, Naruto deu uma coça ao Neji, segundo me disseram. – Sentiu Sasuke ficar tenso com as suas palavras, mas ele não disse nada. Hinata fechou os olhos – Tenho pena que o Hokage tenha morrido… era uma pessoa muito simpática.

Sentiu o braço dele rodeá-la e no outro momento a sua cabeça estava no seu peito duro. Hinata corou, enterrando a cabeça na roupa molhada.

_ Não gaguejas. Tinha saudades disso. – Ela sentia os lábios dele no seu cabelo. – Já faz muito tempo que não falavas livremente para mim.

Hinata anuiu, rodeando o tronco do rapaz com os braços. Conseguia ouvir o coração dele bater na sua orelha. Ele era morno, mesmo em contacto com a chuva gelada. Era tão bom estar nos seus braços. Sentiu as lágrimas cair, fundindo-se com a chuva.

Sasuke ouviu-a fungar e afastou-a um pouco para a olhar no rosto.

_ Estás bem? Estás a chorar?

Ele era tão bonito. Tão desejável. Ela olhou para os lábios dele, pareciam absolutamente beijáveis.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, vendo que ela não lhe respondia.

_ Hinata?

Ela esticou-se, beijando-o.

Ele paralisou por uns momentos, em estado de choque. Mas não levou muito até retribuiu o gesto. Sentiu as delicadas mãos da rapariga subir-lhe pelo peito até ao pescoço, acariciando a pele branca no local. Ele rodeou-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para si. Era o seu primeiro beijo. (Com uma rapariga, Naruto foi o seu primeiro :3)

Sabia ele o quanto ela o desejava? Há quanto tempo ela queria os seus lábios colados aos dele? Rapidamente ela passou-lhe a língua pelo lábio inferior, como ele lhe fizera no seu sonho. Sasuke pareceu perceber a mensagem e abriu a boca, deixando a Hyuga explora-lo com a língua quente.

Ouviu dois gemidos de prazer. Ela colou o corpo ao dele, sentindo-o a ficar dominante no beijo. Deixou-o, não querendo saber de mais nada a não ser ele.

Infelizmente uma pessoa tem de respirar para viver e eles acabaram por separar as bocas. Hinata enterrou de novo a cabeça no peito dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. O peito de Sasuke subia e descia rapidamente, mostrando que estava tão ofegante quanto ela.

Hinata apertou-o com força. Sorriu satisfeita, pois nada poderia arruinar momento tão perfeito como aquele. Nada.

**Estava a ver que nunca mais se separavam para respirar.**

Estúpido Floppy.

* * *

**Então… és namorada dele?**

_Tu ouviste-o, não foi?_

**Só estava a confirmar, Hime. **

Hinata revirou os olhos. Estava no seu quarto, após de ter tomado um banho bem quente. Vestira o seu pijama branco e preparava-se para dormir.

Sasuke acompanhara-a no regresso a casa antes de partir para a dele. É claro que não se foi embora sem outro beijo apaixonante.

Ela corou com a lembrança. Ele pedira-lhe em namoro no banco do jardim, depois de Floppy ter arruinado o perfeito momento. Felizmente para Hinata, Sasuke não poderia ouvir Floppy.

**Ah… a boa e velha declaração á chuva. Tão romântico. Sninf…**

_És tão gay…_

**Não… sou bi.**

_Eu não preciso de saber isso!_

Ela deitou-se, cobrindo-se com os cobertores.

**Ainda estás triste com a morte do velhote, não estás?**

Ela suspirou, encolhendo-se.

_Eu fui inútil, Flop. Sou fraca, frágil e um falhanço. Ele morreu para nos salvar. Eu estava desmaiada._

Ele demorou algum tempo a responder. Hinata olhou para a janela. A escuridão reinava lá fora. A chuva ainda caía, pois a morte de um Hokage era para ser chorada por todos.

**Eu… vou contar-te algo que disse a alguém soubre ti… foi há muito tempo, e essa pessoa já não está neste mundo.**

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Falaste sobre mim a alguém? Quem?_

**Ao meu pai.**

_Oh. E o que é que lhe disseste?_

**Eu disse-lhe… que eras um diamante que precisava de ser polido e cortado até teres as formas perfeitas, todo o brilho e gloria. E que eu estava mais que disposto em trabalhar tal pedra preciosa. Continua a ser assim… Hime.**

* * *

Fim de capítulo! Foi super lixado fazer a luta entre Neji e Hinata (Eu tinha o mangá ao meu lado para ler as falas do tipo, é bastante longo o discurso do homem). Tinha que colocar a cena em que Ino quer matar o Hyuga, porque o ódio dela sobre ele é muito necessário no meu fic.

Não há nenhum "sonho" neste capítulo, mas existe um beijinho… e Duh! Eu revelei a identidade de Floppy! Algumas pessoas já lá tinham chegado. E não, Hinata não sabe quem ele é! Isso vem para o próximo.

Até ao sétimo!

Bjs.

Evil.

P.S: Quando chegar a segunda parte da história, (quando eles são mais velhos) vai haver Yuri, InoHina… espero que não se importem, mas a história é minha e eu faço o que me apetecer. E ando com desejos de fazer uma cena picante entre a nossa Ino e a sua querida Hina-chan.

Adeus, outra vez :p


	7. Floppy, Itachi e Adeus

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

E um pouco de HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina e Itahina, não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

Este deve ser o capitulo mais longo de todos… :P

* * *

Capitulo 7

Floppy, Itachi e adeus…

_ Itachi-nii-san!_ – Gritou a rapariga de sete anos – _Itachi-nii-san!

_O rapaz abriu os olhos, ensonado. Hinata sorriu, saltando para a cama do rapaz mais velho. Este resmungou e virou-lhe costas, cobrindo a cabeça com os cobertores._

__ _Itachi-nii-san! Acorda! É o teu aniversário.

_ Então cala-te e desliga a luz. Quero o meu sono de aniversariante.

_A Hyuga bufou e arrancou os cobertores de cima do seu sensei. Ele grunhiu com o súbito frio. _

__ _Vá lá! Eu tenho um presente para ti.

_Ele sentou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar irado, que foi totalmente ignorado pela rapariga. Ela sorriu ao ver o longo cabelo do Uchiha completamente desalinhado._

__ _Estás a ficar demasiado parecida com o Sasuke_. – Resmungou ele, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo negro. _

_Ela saltou da cama e correu para fora do quarto, voltando um minuto depois com uma caixa embrulhada com um papel vermelho. _

_Um pequeno rubor surgiu nas faces da Hyuga enquanto ela lhe estendia o seu presente._

_Itachi pegou na caixinha, rasgando o papel. Abriu a caixa e pegou no seu conteúdo._

_Ergueu uma sobrancelha._

__ _Um colar?

_ É um amuleto._ – Murmurou Hinata com os olhos pregados ao chão – _A minha mãe dizia que esse tipo de coisas protegia a pessoa que o usava e os que ela amava.

_Itachi analisou o amuleto. Era um simples fio com algumas esferas escuras. _

_Hinata sentiu dois dedos frios no queixo, obrigando-a a virar a cabeça para cima. Os lábios gelados de Itachi beijaram a testa da rapariga._

__ _Obrigado, Hinata.

_Ela sorriu alegremente, contente por ele ter gostado do presente._

_ Oh! Já o acordaste, Hinata-chan? E eu que queria fazê-lo_…_

_Olharam para Sasuke, que estava ao pé da porta a fazer beicinho._

__ _Também me querias acordar para me dar um presente de aniversário?_ – Perguntou o Uchiha mais velho._

_Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente._

__ _Não… acordar-te para te irritar já é bom o suficiente…

_Uma almofada embateu no rapaz mais novo, que caiu no chão._

_ Nii-san!

Hinata abriu os olhos, vendo céu azul. Sorriu pela memória. Eles os três eram tão felizes na altura. Sasuke picava Itachi, Itachi picava Sasuke, e ela ficava no meio, a rir-se deles. Quem lhe dera que esses dias voltassem.

_ Qual é a graça?

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar no rosto de Sasuke. Deveria dizer-lhe? Ela não queria que ele se lembrasse de coisas dolorosas. Rebolou na relva, encostando-se ao namorado.

_ Eu… eu estava a lembrar-me de quando… Itachi fez doze anos.

Para seu espanto, Sasuke sorriu, rodeando o corpo dela com um braço.

_ Estás a falar de quando eu e ele nos envolvemos na maior luta de almofadas da história mundial? Pff… ele ganhou, como sempre. – Depois suspirou tristemente, olhando para um pássaro que voava lá em cima.

Ela sorriu-lhe, encostando a cabeça no seu peito.

_ Pois ganhou… mas tu lutaste bastante. Partiste-lhe o candeeiro, o despertador e uma cadeira.

_ Como é que eu parti a cadeira continua a ser um mistério para mim…

_ Acho que tropeças-te nela.

_ A sério? Hum… como é que eu não vi a cadeira no meio do caminho? Era mesmo ceguinho.

Ela lançou algumas gargalhadas, levantando a cabeça para o olhar.

_ Nessa altura eras tão desastrado como o Naruto.

Ele franziu o sobrolho, descontente.

_ Devo lembrar-te, madame, que eras e és dez vezes mais desastrada que eu. – Murmurou ele semicerrando os olhos.

_ Bem… é para me protegeres de todos os males da minha falta de sorte que aqui estás.

_ Ai sim…

_ Hum-hum…

Beijaram-se. Já era um hábito criado por eles. Abriam logo as bocas, juntando as línguas. Ela moldou o seu corpo ao dele, sentindo as mãos pálidas e mornas no seu cabelo. Gemeu de prazer ao sentir a língua de Sasuke explorar a sua boca e não demorou muito a retribuir o gesto. Iniciaram então uma épica batalha de línguas, para ver quem ganhava a dominação do companheiro

Inevitavelmente separaram-se, Sasuke sendo o vencedor. Respiravam de novo de maneira ofegante.

Hinata suspirou, colocando de novo a cabeça no peito dele. Ouviu o coração abrandar, tornando-se uma batida calma e relaxante.

_ Não sei se duas crianças de doze anos se deveriam beijar dessa maneira…

Ambos esbugalharam os olhos, virando as cabeças para cima.

Hatake Kakashi estava sentado bum ramo, com o nariz enfiado no seu habitual livro.

_ Kakashi o que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Resmungou Sasuke, lançando um olhar irado ao seu sensei.

_ Hum? – Fez o Jounin distraído – Oh, sim… era só para vos dizer que vou estar demasiado ocupado em missões, pois a vila precisa do máximo de Jounins disponíveis, por isso não vou poder treinar-vos durante algumas semanas. – Disse ele antes de se voltar para o livro. – Conto contigo para treinares com a Hinata, tentem concentrar-se no treino e não… noutras coisas.

E calou-se, virando a página. Hinata corou violentamente com o comentário, sentando-se.

Olhou curiosa para o livro laranja que o seu sensei lia. Ele estava constantemente com o nariz enfiado naquela coisa… porque seria? O que haveria de tão interessante naquilo?

_ Kakashi-sensei… - Disse ela, atraindo a atenção do Jounin – De que é que fala esse livro?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente atrás da mascara.

_ Bem, minha querida pupila, cresce alguns anos e eu poderei fazer-te uma demonstração.

Ela pestanejou, confusa. Que queria ele dizer com aquilo?

Sasuke queria matar o seu sensei por ter dito aquelas palavras, mas ao ver o olhar perdido da Hyuga, sentou-se e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

_ Aquele é um livro de porno…

Ela esbugalhou os olhos, ficando vermelha como um tomate.

_ Heee? Sensei! Isso não é algo muito apropriado de se dizer a uma aluna!

Kakashi riu-se e desapareceu com uma nuvem de fumo.

_ É um tarado… - Resmungou Hinata.

Faltava algo. Faltava a voz de Floppy a comentar tudo o que acontecia. Hinata suspirou. O seu conselheiro disse que teria de se desligar dela por duas semanas, por razões de trabalho. Já passara uma semana. Ela nunca pensara que iria sentir falta daquela voz na sua cabeça, mas tinha muitas saudades dele.

Virou a cabeça para Sasuke, que a mirava com os seus olhos negros. A Hyuga corou. Ele era demasiado bonito, demasiado perfeito, tal como o irmão. Ela perguntava-se constantemente porque teria Uchiha Sasuke escolhido alguém tão plano e aborrecido como ela para ser sua namorada.

Olhou para a relva, recordando as palavras que Floppy lhe dissera uma semana antes.

_ Sou um diamante que precisa de ser talhado e polido… - Murmurou ela, pegando num malmequer – Pois claro…

_ Essas palavras….

Ela olhou para o Uchiha, lembrando-se que ele estava ali. Corou pela sua distracção.

_ Já as ouvi em qualquer lado…

Hinata pestanejou. Ele ouvira o discurso de Floppy? Queria dizer que Sasuke sabia quem era o seu conselheiro? Prendeu a respiração, o coração a palpitar-lhe no peito. Ela queria saber quem era aquela coisa irritante.

_ Mas não me lembro onde…

_ Lembraste de quem é que disse isso?

Ele suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

_ Não… mas se me lembrar aviso-te. – Levantou-se, estendendo o braço para a ajudar. – Anda… duvido que o Kakashi se tenha dado ao trabalho de avisar o Naruto. Temos que lhe dizer que o nosso estúpido sensei não nos vai poder treinar durante algum tempo.

Ela anuiu, aceitando a mão oferecida.

Caminharam em direcção do restaurante preferido de Naruto, sabendo que o louro estaria lá.

_ Sasuke… como é que sabes que o livro que o Kakashi-sensei lê é porno?

* * *

_ Vais levar essa flor ao Lee? – Perguntou Ino, encostando-se ao balcão.

Hinata anuiu, pegando na planta branca.

_ É simpático da tua parte, Hina-chan. Ele está a sofrer muito.

_ Foi horrível o que lhe aconteceu…

Sentiu os braços de Ino rodeá-la num abraço.

_ Não estavas lá mas… tu e ele eram muito parecidos. – Hinata esbugalhou os olhos com a informação – Mesmo depois de feridos, sabendo que não teriam qualquer chance, ergueram-se, querendo lutar com o vosso inimigo. Quase morreram para defender os vossos objectivos. Isso… assusta-me.

* * *

_ Obrigada pela visita, Hinata-san. Geralmente só vêm cá o Gai-sensei e Tenten.

Hinata sorriu, colocando a flor que trouxera num jarrinho com água. Lee estava sentado na cama, observando-a com os seus olhos redondos.

A Hyuga olhou para ele por cima do ombro.

_ Bem… eu tento vir sempre que posso. – Disse ela abrindo a janela para deixar uma brisa agradável percorrer o quarto. Lembrou-se de algo, e caminhou até á cadeira, onde tinha deixado a sua mala – Trouxe isto para ti, para não morreres de aborrecimento – comentou ela, tirando três livros da carteira – São os meus livros favoritos. Um é de terror, outro é um romance e por ultimo um policial. Espero que gostes.

Lee olhou-a com os olhos esbugalhados, lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas faces.

_ Nobre, bela e jovem Hinata-san! Não sabes como estou agradecido pela tua consideração!

Hinata sorriu docemente.

* * *

Hinata caminhava calmamente. As pessoas de Konoha ajudavam-se umas ás outras para reconstruírem a aldeia, que fora bastante danificada com a evasão nos exames Chuunin. Homens e mulheres martelavam, cerravam e pregavam em toda a vila.

Era bom ver que a aldeia estava a recuperar. Em breve seria tão forte quanto antes.

_Pergunto-me quem irá ser o próximo Hokage…_

Mais uma vez sentiu falta do habitual comentário de Floppy. Quem diria que ela gostava tanto dele…

_ Ouviste?

Hinata parou de andar, ouvindo duas mulheres falarem uma com a outra.

_ Dizem que o génio Hatake Kakashi foi derrotado por um ninja misterioso e que está em muito mau estado.

Ela prendeu a respiração, sentindo a preocupação pelo seu sensei tomá-la.

_Oh não! Kakashi-sensei!_

O seu sensei estava ferido. Ela rapidamente correu até ao apartamento onde o Jounin vivia.

A porta estava aberta. Entrou, subindo silenciosamente as escadas que dariam até ao quarto de Kakashi.

_ O que é que te deu?

_Kurenai-sensei?_

_ Eu… eu não sabia. – Gaguejou alguém que ela não reconheceu.

_ Entregas-te a informação toda ao Uchiha. – Era a voz de Asuma.

_Ao Sasuke?_

_ Eu não sabia que ele aqui estava!

_ Reparas-te nos danos que fizeste! Não só Naruto está em perigo como acabas-te de por Sasuke na mesma situação! – A voz de Kurenai suava zangada.

_Naruto e Sasuke estão em perigo? Porquê?_

_ Como é que haveria eu de saber que ele estava aqui? Eu não sabia que ele se importava tanto com a segurança do amigo!

_ Para este Uchiha não é a só a segurança do amigo que está em jogo. – Era a voz de Gai, Hinata nunca o ouvira falar numa maneira tão séria – É o facto de lhe contares que o seu odiado irmão atacou o seu professor e está atrás do seu colega de equipa.

O mundo de Hinata parou por momentos, choque e mágoa corroendo-lhe a alma.

_Itachi-nii-san…_

Tinha de encontrar Sasuke! Não podia deixa-lo aproximar-se do irmão ou seria esmagado. Sasuke não era forte o suficiente, ainda não.

Correu rapidamente, saindo do apartamento do Jounin. Sasuke já deveria ter ido procurar Naruto e ela faria o mesmo.

Olhava para todos os lados em busca de algo amarelo e laranja, até chegar ao apartamento do louro.

_ Naruto-Kun! – Chamou, batendo á porta.

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta. Estaria ele… morto?

_Kami, não!_

Então notou num papel estendido no chão. Pegou nele. As letras estavam rabiscadas de forma desordenada, mostrando a pressa que o autor tinha.

Hinata.

Se estás a ler isto é porque andas á minha procura ou á procura do Dobe. Não seu onde é que ele anda, mas vou descobrir.

Se não voltar vivo, quero que saibas que és muito importante para mim.

Sinceramente,

Sasuke.

Ela lançou um choro desesperado. Ele não podia ir! Nenhum deles podia.

Reparou que estava algo escrito na parte detrás da folha.

Quem disse aquela coisa dos diamantes foi o Itachi.

Ela prendeu a respiração. Não… não era possível. Floppy… o seu engraçado, tarado, sarcástico e bissexual conselheiro era… era…

_Um assassino._

Uma raiva pouco característica invadiu-a, enquanto esmagava o papel com a mão. Sentiu lágrimas de traição escorrer-lhe pelas faces.

Teria ele invadido a sua mente para espiar Naruto? Para ver os seus movimentos, forças e fraquezas?

Pois bem… não deixaria que Naruto ou Sasuke fossem tocados por ele.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde até ao restaurante de Ramen que Naruto frequentava.

_ Desculpe, senhor, não viu o Naruto?

O homem por detrás do balcão olhou para ela e sorriu.

_ Há meia hora um rapaz fez a mesma pergunta que tu. Naruto-Kun foi até a uma pequena vila que fica aqui perto com um velho de cabelos brancos. Iam procurar uma pessoa. A vila fica a uns três ou quatro quilómetros daqui, vais para norte, não á enganos.

_ Obrigado.

* * *

Ela lançou um grunhido desesperado. Como é que ela iria encontrá-lo no meio daquela gente toda?

_PORQUE É QUE TINHA DE HAVER UM FESTIVAL NESTE MOMENTO?_

Passou os olhos pela multidão, tentando ver algo que se parecesse com Naruto ou Sasuke. Em vão, nenhum dos dois parecia lá estar.

_Se calhar estão num hotel… mas existem uma data deles por aqui! Como é que os vou encontrar a tempo?_

_ Mamã, Mamã! Olha, olha! – Fez uma criancinha enquanto apontava para Hinata – Aquela rapariga tem olhos brancos, Mamã! São tão esquisitos!

Hinata rugiu com irritação, assustando a criancinha.

_É claro que tenho olhos brancos! Sou uma Hyuga, tenho o Byakugan, de que cor é que querias que os meus olhos fossem? Cor-de-rosa? Espera… eu TENHO O BYAKUGAN! Posso os encontrar facilmente._

Activou o seu Kekkei Gekkai. Ouviu o grito da criança.

_ Ah! Mamã, os olhos dela metem medo!

Hinata revirou os olhos e percorreu a aldeia com eles. Seria fácil encontrar Naruto, o seu chakra era muito irregular e ligeiramente vermelho.

_Não está ali… é aquele? Não… e ali?! Não…_

E resmungou, frustrada. Não parecia estar em nenhum dos hotéis…

Então viu, lá ao longe… o chacra característico do Naruto

Óptimo, ele tinha que estar no hotel mais afastado. Nunca mais lá chego com esta multidão.

Desactivou o Byakugan… poderia ir pelos telhados, mas demoraria muito á mesma…

_O rio!_

Hinata saltou para o leito de água. Sorriu orgulhosa quando pousou o pé em cima do líquido.

_Kami abençoe Kakashi por me ter ensinado a andar em cima de água._

Começou a correr, o Hotel onde Naruto se situava ficava á beira do rio, por isso chegaria lá depressa.

Não parou com a correria. Gastava mais chakra por estar em cima de um líquido, mas não abrandou, por mais cansada que estivesse. Viu lá ao longe o edifício branco, esperançosa.

Uma explosão fez com que ela parasse, assustada. Ela observou o fogo negro destruir uma das paredes. Duas figuras saltaram para o rio e começaram a correr na sua direcção.

Eram dois homens. Ambos tinham casacos escuros, compridos com umas nuvens vermelhas. Um deles era muito alto, com a cara mais feia e esquisita que a Hyuga alguma vez vira.

O outro era mais baixo, o seu rosto familiar virou-se para ela, completamente inexpressivo.

_Itachi-nii-san…_

Ela levou a mão para o seu porta Kunais, para o caso de algum deles a atacar e activou o seu Kekkei Gekkai.

Eles passaram por ela e o seu Byakugan cruzou-se com um familiar e sangrento Sharingan.

Por momentos, o tempo parou.

Ele sorriu-lhe, um pequeno, quase invisível sorriso.

Os seus lábios formaram uma palavra, algo que ela já ouvira vezes sem conta.

_Hime…_

Depois ambos os homens desapareceram da sua vista

* * *

_ Não te preocupes, Hinata. – Fez Naruto enquanto se aproximavam de Konoha – Eu e o Ero Sennin vamos encontrar a pessoa que curará o Sasuke.

Hinata anuiu, colocando os olhos no inconsciente Uchiha que estava nas costas de Gai. Suspirando, a Hyuga olhou para o velho homem que acompanhava Naruto.

_ Desculpe, senhor, mas ainda não me disse o seu nome.

O homem pestanejou, incrédulo.

_ Não sabes quem eu sou?

Hinata abanou a cabeça, esperando ser informada.

Ele sorriu, esticando o braço e colocando o corpo numa posição dramática.

_ Lembra-te disto para o resto da tua vida, rapariga. Eu sou Jiraiya, um Sennin Lendário!

Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ Jiraiya? Um dos três Sennins? Ah! Já sei… o mulherengo.

Jiraiya comprimiu os lábios e semicerrou os olhos em direcção da rapariga.

_ Olha lá, miúda, quem é que te disse isso?

_ Toda a gente sabe isso.

_ Ero Sennin! Vamos lá embora! Sasuke e o Sobrancelhas farfalhudas precisam de ajuda! – Gritou Naruto com desespero. – Hinata, conto contigo para cuidar do Sasuke.

* * *

_ Pobre Sasuke-kun… - Chorou Sakura enquanto afastava os cabelos negros do rosto bonito do rapaz.

Uma veia saltitou na testa de Hinata, escondida pelo cabelo. Sakura era a quinta fã que vinha chorar até ao quarto de Sasuke, irritando-a até ás pontas dos cabelos. A única coisa que mantinha a Hyuga sã era a companhia de Ino, Kiba e Lee, que a apoiavam no momento difícil.

Sasuke estava inconsciente fazia um dia. Ela não tinha saído do seu lado desde que Gai o trouxera ao hospital.

_ Quem faria uma coisa destas ao pobre Sasuke-kun?

Ino revirou os olhos. Ao contrário de Sakura, Ino sabia muito bem quem atacara o Uchiha.

_ Vai para casa, testuda. Estás a molhar a camisola do rapaz com a tua baba e ranho.

Sakura lançou um olhar irado á rapariga loura.

_ Eu não posso sair daqui! Quando ele acordar vai ver que o seu verdadeiro amor, eu, sempre esteve ao seu lado e irá sentir-se mais feliz.

Ino pensou que ia vomitar. Abriu a boca para mais um insulto, mas Lee interrompeu-a.

_ Penso que o melhor é todos irmos. Tenho que voltar para o meu quarto, e vocês têm de ir para casa.

_ Mas…

_ Sakura. – Fez Kiba – Amanhã temos treino, vai descansar.

A rosada lá concordou, saindo do quarto lentamente. Ino suspirou de alívio quando a porta se fechou. Olhou para Hinata.

_ Não vais para casa tão cedo, pois não?

A Hyuga abanou a cabeça, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sasuke. Cobriu a mão morna dele com a sua.

_ Eu gostava de ficar aqui, Hina, mas não posso. Queres que diga a Hanabi que vais demorar?

_ Agradecia que o fizesse, Ino-chan.

Ino abraçou a amiga com força.

_ Sê forte…

* * *

A lua estava cheia, brilhando fracamente no manto de escuridão. Hinata trocava a flor já murcha do jarro de Sasuke, que ainda não acordara. Será que ele iria ficar inconsciente para o resto da vida? Esperava que não, pois sabia o que ele estava a passar naquele momento.

Ele estava no mundo dos pesadelos, revivendo vezes sem conta a agoniante e sangrenta morte da família.

A Hyuga suspirou, pegando no jarro para depois lhe colocar água. Precisava de dormir, mas não se atrevia a descansar, com medo que Sasuke acordasse sem ninguém que o atendesse.

Uma brisa congelou-a e Hinata colocou os olhos na janela. Franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

_ Pensava que tinha fechado a janela. – Murmurou enquanto fechava o vidro transparente, virou-se para ir á casa de banho encher o jarro que tinha na mão.

O jarro caiu no chão, partindo-se em pedaços. Hinata deixou de respirar, o pânico corroendo-lhe a alma. O seu corpo tremia enquanto ela sacava uma Kunai para se defender.

Uchiha Itachi estava encostado na porta do quarto com os braços e pernas cruzadas. Parecia completamente descontraído enquanto a observava com os seus olhos vermelhos.

Hinata reuniu toda a coragem que tinha, erguendo a Kunai. Olhou para um botão que estava ao lado da cama do seu adormecido namorado. Poderia chamar as enfermeiras se fosse rápida o suficiente.

_ Acho que não seria boa ideia. Morreriam mal cá colocassem os pés.

Ele vira ela colocar os olhos no botão? Raios… este era o Itachi de quem ela estava a falar. Os olhos dele eram tão bons ou melhores do que os de Neji.

_ O que é que fazes aqui, Uchiha? – Disse ela, não conseguindo impedir que a sua voz tremesse um pouco. – Também te poderia chamar Floppy, mas acharia isso uma falta de respeito para aquele que eu achava ser meu conselheiro.

Ele sorriu com um pouco de malícia. Inclinou a cabeça, pestanejando os olhos vermelhos.

_ Hum… descobriste, então. Muito bem. – Descruzou os braços, colocando-os atrás das costas – Quem diria… A tímida e frágil Hyuga Hinata tem uma mente tão… violenta.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso malicioso. A sua Kunai brilhou com a luz do candeeiro.

_ Quem diria… o frio e insensível Uchiha Itachi tem uma mente tão… pervertida.

_ Touché… - Fez ele – Vais atacar-me com isso? Duvido que consigas acertar-me, afinal de contas… - Colocou os olhos no inconsciente Sasuke – Ele é mais forte, rápido e hábil que tu e vê em que estado está.

Hinata mordeu o lábio, não baixando o braço que segurava a arma metálica.

_ Se te aproximares dele, Uchiha, ataco-te. Morrerei para o defender, se for preciso.

_ Não duvido, Hime, mas não tenho qualquer intenção de o magoar.

Ela não relaxou, não tinha qualquer razão para acreditar nele.

Ele inclinou a cabeça de novo, pestanejando.

_ Não acreditas em mim. – Era uma afirmação não uma pergunta.

Hinata sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos e lutou para não chorar.

_ Porque haveria eu de acreditar em ti?

_ Acreditavas no Floppy. – Disse o Uchiha mais velho – Já agora… é um nome ridículo.

_ Eu pessoalmente acho que te fica bem. Condiz contigo e com essa roupa horrível.

Itachi manteve o rosto inexpressivo enquanto olhava para o seu casaco negro com nuvens vermelhas.

_ Não fui eu que o escolhi.

_ Porque é que o fizeste? – Perguntou Hinata. Ele limitou-se a olhar para ela – Porque é que entraste na minha mente? Para espiar o Naruto? Para ver qual seria o melhor momento para o apanhar? Ou era para espiar o teu irmão?

Ele ficou a olhar para a Hyuga durante algum tempo antes de responder calmamente.

_ As minhas razões foram aquelas que eu te disse. Na verdade fiquei admirado por ver que estavas na mesma equipa que o meu irmão e com o rapaz da Kyuubi. Mais admirado ainda fiquei quando vi que tinhas recomeçado aquele gaguejar irritante e chamavas de "Uchiha-san" ao meu Otouto. – Ele suspirou, cruzando os braços de novo – Foi preciso quase morreres para voltares a falar como deve ser.

Lágrimas escorriam pelas faces brancas da Hyuga.

_ Tudo isso é culpa tua! Se não tivesses feito o que fizeste eu não estaria naquela situação! – Gritou ela. O quarto de Sasuke era isolado, por isso ninguém a ouviria. Ela suspirou, olhando para o chão – Vai-te embora, Uchiha. Já o magoaste o suficiente. E a mim também. Nenhum de nós te quer aqui.

Para seu espanto, ele sorriu.

_ A sério? Não me queres aqui? Se bem me lembro ouvi o meu nome ser pronunciado muitas vezes na tua mente. – Ela corou com as suas palavras – Houve uma vez particularmente interessante… disseste que me amavas.

* * *

_S-se alguma vez encontrares o Sasuke-kun e o Itachi-nii-san… diz-lhes… diz-lhes…_

_**Hinata! Pára! Não me podes deixar! Não nos podes deixar!**_

_A escuridão tomou conta dela, apagando o mundo._

_Que eu os amo…_

* * *

( Atenção… acções ligeiramente taradas pela parte do Uchiha mais velho…)

Hinata sentiu o rubor ficar mais forte á medida que se lembrava do acontecimento.

_ Eu não disse que apenas **te** amava. – Murmurou ela envergonhada.

_ Pois não… mas não deixa de ser uma declaração para com a minha pessoa.

Ela não respondeu, não havia nada a dizer contra aquilo. Itachi descruzou os braços mais uma vez e começou a aproximar-se de Sasuke. Hinata prendeu a respiração e atirou-lhe a Kunai.

A mão pálida do Uchiha mais velho a garrou a o metal sem qualquer problema. Colocando a arma na mesinha de cabeceira, Itachi sentou-se na cama, perto dos pés do irmão.

Sem outra hipótese Hinata correu na sua direcção, tentando usar o seu Jukken.

O seu pulso foi agarrado e com um pequeno grito de susto a Hyuga viu-se encostada a um corpo duro e musculoso. Corou violentamente.

Itachi sentou a rapariga ao seu lado, num abraço sem escapatória. Virou-a para o rosto de Sasuke, ficando assim atrás dela.

Hinata engoliu em seco quando sentiu os lábios frios no seu pescoço, beijando suavemente.

_ Olha para ele… - Murmurou o assassino. Hinata colocou os olhos em Sasuke – Não é bonito?

_ O que é que queres?

Ele respirou a pele branca do pescoço da herdeira, memorizando o cheiro doce da rapariga.

_ Quero-te… e a ele também. Tal como tu nos queres aos dois. – E sentiu que ela ia falar e cortou-a – Sei que ele é meu irmão, Hime. Mas é algo que não posso evitar.

_ Eu não ia dizer isso. – Murmurou ela fracamente enquanto ele lhe dava pequenas dentadas na pele exposta – Se o queres, porque é que o fazes sofrer?

_ É necessário.

Ela sentiu o fecho do seu casaco ser desapertado e as memórias do seu primeiro e único sonho erótico vieram-lhe á cabeça. Tentou sair do abraço de Itachi, mas este apenas a libertou o suficiente para lhe arrancar o casaco antes de a encostar ao seu peito de novo.

_ Vou fazer-te umas perguntas, Hinata. O que á no meio do branco e do preto?

Hinata pestanejou, confusa, antes de corar ao sentir as mãos dele por debaixo da sua camisola, tocando na barriga lisa.

_ C-cinzento…

_ Certo. E entre a noite e dia?

As mãos dele subiam lentamente. Ela mordeu o lábio.

_ O nascer do sol e… e o pôr do sol…

Prendeu a respiração ao sentir os dedos frios passarem por debaixo da sua roupa interior, tocando gentilmente no seu seio.

_ Mais uma vez, correcto. Agora diz-me, o que á entre o frio e o quente?

A mão dele cobriu por completo a superfície redonda e ela lançou um pequeno gemido.

_ O-o morno. Qual é a razão de tantas perguntas?

_ São três elementos, querida Hime. Nenhum deles pode viver sem o outro. O dia e a luz são a mesma coisa, tal como a noite e a escuridão. Portanto o que está entre a luz e a escuridão é o pôr e o nascer do sol. A escuridão não pode viver sem a luz, portanto também não pode viver sem o elemento que está entre elas.

Os seus dedos brincavam com o mamilo erecto da rapariga, que mordeu o lábio para evitar os gemidos.

_ O frio não pode viver sem o quente e o morno, e vice-versa. Tal como o mal não poderá existir sem o bem, e o neutro não teria significado se os outros dois não existissem…

_ E o teu objectivo é...?

_ Já reparas-te nos nossos feitos? Nas nossas personalidades? Nos nossos gostos? Nas nossas temperaturas?

Era um bocado difícil pensar naquilo tudo com ele a apalpar-lhe o peito e a beijar-lhe o pescoço lentamente.

_ O-o que é que têm?

Ele sorriu contra a sua pele branca e suave.

_ Tens o corpo quente. Mais quente do que o de Sasuke e muito mais quente que o meu. És gentil, não gostas de magoar os outros, apesar de teres muitos pensamentos violentos. Em resumo: És a luz, o branco, o dia, o bem.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, sabendo que o que ele dizia estava correcto.

_ Eu tenho o corpo frio, sempre tive e sempre terei. Não sou gentil a maior parte das vezes, não podia querer saber menos se magoo alguém a não ser que ame essa pessoa, tenho as mãos cobertas de sangue que derramei. Eu sou a escuridão, o negro, a noite, o mal.

_ E o Sasuke? Está entre os dois?

_ Correcto, Hime. Ao entrar na tua mente analisei o modo em que o meu irmão agia. Não estava a espia-lo, mas foi inevitável. Ele é rude para quem o irrita, mas pode virar gentil para essa mesma pessoa se quiser. Ora, eu, por exemplo, se uma pessoa me irritar, serei rude para ela em toda a minha vida, ou acabarei por a matar, depende também na maneira como ela me irrita. O meu irmãozinho é morno, sempre foi, desde que nasceu e está entre o bem e o mal. Nem é bom, nem é mau.

_ Está bem… e o que é que isso tem?

Ele agora tocava-a com ambas as mãos, fazendo leves gemidos escapar pelos lábios carnudos da rapariga.

_ Se somos esses três elementos… não poderemos viver uns sem os outros. Estamos presos, num forte e complicado laço. Eu amo-vos, aceitei esse facto já alguns anos atrás, Tu ama-nos, também acabas-te por aceitar isso quando lutas-te contra aquela coisa desprezível.

_ O Neji-nii-san?

_ Pois… isso. Tens que lhe chamar Nii-san? Gosto de ter esse nome só reservado para mim.

_ Esquece, Uchiha, ele é meu Nii-san á mais tempo do que tu. Agora continua o que estavas a dizer.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa antes de continuar.

_ Sasuke… ele aceitou o amor que sente por ti… e mostrou-te da melhor maneira que sabia. – Ela notou numa nota de humor na sua voz – Ele deseja-me e sabe disso. Mas recusa a aceitar tal facto. Não sei qual a razão exacta. Pode ser por que me quer odiar e não consegue. Ou porque eu sou seu irmão e está errado desejar alguém do seu sangue dessa maneira.

_ Ou ambos.

_ Ou ambos… - Concordou Itachi colocando mais um beijo no pescoço da rapariga.

Hinata gemeu enquanto os seus seios eram espremidos gentilmente pelas mãos frias.

_ S-sabes… o que estás a fazer agora é considerado pedofilia.

_ Hum… tecnicamente sou menor de idade, só faço dezoito daqui a alguns meses. Além disso… - Ele passou a língua pela pele branca – Tu gostas.

Hinata corou, sabendo que ele tinha razão.

_ Eu não vou fazer sexo contigo. – Resmungou ela antes de gemer de novo.

_ Eu ainda tenho algum senso, Hime. Não iria possuir uma menina de doze anos, ainda consigo esperar algum tempo.

Ela não queria continuar com aquela conversa e sabia que não conseguiria tirar as mãos frias do seu peito mesmo que quisesse.

_ Responde como deve ser á minha pergunta…

_ Hum? Qual delas?

_ Se amas Sasuke porque é que o fazes sofrer?

Por momentos ele paralisou. Hinata prendeu a respiração até o ouvir suspirar.

_ Preciso que ele fique forte o suficiente para me ajudar no futuro… apenas tenho quer ter esperança que ele me perdoe depois de saber a verdade.

_ Q-qual verdade?

Ele beijou-lhe o ombro com carinho.

_ Não te posso dizer, Hime, agora não.

Não era justo, ela merecia a verdade, merecia informação. Mas conhecendo Itachi como conhecia, este não lhe revelaria nada.

_ Vais-te embora? – A sua voz estava fraca, como se ela lhe pedisse para não sair dali.

_ Tenho de ir, Hime. Já é demasiado perigoso ter entrado na vila, sozinho. – Murmurou ele ao seu ouvido.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto outra vez.

_ Mas eu não quero que vás.

_ Ainda á um pouco disseste que não me querias aqui. – Disse ele enquanto encostava ainda mais o seu corpo ao dela.

Ela fungou, franzindo o sobrolho.

_ Isso foi á pouco… eu não sabia o que querias. – _E continuo sem saber…_

Ele não disse nada por momentos, limitando-se a cheirar o cabelo escuro da rapariga que estava nos seus braços. Colocou os seus olhos vermelhos no irmão, admirando a cara bonita do rapaz. Continuava quase tão adorável como antes, agora que dormia.

Hinata ouviu um suspiro atrás dela e sentiu as mãos frias abandonarem-na. Olhou para trás, vendo Itachi levantar-se calmamente e caminhar até Sasuke. A mão pálida do rapaz mais velho tirou alguns cabelos negros do rosto do irmãozinho. Hinata ajeitou o seu soutien com um rubor nas faces antes de caminhar até aos dois Uchiha.

_ Magoa-me, sabes…. Saber que fui a causa de todas as vossas desgraças. Magoo-me quando eu o vi naquele hotel, quando ele disse que me odiava e me tentou matar com a sua Chidori. – Murmurou Itachi enquanto o seu dedo traçava as linhas do rosto do seu Otouto – Magoo-me ter que lhe dar uma tareia… ter de o torturar desta maneira cruel… mas é necessário… ou o teu amiguinho louro não irá sobreviver.

_ Naruto-Kun?

Ele anuiu, virando os seus olhos de sangue para ela.

_ Porquê? O que é que querem do Naruto? Porque é que o andam a perseguir? O que é que ele tem?

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para ela como se a rapariga não estivesse a ver algo evidente.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos.

* * *

__ _Magoaste-te? Mariquinhas_. – A voz de Naruto suava diferente, possuía uma força e escuridão que a Hyuga nunca tinha visto no rapaz louro._

_Então ela reparou nos olhos dele. O seu usual azul estava agora vermelho, num tom animalesco e selvagem._

_O que é que se passa com ele?_

_**Kyuubi. Ele tem-na selada dentro dele.**_

_K-Kyuubi… a raposa que atacou a aldeia?_

_**Sim.**_

* * *

_ Kyuubi…

_ Sim. Os meus superiores desejam-na. Para salvar o rapaz louro e todo o mundo tenho que magoar alguém que amo para o tornar mais forte.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas. Tocou-lhe no braço com gentileza, sentindo os músculos duros por debaixo daquele largo e estranho casaco.

_ Se é para salvar o Naruto-Kun e o mundo inteiro então também quero ajudar! Diz-me o que se passa, Itachi-nii-san. – Pediu ela, nem sequer notando que lhe chamara pelo primeiro nome pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Ele olhou para ela em silêncio, levantando a mão fria para lhe acariciar o rosto.

_ Não posso, Hime. Se queres ajudar, então protege o teu amigo. Ajuda-o a tornar-se forte o suficiente para se defender de nós. – Ele baixou-se até o seu rosto ficar no mesmo nível que o dela, mirando-a nos olhos – Torna-te forte. Pede ajuda ao teu primo, mesmo que ele te odeie, ele será obrigado a treinar-te se lhe ordenares. Pede, também, ajuda ao rapaz do cão e á rapariga loura, pois se apenas te limitares a praticar as técnicas dos Hyuga, não vais longe. O teu elemento é água, estuda jutsus onde ele esteja envolvido. A partir de hoje não poderei falar mais contigo.

_ P-porquê?

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo da rapariga, desalinhando-o um pouco.

_ Fico distraído quando me ligo a ti. É muito difícil concentrar-me na minha vida quando vejo o que tu vês e ouço o que tu ouves. Os meus superiores e companheiros começaram a desconfiar. E sendo como tu és, um hímen de sarilhos, eu quase estraguei a minha reputação de frio, inexpressivo e insensível Uchiha Itachi… seria chocante. Além disso, se descobrirem que ligo a minha mente a um ninja de Konoha, poderias ficar em perigo.

Ela olhou para o chão, suspirando profundamente.

_ Eu compreendo… m-mas… quando é que nos voltaremos a ver?

Ele abraçou-a, encostando a cabeça dela no seu peito. Hinata rodeou os braços na cintura do Uchiha, reparando que ele era bastante mais alto que o irmão.

_ Não sei, Hime. Não sei quando irei estar livre ou se irei sobreviver. – Murmurou ele enquanto a apertava contra si gentilmente.

Ela chorou silenciosamente com o rosto enterrado no casaco negro que ele transportava.

Tristemente, Itachi afastou-se, olhando-a nos olhos.

_ Por enquanto toma conta de Sasuke, tenho a certeza que o vosso amigo foi procurar ajuda. – Disse ele seriamente – Ele e o velho Jiraiya devem ter ido procurar Tsunade para ser nova Hokage. Vai ser bom, para a vila, ter alguém que saiba tanto sobre medicina.

Ela já tinha ouvido falar da grande médica ninja Tsunade. Sentiu as mãos do Uchiha nos seus ombros e olhou para ele.

_ Tenho que ir, Hime. O meu companheiro está sozinho já algum tempo. – Ele afastou-se lentamente, caminhando com elegância em direcção da janela.

_ Espera! – Fez ela agarrando a parte de trás do seu longo casaco.

Hinata sentia as lágrimas molhando-lhe o rosto. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo, poderia ser a sua última oportunidade. Ele virou-se para ela, olhando-a com curiosidade. Hinata engoliu em seco, como poderia ela tomar a iniciativa de tal gesto? Com Sasuke bastava colocar-se em bicos dos pés, mas com Itachi isso não iria chegar, pois este era quase o dobro do irmão.

Mas sendo o génio que ele era, rapidamente percebeu o que a rapariga queria. Curvou-se, colocando as mãos frias nas faces vermelhas e molhadas da rapariga.

A Hyuga suspirou ao sentir os gélidos lábios sobre os seus, rodeando o pescoço do rapaz mais velho com os braços. Ela lembrava-se do seu primeiro beijo. Fora casto, um mero toque suave. Agora queria mais que isso.

Tal como fizera com Sasuke quando estavam á chuva, passou a língua pelo lábio dele, pedindo para que ele a deixasse entrar. Itachi sorriu no beijo deu permissão á rapariga. Ela ficou admirada ao ver que até a boca do Uchiha era fria e perguntou-se se ele seria frio em todo o lado. Mas rapidamente qualquer pensamento foi-se quando a luta entre línguas começou.

Os beijos de Itachi tinham mais desejo carnal do que os de Sasuke, reparou ela, mas ele também era mais velho, enquanto ela e o Uchiha mais novo tinham acabado de entrar na adolescência.

Afastaram-se para respirar e o coração dela rasgou-se um pouco. Ele agora partiria.

_ Adeus, Hime. – Murmurou ele, beijando-a outra vez.

Depois… desapareceu, como o fantástico ninja que era. Hinata ficou a olhar para a janela durante uns momentos.

_ Adeus, Itachi-nii-san.

* * *

Algo quante estava a tocar-lhe na bochecha. Hinata grunhiu, empurrando o que quer que fosse.

_ Hinata! Hinata, acorda.

A Hyuga pestanejou sonolenta. Olhos verdes olhavam para ela com curiosidade.

_ Hinata, ficas-te aqui a noite toda?

Hinata estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Sasuke. Ela olhou em volta, passando a mão no cabelo.

_Tinha sido tudo um sonho?_

Sakura puxou uma cadeira para ao pé da rapariga de olhos brancos e sentou-se.

_ Né… Hinata, porque é que o jarro está partido? E o que é que faz uma Kunai na mesinha de cabeceira?

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, o seu coração palpitando violentamente.

_Então não foi um sonho._

Itachi tinha estado ali. Ela suspirou, lembrando-se da conversa que ambos tiveram. Naruto estava em maus lençóis…

Levantou-se, sentindo os olhos verdes de Sakura colocados nela, e caminhou até aos cacos do jarro.

_ Não caminhes para aqui, Sakura-chan. Podes cortar-te. Está aqui outra jarra de reserva para poderes colocar a tua flor. Eu vou limpar esta bagunça.

Sakura anuiu enquanto colocava a sua planta no jarro novo.

* * *

Hinata tinha ido buscar algo para comer. Já era meio-dia e ela só tinha comido no dia anterior. Pegando na comida com ambas as mãos, Hinata começou a caminhar novamente até ao quarto.

_Itachi-nii-san poderia ter ao menos dito qual era o problema e o plano. Como poderei eu proteger o Naruto-Kun se não sei qual é o verdadeiro perigo? Já investiguei, e os que usam aquele casacos pretos com nuvens vermelhas são os bandidos da Akatsuki… Os vilões de hoje em dia não sabem como se vestir…._

Sem conseguir esperar até chegar ao quarto, Hinata desembrulhou a sua sandes e deu-lhe uma trinca, enquanto continuava a caminhar.

_Tenho que pedir ao Neji-nii-san que me ajude a treinar… não sei se ele vai gostar muito da ideia, raios, nem sequer sei se ele tem tempo. O meu pai começou a treina-lo. Pff, que grande pai eu tenho, um tipo tenta matar-me e o velho Hiashi vai logo contente oferecer-se para treina-lo. Mal posso esperar para fazer dezoito anos. Vou sair do clã e deixar o titulo de herdeira para a Hanabi. Acho que o velho vai gostar mais disso._

Suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto de Sasuke, paralisando.

O Uchiha estava sentado, com um ar ligeiramente perdido. Sakura abraçava-o, chorando de alívio. Naruto também ali estava, olhando para a rapariga de cabelos rosa como se esta o tivesse apunhalado, e uma mulher loura observava-os com um pequeno sorriso.

Hinata pestanejou ao olhar para a mulher.

_Quem é ela?_

Era bonita, cabelos dourados presos em dois puxos. Os seus olhos eram cor âmbar, mostrando uma personalidade forte. O corpo da mulher era escultural, que levaria á locura muitos homens e mulheres.

Naruto reparou na presença da Hyuga e sorriu-lhe fracamente.

_ Hinata!

Os outros três olharam para ela. Hinata não tinha tirado os olhos da mulher mais velha.

_ A senhora é… Tsunade-sama? – Perguntou a Hyuga em voz baixa, lembrando-se das palavras de Itachi na noite anterior.

A mulher sorriu-lhe acenando a cabeça.

_ E tu és Hyuga Hinata, herdeira do clã Hyuga. – A voz dela também mostrava força.

Hinata anuiu, corando um pouco. Colocou os olhos em Sakura e Sasuke.

A rosada continuava a chorar feita desalmada enquanto apertava o rapaz fortemente. Sasuke não retribuía o abraço, olhava agora para Hinata confuso, perguntando-se porque é que Sakura estava a abraça-lo daquela maneira e como raio é que ele tinha vindo ali parar.

Hinata suspirou. Talvez Sakura fosse a rapariga perfeita para Sasuke. Era bonita, inteligente, e uma óptima ninja, tudo o que a Hyuga não era.

_ Tsunade-baa-chan, vem, tens que tratar do Sobrancelhas farfalhudas.

_Lee?_

Hinata seguiu Tsunade e Naruto, não querendo aturar mais o choro irritante de Sakura.

* * *

_ Q-quer treinar-me? – Perguntou Hinata incrédula enquanto olhava para olhos de gelo.

Hiashi olhava-a friamente, braços cruzados.

_ Hatake Kakashi não está disponível neste momento e o membro mais forte da tua equipa está ferido. Não irás ficar tanto tempo sem treinar, rapariga.

_ M-mas… e o Sasuke?

Os olhos do chefe Hyuga semicerraram-se, olhando a filha atentamente.

_ Tsunade-sama tomará conta do rapaz, Hinata. Vai despedir-te dele e dos teus amigos. Irás ter treino intenso durante duas semanas com Neji e Hanabi.

Hinata pestanejou. O seu pai nunca lhe pedira para treinar com ele, quanto mais com a sua irmã e o génio do clã.

Quando ela entrou no quarto reparou que Sakura não estava lá, e suspirou com o alívio. O rapaz já estava acordado já algum tempo e ela não o deixava em paz.

Sasuke estava sentado na cama, olhando para a janela atentamente, como se esta lhe revelasse algo.

_ Sasuke-kun…

Ele olhou para ela, olhos negros iluminando-se um pouco. Ela lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso e sentou-se aos pés da cama.

_ Como estás?

_ Bem… acho eu.

Ele ainda estava abalado. Uma espécie de raiva escondida ardia no negrume dos olhos. Hinata engoliu em seco e olhou em volta.

_ Hei… - Disse ela chamando a atenção do rapaz – Onde está o teu "Verdadeiro Amor"?

Uma veia de irritação saltitou-lhe na testa. Hinata abafou umas risadas com a mão.

_ Foi-se. A mãe dela queria-a em casa por alguma razão que não me interessa.

Ela sorriu e suspirou, antes de não se conseguir controlar e lançar-lhe os braços ao pescoço.

_ Au! Au! Hinata!

Então ela lembrou-se que ele tinha o corpo ferido. Afastou-se, corando.

_ Desculpa. Mas… mas… - Abraçou-o de novo, com mais gentileza desta vez para não o magoar. – Tu és um idiota. Por momentos pensei que ias morrer.

Ele não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a rodear os braços á volta da rapariga. Encostou o rosto no cabelo azulado de Hinata.

_ Ehm-ehm… - Fez alguém, clareando a garganta.

Ambos olharam para a porta, vendo Hyuga Hiashi encostado á parede com um ar irritado no rosto. Hinata corou e afastou-se de Sasuke.

_ Já te despediste, Hinata?

Ela abanou a cabeça enquanto Sasuke lhe lançava um olhar interrogativo.

_ Eu não te vou poder ver durante duas semanas, Sasuke. Vou ter treino com o meu pai, Hanabi-chan e Neji-nii-san.

Sasuke anuiu, encostando-se á almofada. Hiashi desencostou-se da parede e fez sinal á filha mais velha.

_ Vamos, Hinata. Tens outras pessoas para te despedires.

Ela anuiu, levantando-se. Uma mão agarrou-lhe o pulso e ela viu-se a ser puxada para Sasuke que a beijou apaixonadamente.

Atrás do casal, Hiashi esbugalhava os olhos ao ver a sua inocente filha beijar um rapaz.

Separaram-se para respirar, tinham-se esquecido que o chefe Hyuga estava no quarto.

Sasuke beijou-a de novo antes de comentar.

_ Tens um sabor estranho hoje…

Hinata pestanejou, confusa.

_ Se calhar é da sandes que comi á pouco.

Ele abanou a cabeça, beijando-a mais uma vez, saboreando.

_ Não é comida… e não é desagradável.

Então Hinata lembrou-se que tinha beijado Itachi na noite anterior. Seria o sabor daquela boca fria que Sasuke sentia naquele momento? Hinata corou com o pensamento antes de sentir uma grande mão no seu ombro.

_ Temos que ir, Hinata. – Murmurou Hiashi enquanto lançava um olhar irado a Sasuke, que o ignorou.

_ Adeus, Sasuke. – Disse ela beijando-o outra vez, antes de ser puxada gentilmente pelo pai.

_ Adeus… Hinata-chan.

Uma vez fora do quarto, Hiashi olhou para a filha com reprovação.

_ Nunca me disseste que já namoravas. E com um Uchiha, ainda por cima.

_ Porque haveria? Nunca se importou com o que acontecia na minha vida.

* * *

Hinata levantou-se ofegante. Olhou para o primo. Já não via o ódio ardente naqueles olhos de gelo, mas ele continuava a ser muito desagradável para com ela.

Correu na sua direcção, investindo no rapaz, que se defendeu rapidamente.

Hiashi e Hanabi observavam os dois a lutar. Hanabi torcia silenciosamente por a sua Nee-chan, abanando os punhos violentamente. Hiashi achava tais gestos pouco próprios para uma rapariga, mas ignorou-os, colocando os olhos frios na filha mais velha.

Hinata caiu mais uma vez no chão. Pelo menos os golpes que Neji lhe dava não a feriam muito, apenas nódoas negras.

_ Estás a fazer mal. – Disse Neji calmamente, atraindo a atenção da rapariga. – Concentra-te. Tenta ver os meus pontos fracos.

_Pontos fracos? Quais pontos fracos?_

_ Tenta ser mais rápida, e quando vires um ponto livre não hesites e ataca.

Ela correu na direcção do rapaz mais uma vez. Atacava, tentando ver alguma falha na sua defesa. Sem pensar, ergueu a perna num pontapé, apanhado o génio de surpresa. Viu que ele tinha parado de defender no abdómen e atacou.

Neji cambaleou para trás, colocando a mão no estômago. Hinata não tinha utilizado o Jukken, mas um simples murro. Mesmo assim doía como o raio.

_ Isso não foi muito estilo Hyuga, Hinata-sama. – Disse ele após recuperar o fôlego, fazendo a rapariga corar – Mas foi melhor que antes.

Atrás deles, Hanabi comprimiu os lábios para se impedir de berrar vitória para a irmã e Hiashi sorriu ligeiramente.

* * *

Hinata olhou em volta. Já tinham passado duas semanas, aquele dia seria o último de treino. Olhou para Hanabi.

_ Onde está o Nii-san?

Hanabi bufou, cruzando os braços.

_ Foi numa missão de resgate qualquer… Sortudo, safou-se ao treino.

_ Queres fazer uma luta amigável com a tua Nee-chan? – Perguntou Hinata, colocando-se na posição de defesa.

Hanabi sorriu, descruzando os braços e colocando-se na mesma posição que a irmã.

_ Só se me prometeres que me ensinas a fazer aquele creme curativo.

_ Combinado.

Ambas correram em direcção de uma da outra.

Hiashi observava as filhas a lutarem, vendo que nenhuma delas estava a levar aquilo a sério. Ambas riam-se e pareciam estar a dançar e a brincar uma com a outra. Apesar disso, não as interrompeu. Ele sabia o objectivo da missão de Neji, e sabia que se o seu sobrinho falhasse aquela missão, Hinata ficaria devastada.

Deixou a sua filha mais velha ter a sua diversão enquanto podia.

* * *

Hinata correu pelos corredores do hospital. Segundo o seu pai dissera, Neji quase morrera na sua missão.

Parou ofegante ao lado do balcão de uma enfermeira.

_ Desculpe, eu queria saber onde está Hyuga Neji.

A senhora olhou para Hinata durante algum tempo antes de mexer no teclado do computador.

_ Oh, Hyuga Neji está nos cuidados intensivos, menina. Não poderá visita-lo.

Hinata anuiu, desiludida. Lembrou-se que á duas semanas não via Sasuke. Começou a caminhar até ao quarto dele.

Vários enfermeiros passaram por ela rapidamente. As coisas andavam agitadas.

Viu que a porta do quarto de Lee estava aberta e decidiu fazer uma pequena visita ao rapaz. Talvez ele soubesse o que acontecera a Neji, já que era da sua equipa.

Bateu á porta gentilmente. Neji dissera-lhe á uns dias atrás que Lee tinha sido operado por Tsunade, e que tinha sido um sucesso. Viu Lee sentado na cama quando abriu a porta. Já não tinha o gesso no braço e na perna, até utilizava aquele fato verde e tudo.

O rapaz olhou para ela durante um bocado antes de baixar a cabeça tristemente.

_ Desculpa, jovem Hinata.

Ela pestanejou, confusa. Caminhou até ao rapaz, colocando a mão no seu ombro.

_ Lee-san… o que se passa? Porque pedes desculpa? – Era por causa de Neji? Mas isso não era culpa dele, ele estava ferido, não podia fazer nada.

_ Ela não sabe. – Era uma voz fria, monótona. Hinata congelou, olhando para trás.

Gaara olhava para ela com os seus olhos claros. O que fazia ele ali? Não tinha sido ele quem atacara Konoha algumas semanas atrás?

Como se lesse pensamentos, Gaara falou.

_ Eu não vou atacar a tua aldeia de novo, Hyuga. Agora Konoha e Suna são aliados.

Ela fitou-o durante algum tempo, antes de anuir. Voltou-se para Lee, decidida.

_ Lee-san, o que é que me estão a esconder.

Ele suspirou, olhando para o chão.

_ A missão foi dada a Shikamaru. Tsunade-sama disse-lhe para recrutar os Genins mais dotados. Ele escolheu Naruto, Neji, Kiba e Choji. Eu não pude ir pois ainda estava doente. Apesar de ter partido ao seu encontro mais tarde. Neji, Naruto e Choji estão em muito mau estado. Kiba tem um grave ferimento na barriga e Shikamaru safou-se apenas com um dedo partido. Eu poderia ter morrido, se não fosse o Gaara-san.

Hinata franziu o sobrolho. Não só Neji estava ferido mas também Choji, Naruto e Kiba? Mas qual era a porcaria da missão?

_ Lee-san, qual era a missão?

Ele estava hesitante. Abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes.

_ A missão era impedir que Uchiha Sasuke saísse da vila. – Disse Gaara friamente.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, o seu coração começou a palpitar rapidamente.

_ L-Lee-san… porque é que o Sasuke saiu da vila? Porque haveria ele de magoar os nossos companheiros daquela maneira? – Perguntou ela, sentindo as lágrimas a chegarem-lhe aos olhos.

Ele levantou-se, colocando as mãos nos ombros da Hyuga.

_ Lamento muito, Hinata-san. Mas Sasuke partiu em busca de Orochimaru. Ele… ele juntou-se ao homem.

Hinata sentiu os joelhos ficarem fracos. As lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelas faces. Ela debateu-se contra as mãos de Lee.

_ N-não! Não pode ser! Ele… ele nunca… Sasuke não poderia…

Abraçou-se ao rapaz, encostando a cabeça ao seu peito, chorando silenciosamente. Fora abandonada. Mais uma vez.

Sasuke deixara-a, abandonara-a por aquele homem serpente. Tal como Itachi a abandonara pela Akatsuki.

Ela estava sozinha, mais uma vez. Eles tinham voltado e depois partiram.

_Raios vos partam!_

_ L-Lee-san. – Fez ela uma vez que já não havia lágrimas para serem derramadas. Lee olhou-a, afagando-lhe o cabelo – Qual é o quarto do Naruto-Kun?

_ Eu levo-te lá. – Disse Gaara calmamente. – Tu. – Parecia estar a falar para Lee – Descansa, ainda estás em recuperação.

Lee lançou-lhe um olhar acusador mas anuiu, largando a rapariga e sentou-se na cama.

Hinata começou a seguir Gaara, limpando as lágrimas com a mão. Olhou para Lee antes de sair pela porta.

_ As melhoras, Lee-san.

Ele lançou-lhe um fraco sorriso.

Nenhum dos dois estava na disposição para falar. Hinata estava perdida nos seus pensamentos e Gaara simplesmente não queria falar para ela.

Chegaram a uma porta e Hinata percebeu que era o quarto de Naruto, Estendeu a mão para rodear a maçaneta da porta mas uma mão pálida rodeou o seu pulso, travando-a. Hinata virou a cabeça, olhando para Gaara.

_ O Uchiha é como eu. – Disse ele friamente – Nenhum de nós merece lágrimas.

Dito aquilo virou-se, caminhando para longe. Hinata ficou com os olhos postos na sua cabeleira vermelha antes de ele desaparecer da sua vista. Virou-se para a porta, que se abriu de repente, fazendo a Hyuga dar um salto de susto.

Sakura olhou para Hinata. Os seus olhos verdes pareciam tristes, devastados. Hinata não disse nada, limitando-se a olhar para ela. Sakura dissera que amava Sasuke. A Hyuga perguntava-se se a rosada sentia-se como ela, como se alguém tivesse agarrado o seu coração e o tivesse apertado com tanta força que este se desfez. Esperava que não. Sakura não merecia tal sofrimento.

_ Olá, Hinata. – Murmurou miseravelmente a rapariga de cabelos rosa antes de sair completamente do quarto e caminhar para a direcção da saída do hospital.

Hinata entrou dentro do quarto e paralisou.

O pobre Naruto estava sentado na cama, completamente embrulhado por ligaduras brancas. Quem lhe tinha feito aquilo? Sasuke?

_ Naruto-Kun…

Ele virou o rosto para ela e os seus olhos azuis encheram-se de tristeza.

_ Lamento, Hinata. Eu tentei. Tentei de tudo. Falei com ele, lutei com ele… mas ele não ouviu… ele partiu na mesma.

Hinata não disse nada. Caminhou até ele e sentou-se aos pés da cama, olhando para o chão.

_ T-talvez a Sakura-chan tenha razão… talvez eu fiz um erro qualquer na missão e ele foi-se…

_ Por amor de Kami, Naruto! – Ralhou ela, fazendo com que o rapaz a olha-se com os olhos esbugalhados – Olha para ti! Estás feito num oito, pareces uma múmia. A culpa não é tua, não é do Shikamaru, não é do Nii-san, não é do Choji e não é do Kiba-kun. É do Sasuke.

Naruto pestanejou antes de lhe dar um pequeno sorriso.

_ Ele… ele disse-me para te dizer algo. – Murmurou, fazendo os olhos de pérola olharem-no com interesse e mágoa. – Ele queria que seguisses em frente. Para o esqueceres. Mas que… ele não se esqueceria de ti. – Depois olhou para as mãos enroladas – Passou-se algo entre ti e o Sasuke que eu não saiba?

_ Isso já não interessa, pois não?

_ Não… acho que não. Mas… eu vou encontra-lo, Hinata. Prometi á Sakura-chan que o traria de volta e vou faze-lo.

Ela não disse nada por momentos limitando-se a olhar para o chão.

_ Muito bem… mas não contes comigo. – Disse por fim.

_ O… O quê?

_ Treina primeiro. Tens a Akatsuki atrás de ti e se Sasuke foi atrás do Orochimaru, não vai ficar mais fraco. Quando fores atrás dele, tens que estar em plena forma, mas… não contes comigo. Eu estou farta de ser abandonada por eles. Não vou tolerar isso novamente ou acho que não sobreviverei.

Levantou-se, tinha que saber se Neji estava bem.

_ Até logo, Naruto-Kun. – Disse ela calmamente enquanto caminhava para a porta. Parou antes de sair, olhando para o companheiro de equipa. – Diz-me… bateste-lhe tanto quanto ele te bateu?

Com aquilo, Naruto sorriu abertamente, dando-lhe de imediato a resposta.

_ Óptimo. As melhoras, Naruto-Kun.

* * *

_ Vá lá, pirralha, toda a gente sabe que o melhor para afogar as mágoas é Sake. – Disse Tsunade enquanto colocava um copo em frente de Hinata.

Ino, Kiba e Hanabi ergueram as sobrancelhas. Hinata mirou o copinho com o liquido transparente.

Estavam os cinco no quarto hospitalar de Kiba e Akamaru. Todos sentados em volta da cama. Tsunade estava lá para mudar as ligaduras do rapaz, mas decidiu ficar mais um pouco para conversar com os quatro amigos.

_ Tsunade-sama… não quero ser rude, mas… sou menor. – Disse Hinata com um pequeno rubor no rosto.

_ Vá lá, rapariga. Como Hokage ordeno-te que bebas esse copo. – Resmungou a mulher loura enquanto distribuía copos a todos os presentes no quarto – Todos vocês! Vá lá! É uma ordem. Vamos fazer um brinde! Os homens são umas bestas.

Os pequenos copos chocalharam enquanto Kiba dizia um indignado "Hey!" e Ino exclamava "Ámen". Os cinco, incluindo a pequena Hanabi, beberam o conteúdo alcoólico.

Hinata começou a sentir-se zonza… era bastante engraçado, por acaso. Sentia-se… livre.

Os quatro menores viram Tsunade beber o resto da garrava, ficando com um estranho rubor nas faces.

_ Sabes… pirralha… tu… tu devias… procurar esse tal "Sasuge" e dar-lhe uma coça. – Disse a quinta Hokage, podre de bêbeda.

_ Sim… - concordou Ino com um brilho assassino nos olhos azuis. – Eu ajudo-te…

Kiba e Hanabi anuíram atrapalhadamente.

_ Os homens são todos a mesma coisa! – Disse Tsunade – Eles aproveitam-se de uma rapariga e depois deitam-na fora, como se a pobre coitada fosse lixo. Sem ofensa, puto. – Pediu ela quando viu o olhar indignado de Kiba – temos que colocar ordem neste mundo. Olhem para aí! Lá fora está tudo repleto de assassinos, violadores, ladrões, vigaristas, TUDO! Eu sei. Vivi metade da minha vida fora desta aldeia. Cada um desses homens tem um preço, sabem… Cartazes em todo o lado. Há senhores feudais que dariam um fortuna por alguns desses tipos. E são esse tipo de homens que faz mal ás mulheres, esses vigaristas!

Hinata prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a palavras de Tsunade. Vigaristas que valiam dinheiro se fossem capturados? A aldeia precisava de dinheiro, pois ainda não tinha recuperado da guerra com Suna e a terra do som.

Hinata olhou para Tsunade e esta pestanejou. Kiba, Ino e Hanabi prenderam a respiração. Os olhos da Hyuga… estes eram…

Puro gelo.

_ Que diria, Tsunade-sama, se eu me tornasse numa caçadora de prémios?

* * *

Arg! Este foi difícil de escrever…

OK! O próximo capitulo já vai ser quatro anos depois ( Decidi que Naruto voltava para a aldeia quatro anos depois em vez de ser só dois e meio), atenção. A partir daqui a história não vai ter quase semelhança nenhuma com o original.

Atenção de novo, o próximo capitulo vai ter Yaoi incestuoso (Itasasu) e Yuri (InoHina)

Até ao oitavo,

Evil


	8. A vida do trio e da Akatsuki

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

É a segunda parte, pessoal! Hinata e Sasuke têm dezasseis e Itachi vinte e um! As cenas eróticas já não vão ser sonhos. ;P

Atenção: Yaoi e Yuri neste capítulo, eu coloquei avisos, se não gostarem passem a passagem de texto para a outra e ficamos todos contentes.

* * *

**2º PARTE**

1º Capitulo

A vida do trio e da Akatsuki

_ Está calor. – Resmungou Sasuke enquanto enfiava a cabeça na almofada.

Na secretária, Itachi revirou os olhos, ignorando os lamentos do irmão. Continuou a escrever o documento calmamente.

_ Porque é que está tanto calor?

Itachi suspirou irritado, o rapaz não se calava? Uma veia saltitou na sua testa e a sua sobrancelha tremeu, tal era a sua irritação.

_ Não deveria estar tanto calor…

_ Sasuke… - Fez o Uchiha mais velho sem paciência – Estás em Suna. É um deserto… é claro que está calor! Agora cala-te.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça da almofada e semicerrou os olhos em direcção do irmão mais velho.

_ És sempre tão mau para mim, Nii-san.

_ Devias ter pensado nisso antes de fugires daquela cobra para vires ter comigo.

Itachi ouviu o som indignado do irmão.

_ Eu não fugi do velho Orochimaru para ir ter contigo. Tu raptaste-me! – Acusou Sasuke, apontado o dedo para as costas do seu Aniki.

Itachi sorriu maliciosamente, não deixando a sua escrita.

_ Então deverias ter pensado nisso antes de me deixares raptar-te.

Sasuke atirou-lhe a almofada, que foi habilmente esquivada. Deitou-se de novo na cama, olhando para o tecto. Suspirou tristemente.

_ Não me digas que estás com saudades daquela cobra nojenta. – Fez Itachi com azedume.

Sasuke olhou-o como se este fosse louco.

_ Céus, não. Apenas… - Hesitou, não querendo trazer tristeza ou arrependimento ao irmão.

_ Sim?

_ Apenas me pergunto como anda a Hinata.

* * *

_ Cheguei!

Hinata franziu o sobrolho ao não receber resposta. Colocou o seu saco no chão e caminhou pelo apartamento.

_ Ino? – Nada. A Hyuga espreitou pela porta da cozinha, encontrando-a vazia. – Ino? – Também não estava na sala ou na primeira casa de banho – Ino? – Subiu as escadas, abrindo a porta do quarto onde dormia. Franziu o sobrolho – Hei, INO? Hum… parece que não está em casa. Deve ter ido dar uma volta ou coisa parecida.

Hinata e Ino partilhavam o apartamento. Antes Kiba vivia com elas, mas depois o rapaz do cachorro apaixonou-se por Tenten e vice-versa e estavam a viver juntos não muito longe dali.

As coisas em Konoha estavam melhores.

Sakura era uma excelente aprendiz da quinta Hokage. Ela, Shino e Choji eram Chunnins. Neji, Tenten e Lee já tinham chegado a Jounin. Naruto ainda estava a treinar com o lendário Jiraiya, como ainda não tinha feito qualquer exame, continuava Genin.

Quanto ao trio (Hinata, Kiba e Ino) para serem o que eram, Caçadores de prémios, tiveram que desistir de qualquer título ninja, apesar de ainda treinarem como tal. Os três eram os mais fortes dos antigos nove novatos, sendo já no nível mais elevado dos Anbu, apesar de não ser oficial.

Hinata era agora considerada a Hyuga mais forte que alguma vez existira. Superara Neji quando fizera catorze anos, desistindo em seguida do seu título de herdeira, para grande desgosto do seu pai. Em compensação ela era a professora de Hanabi, a nova herdeira, que não ficou minimamente preocupada ou chateada com o abandono que a irmã fizera, pois continuava a vê-la constantemente.

O dinheiro que Ela e a sua equipa de caçadores fizeram ao longo de quatro anos, proporcionou á vila uma oportunidade de ser reconstruída mais fortemente, tornando Konoha ainda mais gloriosa do que já era.

Sim… estava tudo melhor. Excepto uma coisa.

A relação entre Neji e Ino.

Hinata já o havia perdoado há muito pelo que ele lhe fizera nos exames Chunnin. Com o passar dos anos, o "Nii-san" que ela sempre utilizava depois do seu nome começaram a ter significado, pois ele era, agora, praticamente seu irmão.

Mas Ino não o perdoava. Ela parecia odiá-lo com uma paixão ardente. Ambos andavam sempre aos insultos e de vez em quando lutavam, sendo separados por Hinata ou Lee.

Hinata sabia que o ódio de Ino começara nos Exames Chunnin de á quatro anos atrás, mas este intensificou-se quando a loura começou a ter sonhos eróticos pelo génio dos Hyuga. Hinata achava perfeitamente razoável uma mulher ter esse tipo de sonhos pelo seu Nii-san. Ele tinha crescido muito e era um jovem muito atraente. Agora que não havia qualquer Uchiha na aldeia, Neji tinha-se tornado no alvo das fãs.

Mas a Yamanaka recusava-se a ter qualquer tipo de atracção pelo Hyuga. Ela não queria aumentar o Ego do rapaz. Ela desprezava-o e não havia dia em que não desejasse matá-lo.

Ino, tal como Hinata, desejava um homem que nunca teria.

E quando não se tem o homem que desejas e ficas completamente molhada só de pensares nele o que é que fazes? Satisfazes-te com o segundo amor da tua vida. Ou seja:

Yamanaka Ino e Hyuga Hinata eram melhores amigas/ companheiras de equipa/ colegas de apartamento/ parceiras de sexo.

Nenhuma delas era o tipo de rapariga que se entregava a qualquer homem, por isso satisfaziam os desejos juntas, sem qualquer nojo ou descriminação. Além disso, Hinata tinha que admitir que o corpo de Ino era muito atraente, tal como Ino admitira uma vez que achava Hinata uma bomba sexual.

Hinata entrou na casa de banho que se situava no quarto despindo as roupas suadas e colocando-as dentro do cesto. Caminhou até á banheira e abriu o chuveiro, sentindo a água quente tocar-lhe no corpo.

Lançou um suspiro satisfeito.

* * *

(Sexo… Yaoi… não aconselho a pessoas que não gostam.)

_ Qual da parte do "Está calor como o raio" é que não percebes-te? – Perguntou Sasuke pegando noutra almofada e empunhando-a como se fosse a sua Katana.

Estava mesmo calor! Ele vira o brilho da luxúria nos olhos negros do irmão mais velho. Sexo não refrescava.

Itachi ignorou-o e caminhou lentamente até á cama. Passou os olhos pelo seu irmãozinho, que já não tinha nada de pequeno. Sasuke estava apenas de roupa interior, devido ao calor que se fazia dentro do quarto onde estavam.

_ Não. Afasta-te, sua doninha, vai continuar o que estavas a fazer.

Itachi sentou-se ao pé do irmão, empurrando-o para o colchão mole. Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar irado.

_ Vá lá, Sasuke. Não queres _brincar_ com o teu Aniki?

_ Pensasses nisso antes de me trazeres para o deserto.

Itachi começou a beijar o pescoço do seu Otouto. Sasuke grunhiu, tentando não ficar excitado.

_ Otouto… - Ronronou o Uchiha mais velho – Sabes muito bem que eu sou um óptimo remédio para o calor… - Continuou, passando as mãos frias pela pele do rapaz.

_ Ah, pois… esqueci-me que eras frio como o caraças. És feito de quê? Gelo? – A única resposta que teve foi um leve "Hn". Sasuke lançou um olhar irritado às roupas do irmão – Estás muito vestido. – Resmungou enquanto arrancava violentamente a camisola de Itachi.

_ Hei! Essa era uma das minhas favoritas!

_ Temos pena. – Passou as mãos mornas pelo peito branco de Itachi. – Sim… és frio como o caraças. O meu ar condicionado orgânico – E encostou o seu corpo ao dele, suspirando de alívio ao ser refrescado pelo peito gelado.

Itachi revirou os olhos e descolou o irmão do seu peito, que grunhiu de descontentamento. O mais velho ignorou-o, voltando a beijar o pescoço branco do rapaz. Passou a mão hábil pelos músculos desenvolvidos do abdómen de Sasuke, recebendo um gemido. Itachi sorriu maliciosamente. O seu irmãozinho era tão sensível. Passou a sua língua fria pela barriga torneada do irmão até chegar aos boxers do rapaz.

Tal como Sasuke tinha rasgado a sua camisa, Itachi rasgou-lhe os boxers.

_ Ah, sua doninha pedófila bissexual incestuosa! Não me dês cabo da roupa interior!

_ Não sejas bebé, Sasuke. – Murmurou Itachi tocando no membro endurecido do irmão com um dedo, fazendo Sasuke prender a respiração – Tens dezasseis, não és uma criancinha. Além disso – Lambeu a ponta do membro, recebendo mais um gemido – És tão bissexual incestuoso quanto eu.

Dito aquilo, Itachi enfiou a erecta "ferramenta" do irmão na boca. Sasuke praguejou antes de se entregar ao prazer que o irmão lhe fornecia. Fechou os olhos, gemendo levemente. O mais velho estava a provoca-lo, tocando e lambendo gentilmente. Sasuke grunhiu… odiava provocações.

Itachi largou-o, recebendo um gemido descontente. Ergueu-se para beijar o irmão nos lábios.

_ Eu odeio-te – resmungou o mais novo.

_ Pff… já me disseste isso tantas vezes que perdeu o significado. – Olhou em volta – Hoje fico no topo.

_ Heh! Porquê? Da última vez foste tu! Agora devia ser eu. Estás a quebrar o nosso acordo, Nii-san.

_ Hn… tu é que estás com calor. – Murmurou Itachi, antes de o calar com um beijo. – Onde é que está aquela coisa? Ah-ah. – Pegou numa garrafinha com um líquido transparente – já sabes o que acontece a partir daqui, não é? Relaxa, maninho.

_ Ah!

* * *

Hinata olhou para o tecto da casa de banho. Estava aborrecida, tomando banho ou não. Suspirou. Se Ino estivesse ali poderiam "brincar" uma com a outra.

Mais uma vez, em quatro anos, Hinata sentiu falta da voz de Itachi ou, como ela preferia dizer, Floppy. Ao menos não se aborrecia quando o tinha na mente.

Colocando champô e esfregando o agora longo cabelo azulado, a Caçadora de Prémios pensou na melhor maneira de se distrair.

_Ino ensinou-me o Jutsu que Itachi-nii-san utilizava para entrar na mente dos outros._

Enfiou a cabeça no chuveiro, limpando os vestígios de Champô.

_Beh… brinco com esse jutsu depois de comer alguma coisa._

* * *

_ Oi, Itachi-nii-san…

_ Hum…?

_ Acho que já me preparaste o suficiente, estás aí com os dedos á dez minutos!

Itachi sorriu, tirando os dedos frios de dentro de Sasuke. Beijou o seu irmãozinho, colocando-se por cima do rapaz. Sasuke rodeou a cintura do irmão com as pernas, tentando relaxar o máximo possível. O mais velho colocou o seu membro na entrada do irmão, beijando-lhe o pescoço com carinho.

_ Estás preparado, Otouto?

_ Enfia lá essa coisa.

_ És tão rude…

Itachi penetrou-o lentamente, não querendo magoa-lo. Sasuke revirou os olhos. O seu Aniki não precisava de ser tão cuidadoso… já tinham feito aquilo várias vezes, ele já estava habituado. Gemeu se prazer ao sentir o irmão completamente dentro de si.

_ Quando quiseres que me mova diz.

_ Pára de me tratar como uma miúda que acabas-te de tirar a virgindade e começa o trabalho.

_ Aquela cobra velha e malcheirosa transformou-te num rapaz muito irritante.

Sasuke respondeu-lhe com um grunhido incompreensível.

Sem esperar mais, Itachi começou a mover-se lentamente, sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver o ar irritado do seu irmãozinho.

_ Mais depressa!

Itachi decidiu torturar o seu amante até Sasuke estar praticamente a implorar. Quando achou que o seu irmão sofrera o suficiente, ganhou velocidade, fazendo os gemidos de Sasuke crescerem.

Quem diria que os dois frios, calados e inexpressivos Uchiha eram barulhentos na cama. Geralmente ficavam num quarto afastado do resto da equipa para não os incomodar com os gritos de prazer que ambos lançavam. Infelizmente, naquela casa um pobre rapaz louro tinha que dormir no quarto ao lado dos Uchiha.

Sasuke agora estava cego pelas sensações que o irmão lhe proporcionava, não controlando os sons que lhe saiam da boca.

Finalmente ambos encontraram alívio, chegando ao topo do prazer.

_ AH! ANIKI!

_ OTOUTO!

Itachi caiu em cima do irmão, exausto. Sasuke não se importou minimamente, já que o corpo do seu Aniki o refrescava do calor infernal que se fazia em Suna.

No quarto ao lado, Deidara tirou os olhos da parede, concentrando-se de novo na sua arte.

_ Os piores são sempre os mais calados. – Resmungou o louro.

(Yaoi acabou… por enquanto Mwahaha…)

* * *

Hinata mordiscou a sandes que fizera, mastigando preguiçosamente. Estava na cozinha, encostada ao balcão. Era uma divisão simples, tal como o resto da casa. Ela e Ino gostavam da casa assim.

Engolindo a comida, Hinata olhou para o azulejo branco do chão, comprimindo os lábios. Ino estava mesmo muito atrasada, não era costume…

Caminhou até á janela, observando o verdume das árvores. Ela e a sua equipa tinham escolhido uma casa perto da floresta, isolados do resto da aldeia. Era uma zona sossegada, boa para descansar.

E Kami sabia como eles precisavam de descanso.

Às vezes Hinata pensava que a vida de um Caçador de prémios era muito mais difícil que a de um Ninja. As "caças", como Kiba gostava de dizer, eram trabalhosas e os locais onde eles caçavam eram repletos de criminosos, vigaristas, violadores, assassinos, ladrões e mais escumalha do género. Por tal razão é que ela e a sua equipa nunca deixaram de aprender e treinar como Ninjas, apesar de não o serem oficialmente.

Convivendo com o mundo do crime durante quatro anos, fez com que o trio conseguisse mascarar os seus sentimentos do resto do mundo. Hinata, Kiba e Ino utilizavam essa máscara de indiferença regularmente, desmanchando-a apenas quando estavam sós ou entre amigos próximos.

Continuou a comer a sandes, observando as folhas caírem das árvores com rodopios constantes, na sua elegante dança de morte.

Ouviu a porta de entrada abrir-se e soube que a sua "namorada" estava em casa.

_ Ino? – Chamou ela, para confirmar.

Yamanaka Ino apareceu na cozinha. Trazia uma aura assassina á sua volta e Hinata rapidamente percebeu o motivo da demora da rapariga loura. Sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Tiveste uma discussão com o Nii-san, não foi?

Ino perdeu a pouca calma que possuía.

_ Aquele Hyuga… eu vou… arg! Vou arrancar-lhe os olhos e dá-los aos cães! Ele é a coisa mais desprezível na face da terra! Eu odeio-o! Odeio-o, odeio-o, odeio-o!

Hinata observou a amiga sentar-se numa das cadeiras, bufando com alguma impaciência.

_ Vá lá, Ino-chan. Ele não é assim tão mau.

_ É claro que não é. – Disse Ino com sarcasmo – Hina, ele é a coisa mais… arg! Nem sequer encontro a palavra para o descrever.

_ Sensual, erótico, bonito, musculoso, delicioso?

Ino olhou para Hinata como se ela tivesse três cabeças.

_ Diabos, não. Não fales assim dele, Hina-chan! Aquela coisa é da tua família. – Ino levantou-se, caminhando até ao frigorífico – Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra o incesto, mas… - Tirou o pacote de leite e fechou a porta de metal – Não quero aquelas mãos porcas em cima de ti. És minha… e dos Uchiha, mas esses perderam a sua oportunidade, por isso esse corpinho é todo meu, e só meu.

A Hyuga revirou os olhos. Ela sempre contara tudo a Ino. Depois de Sasuke ter partido para ir ao encontro de Orochimaru (E Hinata desejava secretamente que o Homem Serpente violasse o Uchiha vezes sem conta por este a ter abandonado) Hinata contou a Ino tudo sobre Floppy/Itachi, o seu namoro com Sasuke, e o encontro que ela tinha tido com o Uchiha mais velho no hospital. Ino ouvira tudo em silêncio, antes de jurar que daria uma coça aos dois últimos Uchiha por terem magoado a sua querida Hina-chan.

E Hinata sabia, ao olhar nos olhos azuis de Ino, que esta manteria a promessa.

* * *

_ Ele já chegou? – Perguntou Kiba, olhando para o amigo.

Lee anuiu, sentando-se no muro. Hinata sorriu e Ino franziu o sobrolho.

_ Naruto-Kun… pergunto-me se ele está diferente. – Disse a Caçadora de olhos de gelo – Pergunto-me se estará mais poderoso…

_ Pergunto-me se está menos estúpido.

_ Ino! Ele apenas tinha pouca inteligência. – Ralhou Tenten com um sorriso.

O grupo riu-se. Hinata sentia-se bem ao pé deles. Nas caçadas mais difíceis, a equipa de Neji (Ele, Lee e Tenten) era aquela que iria sempre ajuda-los. Lá por ela, Kiba e Ino não serem ninjas oficiais, ainda eram guerreiros importantes na aldeia e Tsunade dava-lhes todo apoio necessário.

_ Lee-kun, onde está o Neji-nii-san?

Lee olhou-a com os seus grandes olhos negros.

_ Neji está com a tua irmã, bela e jovem Hinata-chan! Eles vêm mais tarde.

Hinata anuiu. O seu pai queria que Hanabi se tornasse numa ninja não forte como o primo e a irmã, por isso pedia aos mesmos que a treinassem. Apesar dos treinos de Neji serem muito mais duros e violentos do que os da Hinata.

Kiba levantou-se e começou a caminhar, fazendo com que o agora anormalmente grande Akamaru o seguisse.

_ Vamos lá, pessoal! Vamos ver como está o palhaço da vila.

* * *

_ Quero mudar de quarto.

Itachi pestanejou. Deidara olhava para o seu novo líder com determinação. Estavam ambos na cozinha, sentados na enorme mesa onde o grupo costumava comer.

_ Queres mudar de quarto?

O homem louro anuiu, cruzando os braços.

_ Porquê?

_ Não é óbvio? – Perguntou o Deidara com irritação – O meu quarto está ao lado do teu.

Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha, não percebendo o problema. Pelo canto do olho viu Sasuke entrar na divisão e dirigir-se ao frigorífico.

_ E qual é o problema? – Perguntou Itachi secamente.

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado do irmão com uma garrafa na mão. Olhou para Itachi e Deidara com um olhar interrogativo.

_ Qual é o problema? Sabes a tortura que é dormir num quarto ao lado do teu? – Fez o louro claramente irritado – Ouço-vos aos dois a fazerem sexo vezes sem conta! Não estou a dizer que não o devam fazer, mas pelo menos faziam pouco barulho.

Um minúsculo rubor apareceu nas faces dos dois Uchiha.

_ Acho que devias deixar o lourinho ter outro quarto, Nii-san. – Murmurou Sasuke claramente embaraçado, virando o rosto para o lado para esconder um microscópico rubor.

_ Muito bem… Poderás mudar-te para aquele quarto livre que está ao lado do de Kisame. Começa a mudar as tuas coisas.

Deidara sorriu triunfante e levantou-se, caminhando elegantemente pela cozinha.

_ Então…. Vocês fazem barulho, né. – Nenhum deles reparara em Kisame, que sorria numa forma trocista.

O homem peixe levou com a garrafa de Sasuke na cara.

* * *

_ Naruto!

O louro virou-se, vendo o grupo de cinco pessoas e um cão a avançar na sua direcção. Um grande e doce sorriso formou-se nos lábios do louro.

_ Pessoal! Como vai isso?

O grupo parou em frente do ninja louro, avaliando-o.

Uzumaki Naruto parecia mais maduro e menos estúpido. Estava mais alto e corpulento, os seus desalinhados cabelos dourados estavam um pouco mais longos e tinha substituído o azul das suas roupas por preto, ficando muito melhor com o seu habitual laranja.

_ Wow… Kiba! Esse é o Akamaru?

Kiba olhou para ele confuso.

_ É claro que é… quem é que querias que fosse?

_ E-Ele está enorme! De certeza que podes monta-lo como se fosse um cavalo! Olha para ele! Gigante.

Kiba olhou para o seu cão, que estava sentado ao seu lado, dando-lhe pelo pescoço.

_ Heh… estou tanto tempo ao seu lado que não notei em qualquer diferença.

_ COMO É QUE NÃO NOTASTE? Ele andava em cima da tua cabeça!

Kiba encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

Naruto passou os olhos pelo grupo, sorrido alegremente.

_ Nê… vocês mudaram muito, não foi… Excepto tu, Lee… estás igual.

_ Não é verdade, Uzumaki. Lee-kun está mais alto. – Disse Ino secamente, cruzando os braços.

Naruto olhou para ela.

_ Hei, Ino. Deixas-te o cabelo crescer novamente, né. Tenten! Estás igualzinha. – A sobrancelha de Tenten tremeu com irritação – He! E tu, menina… - Fez ele olhando para Hinata de forma confusa – Quem és? Não me lembro de ti.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela não estava assim tão diferente. O seu cabelo estava mais longo, completamente selvagem (A.N: Não iria fazer a Hinata totalmente igual, né?), chegando-lhe até ao meio das costas. Já não usava casacos largos e esponjosos, preferindo camisolas de alças negras e caças da mesma cor. Não utilizava as sandálias que todos os ninjas usavam, trocando-as por umas botas pretas.

Ela apenas parecia uma cantora de rock, portanto não estaria assim tão diferente.

Naruto observou-a bem, até ver os olhos de gelo.

_ ÉS UMA HYUGA!

_ Baka! É a Hinata!

_ Uh? Tens a certeza, Ino? Espera… és mesmo! Hinata! Como vais? Céus, estás mesmo diferente, nem sequer te reconheci!

Hinata sorriu, colocando as mãos na cintura. O bom e velho Naruto, denso como sempre.

_ Naruto-Kun. – Cumprimentou ela. Naruto abraçou-a, recebendo um leve rubor de Hinata e um rugido de Ino.

Quando a largou, o louro fitou o rosto da Hyuga, franzindo o sobrolho. Olhou em volta, colocando os olhos azuis em Ino e depois em Kiba.

_ Porque é que os vossos protectores têm símbolos diferentes?

_ Porque não somos ninjas, imbecil.

Naruto olhou para Ino com uma expressão de puro horror.

_ PORQUÊ?

_ Somos caçadores de prémios. – Respondeu Kiba enquanto afagava a cabeça de Akamaru.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma aparvalhada expressão de confusão. Passou a mão pelo cabelo louro.

_ São o quê?

_ Caçadores de prémios, Naruto. – Repetiu Kiba.

Naruto pestanejou algumas vezes.

_ O quê?

O grupo revirou os olhos perante a estupidez do rapaz. Afinal o seu aspecto maduro era uma peta. Ele continuava estúpido como sempre.

Hinata suspirou antes de sorrir.

_ Caçadores de prémios, Naruto-Kun, são pessoas que apanham criminosos e recebem uma recompensa por isso. Tsunade-sama legalizou os Caçadores, e para nos distinguir dos ninjas, mandou fazer estes protectores. O meu tem o símbolo do gelo, o da Ino-chan tem o símbolo do vento e o de Kiba-kun tem o símbolo da terra.

Naruto olhou para ela durante algum tempo, tentando assimilar a informação.

_ QUER DIZER QUE A EQUIPA NUMERO SETE FOI COMPLETAMENTE Á VIDA?

_ Sim, basicamente. – Disse Ino secamente.

_ NÃO!

O grupo observou o louro correr dali para fora, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Pestanejaram, perplexos.

Lee virou-se para todos e sorriu alegremente.

_ Correu melhor do que eu pensava.

* * *

_ O que é isso? – Perguntou Itachi enquanto olhava para a caixa preta.

Hidan sorriu ligeiramente, afagando a caixa de cartão com uma mão.

_ Hoje faz dois anos que és nosso líder, Itachi-san. Pega lá na merda do presente.

Hidan colocou o presente na mesinha e Itachi mirou a caixa com desconfiança. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori e Sasuke olhavam o recipiente com curiosidade.

A caixa moveu-se.

_ Kami! Está vivo! – Exclamou Kisame enquanto se afastava um pouco.

Itachi olhou para Hidan, que sorria agora com alguma malícia.

_ O que raio puseste aqui dentro?

_ Abre o caralho da caixa e vê.

Itachi anuiu, erguendo a sua mão pálida para desapertar o laço da caixa. Atirou o bocado de tecido para o lado e levantou a tampa. Todos, excepto Hidan, prenderam a respiração.

Uma cabecinha peluda espreitou para fora, colocando dois olhinhos pretos em Itachi. O Uchiha pegou no animal adorável, colocando-o ao seu colo.

_ Que coisa é essa? – Perguntou Sasuke.

Itachi afagou o pelo branco do animal.

_ Obrigado, Hidan-san.

_ De nada, apenas pensei que era o melhor presente para ti.

_ Afinal o que é essa coisa, Nii-san?

Itachi pegou no animal com as duas mãos e virou-o para o irmão.

_ Isto, Otouto, é uma doninha.

O pouco habitual riso de Sasuke ecoou pelas paredes, fazendo os outros membros da Akatsuki olharem para ele com os olhos esbugalhados.

Sasuke tentou suprimir o riso, vendo o olhar irado do irmão.

_ Que… que nome lhe vais dar, Nii-san? Itachi Júnior?

Itachi revirou os olhos antes de sentir a sua nova doninha encostar-se ao seu peito, parecendo suspirar. O animal era tão adorável, fofo e quente.

_ É a porra de uma menina, Sasuke-san. – Resmungou Hidan enquanto se sentava no sofá com os braços cruzados.

_ Penso que Itachi é um nome Uni sexo.

Itachi ignorou o comentário do irmão, continuando a olhar para a doninha que parecia ter adormecido. Ele nunca tivera um animal de estimação, nem quando o seu clã existia. Bem… havia uma primeira vez para tudo… a maneira como o animalzinho se encostava ao seu peito trazia-lhe recordações. Sorriu ligeiramente.

_ Vai-se chamar Hinata. – Disse o Líder da Akatsuki decidido.

Sasuke olhou para o irmão como se este fosse louco.

_ Vais dar a essa coisa fedorenta o nome de Hinata? Isso é uma ofensa para a rapariga!

Itachi lançou outro olhar irado ao seu irmão mais novo. A doninha agora pertencia-lhe e ninguém ofendia as suas coisas, nem mesmo Sasuke.

_ Ela não é fedorenta, Sasuke. As doninhas só deitam cheiro em ataque ou defesa. Além disso… - Olhou para o focinho adorável do bicho – Acho-a parecida com a Hinata.

_ Quem é a Hinata? – Perguntou Deidara.

_ Como é que podes dizer que essa coisa é parecida com a Hinata? Não tem nada a ver! – Fez Sasuke apontando para o novo animal de estimação do seu Aniki – Esse bicho tem pelo branco e olhos pretos. Hinata tem cabelo azul-escuro e olhos brancos. Além disso, essa coisa é uma doninha e Hinata é uma humana.

Itachi ignorou-o enquanto tocava na cabecinha da sua nova amiga.

_ É melhor mostrar aqui á Hina onde irá dormir. – Disse ele enquanto se levantava, levando a pequena Hinata nos seus braços.

_ É bom que não seja na nossa cama!

* * *

_ Hyuga.

_ Yamanaka.

Ino e Neji olharam-se com desprezo mútuo, fazendo Hinata, Kiba, Hanabi, Tenten e Lee revirarem os olhos. Atrás da grande secretária, a quinta Hokage Tsunade franzia as sobrancelhas, juntando as mãos de baixo do seu queixo bonito.

_ Parem com os olhares de ódio e prestem atenção. – O grupo de sete pessoas olhou para ela – Tenho uma missão para todos vocês. Hinata, tu e a tua equipa estão proibidos de caçar durante esta missão, é demasiado importante. Levarás a tua irmã contigo porque é um trabalho de dois meses, e o vosso pai passava-se se Hanabi não tivesse ambos os seus professores com ela.

Neji e Hinata anuíram, colocando cada um uma mão num ombro de Hanabi, que se encontrava no meio deles.

_ É uma missão onde terão que espiar um grupo de homens… Normalmente só enviaria os meus caçadores, mas estes homens são demasiado perigosos. – Tsunade olhou para o grupo com os seus olhos de âmbar – Penso que conhecem a Akatsuki.

Eles prenderam a respiração ao ouvir o nome. Quem é que não conhecia tal coisa.

_ O Naruto regressou e com ele veio Jiraiya. O idiota deu-me umas informações muito interessantes. – Tsunade sorriu – O homem é um tarado, mas no que aplica a utilização de métodos de espiões é o melhor. – O rosto bonito da Hokage endureceu maus uma vez – Acontece que á dois anos a Akatsuki mudou.

_ Mudou? Como?

_ Bem, Tenten, parece que todos os membros viraram-se contra os seus líderes, que nos eram desconhecidos até Jiraiya ter encontrado os seus cadáveres. Parece que a Akatsuki era liderada por um homem chamado Uchiha Madara, outro chamado Pein que tinha uma assistente ou braço direito chamado Konan… Eu não percebi muito bem, já tinha bebido alguns copos quando ele me disse isto.

O grupo franziu o sobrolho.

_ Tsunade-sama… Pein e Konan tinham as cabeças em prémio… valiam 100.00000 cada um… para alguém valer tanto dinheiro tem de se ser muito poderoso. – Disse Kiba, usando o seu conhecimento de caçador – Para os vencer os outros membros da Akatsuki tinham de trabalhar em equipa, pois nenhum deles chega a valer tanto dinheiro.

_ Penso que foi o que aconteceu. Os membros deixaram os cadáveres dos seus líderes ali, como se não quisessem saber, mas enterraram dois corpos de companheiros, provavelmente mortos na batalha.

_ Não deveria Uchiha Madara ter morrido á muito tempo? – Perguntou Hinata.

_ Devia… mas agora não interessa, já se foi de vez.

A caçadora anuiu.

_ Deves pensar que esta missão é demasiado perigosa para a tua irmãzinha…

_ Muito pelo contrário, Tsunade-sama. Hanabi tem onze anos e já é Chunnin… esta missão será boa para ela e para os seus dotes de Hyuga.

_ Muito bem… informações dizem que os membros da Akatsuki estão algures pelo Oeste de Suna, precisamente, não sei. Mas penso que isso não será problema para os meus Caçadores e para os meus melhores Jounin. Espero que partam daqui a dois dias. Quero informações sobre os planos daquele grupo e se ainda vão andar atrás de Naruto. Quero saber se têm novos membros e descubram os seus nomes. – Tsunade sorriu ao ver o grupo anuir – Hinata será a líder do grupo. Para o caso de se separarem os líderes serão os dois Hyuga mais velhos. Não tenho mais nada a dizer, podem ir.

O grupo anuiu, virando costas á sua Hokage. Neji estendeu a mão para abrir a porta mas parou, virando-se para Tsunade.

_ Tsunade-sama, por acaso sabe quem é o novo líder da Akatsuki?

_ Faz as contas, Neji… quem é que vale mais dinheiro a seguir a Pein e Konan?

Hinata, Ino e Kiba trocaram olhares conhecedores, enquanto os outros quatro olhavam para a mulher loura, confusos.

A Caçadora Hyuga suspirou, olhando para os amigos com os seus olhos de gelo.

_ Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_ Achim!

_ És alérgico a essa coisa. – Resmungou Sasuke enquanto se sentava na cama. Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar irado e abraçou a sua querida e felpuda Hinata.

_ Não sou nada… sabes o que dizem, espirras quando falam de ti.

Sasuke revirou os olhos com o comentário infantil do irmão. Olhou para Hinata, que estava confortavelmente deitada no peito de Itachi. Tinha que admitir que a criatura era adorável. Mas não era parecida com a Hyuga Hinata!

Itachi estava estendido na cama, passando os dedos pela cabecinha da sua Hinata. Sorriu alegremente.

_ Não lhe vais chamar de Hime, pois não?

_ É claro que não, Sasuke. Só tenho uma princesa e essa vive em Konoha.

_ Graças a Kami… já é mau o suficiente chamares a essa coisa Hinata.

Itachi ignorou-o. Hinata tinha aberto os seus olhinhos pretos e observava Sasuke intensamente. O Uchiha mais novo lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

_ Ela não me vai mandar um jorro de mau cheiro, pois não?

_ Era bem feito…

_ Cala-te, imbecil, tu-AH! Ela está em cima de mim! Eww… está a lamber-me.

Itachi sorriu ao ver a pequena Hinata lamber o rosto de Sasuke.

_ Está a mostrar que gosta de ti, Sasuke.

_ Que alegria. – Fez o mais novo com sarcasmo.

* * *

(Yuri… OoO)

Hinata (A verdadeira) sentou-se na cama que ela e Ino partilhavam. Olhou para o chão, franzindo o sobrolho.

Espiar a Akatsuki… ela nunca esperara fazer tal coisa. Já tinha pensado em caçar um membro ou dois, mas seria quando ela fosse mais velha e poderosa. Os membros da Akatsuki não são pêra doce.

_ Tens que te preparar emocionalmente para esta missão, Hina. – Disse Ino, que escovava os dentes na casa de banho – Não te quero ver magoada.

Hinata sorriu. Ino preocupava-se tanto.

_ Podia dizer-te o mesmo… Neji-nii-san vai connosco, não é verdade? – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios da Hyuga enquanto ela dizia aquelas palavras.

Ino espreitou pela porta da casa de banho, lançando-lhe um olhar irado.

_ Eu juro que matarei o teu primo se ele me irritar muito, Hina-chan…

_ Ino, Ino, Ino – Fez Hinata enquanto abanava a cabeça – Não te atrevas… eu preciso do meu Nii-san… alguém tem de me ajudar a manter o cabelo liso e sedoso.

_ Uh, é verdade… não existe pessoa que saiba mais sobre produtos para o cabelo do que Hyuga Neji.

Com aquilo ambas lançaram gargalhadas divertidas. Se Neji tivesse ali, estariam as duas mortas.

Controlando o riso, Ino observou a amiga/namorada. Hinata era linda. Pele branca, naturalmente suave. Rosto delgado, nariz fino, olhos grandes, brancos, gelados. Lábios carnudos, num tom vermelho vivo, beijáveis. Corpo escultural, com todas as curvas certas.

Hyuga Hinata era um Anjo Infernal. Toda a beleza dos Anjos, toda a tentação dos demónios.

Ino sorriu.

Aquele Anjinho do Inferno era pertencia-lhe… a ela e aos Uchiha, mas esses dois podiam bem ir levar no cu, pois abandonaram algo tão belo e adorável como Hinata.

_ Oh, Ino…

A Yamanaka saiu do seu estado pensativo, onde ela imaginava o Gai a violar Sasuke, (Ino nunca vira Itachi, por isso não conseguia ter os mesmos pensamentos com ele) para colocar os olhos numa extremamente sedutora Hinata, que se estendia na cama só de roupa interior.

Kami abençoe Hyuga Hinata por ter aprendido a arte de se despir em trinta segundos.

Ino sorriu para a sua adorável (e extremamente sexy) Hina-chan. Caminhou até á cama, estendendo-se em cima do colchão. Hinata saltou com toques de felino, colocando-se em cima da rapariga loura.

_ Como achas que o Uchiha mais velho vai reagir quando souber que fui eu que te tirei a virgindade? – Perguntou Ino enquanto passava a sua mão pela barriga lisa da Caçadora Hyuga, que sorriu com malícia.

_ Espero que chore quem nem uma menininha desalmada…

_ Com baba e ranho?

_ Claro… não teria interesse se fosse doutra maneira. – Murmurou Hinata antes de encostar os lábios aos de Ino.

Hinata lembrava-se bem de quando ela e Ino perderam a virgindade uma com a outra. Tinham catorze anos, na altura. Novas, sim, mas foi uma maneira de aliviar a tensão que a vida de Caçador de Prémios dava.

Uma batalha entre línguas femininas começou, enquanto mãos delicadas passeavam por corpos suaves. Hinata quebrou o beijo, tirando sem pressa a camisola roxa de Ino, antes de se curvar e a beijar de novo.

_ Muu… quem é que te ensinou a beijar, Hina?

_ Hmmm… Sasuke.

As mãos brancas de Hinata começaram a tirar as calças escuras da sua amante, atirando-as para um lado qualquer. Sorriu ao ver a sua amiga loura quase nua. Lamber os lábios carnudos, pronta a saborear o corpo dourado.

_ Aí sim? – Fez Ino enquanto deixava Hinata arrancar-lhe o sutien – Bem… ele fez um bom trabalho. Quem diria, né?

_ Hum-hum. – Respondeu a Hyuga antes de abocanhar o seio de Ino, que lançou um longo e profundo gemido. Hinata sorriu contra a pele dourada, satisfeita com a reacção da loura. Passou a língua pela superfície sedosa, saboreando o gosto picante.

Dedos quentes e pálidos brincaram com os mamilos da Yamanaka, que mordeu o lábio para impedir os sons de escapar. Hinata apalpou um seio com a mão, enquanto lambia o outro. A respiração de ambas acelerava com excitação.

_ Ah… aqueles Uchiha não sabem o que perderam… - Gemeu Ino enquanto Hinata começava a beijar um caminho pela sua barriga a baixo.

_ Temos pena. – Murmurou a rapariga de olhos de gelo, tirando as cuecas húmidas de Ino. Passou os dedos por entre as pernas da loura, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Curvou a cabeça, passando a sua língua quente pela pele sensível de Ino, deliciando-se com os gemidos que ela lançava.

Penetrou a loura com dois dedos, mexendo-os lentamente, sem parar o trabalho hábil com a língua. Os sons de Ino tornaram-se mais altos e a sua respiração mais curta.

_ Aaa! Hina-chan! – Chorou a Loura enquanto atingia o puro prazer.

Hinata deu uma última lambidela antes de retirar os dedos e sentar-se, sorrindo maliciosamente para a rapariga deitada á sua frente.

Ino controlou a sua respiração enquanto saía do seu transe. Olhou para Hinata e retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, sentando-se e atirando a Hyuga para o colchão.

_ É a minha vez. – Sussurrou a loura sedutoramente.

(Yuri acabou… por enquanto… :3)

* * *

O silêncio reinava na nova, enorme e secreta casa da Akatsuki. Os membros do grupo dormiam pacificamente nos seus respectivos quartos, envolvidos na agradável e pesada escuridão.

Os únicos sons presentes eram os enormes roncos vindos de Kisame, os suspiros vindos das três bocas de Deidara, os palavrões que Hidan dizia mesmo a dormir, o leve e quase inaudivele respirar de Sasori, o resmungar de Itachi durante o seu sono e…

_ ITACHI, TIRA A TUA DONINHA DA MINHA ALMOFADA!

Aquilo vindo de Sasuke.

* * *

Buu… Oitavo capitulo. :3

Como podem ver, não tem muito a ver com a história original. É apenas um capítulo de encher, sem grandes movimentos na história, porém, era necessário.

Espero que as pessoas k gostam desta história não a abandonem por causa das cenas de Yaoi e Yuri… T-T

Bem, vou começar a preparar o próximo capitulo.

Bye!

Evil


	9. Torneio dos bandidos

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

* * *

Capitulo Nove

O torneio dos bandidos

Uchiha Sasuke não estava de bom humor. Não que isso fosse novidade, visto que o rapaz raramente estava bem-disposto, mas naquele dia ele estava mesmo, mesmo, mesmo de mau humor. Fazia uma semana que Itachi tinha recebido aquela doninha. Não que Sasuke se sentisse incomodado com o bicho, mas Itachi ficava… estranho… quando estava com aquele animal.

Parecia uma mãe a tratar do seu bebé.

E Sasuke perguntava-se constantemente.

_O que raio aconteceu aos miolos do meu irmão?_

Sasuke caminhava pelos corredores da casa secreta da Akatsuki. As suas mãos pálidas estavam enfiadas nos bolsos do seu casaco negro.

_ Hinata-chan!

Sasuke revirou os olhos ao ouvir o estranho carinho e excitação da voz do irmão mais velho. Entrou no quarto que ambos partilhavam, franzindo o sobrolho.

Itachi estava sentado na cama, agarrando o raio da doninha com as mãos, segurando-a á frente do rosto.

_ Otouto, acho que a minha querida Hinata-chan tem uma forma de comunicar comigo!

A sobrancelha de Sasuke tremeu, mostrando irritação.

_ Se compreendes os guinchos que ela faz, ainda bem para ti.

_ Não. Quando ela concorda com alguma coisa pisca os olhos uma vez, quando ela discorda pisca duas vezes. – Encostou a bochecha peluda da doninha á sua, num abraço carinhoso – Oh! A minha Hinata-chan é tão esperta!

Havia duas hipóteses… ou Itachi tinha batido com a cabeça em algum lado ou andava metido nas drogas.

Sasuke ainda estava indeciso em qual das duas escolher.

_ Sasuke! Pára de ser esse emo depressivo e vem cumprimentar a Hinata!

O Uchiha mais novo suspirou, tentando controlar a raiva.

_ Aniki… essa não é a Hyuga Hinata!

Itachi franziu o sobrolho.

_ Eu nunca disse que era. Mas não deixa de ser da família. Não sejas tão rude para a tua sobrinha.

_ Isso é uma doninha! Não tua filha! Desde que essa coisa chegou andas a trata-la como se fosses a sua mamã! O que raio? Onde está o grande, frio, inexpressivo Uchiha Itachi? Morreu? Parece que sim e não fui eu que o matei.

Itachi pestanejou, olhando para o seu irmãozinho com os seus olhos negros.

_ Sasuke… estás com ciúmes?

Uma veia saltitou violentamente na branca testa de Sasuke. Ele fechou o punho, tentando controlar-se.

_ Isso é ridículo, Itachi. A relação que tu tens com essa criatura é algo que não quero partilhar contigo. – Disse ele firmemente – Não quero que sejas minha mãe, isso seria… esquisito. Apenas quero que te comportes como uma pessoa normal. Eu considero-te o meu Nii-san/Namorado/Líder/Antigo alvo de matança… não me faças perder o respeito que tenho por ti ao mimares esse bicho como fazes.

_ Sasuke… quando tiveres uma doninha para ti, vais perceber os meus sentimentos pela Hinata Júnior.

_ Eu não quero uma doninha! Espera… Hinata Júnior?

Itachi encolheu os ombros.

_ Às vezes é confuso. Por isso adicionei o "Júnior" ao seu nome.

Sasuke suspirou. Quando é que teria o seu Nii-san de volta?

* * *

_ Suna é muito… quente.

_ As tuas observações são inspiradoras, Lee.

Lee ignorou o comentário sarcástico de Neji. Estava demasiado calor para retribuir o que quer que seja. O grupo continuou a andar pelo deserto escaldante, suando e gemendo lamúrias com o calor e o sol abrasador.

Hinata olhou para o mapa de novo. Estavam perto.

O alvo era uma remota cidade de Suna, onde o poder do Kazekage não chegava. A tal cidade estava tão bem escondida como qualquer aldeia oficial de ninjas, mas ao contrário destas, a cidade remota estava repleta de todo o tipo de escumalha que ela habitualmente caçava.

Assassinos, ladrões, violadores, foragidos… etc.

Para se poder entrar lá não se podia ser um ninja oficial. Tsunade tinha dado a cada um do grupo, um protector com o símbolo de Konoha riscado. O sinal de traição.

Durante dois meses Hyuga Hinata, Ynuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Hyuga Hanabi, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten e Hyuga Neji eram ninjas foragidos, traidores de Konoha.

_ Falta muito, Nee-chan?

Hinata olhou para Hanabi e sorriu. A sua irmãzinha tinha o protector riscado em volta do pescoço, tal como ela usava quando era Genin. Mas os tempos mudaram e quando Hinata se tornou caçadora mudou o seu novo protector para a testa, mostrando-o com orgulho.

_ Está quase, Hanabi-chan. Só mais alguns quilómetros e chegamos lá.

_ É pena não podermos caçar. – Comentou Ino casualmente – Faríamos uma fortuna. Já pensaste em quantas cabeças em prémio estarão neste local?

_ Provavelmente é a população inteira. – Disse Kiba enquanto limpava algum suor do pescoço – Pensando bem, é um óptimo local para a Akatsuki se esconder.

_ Só não percebo porque é que nunca houve nenhum ninja que se disfarçasse e apanhasse os criminosos daquele local. – Fez Tenten enquanto olhava para o seu noivo. Os três caçadores franziram o sobrolho.

Hinata arrumou o mapa antes de falar.

_ Os ninjas têm medo. – O grupo olhou para ela, confuso – Um ninja mata, faz todo o tipo de coisas mas mesmo assim tenta provocar o menos sofrimento possível ao inimigo. A não ser que o esteja a torturar, mas esses casos são raros. Muitos bandidos que vivem neste local já foram ninjas, mas não querem saber no bem-estar daquele que os ataca. Eles não vão dar uma morte rápida. Será lenta, dolorosa, agoniante.

_ Além disso não existe local seguro naquela cidade. Quando lá entrarmos teremos que estar sempre em alerta. O perigo estará constantemente á espreita. – Continuou Ino, olhando para as unhas secamente.

_ Quatro anos a conviver com criminosos ensinou-nos algumas coisas. – Disse Kiba num tom calmo – Nenhuma das aldeias em que estivemos chega aos calcanhares desta.

Os quatro ninjas anuíram, percebendo que não a missão não seria fácil. Neji olhou para Hanabi, a nova herdeira do clã Hyuga. Não seria esta missão demasiado complicada para alguém com um estatuto social tão elevado como a rapariguinha de onze anos? Suspirou, levantando os olhos de gelo para os colocar em Hinata. Franziu o sobrolho.

_ Hinata-sama, não será essa roupa demasiado reveladora? – Perguntou ele descontente. Hinata usava um casaco claro, comprido o suficiente para lhe tapar partes que deveriam ser tapadas, mas os calções pretos que a rapariga usava eram escondidos pelo casaco, mostrando as pernas cremosas da rapariga. O casaco estava também aberto, revelando a camisola bastante provocadora que a Hyuga usava.

Hinata revirou os olhos antes de activar o seu Byakugan. Tentou encontrar a cidade.

_ Nii-san, não existe nada de errado no que eu uso.

Neji fez o mesmo que a prima e activou o seu Kekkei Gekkai, ajudando Hinata na busca da cidade dos bandidos.

_ Lamento discordar, Hinata-sama, mas podias, pelo menos, fechar o casaco.

_ E morrer de calor? Nem penses.

_ Hinata! Vamos para uma das cidades mais perigosas do mundo. Não podes andar assim vestida, vais ter a população masculina atrás de ti, a tentar entrar nas tuas calças!

Hinata revirou os olhos novamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

_ Desculpa, _Mãe_, mas eu já sou crescidinha e utilizo o que quero.

_ Mas…

_ Hyuga, cala o bico! – Fez Ino irritada – A Hina tem um corpo espectacular, deixa estar.

Neji lançou-lhe um olhar irado.

_ É bom que não tentes colocar as tuas mãos sujas em cima dela, Yamanaka.

_ Porquê? Queres ser tu a fazê-lo? Pois esquece! Ela é minha e só minha.

Os outros suspiraram, vendo uma daquelas discussões infernais começar. Lee ergueu a cabeça e caminhou até Hinata, colocando o braço por cima dos ombros da rapariga.

_ Sabem que mais? Quem vai colocar as mãos na bela e jovem Hinata sou eu.

Ino e Neji viraram os olhos para o rapaz, uma aura assassina brilhando em sua volta.

_ NÃO TE ATREVAS!

* * *

_ Um torneio? – Perguntou Deidara enquanto esbugalhava o olho visível.

Itachi anuiu, colocando a sua doninha Hinata no ombro.

_ Tipo… um torneio daqueles em que lutamos com outros tipos, un?

Mais uma vez, Itachi anuiu sentindo os olhos dos companheiros em si.

_ Quer dizer que queres que participemos num torneio? – Perguntou Sasuke, recebendo outro aceno vindo do irmão. – O que quer dizer que vamos andar á porrada com outros tipos! Estou nessa.

_ É uma boa oportunidade para mostrar que ainda somos os mais poderosos de todos os bandidos. – Comentou Sasori calmamente. – Além disso preciso de alguma acção. O tédio começa a ser mortal.

Os seus companheiros reviraram os olhos.

_ Tu achas tudo um tédio. – Resmungou Deidara enquanto olhava para as unhas pintadas de roxo – És aborrecido. Ainda mais do que o Itachi.

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar que queria dizer "O que queres dizer com isso?", tal coisa foi completamente ignorada pelo louro.

_ Bem… acho que o torneio veio numa óptima altura, un. Tenho a certeza que os meus adversários vão estar _mortinhos_para ver a minha nova arte. – E um sorriso malicioso apareceu no seu rosto bonito.

_ Como queiras, apenas não expludas a arena de combate, não quero que os organizadores do torneio me peçam dinheiro por tua causa. – Avisou Itachi num tom calmo, apesar dos seus olhos dizerem que se o louro destruísse a arena, o Uchiha matava-o com as próprias mãos.

Deidara anuiu secamente, cruzando os braços com um ar descontente. Ele queria mostrar a sua arte ao mundo, como conseguiria fazer isso se não poderia destruir o raio da arena?

* * *

_ Quem são e quais são os vossos objectivos nesta cidade?

O grupo olhou para o homem esquisito curiosamente. Aquele era o guarda da cidade? Parecia um mendigo. Suspirando, Hinata avançou até ao homem, fazendo uma vénia respeitosa.

_ O meu nome é Hyuga Hinata. Eu e os meus companheiros somos fugitivos de Konoha e procuramos refúgio nesta nobre cidade. – Ela não se lembrava de quando começara a mentir tão bem, mas era muito útil.

O homem estranho mirou-a com desconfiança, antes de apontar para os seus companheiros.

_ Nomes, diz-me rapariga.

Ela anuiu rapidamente.

_ Ynuzuka Kiba e o seu cachorro Akamaru. – Ela reparou que o homem arregalara os olhos ao olhar para o enorme cão – Yamanaka Ino – Os olhos do homem alargaram-se mais ao ver a grande e mortal Katana que Ino tinha – Hyuga Hanabi – O estranho fitou a rapariga com alguma confusão, perguntando-se o que estaria ali a fazer uma criança – Rock Lee – Lee sorriu abertamente e os seus dentes brancos brilharam, O homem pestanejou para se habituar á clara luz. – Tenten – Ele esbugalhou os olhos de novo ao ver o grande pergaminho que ela trazia – E Hyuga Neji – O Hyuga activou o Byakugan e o homem saltou de susto.

_ Muito bem… poderão entrar, mas estaremos de olho em vocês! – Avisou-os enquanto apontava um dedo. O grupo pestanejou.

Encolhendo os ombros com indiferença, Hinata passou pelos camuflados portões da cidade escondida dos Bandidos. Os seus amigos rapidamente a seguiram, arregalando os olhos.

Era enorme. Maior que Konoha, maior que Suna. Milhares de casas estendiam-se no grande vale, mostrando uma organização quase invejável. Várias pessoas passeavam pelas ruas livremente, fazendo o que lhes apetecesse.

_ Como vamos encontrar aqueles homens no meio desta confusão? – Perguntou Tenten quando se afastaram do guarda.

_ Rezaremos para que eles continuem a usar aqueles casacos horrorosos. – Respondeu Hinata enquanto olhava em volta, analisando a cidade. – Juntem-se mais.

Ninguém lhe negou tal ordem. Os olhares que recebiam pelos residentes daquele sítio davam-lhes arrepios. Hinata sentiu Hanabi encostar-se ao corpo e Neji a colocar o braço por cima dos seus ombros, numa forma protectora.

_ Hyuga! Tira as patas de cima da Hina!

_ Vai-te catar, Yamanaka.

Ino semicerrou os olhos, pronta para arrancar aquela coisa "horrível" de cima da sua Hinata. Foi travada por Kiba, que lhe agarrou o braço.

_ O dever de Neji é proteger Hinata e Hanabi. Deixa-o fazer o seu trabalho. – Murmurou o rapaz, recebendo um aceno relutante da loura.

Neji virou a cabeça na direcção de Ino e lançou-lhe um sorriso vitorioso, fazendo com que a rapariga rangesse os dentes com raiva.

Percebendo a tensão que havia na sua equipa (apenas com Neji e Ino), Hinata suspirou, agarrando na mão da sua irmã.

_ Teremos que encontrar um local para descansar. Tenho a certeza que existe por aqui algum hotel. – Murmurou enquanto analisava as casas. – Será melhor se ficarmos todos no mesmo quarto, assim não pagaremos tanto e estaremos mais seguros. Faremos turnos de vigia. Todo o cuidado é pouco neste local.

Os outros anuíram, concordando com o seu plano.

_ VENHAM, MEUS AMIGOS!

Hinata e a sua equipa viraram as cabeças para a direcção da voz.

Por cima de um palco, um homem baixo de pele negra sorria para a pequena multidão que o rodeava. Curiosa, Hinata aproximou-se do locar, fazendo os seus amigos seguirem-na em estado alerta.

_ QUEM SE ACHA SUFICIENTEMENTE FORTE PARA PARTICIPAR NO MARAVILHOSO E ABSOLUTAMENTE FANTÁSTICO TORNEIO DOS BANDIDOS?

_Torneio dos bandidos? O que será?_

Ouviu-se vários murmúrios de excitação da parte do publico.

_ TODOS OS NINJAS FORAGIDOS PODERÃO PARTICIPAR NESTE EVENTO! COM ELE NOMEAREMOS O GRUPO DE BANDIDOS MAIS PODEROSO DE TODO O MUNDO! QUEM SE QUER INSCREVER? PODERÁ TER A OPORTUNIDADE DE LUTAR COM OS PODEROSOS NINJAS DE OROCHIMARU E… - O homenzinho fez uma pausa dramática – A AKATSUKI!

Orochimaru?

_ Hina! É a nossa oportunidade! Poderemos encontrar-nos com a Akatsuki e como bónus ainda apanhamos algumas informações soubre aquele Orochimaru.

Hinata franziu o sobrolho com as palavras da amiga loura.

_ Querem entrar neste torneio? – Perguntou ela enquanto olhava para os amigos.

Lee anuiu com um sorriso. Neji e Hanabi encolheram os ombros. Kiba e Tenten apenas sorriram confiantemente e Ino disse "Raios, sim".

_ NINGUÉM SE VEM INSCREVER? PARECE QUE OS NINJAS DO LADO OESTE DA CIDADE NÃO SÃO TÃO CORAJOSOS QUANTO EU PENSEI.

_ Fiquem aqui. Não se afastem uns dos outros. – Ordenou Hinata num tom baixo. Virou-se para o palco, caminhado por entre a multidão. Subiu a plataforma de madeira e enfrentou o homenzinho negro, que pestanejou confuso.

O riso trocista da plateia masculina ecoou no espaço.

_ Queres participar, menina?

Hinata anuiu secamente, cruzando os braços por cima do peito.

_ Tens equipa?

_ Estão ali ao fundo. – Respondeu a rapariga enquanto apontava para o grupo se seis pessoas.

O homem olhou para a direcção da equipa vinda de Konoha e anuiu, pegando numa pasta. De lá de dentro tirou uma folha e uma caneta, entregando-as á Hyuga.

_ Escreve aí o nome dos membros, aponta quem é o líder, escreve qual é o nível de cada um dos membros e de que aldeia fugiram. Diz também qual é o nome da tua equipa.

Hinata anuiu, começando a escrever calmamente.

Hyuga Hinata – Anbu. – Lider de equipa.

Yamanaka Ino – Anbu

Ynuzuka Kiba - Anbu

Hyuga neji – Jounin 

Rock Lee – Jounin

Tenten – Jounin

Hyuga Hanabi – Chuunin.

Adeia – Konoha.

Nome de equipa: …

Hinata hesitou, não sabendo o que escrever. Mordeu o lábio, pensando num bom nome. Lembrou-se da sua cor favorita… violeta.

Nome da equipa: Sumire (violeta)

Hinata sorriu, orgulhosa com o nome da sua equipa. Entregou o papel ao homenzinho, que o analisou rapidamente.

_ Aparece no templo da morte daqui a dois dias. Aí as primeiras eliminatórias serão feitas. As regras do torneio serão ditas no local. – Informou ele calmamente enquanto colocava o documento na sua pasta. – Espero que tenha a sorte de não enfrentar um dos Akatsuki.

Ela sorriu com alguma arrogância, colocando as mãos na sua bela cintura.

_ Muito pelo contrário. – Murmurou secamente – espero que lutar com eles o mais depressa possível. Mais uma coisa – Ela olhou em volta – Eu sou nova por estes lados. Onde fica o templo da morte?

O homem apontou para norte.

_ Segue esta rua e encontrarás um enorme edifício negro. Esse é o grande templo.

_ Obrigado. – Agradeceu Hinata com suavidade – Já agora, sabe, por acaso, de algum hotel onde eu e a minha equipa poderemos descansar.

_ Por enquanto poderá ficar no "Descanso do Dragão". Se daqui a dois dias a menina e a sua equipa passarem ficaram num apartamento fornecido pelos organizadores do torneio, onde o partilharão com outra equipa. Espero que isso não a incomode.

Hinata encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

_ Obrigado pela informação. Vemo-nos daqui a dois dias.

Desceu do palco e começou a caminhar entre a multidão novamente. Empurrou com gentileza as pessoas para conseguir passagem. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu um mão larga a apalpar-lhe a nádega. Virou a cabeça, vendo um homem feio com hálito de alcoólico.

_ Olá, jeitosa. E que tal um rapidinha?

Hinata fez uma expressão de nojo e utilizou o seu Jukken no estranho, fazendo-o praticamente voar para cima de outros homens.

Ignorando os lamentos e gritos de fúria, a antiga herdeira dos Hyuga caminhou calmamente em direcção da sua equipa, que lhe sorria.

_ A partir de agora seremos os Sumire. – Informou ela calmamente.

_ Vamos ser violeta?

* * *

_ Geez… que espelunca… - Murmurou Hanabi enquanto olhava em volta.

Os outros anuíram enquanto observavam o chão coberto de pó, terra e outras coisas que era melhor não serem mencionadas. As paredes tinham manchas de bolor e diversas teias de aranha, enfeitando o estabelecimento de uma forma fantasmagórica.

_ Espelunca ou não, teremos que dormir aqui. Está a escurecer e não acho que deva ser seguro andar pelas ruas deste sítio durante a noite. – Replicou Hinata num tom decisivo, enquanto caminhava para o balcão. Paralisou ao ouvir gemidos de prazer.

Respirando fundo, Hinata olhou para de trás do balcão, esbugalhando os olhos ao ver um homem e uma mulher a… fazerem-no… em público.

_ Aaa… desculpem interromper. – Disse ela um pouco hesitante. Ambos olharam para ela sem pararem a actividade. Hinata corou de embaraçamento, olhando para uma teia de aranha que, subitamente, ficara interessante – Queria um quarto, por favor, de preferência grande.

_ Sai durante um pouquinho. Voltamos a isto quando eu atender a rapariga. – Disse a mulher, recebendo um gemido de descontentamento do homem, que saiu de dentro dela. Ambos se levantaram, nus e suados. O grupo atrás de Hinata, que não sabia o que se passava, gritou de horror.

_ Hanabi-sama, não olhes! – Berrou Neji enquanto tapava os virgens olhos da prima mais nova.

A mulher sorriu com arrogância e inclinou-se em direcção de Hinata, que engoliu em seco.

_ Hum… pela vossa expressão, são novos por aqui. – Ronronou ela num tom sedutor. Hinata forçou um sorriso, anuindo fracamente – Bem… um quarto, dos grandes, custam trinta e cinco por noite. Quantas- Ah! – Gemeu ela, pois o homem penetrou-a por trás. Hinata corou ainda mais e ouviu mais gritos de horror vindos do seu grupo. – Bem… quantas noites pretendem ficar? Ah!

_ D-duas…

_ O que se passa? Porque é que gritaram? O que estão eles a fazer? – Perguntou a pequena Hanabi – Neji-nii-san! Tira as mãos dos meus olhos!

Neji recusou-se a fazer tal coisa, pois aqueles dois continuavam a brincadeira.

_ Hmmm… - Fez a mulher enquanto levava por trás – Podem ficar – ah! – no quarto numero – Ah! Ah! – Cinquenta e seis… hmmm, ah! Terceiro piso, oh! Há esquerda.

Hinata anuiu antes de correr como o vento pelas escadas a cima. Os outros seguiram-na com a mesma pressa e Neji continuava com as mãos soubre os olhos de Hanabi.

* * *

_ E-eu não acredito… - Murmurou Hinata incrédula enquanto de sentava na única cama daquele sujo quarto. – Eles… eles estavam a fazer sexo á nossa frente!

_ Estavam? – Perguntou Hanabi confusa, antes de lançar um olhar irado ao primo – E tu não me deixaste ver! Como hei-de eu saber fazer sexo quando tiver idade, se não observar os outros?

A sobrancelha de Neji estremeceu.

_ Tens onze anos, rapariga! Só estás autorizada a ver porno quando fizeres dezoito anos! E só fazes sexo quando tiveres trinta.

O grupo olhou para o Hyuga como se ele fosse louco. Hanabi franziu as sobrancelhas.

_ A Nee-chan e a Ino-nee-san têm dezasseis anos e já fizeram sexo! Porque é que eu tenho que esperar até aos trinta?

Neji não respondeu, limitando-se a arregalar os olhos com a informação. Virou a cabeça para Hinata, que o olhava com uma expressão inocente.

_ T-tu já fizeste sexo? – Murmurou ele horrorizado – Com quem?

_ Ino.

A dita rapariga lançou um sorriso malicioso a Neji, que a olhava iradamente, com uma óbvia aura assassina em sua volta.

_ YAMANAKA!

* * *

_ Uchiha-sama. – Cumprimentou o homenzinho com uma vénia – Disse que queria saber quem seriam as outras equipas a participar. Aqui estão – Estendeu a pasta com os documentos.

Itachi agarrou o objecto, abrindo-o lentamente. Sentia os olhos curiosos dos membros da sua equipa olharam-no atentamente.

Passou de folha em folha, reparando que nenhum dos concorrentes tinha um nível muito elevado.

Então, uma agarrou o seu interesse. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele colocou-os em Sasuke.

_ Orochimaru. – Murmurou ele, e os membros da equipa prenderam a respiração, sabendo o perigo do homem serpente.

Suspirando, Itachi começou a folhear de novo, continuando a ver equipas sem qualquer poder.

Parou numa, ao observar o nome de uma família demasiado nobre para entrar num torneio como aqueles.

_ Hyuga? – Sussurrou, atraindo a máxima atenção do seu irmãozinho, que se levantou e colocou-se atrás de Itachi, olhando por cima do seu ombro para ler o conteúdo da folha.

Os olhos negros de ambos arregalaram-se ao ler os nomes de todos os membros da equipa. Pararam de respirar ao ler o nome do topo, com os seus corações palpitando rapidamente.

_ Hinata.

* * *

Hinata encostou a cabeça ao ombro de Neji. Apesar de estar cansada, mantinha-se acordada e em alerta.

Era o turno de vigia dos dois Hyuga mais velhos.

Os restantes dormiam pacificamente nos seus sacos de cama (nenhum deles quisera deitar-se na cama, sabe-se lá o que por lá passou). Os dois Hyuga ouviam o alto ressonar de Lee e Kiba, os suaves suspiros de Tenten, o constante resmungar de Ino. Pelo menos Hanabi dormia sem barulhos.

_ Hinata-sama. – Chamou Neji num sussurro.

_ Hum…?

_ Podes dizer-me se… - Hesitou, olhando para a janela partida – Se tiveste alguma coisa com o Uchiha?

Hinata suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento.

_ Qual deles?

Neji engasgou-se com a própria saliva, arregalando os seus olhos brancos.

_ Aaa… qual quer um…

_ Por duas semanas Sasuke foi meu namorado, antes de ter traído Konoha para ir ter com aquele Orochimaru. Trocamos uns beijos. – Neji ficou mais aliviado por saber que apenas tinham sido beijos – Quanto a Itachi, esse apareceu no hospital quando eu estava a acompanhar Sasuke. Apalpou-me as mamas e beijou-me.

_ Ainda bem, pensei que… o quê?! Aquele tarado apalpou-te os seios?

Hinata revirou os olhos secamente, espetando um dedo no braço de Neji.

_ Não me chateies, Nii-san! – Murmurou ela com um leve rubor no rosto – É passado. Deixa estar.

_ Hmp! Neste momento os dois Uchiha e a Yamanaka estão no topo da minha lista negra. Como se atrevem eles em tocar-te!

Hinata suspirou.

Ele podia ser tão protector que chateava.

* * *

Nono capítulo! ;3

Espero que tenham gostado!

Tinha que por o bom e velho Orochimaru na trama, né :D

Até ao próximo!

Bjs,

Evil.

P.S!

Como eu sou nova nisto, vou anunciar neste capitulo a minha nova história!

Chama-se Lacrimosa, um romance de vampiros.

Não, não é o clássico vampiro que se apaixona por uma humana e não, não é o também clássico vampiro que se apaixona por um lobisomem. É um vampiro com uma vampira, assim não á complicações desnecessárias :3

Como eu sou uma tipa estranha, vou fazer o resumo aqui, coisa que não fiz na dita história O.O

Este é o resumo: Orochimaru é um sacana, Itachi e os irmãos querem-no morto á séculos, depois o nosso querido homem cobra faz mal á Hinata e cinquenta anos depois anda ela á procura do nosso vilão favorito para o chacinar. No meio encontra seu único familiar vivo, e quer protegê-lo com unhas e dentes. Fim….

Ah! Este é o resumo mais estúpido que eu alguma vez vi, e quase não tem nada a ver… ^.^ Bah! Façam o favor de ler o raio da história.

Já agora, é um romance ItaHina.

**P.S2: A minha imagem do perfil é uma ilustração de uma futura cena NejiHina… está um pouco mal pintada, mas eu sou nova com o fhotoshop! T-T**


	10. Reencontros, Eliminatórias e WTH?

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

* * *

P.s: Para FranHyuga-san. Falaste em casamento. Se és tu que te vais casar, os meus parabéns, se é outra pessoa, os meus parabéns na mesma :3

Diz também á tua amiga que agradeço que leia as minhas histórias e manda-lhe um beijo meu.

Quanto ás outras pessoas simpáticas que lêem as minha humildes histórias mando um GRANDE abraço!!!! ^-^

* * *

Capitulo 10

Reencontros, Eliminatórias e WTH?

_ O que é isto? – Perguntou Neji ao olhar para as roupas negras que Hinata tinha colocado na cama.

A caçadora sorriu.

_ São os nossos uniformes, como é evidente. Negro e roxo. Sem nuvens ou lacinhos! – Ela franziu o sobrolho ao pensar nas roupas da Akatsuki e de Orochimaru – Vamos ser, sem duvida, os "bandidos" mais bem vestidos deste sitio. Os outros não têm qualquer sentido de moda.

_ E tu tens? – Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perguntar tal coisa.

_ Nem por isso, mas não deixa de ser melhor que a deles.

Neji revirou os olhos. Ino olhava para a roupa que a sua melhor amiga lhe dera, Hanabi sorria, pois gostava do que via, Tenten e Kiba não queriam saber e Lee começava a tirar as suas roupas verdes para as trocar pelo uniforme.

_ Vocês não têm que reclamar. – Disse Hinata colocando as mãos na cintura – Os uniformes são iguais á nossas roupas habituais, mas em preto e roxo. Vês, Nii-san, o teu uniforme tem aquela saia esquisita que usas! Só que é em roxo em vez de castanho. – A sobrancelha de Neji tremeu de irritação. Ele não usava saia! Hinata olhou para Lee, que estava só de roupa interior – Né, Lee-kun, até os teus boxers são verdes.

_ LEE, VESTE ALGUMA COISA! ESTÁ AQUI UMA CRIANÇA DE ONZE ANOS!

_ NEJI-NII-SAN, PÁRA DE ME TRATAR COMO UMA BEBÉ!

* * *

_ Wow. - Fez Hanabi olhando para o grande edifício negro.

Os mais velhos não disseram nada mas arregalaram os olhos ao ver tal coisa. Deveria ter uns vinte metros, com enormes e belas janelas trabalhadas a metal. Por cima de um grande e delicadamente enfeitado portão, estavam letras elegantes, que diziam: O Templo Da Morte.

_ É lindo… - Murmurou Tenten num tom fantasmagórico, esfregando os seus olhos castanhos com as mãos.

Os outros anuíram fracamente, parecendo, estranhamente, um bando de retardados. Mas tinham que admitir… pareciam um bando de góticos "estilosos" (A.N:… Acho que isto n é uma palavra… O.o)

Saindo do seu estado hipnotizado, Hinata caminhou em direcção do demasiado grande portão. Um grande e musculoso homem erguia-se ali, com uma longa folha na mão. Estendeu o braço, impedindo a Hyuga de passar.

_ Nomes dos membros e equipa, por favor.

Hinata anuiu.

_ Equipa Sumire, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Ynuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hanabi, Tenten, Rock Lee e Hyuga Neji. – Informou Hinata. O homem procurou os nomes na lista e anuiu, dando-lhes passagem.

A equipa caminhou lentamente, passando pelo elegante portão de prata antes de prender a respiração.

_ Santa mãe de Kami…

Dezenas de pessoas olharam para eles com os olhos semicerrados. Eram os outros concorrentes, que os miravam como se fossem um naco de carne.

O grupo engoliu em seco.

_ Sabem… - disse Ino enquanto tentava fortemente ignorar os olhares de ódio vindos dos seus inimigos – Isto lembra-me o Exame Chunnin de á quatro anos… também éramos olhados desta maneira.

Os outros anuíram, excepto Hanabi, concordando com ela.

_ Vamos.

O grupo seguiu Hinata, que procurava alguma coisa que lhe desse indicações.

Passando pelos outros concorrentes que os olhavam com desprezo e desconfiança, Hinata encontrou um balcão de informação.

Sorrindo abertamente, Hinata caminhou até ao local, onde foi recebida por uma bonita rapariga.

_ Bom dia, menina, em que posso ajudá-la? – Fez a rapariga com um sorriso.

_ Bom dia! – Cumprimentou a caçadora alegremente – Nós somos novos por aqui, queríamos saber para onde é preciso ir.

A rapariga fez um ar compreensivo e começou a mexer nuns papéis.

_ Claro, claro. Diga-me só o seu nome e o nome da sua equipa, por favor. Isto vai demorar algum tempo.

_ O meu nome é Hyuga Hinata, equipa Sumire.

A rapariga anuiu, continuando a mexer nos papéis. Hinata começou a bater com os dedos num gesto de impaciência. Sentiu o braço musculoso e rijo de Neji colocar-se em cima dos seus ombros. Olhou para cima, sorrindo para o rosto bonito do seu primo.

Ele retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e ela reparou que o braço livre do rapaz rodeava os ombros de Hanabi.

O sorriso suave de Hinata alargou-se. Eles eram, sem dúvida, os Hyuga mais unidos de sempre.

_ Aqui está, Hyuga-san. Tem um mapa das instalações. Poderá ir com a sua equipa para o balneário se precisarem de mudar de roupa. Poderão comer alguma coisa no bar, pois a competição só começa daqui a três horas. Tenha um bom dia.

Hinata agradeceu e pegou no mapa. Olhou para a sua equipa.

_ Alguém que fazer alguma coisa?

Lee ergueu o braço, com um ar choroso.

_ Jovem Hinata-chan… eu queria ir á casa de banho.

_ Eu também. – Murmurou Hanabi.

_ E eu. – Fez Ino.

Hinata suspirou, procurando uma casa de banho no mapa.

_ Existe uma casa de banho a vinte metros daqui, num corredor. Está sinalizado. – Olhou para o grupo – Kiba, vais com o Lee. Ino, acompanhas a Hanabi. Nenhum de vocês quer ir? – Perguntou ela a Neji e a Tenten, que abanaram as cabeças – Muito bem, encontramo-nos naquela porta ali. – Apontou para um grande portão negro.

Eles anuíram e partiram em busca da casa de banho, deixando Neji, Hinata e Tenten sozinhos.

_ Então, Tenten… - Fez Hinata tentando arranjar conversa – Como é o sexo com o Kiba?

Neji esbugalhou os olhos.

* * *

_ Não vais começar a chorar, pois não? – Perguntou Sasuke, olhando para o irmão.

Itachi olhou em volta, quase desesperado.

_ Sasuke! Eu não sei da minha Hina!

_ Eu disse para não a trazeres. Mas ouviste-me? NÃO!

_ Sasuke! Cala-te e ajuda-me a procurá-la!

* * *

Neji estava desconfortável. Ouvir a sua priminha e a sua companheira de equipa a discutirem as suas vidas sexuais não era propriamente o seu passatempo favorito.

Massajando as têmporas com um suspiro, o rapaz continuou a ouvir as duas ninjas falarem soubre… as suas coisas.

_... e é assim que eu e a Ino fazemos. – Completou Hinata, fazendo o seu primo suspirar de alívio. A tortura passara.

Tenten anuiu, sorrindo abertamente.

_ Bem… de vez em quando eu e o Kiba gostamos de nos vestir… tu sabes. Roupas eróticas.

Neji reprimiu um grunhido de puro horror. Não poderiam elas calarem-se com aquilo?

_ Uhh, diz mais!

Tenten corou.

_ Bem… uma vez vesti-me de Catwoman e.. AH! ESTÁ UMA COISA EM CIMA DE MIM!

Neji e Hinata esbugalharam os olhos ao ver algo pequeno, branco e peludo no cabelo de Tenten.

_ Tirem-no! Tirem-no!

Com um suspiro, Hinata ergueu a mão e pegou na "coisa" branca. O dito animal contorceu-se um pouco na sua mão, mas acabou por ficar quieto, olhando-a nos olhos.

_ Uma doninha? – Fez Hinata admirada. Era um animal adorável, ela tinha que admitir. Viu que a doninha tinha uma coleira, tal como os cachorros. Era negra com nuvens vermelhas – Existe um membro da Akatsuki que tem uma doninha. – Murmurou a rapariga. Franziu o sobrolho, observando a coleira e viu que estava lá escrito um nome. A sua sobrancelha tremeu de irritação. – "Hinata Jr"? Quem é que foi o idiota que deu o meu nome a esta doninha? – Então viu que a coleira tinha mais palavras – "Propriedade de U. Itachi."…

Uma veia saltitou, mostrando um laivo de raiva. Bufando, Hinata abraçou a doninha. Virou-se para os companheiros.

_ Fiquem aqui á espera dos outros. Eu vou procurar o dono desta coisa.

_ Sozinha!? – Fez Neji com preocupação – Não acho que seja sensato.

Hinata sorriu com doçura, tentando acalmar o primo.

_ Não te preocupes, Nii-san, tenho a Hinata Jr comigo.

Com aquilo, Hinata virou-lhes costas e começou a caminhar, deixando-os para trás.

Procurou com os seus experientes olhos de gelo um vestígio de negro e vermelho. Encostou Hinata Jr ao seu peito e o animalzinho aconchegou-se, quase suspirando.

_ És uma criaturinha estranha. – Murmurou ela com suavidade, levando os dedos á cabecinha da doninha e afagando o pelo nas orelhas – Hum… mas é adorável, sem duvida. É bom que o Itachi-nii-san te trate como deve ser.

Procurou de novo, apenas vendo desconhecidos que a olhavam desconfiadamente.

Grunhindo, Hinata activou o seu Byakugan.

Um sorriso malicioso cresceu nos lábios ao ver os senhores com os casacos enfeitados com nuvens vermelhas.

* * *

_ Vá lá, Itachi-san, nós compramos-te outra doninha. – Tentou Deidara, com um pequeno sorriso.

Itachi sentou-se no chão, encostando-se a uma parede. Os membros da sua equipa rodeavam-no. Sasuke estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, Deidara e Kisame estavam agachados, Hidan inclinava-se um pouco e Sasori não queria saber.

_ Eu não quero outra doninha. – Murmurou ele. Sasuke engoliu em seco. O seu irmão parecia estar morto por dentro. – Eu quero a minha Hina.

A mão de Kisame afagou o ombro do seu líder.

_ Que sentimental. – Fez uma voz suave e feminina.

Os membros da Akatsuki olharam para quem falara e esbugalharam os olhos.

Ela era alta, esbelta e com um corpo de deusa. Um casaco negro quase todo aberto, chegava-lhe até ás coxas, revelando as pernas cremosas e bem feitas. Conseguiam ver a camisola roxa, justa e um pouco provocante que ela usava por daquele casaco negro. As suas mãos femininas estavam cobertas por luvas sem dedos, da mesma cor da camisola. Ela não usava as habituais sandálias ninja, mas sim umas botas de guerra, negras e pesadas. Na sua cabeça, um protector de Konoha com o símbolo riscado brilhava com a luz dos candeeiros.

O seu cabelo era longo, num tom azul-escuro, quase negro. Estava um pouco desalinhado, dando-lhe um ar selvagem. Olhos de gelo miravam-nos com humor e um pouco de malícia.

_ Oh… olhem só o que estou a ver… os dois irmãos Uchiha estão num espaço de dois metros ao pé de um do outro e não se estão a tentar matar. – Comentou ela com um sorriso – Novidade.

Itachi e Sasuke pestanejaram, ultrapassando o choque.

_ Hinata?

Ela sorriu abertamente, colocando a mão no casaco. Uma coisa fofa e branca apareceu á vista de todos.

_ Olha só o que eu encontrei, Itachi-san. – Murmurou ela num tom ligeiramente sombrio enquanto afagava a cabecinha do animal – Penso que isto te pertence.

_ Hina-chan! – Fez o Uchiha, erguendo-se rapidamente e pronto para agarrar a sua querida doninha.

_ Nã, nã, nã. – Hinata afastou o animal do dono, impedindo Itachi de a agarrar. – Tens de me pagar, _My Dear_, nada na vida vem de graça. E não, não é dinheiro. – Acrescentou ao ver que ele tirou uma carteira do nada – Tens de… dar um beijo.

Ele pestanejou.

_ A ti?

_ Não… ao tipo com cara de peixe.

Itachi fez um ar enojado enquanto Kisame lançou um som de indignado.

_ É tubarão! Não peixe.

_ Tecnicamente os tubarões são peixes. – Comentou Hinata secamente – Vá lá. Quero ver um beijo ou não há doninha para ninguém.

Itachi olhou para o seu amigo azul, engolindo em seco.

_ Desculpa, Kisame-san… mas eu realmente quero a minha Hina.

Itachi esticou-se, colocando a mão na nuca do companheiro para o fazer descer. A gargalhada diabólica de Hinata ecoou no espaço ao ver os lábios dos dois homens tocarem-se.

Kisame e Itachi afastaram-se, cuspindo desesperadamente. Estremeceram.

_ Tu…tu és horrível. – Acusou Kisame, apontando para a Hinata – Eu não te conheço e já te odeio!

_ Então os nossos sentimentos são mútuos. – Retorquiu ela – Aqui tens. Ela é uma fofura. – Colocou Hinata Jr nos braços do dono, que a abraçou numa forma protectora. – Bem… por muito _bom_ que seja estar ao pé de vocês, eu tenho que voltar para a minha equipa_. Bye Bye_.

_ Ai não vais não, minha menina. – Ralhou Itachi agarrando o braço feminino da rapariga – Primeiro quero explicações.

Hinata olhou para ele com o sobrolho franzido.

_ Estás a falar da doninha? Ela caiu na cabeça da Tenten.

Nenhum deles sabia quem raio era Tenten, mas decidiram não dizer nada.

_ Não é isso. – Resmungou o Uchiha enquanto colocava a sua doninha no ombro – O que fazes aqui? Uma rapariga como tu não deveria andar por estas bandas.

Hinata pestanejou antes de lhe fazer um careta.

_ Bem, _papá_, não acho que isso seja da tua conta. Eu não faço perguntas soubre a tua vida pessoal, pois não?

_ Façamos um acordo, Hinata. Eu respondo-te a uma pergunta e tu respondes á minha. – Disse ele num tom frio – As senhoras em primeiro.

Uma veia saltitou, mas ela anuiu. Cruzou os braços por cima do peito.

_ Eu e a minha equipa traímos Konoha por razões que não tens que saber e soubemos que existia esta cidade e viemos para aqui e depois ouvimos falar deste torneio e decidimos participar. – Disse ela numa tirada. Respirou fundo e olhou para Itachi, que pestanejava – É a minha vez de fazer a pergunta. Porque é que ele… - Apontou para Sasuke -… Não está com aquele homem nojento a ser violado?

_ Hei eu nunca…

_ Sasuke, acalma-te. – Cortou Itachi – Todos sabemos que Orochimaru nunca te tocou – Acrescentou enquanto lançava um olhar irado a Hinata, que lhe sorriu inocentemente – Hinata… a razão porque Sasuke não está com aquela cobra velha e malcheirosa é porque eu raptei-o á dois anos. E se te estás a perguntar porque é que eu continuo vivo, é porque eu e Sasuke resolvemos os nossos problemas.

_ Sim… e agora estão juntos. – Fez o homem louro que Hinata não conhecia.

_ Juntos?

_ Sim… Tu sabes. Un. – Continuou ele secamente – Como casal. Um casal demasiado barulhento na cama, mas não deixa de ser um casal, un.

Os dois irmãos coraram embaraçados e Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ Eu dispensava essa informação. – Murmurou ela – Bem… desde que não façam em público tudo bem. – Estremeceu ao pensar na mulher do hotel – Acho que é um trauma para o resto da vida. – Murmurou para ninguém em particular.

_ Hinata-sama!

Ela e a Akatsuki olharam para quem falara, vendo um rapaz bem-parecido a correr na sua direcção.

Hinata sorriu docemente e acenou-lhe.

_ Nii-san!

Neji suspirou de alívio ao ver a sua priminha boa de saúde. Abraçou-a rapidamente.

_ Kami, Hinata-sama! Estava preocupadíssimo contigo.

_ Nii-san, eu saí de ao pé de ti á dez minutos… - Murmurou Hinata secamente, enquanto o seu primo a largava. Neji olhou para ela com o sobrolho franzido, baixando a cabeça na sua direcção. Várias madeixas castanhas caíram-lhe para o rosto e Hinata ergueu a mão, afastando-as da face bonita de Neji.

_ Eu sei, mas… - Olhou em volta, lançado olhares ameaçadores a toda a gente que via – Não confio nestas pessoas.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

_ Nii-san, não deixas-te a Tenten sozinha, pois não?

O Hyuga abanou a cabeça, sorrindo-lhe suavemente. Colocou o braço á volta dos ombros da prima.

_ Os outros já voltaram, por isso vim á tua procura. Anda, Hanabi-sama e a Yamanaka estão preocupadíssimas contigo.

Hinata anuiu começado a caminhar. Algo agarrou-se ao seu casaco impedindo-a de caminhar mais.

_ O que… - Olhou para trás, vendo a mão de Itachi fechada sobre o tecido escuro.

Neji lançou um olhar irritado ao Uchiha mais velho, tentando não se intimidar pelos olhos vermelhos.

_ Poderia largar? – Disse ele delicadamente.

_ Não. A minha conversa com a menina ainda não terminou.

_ Eu penso que já. – Retorquiu Neji com frieza.

Hinata mordeu o lábio nervosamente. A última coisa que queria era Neji e Itachi envolverem-se numa luta. Avançando para entre os dois, ela colocou a mão no peito de cada um, corando um pouco ao sentir os músculos duros do Uchiha mais velho.

_ Nii-san, Itachi-san, vamos comportarmo-nos como pessoas civilizadas, por favor. – Ordenou ela suavemente – Neji-nii-san, vamos ver o que Itachi-san quer, não é verdade?

Neji pareceu indeciso. Passou os olhos em ambos os Uchiha antes de pousar os olhos na sua prima. Anuiu com relutância.

A rapariga Hyuga virou-se para Itachi, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

_ Quero que te vás embora. – Disse ele simplesmente.

Hinata pestanejou incrédula enquanto sentia secretamente o seu já dorido coração rasgar-se um pouco. Ao seu lado, Neji rugiu levemente, mas não disse nada.

_ Este lugar não é para alguém tão frágil como tu. – Continuou Itachi num tom calmo enquanto a olhava com os seus olhos de sangue – Admito que pareces mais dura e confiante, mas as aparências iludem. Volta para Konoha e pede perdão, este lugar irá destruir-te se continuares aqui.

Indignada, Hinata lançou um olhar frio ao líder da Akatsuki. Agarrou-se ao braço de Neji, que lançou um pequeno som admirado, virando costas ao Uchiha.

_ Se achas que continuou tão fraca e indefesa como era á quatro anos atrás, Uchiha, estás muito enganado. – Disse ela com frieza – Posso garantir-te que não irei ficar, como é que o puseste? Há sim. Destruída. – Começando a caminhar enquanto levava o seu primo, Hinata olhou para trás durante uns momentos, franzindo o sobrolho – Eu sou a ninja de Gelo, afinal.

* * *

_ Não te devias preocupar tanto. – Murmurou Hinata.

Tinha puxado Neji para um canto, querendo falar-lhe antes de voltarem para o grupo.

_ Desculpa Hinata, mas não consigo evitar.

Ela cruzou os braços, fazendo um ar magoado.

_ Não confias em mim? Não achas que sou forte o suficiente para me defender?

Neji suspirou, abraçando a prima com carinho. Hinata colocou a cabeça no seu peito, rodeando a cintura do rapaz com os seus braços delgados.

_ É claro que confio em ti, Hinata. E sei mais que ninguém que consegues defender-te do que quer que seja. – Murmurou ele ao seu ouvido – Mas és a minha irmã, mesmo que não sejamos filhos dos mesmos pais. Tu e Hanabi são as únicas pessoas na nossa família que amo e irei defender-vos com a minha vida. Eu não confio naqueles dois. Não quando te fizeram sofrer daquela maneira.

_ Eu compreendo, Nii-san. Mas então porque é que estás sempre a reclamar com a Ino? Ela nunca me fez a mal nenhum. – Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado quando o viu corar ligeiramente – Tu… tu não tens ciúmes de mim, pois não?  
Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho e largou-a, virando-lhe costas para esconder o rubor das suas faces.

_ É-é claro que não! Apenas não quero que ela te suje com as suas mãos porcas.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo com malícia.

_ Hum-hum. – Fez ela enquanto colocava as mãos atrás das costas – Eu pessoalmente acho que tens ciúmes por ela me dar a atenção que desejas.

Ele virou-se rapidamente, agora o rosto vermelho com um misto de vergonha e raiva.

_ Isso é absurdo! Eu não quero nada com ela! Aquela coisa é feia, gorda e rabugenta e eu estou muito satisfeito com a sua distância! – Virou-se, começando a caminhar – Vamos embora!

Hinata pestanejou, admirada pela explosão do seu primo, antes de o seguir com um pequeno sorriso de malícia nos seus lábios rosados.

* * *

Os Sumire olharam em volta, analisando a grande arena de combate. Em volta da quadrada arena, uma multidão de espectadores rugia e gritava de excitação.

Hinata sentiu a sua Imouto agarrar-se ao seu braço, intimidada por ver tanta gente. Baixando os seus olhos de gelo da multidão, a Caçadora dos Hyuga olhou para os outros concorrentes, que eram bastantes.

_ Hei! Rapariga Hyuga, un!

O grupo olhou vendo a Akatsuki caminhar na sua direcção. O homem louro ia á frente, acenando com um grande sorriso no seu bonito rosto.

_ Não nos chegamos a conhecer, un. – Disse o louro ao aproximar-se da rapariga – O meu nome é Deidara.

Hinata pestanejou, reconhecendo o nome de imediato.

_Deidara_

_Morto ou vivo_

_Valor: 20.000_

Sorrindo, ela estendeu-lhe a mão, que foi apertada por uma ligeiramente maior.

_ Sou Hyuga Hinata.

Uma coisa molhada passou-lhe pela palma da mão e Hinata rapidamente se afastou. Deidara sorriu, mostrando a boca que a sua mão possuía. A caçadora ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de se inclinar para analisar a palma da mão do homem.

_ Interessante.

_ É, não é? O Itachi é demasiado aborrecido para apresentar a sua equipa, por isso vou fazê-lo por ele. – Disse ele calmamente – Aquele ali. – Apontou para um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e rosto inexpressivo – É o Sasori. O outro, de cabelos brancos e olhar de mau, é o louco religioso Hidan. – Deidara recebeu um olhar irado pelos olhos violeta – O cara de peixe é Kisame. O Emo é o Sasuke, mas acho que já o conheces e o nosso, oh tão grandioso líder, Uchiha Itachi – O sarcasmo era evidente na voz do louro.

Deidara era alvo de olhares irritados por parte de todos os seus companheiros. Ele ignorava-os completamente, sorrindo para a rapariga Hyuga, que erguia uma sobrancelha, indecisa.

_ Agora é a parte em que apresentas os teus amigos. Un. – Ajudou o Louro amigavelmente.

_ Oh! Aaa…. Hum… Kiba e Akamaru, Ino, Lee, Hanabi, Tenten e Neji.

Os membros de Sumire limitaram-se a lançar um olhar ameaçador ao louro… bem… todos excepto Lee, que era uma alma caridosa e rapidamente saltou em frente de Hinata, apertando a mão de Deidara com excitação.

_ É um óptimo prazer conhecer alguém com uma chama de Juventude tão forte como a sua, Deidara-san! – Berrou o Jounin alegremente, fazendo com que o louro olhasse para ele como se fosse completamente louco.

_ Vê só, Deidara, fizeste um amigo. – Comentou Sasori calmamente, passando os olhos castanhos pela multidão.

Deidara lançou-lhe um olhar zangado mas não disse nada.

Itachi tinha estado a observar a equipa de Hinata com atenção. Reconheceu a loura como sendo a melhor amiga da Hyuga. Tinha que admitir que a Yamanaka tinha crescido numa forma bastante agradável. O rapaz ao seu lado, aquele que tinha triângulos na face, era o outro amigo de Hinata, aquele que tinha um cão que outrora fora um minúsculo cachorro. A mais nova do grupo era, sem dúvida, a irmãzinha de Hinata, Hanabi. Tinha, também, crescido um pouco. Lembrava-se vagamente da rapariga com os totós e, sem sombra de dúvida, lembrava-se de Neji. Reconhecera-o de imediato, mal o vira momentos atrás e não gostara minimamente da sua presença, ou da atenção que Hinata lhe dava. Quanto a Lee, lembrava-se dele como sendo o rapaz que declarara amor á rapariga Hyuga e dera uma coça a Sasuke.

_ Caro Sasuke-san! – Gritou Lee, recebendo um olhar frio da parte do Uchiha mais novo – Há quanto tempo! E este deve ser o seu jovem irmão! – Itachi pestanejou quando a sua mão foi apertada pela de Lee, que lhe lançou um enorme sorriso luminoso – Eu sou Rock Lee!

_ Hinata. – Fez Neji, atraindo a atenção de todos. O Hyuga tinha os olhos postos em algo distante e os outros seguiram o olhar.

Lá há frente, no meio dos outros concorrentes, o sombrio rosto de Orochimaru sorria-lhes. Hinata prendeu a respiração, olhando para o homem serpente com os olhos semicerrados. Sentiu Hanabi abraçar-se ao seu corpo, tremendo ligeiramente.

_ Ele está a olhar muito para aqui… porque será? – Perguntou Ino num sussurro.

_ Não é evidente? – Fez Kiba, acenando com a cabeça em direcção de Sasuke.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke lançaram um olhar de Ódio em direcção do velho Sannin. Hinata virou-se para os Uchiha, franzindo o sobrolho.

_ Sasuke-san, por é que o deixaste viver?

O mais novo dos irmãos olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_ Este imbecil – Apontou para o irmão mais velho – Raptou-me. Não me deu tempo nem escolhas.

_ BOM DIA, MEUS CAROS BANDIDOS E BANDIDAS! – Era o pequeno homem negro a quem Hinata tinha dado a sua inscrição – SEJAM BEM-VINDOS AO NOSSO HUMILDE TORNEIO! HOJE FAREMOS AS ELIMINATÓRIAS, QUE IRÃO DETERMINAR QUEM PASSARÁ PARA AS SEMI-FINAIS!

A multidão tinha entrado em silêncio, ouvindo com atenção o que o homem dizia.

_ AS REGRAS SÃO AS SEGUINTES. UM CONCORRENTE É DECLARADO VENCIDO MAL PERCA A CONSCIÊNCIA OU SAÍA DA ARENA. É PERMITIDO USAR QUALQUER NINJUTSU, MAS POR FAVOR, CUIDEM DO ESPAÇO, NÃO QUEREMOS ESTRAGOS NO EDIFÍCIO.

Itachi lançou a Deidara um olhar de: Estás avisado.

_ A FORMA DE COMBATE SERÁ A SEGUINTE: UMA EQUIPA TERÁ DE DEFRONTAR OUTRA QUE TENHA O MESMO NUMERO DE CONCORRENTES. CADA MEMNRO IRÁ ENFRENTAR OUTRO DA EQUIPA ADVERSÁRIA. A EQUIPA QUE TIVER MAIS MEMBROS ILESOS SERÁ A VENCEDORA!

_ Parece-me justo. – Murmurou Tenten para o seu noivo.

_ E AS PRIMEIRAS EQUIPAS A DEFRONTAREM-SE SÃO OS CABEÇAS DURAS CONTRA OS MALCHEIROSOS!

* * *

Hinata não ficara impressionada ao ver a grandiosa Akatsuki derrotar tão facilmente os seus adversários. Eram, afinal, a organização mais temida de todos os tempos.

Observou com os seus olhos de gelo Itachi sair da arena de combate, deixando o adversário inconsciente para trás. Em sua volta, a multidão de espectadores gritava de excitação.

Ao seu lado, Lee batia com o pé no chão rapidamente, mostrando a sua clara impaciência. Tal como nos exames chunnin, o belo monstro de Konoha queria mostrar o que valia.

Itachi caminhou até ao pé do irmão, que lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso.

Hinata prendeu a respiração ao ver Sasuke sorrir daquela maneira. O mais novo dos Uchiha apenas sorrira assim na sua infância, tendo-se tornado frio após a morte da família. Hinata lançou um olhar irado a Itachi. Ele ainda tinha muitas explicações para dar.

_ AS PRÓXIMAS EQUIPAS! – Berrou o homenzinho erguendo a sua mão – SERÃO OS SUMIRE CONTRA OS RABOS LAVADOS.

As suas equipas caminharam até a arena, fitando-se desconfiadamente. Hinata analisou aqueles… Rabos Lavados. Que raio de nome é esse! Eram um bando de sete homens corpulentos, com um aspecto duro, olhando-os como se fossem nacos de carne.

_ O primeiro combate! Hyuga Neji contra Jonh o Papa Ovelhas!

A sobrancelha de Neji tremeu ao ouvir o nome absolutamente idiota do ser adversário. Um homem alto, muito mais alto que o Hyuga, avançou, lançando uma aura ameaçadora para a equipa inimiga. Neji suspirou e imitou-o, ficando frente a frente com o tal de Jonh o Papa Ovelhas.

Jonh o Papa Ovelhas sorriu com arrogância ao ver o tamanho do jovem Hyuga, que o olhava com indiferencia. Com um grito de guerra, Jonh o Papa Ovelhas avançou, preparando-se para dar um valente e forte murro ao génio.

Neji esquivou-se habilmente, e moveu o braço, tocando na barriga do homem com a palma da mão.

Sangue carmesim escorreu pela boca de Jonh o Papa Ovelhas, que acabou por cair no chão, gemendo de agonia antes de desmaiar.

A multidão esbugalhou os olhos ao ver o estranho e curto combate. Neji sacudiu as mãos e virou-se, caminhando de novo em direcção da sua equipa.

_ O VENCEDOR É HYUGA NEJI!

Os combates foram todos fáceis para os Sumire.

A seguir a Neji, foi Tenten, que lutou contra um homem de nome Xuxu. A Jounin utilizou a sua velha técnica dos dragões, onde ela invocou milhares de Kunais. Xuxu fugiu de todas as armas, acabando por cair da arena a baixo, perdendo.

Depois disso, foi a vez de Hanabi. A nova herdeira foi alvo de gozo por parte do seu adversário, que se chamava Giant. O homem troçou a altura da rapariga, chamando-lhe de minorca, anã, pigmeu e outras coisas não muito simpáticas. Se havia algo que enfurecia a mais nova dos Hyuga, era ser chamada de pequena. O resultado: Hanabi foi considerada vencedora após ter utilizado o Jukken repetidamente no homem.

Kiba e Akamaru foram os próximos. O combate fora ridículo, pois o outro concorrente ficara apavorado pelo tamanho do cão. Desistiu após Akamaru ter ladrado.

Lee simplesmente teve que utilizar o seu básico Furacão de Konoha e o seu adversário foi "voar" para fora da arena. Lee deitou lágrimas de alegria quando o pequeno homem negro o declarou como vencedor.

Depois foi Ino, que nem sequer utilizara a sua adorada Katana. Utilizando um jutsu que confundia a mente do Adversário, a Yamanaka fez com que o homem se atirasse da arena, caindo com o nariz no chão.

_ E AGORA! O COMBATE ENTRE OS LIDERES DAS EQUIPAS! HYUGA HINATA E O SENHOR HIKARU DO RABO LAVADO!

Hinata reprimiu o riso ao avançar. Que nome estúpido. Mas tinha que admitir que, para alem de ser mais atraente, o líder da equipa adversária tinha também um aspecto mais duro que os seus companheiros.

Hinata colocou-se na famosa posição de ataque Hyuga, sentindo os dois pares de olhos vermelhos atrás de si. Não activou o seu Byakugan, pois duvidava seriamente que iria necessitar.

Hikaru do Rabo Lavado retirou duas Katanas da suas respectivas bainhas, empunhando-as com experiencia na direcção da Hyuga.

O homem avançou e Hinata imitou-o. Esquivando-se com a sua maravilhosa flexibilidade, Hinata colocou as pontas dos dedos no peito do homem.

As espadas caíram no chão, e o homem começou a tremer. Os espectadores observaram com horror a água sair do corpo de Hikaru do Rabo Lavado, começando a flutuar, líquida e transparente, em volta da mão de Hinata.

O homem caiu no chão, pois ninguém consegue ficar consciente durante uma crise de desidratação.

_ A VENCEDORA É HYUGA HINATA!

Com um estalar dos dedos, a água que flutuava caiu no chão. Hinata virou-se, sorrindo vitoriosamente.

_ E A EQUIPA VENCEDORA POR MAIORIA SÃO OS SUMIRE!

* * *

As eliminatórias tinham terminado e as equipas vencedoras encontravam-se todas na arena, devidamente organizadas. O pequeno homem negro situava-se em frente delas, em cima de uma cadeira para que todos o pudessem ver.

_ As semi-finais serão daqui a um mês e meio. As regras são estas: Durante este período de tempo, duas equipas terão de conviver entre si, para desse modo conseguirem mais técnicas e mais trabalho nos treinos. As equipas mais fracas ficarão com as mais fracas. As médias com as médias. E as poderosas com as poderosas. Duas equipas irão partilhar um apartamento de vários quartos, e uma área de treino.

Os participantes anuíram. Do canto do olho, Sasuke viu Orochimaru sorrir-lhe, como se soubesse que a suas equipas iriam ficar justas. O mais novo dos Uchiha engoliu em seco.

_ _Miso_ ficarão com os _Gafanhotos_!

_ _Os Monstros Sexuais_ ficarão com as _Meninas Da Claque_.

_ _Os Kami é o maior, Jashin Não Presta_ ficarão com os _Macaquinhos de Imitação_.

_ _Orochimaru e os seus Lacaios_ ficarão… - O dito homem serpente lançou um sorriso sinistro a Sasuke – com os _Pernas de Pau_. – Orochimaru esbugalhou os olhos com horror e Sasuke suspirou de alívio.

_ E finalmente a _Akatsuki_ ficará com os _Sumire._

* * *

_ Oh não! - Fez Ino dramaticamente. O grupo caminhava pelas ruas da cidade, em busca do apartamento que iriam partilhar com a Akatsuki durante um Mês e meio – Vamos viver com um bando de porcos!

_ Podia ser pior. – Disse Tenten calmamente – Imaginem se ficássemos com o Orochimaru.

O grupo estremeceu com tal pensamento.

_ Vejam pelo positivo. – Comentou Hinata enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos – Facilita-nos a vida, não é?

A sua equipa anuiu. Viver com a Akatsuki iria facilitar-lhes a missão que Tsunade lhes entregara.

* * *

Finalmente acabei! Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo! Estive mesmo muito ocupada e agora vou estar mais! AS AULAS VÃO COMEÇAR! NÃÃÃOOOO!

Adiante! Não posso dizer que fiquei muito satisfeita com este capitulo, mas foi o melhor que me veio á cabeça. Vou tentar melhorar para o próximo.

Oh, bem… até ao próximo.

Bjs,

Evil


	11. Isto tudo é um pouco estranho

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

Yey! Outro capitulo tarado! Enjoy!

* * *

Capitulo 11

Isto tudo é um pouco estranho

_ É esta? – Perguntou Tenten num tom baixo. A escuridão da noite rodeava-os e os perigos estavam á espreita.

Hinata olhou para a folha que lhe fora dada pelo homenzinho negro. Sim, lá estava número da casa. Olhou para a porta que estava á sua frente. Os números eram os mesmos.

_ É esta. – Confirmou a Hyuga, tirando uma chave do bolso.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, temendo que alguém a ouvisse. Ela era uma ninja, raios, normalmente ninguém notava na sua presença, quando ela assim o queria, mas era a Akatsuki quem vivia com eles, não uns bandidos moribundos.

Estava escuro dentro de casa. Nenhum barulho era feito. Hinata franziu o sobrolho e caminhou para dentro do edifício, passando os olhos brancos pelo negrume da noite. Sentiu a presença dos seus amigos atrás de si, seguindo-a dentro daquele sítio sombrio.

Ao ouvir um leve som desconhecido, os Sumire paralisaram, agarrando cada um numa Kunai afiada.

_Yo.

Era aquele tipo louro, Deidara, ou lá o que era. Ele não tinha o habitual casaco negro com nuvens vermelhas que o marcava como membro da Akatsuki. Usava uma estranha camisola negra, fina e justa, ajustando-se aos seus desenvolvidos músculos. O seu dourado cabelo louro estava solto, escorrendo elegantemente pelas costas.

O seu único olho visível pestanejou secamente.

_ Chegaram tarde, un.

_ Oh meu Kami! Tu és um homem? E eu a julgar que eras uma rapariga! – Fez Kiba enquanto esbugalhava os olhos em direcção do peito do rapaz – Se calhar és daquelas raparigas com peito raso.

A sobrancelha clara do homem louro estremeceu enquanto ele olhava Kiba com irritação.

Os outros suspiraram.

_ Deidara-san. – Interrompeu Hinata antes que o louro atacasse Kiba – Onde estão os outros?

O membro da Akatsuki tirou os olhos de Kiba e voltou-os para a Hyuga, sorrindo calmamente.

_ Já foram p'ra cama. Eu apenas vim buscar um copo de água. – Ergueu a mão, revelando o objecto que continha o líquido transparente. – Os nossos quartos são os da direita e apenas sobrou um. Um de vocês terá de dormir no quarto ao lado dos Uchiha, un. Ah! Já me esquecia, Hidan roubou um dos vossos quartos para fazer os seus sacrifícios e Sasori roubou outro para guardar as suas marionetas.

_ Vamos ver. – Murmurou Hinata calmamente – Neji, Lee e Hanabi dormirão em quartos separados. Kiba e Tenten ficarão juntos e eu durmo com a Ino. – Fazendo as contas – Hum… quem é que quer ficar com o quarto ao lado dos Uchiha?

Os membros da equipa Sumire olharam para o lado, assobiando. Hinata franziu o sobrolho antes de suspirar com irritação.

_ Está bem… eu faço esse sacrifício. Mas tu! – Apontou para Ino, que pestanejou inocentemente – Vais para o mesmo inferno que eu.

_ Está bem. – Fez a loura simplesmente.

Um som estranho escapou pelos lábios de Neji e este lançou um olhar ameaçador a Ino, que retribuiu o gesto.

_ É bom que não toques na minha prima, Yamanaka.

_ Porque não haveria, Hyuga? Afinal de contas, ela é a minha namorada.

Neji fez uma expressão de puro e completo horror e Deidara pareceu interessado, rapidamente imaginado as duas raparigas numa cena erótica.

Um fio de sangue escorreu pelo nariz do Louro enquanto um sorriso tarado se alastrava pelo seu rosto.

_ Fixe, un.

* * *

_ Acho que eles já chegaram. – Murmurou Sasuke num tom sonolento.

Itachi anuiu, colocando Hinata jr. numa caminha ele lhe tinha feito. Afagando o pelo da sua pequena e adormecida doninha, o mais velho dos irmãos sorriu para o animal antes de caminhar para a cama. Olhou para Sasuke, que estava deitado, mais uma vez só de roupa interior, olhando para a porta cheio de sono.

_ Cansado, Otouto?

Sasuke grunhiu, virando-lhe costas. Itachi sorriu mais uma vez, caminhando até á cama que partilharia com o irmão. Deitou-se, abraçando o corpo duro do rapaz mais novo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

_ Até os olhos estão diferentes. – Murmurou Sasuke, soltando o irmão mais velho dos seus pensamentos.

_ Hn?

_ Ela está completamente mudada. – Então Itachi percebeu de que é que Sasuke estava a falar – Nem sequer parece a mesma pessoa. Pergunto-me o que lhe terá acontecido depois de me ter ido embora de Konoha.

Itachi encostou a cabeça ao ombro do seu irmãozinho, suspirando levemente.

_ Apenas saberemos se lhe perguntarmos, Sasuke.

Sasuke não respondeu de imediato, olhando para o vazio. Ele não tinha a certeza se gostava desta nova Hinata. Faltava aquela doçura, aquele rubor, aquele carinho que ela sempre enviava a todos. É claro que ela estava mais confiante e parecia gostar mais do seu corpo do que há quatro anos atrás, mas faltava aquele espírito carinhoso que ela sempre tivera.

_ Ela ainda nos morde se lhe perguntarmos.

Sentindo a pura tristeza na voz do irmão, Itachi obrigou-o a olha-lo. Sasuke pestanejou, confuso pelo súbito gesto e sentiu os lábios frios do mais velho sobre os seus.

Itachi sabia como arrancar pensamentos da mente de uma pessoa.

(…. A partir daqui acontecem algumas coisas… que neste momento n me apetece escrever….)

* * *

Ino colocou a sua bagagem no chão e saltou para a enorme cama do seu novo quarto. Sorriu, satisfeita, ao sentir o agradável colchão debaixo de si.

_ Ah! Há tanto tempo que não me deitava numa coisa destas!

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Hinata, que fechou a porta calmamente. Estava cansada e precisava numa boa noite de sono. Aquela grande cama parecia-lhe ser tão agradável. Mas primeiro vinham as roupas que precisavam de ser arrumadas no armário.

Colocando a mala em cima da cama, Hinata começou a retirar as suas peças de vestuário, distribuindo-as em cabides antes de as enfiar para o grande mobiliário.

_ Acho que o grande e malvado Orochimaru não gosta muito de ti. – Fez Ino enquanto observava a amiga a trabalhar.

_ Não o temo. – Hinata enfiou mais uma peça de roupa no armário.

Ino sorriu, sentando-se. Soltou o cabelo e a cascata loura caiu sobre as suas costas femininas.

_ Já estava á espera disso. – Continuou a Yamanaka num tom calmo – Não és intimidada com facilidade.

Hinata retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e abriu a boca para falar.

_ _Nii-san_.

Ambas paralisaram com o gemido masculino. Esbugalharam os olhos ao reconhecer tal voz e viraram as cabeças para a parede branca.

_ A-aquele era… - Gaguejou Ino, em puro choque.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

_ Sasuke.

Ouvindo mais um gemido de prazer vindo do quarto ao lado, Hinata e Ino caminharam até á parede e encostaram os ouvidos á superfície branca.

O barulho inconfundível de um colchão a ranger fez com que as duas raparigas corassem, embaraçadas.

Mais gemidos e grunhidos e as raparigas estavam vermelhas como tomates, olhando uma para a outra com olhos arregalados.

Finalmente os dois rapazes do outro lado pareceram chegar ao fim e as duas suspiraram de alívio.

_ Óptimo. – Fez Ino com sarcasmo – Agora posso ouvir a vida sexual do maravilhoso Uchiha Sasuke. Eww!

Ino pareceu recuperar do trauma e começou a preparar-se para ir para a cama. Hinata, por outro lado, encostou-se á parede, ainda corada e fechou os olhos, suspirando.

Também queria estar presente. Também queria fazer amor com eles. Mas não era possível. Eles tinham-na traído, magoaram-na, abandonaram-na.

Hinata recusava-se a ser despedaçada de novo.

* * *

Hinata levantou-se, ainda em estado de sono. Eram seis e meia da manhã e ela sempre se levantava a essa hora.

Despiu o seu pijama branco e caminhou lentamente até ao armário, abrindo a porta de madeira da grande peça de mobiliário. Retirando as roupas pretendidas, a Hyuga rapidamente as vestiu.

Deu um beijo na face da adormecida Ino antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

A cozinha era enorme. Mas também, seriam treze pessoas e um cão a comer ali, teria de ser minimamente grande.

Caminhando no mesmo estado de morto-vivo, Hinata praticamente se arrastou até ao frigorífico, abrindo-o. Espreitou lá para dentro.

Estavam bem fornecidos de comida, reparou ela enquanto retirava alguns ingredientes para uma futura sandes que seria o seu maravilhoso pequeno-almoço.

Começou a construir a sua sandes lentamente, ainda lutando para se manter acordada.

Kami… ela precisava de um café.

_ Acordada tão cedo, Hime, é quase fantástico.

Hinata, devido ao seu estado de puro sono, não tinha sentido aquela presença até ele ter falado. Reprimindo um salto de susto, a Hyuga olhou por cima do ombro, lançando um olhar irritado a Itachi, que sorriu com alguma arrogância.

Decidindo que o melhor era ignorá-lo, Hinata voltou toda a sua sonolenta atenção na sandes que fazia, trabalhando habilmente com a afiada faca que encontrara numa gaveta momentos antes.

**Não devias ignorar pessoas que podem entrar dentro da tua cabeça.**

Assustando-se, Hinata saltou mesmo e sentiu uma dor aguda no dedo. Olhou para baixo, vendo o fio vermelho escorrendo para o balcão onde trabalhava. Praguejando, Hinata começou a levar a mão á boca, pronta para impedir o sangue de continuar a escorrer.

Uma mão maior que a dela travou-a ao agarrar-lhe o pulso. Hinata olhou para Itachi, que lhe sorriu amavelmente.

_ Desastrada como sempre, Hime. – Murmurou ele sedutoramente antes de enfiar o feminino dedo na boca.

Hinata sentiu as faces aquecerem. O sangue do seu dedo ferido estava a ser gentilmente sugado. O que era ele? Vampiro.

_ Seis e meia da manhã e o grande Uchiha Itachi já começa a atacar. – Grunhiu Sasuke ao entrar na cozinha. Ele estava num estado tão sonolento como Hinata estivera momentos atrás.

Sasuke rastejou até ao frigorífico, ignorando Hinata e o irmão, que continuava a abocanhar o dedo da rapariga. Após retirar o que queria, Sasuke arrumou espaço ao lado de Hinata para preparar o seu próprio pequeno-almoço. Olhou para o rosto corado da rapariga e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Não te preocupes, ele já teve coisas maiores na boca. – Comentou ele, satisfeito por ver que a rapariga ainda corou mais com aquelas palavras. Afinal ela não estava assim tão diferente.

Hinata não precisava daquela informação. Tais imagens não eram boas para a sua saúde, faziam-na sexualmente frustrada. E estar no meio daqueles dois não ajudava!

Retirando o dedo da boca de Itachi, Hinata virou-se, determinada, para a sua ainda em construção sandes. Ouviu o riso baixo do Uchiha mais velho.

_ Qual é a piada? – Resmungou ela, finalmente terminando o seu pequeno-almoço.

_ Tinha-me esquecido de como és adorável.

Hinata corou furiosamente e Sasuke revirou os olhos.

_ Eu não sou adorável. A tua doninha é que é. – Fez ela enquanto pegava na sua sandes – Eu sou, como Ino gosta tanto de o dizer, infernalmente sexy.

_ Ninguém disse o contrário. – Murmurou Sasuke, passando os olhos pelo corpo da rapariga, recebendo um olhar ameaçador por parte do seu alvo.

Hinata lutou muito para reprimir o rubor ao ver o desejo nos olhos de Sasuke.

_ Para de olhar para a minha prima, seu tarado, tiveste a tua oportunidade e desperdiçaste-a, agora afasta-te.

Hinata quase gritou de alívio ao ouvir a voz do seu adorado primo. Neji estava ao pé da porta, olhando para os dois Uchiha com o seu Byakugan activo.

_ O mesmo vai para ti. – Apontou para Itachi, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Bom dia, Nii-san! – Fez Hinata com doçura, caminhando em direcção do primo. Esticou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na face, como fazia sempre que o via.

O olhar duro de Neji suavizou-se e ele lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

_ Eu preparo-te algo para comeres. – Fez ela com determinação, empurrando o primo para uma cadeira.

_ O-o quê? Não, Hinata-sama, não precisa de fazer isso!

Hinata revirou os olhos. Neji ainda se sentia inconfortável quando ela lhe queria fazer algo. A rapariga entendia-o, claro. Ele tinha sido considerado seu servo durante quase toda a vida, mas isso tinha mudado quatro anos antes e eles eram iguais. Ele era o seu Nii-san e ela queria que fazer-lhe algo de simpático.

_ Toma, fica com a minha, ainda não lhe toquei. – Estendeu-lhe a sandes e Neji sabia que não tinha escapatória possível.

Itachi e Sasuke observaram a pequena cena entre os dois primos. Odiavam a forma como Hinata tratava o rapaz de cabelos longos e, no caso de Itachi, só o mero "Nii-san" que ela usava para se referir ao Hyuga fazia-o arder de raiva.

Hinata já estava inteiramente acordada e sentia-se segura, agora que Neji ali estava. Sabia bem que se ficasse mais alguns minutos sozinha com os dois irmãos algo terrível poderia acontecer. E não, ninguém iria morrer, mas ela poderia, muito bem, violar um deles.

_Acalma-te, Hinata… não vás para esses caminhos. _

**Quais caminhos?**

_Ah! SAI DAQUI, FLOPPY!_

Viu Itachi a erguer uma sobrancelha e lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. Ele sorriu.

**Pensava que sabias muito bem que o meu nome não é Floppy.**

_Eu prefiro esse nome. Agora sai. _

Zangada, Hinata começou a preparar outra sandes, desta vez com mais violência. Rangeu os dentes.

Então… isto é que é ligar-me á tua mente, hein?

Ela esbugalhou os olhos e olhou para Sasuke, que sorria com arrogância.

Olá, Nii-san!

**Oi, Otouto.**

_Se vocês não saírem da minha mente __**agora**__ eu corto-vos as pilas._

Ela manejou a faca que tinha na mão, mostrando que dizia a verdade.

Eles rapidamente se desligaram da mente da rapariga, temendo perder tais importantes partes do seu corpo.

Neji observava a luta mental entre o trio com interesse. Não percebia o que se estava a passar, mas notara que Hinata estava bastante raivosa.

_ Bom dia.

Tenten e Kiba entraram na cozinha, sorrindo. Kiba, tal como Neji, notou na hostilidade que vinha de Hinata. Colocou a mão no ombro da noiva, dizendo-lhe sem palavras para não se aproximar da Hyuga, pois esta poderia ser perigosa.

O casal foi tratar da sua vida e Neji começara a comer a sandes que Hinata lhe dera.

* * *

_ Não me pareces feliz. – Disse Ino enquanto se defendia de um golpe.

_ É claro que não. Estou na casa do inferno! – Resmungou Hinata, investindo.

Estavam no espaço de treino, lutando amigavelmente uma com a outra.

_ Aqueles… dois… vão… ser… a… minha…. Morte! – Fez ela ao dar uma série de golpes furiosos.

Ino defendeu-se de todos e lançou um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

_ Deixa-me adivinhar, eles deixaram-te excitada.

Hinata corou, embaraçada, antes de investir mais uma vez. Ino bloqueou o murro mais uma vez.

_ Hina-chan… - Foi Ino quem investiu desta vez. Hinata ergueu o braço, impedindo o golpe de avançar – É para isso que estou aqui. – Ino agarrou os pulsos de Hinata, puxando-a para si. Encostou os dois corpos e lambeu os lábios numa forma sedutora – Para te tirar as frustrações, tal como tu me tiras as minhas.

Com um suspiro, Hinata beijou a loura, esquecendo o mundo á sua volta. Rodeou os braços em volta da amiga e sentiu as mãos femininas de Ino percorrerem o seu corpo suado pelo treino. Estremeceu de prazer ao sentir a quente língua da Yamanaka lutar com a sua, num beijo proibido entre mulheres.

_ Oh!

Separam-se ao ouvir o som sonhador e viraram as cabeças na sua direcção.

Deidara estava estendido no chão, desmaiado. O sangue escorria com abundância pelo seu nariz e um sorriso pervertido estava gravado no seu rosto.

_ Acho que ele é fã de Yuri. – Comentou Ino secamente.

* * *

_ Porque é que estás tão feliz? – Perguntou Sasori com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Deidara sorriu-lhe sonhadoramente e os outros membros da Akatsuki ficaram mais confusos.

_ Malta… esta manhã vi a coisa mais linda em toda a minha vida… un…

_ Foi por isso que te encontramos desmaiado no local de treino? – Fez Hidan enquanto brincava com o seu colar religioso.

O louro anuiu, não largando aquele sorriso pateta.

_ E qual foi a cena? Agora quero saber. – Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Itachi, encostando a cabeça ao seu ombro.

_ Vi a minha primeira cena Yuri ao vivo! Aquela gostosa Yamanaka e a absolutamente sensual Hyuga, juntas! Á MARMELADA! – O sangue começou a escorrer de novo e ele levou a mão á cara, tentando travar o líquido vermelho de continuar a escorrer pelo nariz – Com língua e tudo!

Sasori revirou os olhos, indiferente pela informação. Kisame sorriu, rapidamente colocando a Imaginação a trabalhar. Hidan não gostava de Yuri, continuou a brincar com o seu colar. Itachi e Sasuke ficaram mais pálidos que o habitual, horrorizados por saber que a sua Hime andava enrolada com alguém que não eram eles.

* * *

_ Sente a energia fluir. – Murmurou Hinata ao ouvido da irmã – Visualiza o alvo e lança o teu Chacra em todas as direcções, protegendo-te de qualquer arma que o inimigo te lançara. Fazes assim – Agarrou gentilmente os pulsos de Hanabi e começou a mover os braços da rapariguinha em várias direcções, com movimentos rotativos.

Hanabi anuiu, indicando á sua Nee-chan que estava pronta. Hinata sorriu e afastou-se. Fez vários sinais e inúmeras Kunais voaram em direcção da pequena rapariga.

O som metálico das armas caírem no chão ecoou pelo espaço. As pontas prateadas estavam dobradas e estragadas, fruto do jutsu praticado por Hanabi.

_ Nee-chan! Consegui!

Hanabi abraçou a sua irmã e Hinata riu-se baixinho, afagando-lhe o cabelo.

_ Hinata.

As irmãs olharam para Itachi, que falara num tom bastante frio. Hinata sentiu a sua irmãzinha apertar-se mais ai seu corpo, tremendo ligeiramente, intimidada pelo olhar vermelho do Uchiha.

Hinata franziu o sobrolho.

_ Que foi?

_ Vem comigo, desejo falar contigo.

_ Fica aqui, Hanabi. Espera até que o Nii-san venha, esta bem? – Murmurou ela docemente.

Hanabi anuiu fracamente antes de lançar um olhar indeciso ao assustador Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata olhou para Sasuke, depois para Itachi e de volta para Sasuke. Apenas não percebia por que raio se encontrava no quarto deles. Era suposto Itachi querer falar com ela, mas até aquele momento não dissera nada, limitara-se a olhar friamente.

_ Então… vão-me dizer alguma coisa ou vão simplesmente olhar para mim feitos idiotas chapados.

Eles não disseram nada e a Hyuga suspirou de frustração. Que raio! Ela não tinha tempo para aqueles joguinhos infantis!

_ Se não me vão dizer nada, gostaria de me ir embora.

_ És virgem?

A pergunta apanhara-a de surpresa. Ela olhou para Itachi com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. De onde viera aquilo.

_ Não tens nada com isso. - Resmungou Hinata, cruzando os braços por cima do peito.

_ Muito pelo contrário. – Continuou o mais velho enquanto mantinha o seu olhar frio – Agora responde.

Como todos os Uchiha eram teimosos como o raio, Hinata sabia muito bem que não iria a lado nenhum sem lhes dar a informação que eles queriam.

_ Não, não sou virgem.

O ambiente ficou ainda mais tenso e Hinata podia jurar que uma aura assassina estava a sair dos dois rapazes á sua frente.

_ Porquê?

_ Porquê o quê? – Perguntou Hinata estupidamente.

_ Porque é que te entregaste a outra pessoa?

Ela pestanejou um pouco, tentando perceber qual era o drama. Esbugalhou os olhos antes de cobrir a boca para abafar o riso.

Itachi e Sasuke ergueram as sobrancelhas mas não disseram mais nada.

_ V-vocês estão com ciúmes, hi-hi-hi. – Ela viu os olhares de raiva dirigidos á sua pessoa e lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso – O quê? Pensavam que eu não me iria envolver com ninguém? Por favor, acordem. Tu… - Apontou para Itachi – Eu não sabia se alguma vez te voltaria a ver. E tu… - Apontou para Sasuke – Traíste a aldeia para ires ter com aquela coisa nojenta. Eu não iria ficar a vida inteira a moer-me, sexualmente frustrada, até que um dia, miraculosamente, um de vocês, ou os dois juntos, aparecesse.

_ Ela tem razão. – Disse Sasuke secamente. – Apenas diz-me que não dormiste com nenhum homem.

_ Ino foi e é a minha única parceira sexual.

_ Óptimo, menos mal, estás livre. – Fez o mais novo um pouco mais animado, apontando para a porta.

Itachi olhou para o irmão como se este fosse louco.

_ O quê! Não é nada menos mal, Sasuke! Ela fez sexo com outra pessoa!

_ É uma mulher, não conta. Vê assim, ela continua virgem no que diz respeito a envolver-se com homens. Ficamos todos felizes, agora vai brincar com a tua doninha.

Hinata observou o estúpido argumento entre os dois irmãos e subitamente algo lhe veio á cabeça.

_ Então… durante as vossas sessões… qual de vocês fica no topo?

* * *

God! Está terminado. Tenho estado mesmo muito ocupada nestas ultimas duas semanas. Estúpidas aulas… Oh, well, a aula de desenho n é assim tão má. ^/-\^

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, não foi tão longo como o outro, mas também foi um pouco mais… tarado…

HÁ! Os meus Fics tiveram visitantes de Angola! Olá e bem-vindos ao meu mundo onde Hentai, Yaoi e Yuri andam de mãos dadas a dançarem numa planície cheia de florezinhas cor de rosa… O.o

Até ao próximo!

Evil


	12. Rivalidades, ciúmes e desejos escondidos

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,

* * *

Capitulo 12

Rivalidades, ciúmes e desejos escondidos… Oh o DRAMA!!!

(_Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri_)

A rapariga Hyuga baixou a cabeça, beijando a loura ardentemente. Ino apoiou-se á bancada da cozinha, pois sentia que os seus joelhos feitos gelatina com a paixão da boca da sua companheira. Era de noite e estavam todos na cama. Hinata tinha querido um copo de água e ido á cozinha buscar um mas acordou Ino ao sair da cama, que a seguiu.

Agora estavam ali, na escura cozinha, entrelaçadas num beijo de fogo.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, Ino acariciou o cabelo azul de Hinata, fazendo os seus finos e femininos dedos deslizarem pelos sedosos fios escuros.

As mãos experientes da Hyuga começaram a explorar, furando para debaixo do pijama da loura. Tocou com gentileza na pele dourada da loura, passeando os dedos pela barriga, subindo até aos seios. Apertando a superfície redonda com doçura, Hinata deliciou-se com o gemido que recebeu da sua querida amiga.

Ino quebrou o beijo antes de lançar um sorriso malicioso a Hinata, que pestanejou confusa. A Hyuga viu-se a ser empurrada para trás embatendo na mesa. Percebendo a ideia, Hinata sentou-se em cima da peça de mobília. Ino colocou-se á sua frente, beijando-a de novo. Hinata abriu os lábios, convidando a língua da loura, que aceitou tal generosa oferta de boa vontade.

A caçadora de gelo lançou um gemido ao sentir um dos seus seios a ser acariciado pela mão de Ino. O desconfortável ardor entre as pernas aumentou e Hinata abanou as ancas contra a loura, indicando sem palavras o seu pequeno problema.

Com um pequeno sádico sorriso, Ino decidiu torturar a sua amiga. Lançou a boca ao pescoço pálido da rapariga de cabelos escuros, beijando e mordiscando a pele pálida com gentileza. Hinata atirou a cabeça para trás, grunhindo de prazer. Fechou os seus olhos brancos, sentindo as matreiras mãos de Ino esgueirarem-se pela sua roupa clara. Os seus redondos seios foram agarrados pelas mãos da Loura e os seus mamilos torturados pelos dedos hábeis.

_ I-Ino… - Sussurrou Hinata como se estivesse em puro sofrimento – Por favor.

Satisfeita, Ino passeou as mãos pelo corpo da rapariga á sua frente até chegar ao ponto de tortura de Hinata. Enfiando a mão pálida por de baixo das calças de pijama, Ino acariciou as quentes e húmidas partes privadas da Hyuga, recebendo um doce gemido.

Beijando os lábios da caçadora de gelo, Ino penetrou-a com os dedos, começando a movê-los lentamente. Arqueando as costas, Hinata moveu as ancas, tentando levar aqueles dedos mais fundo dentro de si. Aprofundando o beijo, Ino moveu os seus dígitos mais depressa, sentindo as unhas de Hinata cravando-se nos seus ombros.

Estremecendo, Hinata não conteve um alto gemido ao atingir o puro prazer.

_ O Meu Kami, OS MEUS OLHOS!

Hinata e Ino paralisaram, horrorizadas por terem sido apanhadas em tal momento. Olhando para a porta, viram Neji com as mãos na cara, cobrindo os seus pobres olhos brancos.

_ Os meus pobres olhinhos… porque é que foram amaldiçoados com o Byakugan? – Murmurava o rapaz Hyuga.

Ino retirou os dedos de dentro de Hinata e caminhou calmamente até ao lavatório para lavar as mãos. Hinata corou violentamente, ajeitando com rapidez as suas roupas. Saiu de cima da mesa e mordeu o lábio, olhando para o seu primo com nervosismo.

_ Nii-san…

_ YAMANAKA! – Berrou Neji enquanto ignorava a prima. Ino limitou-se a fechar a torneira – Como te atreves a… a… a tocar na Hinata-sama nessa maneira tão… tão… porca!

Ino sacudiu as mãos e ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o como se fosse louco.

_ De que é que estás a falar, Hyuga? Hina e eu apenas estávamos a trocar carícias, mais nada.

_ TU não tens nada que trocar carícias com a Hinata-sama! E ainda por cima estavam na mesa, onde toda a gente come! A culpa é toda tua!

Ino olhou-o iradamente e Neji retribuiu-lhe o gesto. Colocando as mãos na sua cintura feminina, a loura abanou a cabeça, fazendo os seus cabelos dourados baloiçarem.

_ Falas como se eu estivesse a violar a Hinata! Eu nunca lhe faria mal e sabes disso, sua barata nojenta.

_ Isso é mentira! Ela merece melhor que tu! – Neji apontou-lhe um dedo acusador.

Hinata engoliu em seco, vendo a sua melhor amiga e o seu Nii-san gritarem um com o outro.

_ O que é que se passa?

Oh, boa. Só faltavam aqueles. Itachi e Sasuke tinham entrado na cozinha, ambos transportando um ar ensonado. Hinata suspirou e avançou em direcção dos dois ninjas zangados.

_ Nii-san, Ino-chan…

_ Não te metas, Hinata-sama! – Cortou Neji violentamente – Esta criatura abominável tem de aprender a manter-se afastada do que não lhe pertence.

Ino rugiu furiosamente, fechando os punhos.

_ Falas como se fosses dono dela! Hina-chan é livre de fazer as suas próprias escolhas e escolheu-me a mim! – Gritou ela. O seu rosto estava corado pela raiva e os seus olhos faiscavam com fúria vertiginosa.

_ Não tens o direito de profanar a sua inocência!

Hinata colocou as mãos no rosto, suspirando de frustração. Sentiu Itachi e Sasuke aproximarem-se e olhou para eles. Sasuke parecia estar a divertir-se com a discussão, mas o seu irmão mais velho olhava-a com alguma reprovação.

_ O que estavam a fazer antes de ele ter aparecido e começar aos berros? – Sussurrou ele com um laivo de raiva.

A rapariga corou violentamente e começou a brincar com os dedos, coisa que não fazia desde os treze anos.

_ Coisas… - Respondeu ela timidamente.

_ EU NÃO PROFANEI NADA, SEU SACANA! Não há nada de errado na minha relação com Hinata, por isso pára de a tentar estragar. Provavelmente és virgem, por isso é que nos estás sempre a chatear-nos o juízo!

_ A minha vida sexual não te diz respeito e não, não sou virgem, para tua informação! E sim! Existe algo de errado na tua dita "relação" com a pobre Hinata-sama! Estás a sujá-la mais cada vez que lhe tocas!

_ CALA-TE, SUA ABERRAÇÃO DE OLHOS BRANCOS! APENAS TENS INVEJA PORQUE EU GANHO ALGUMA COISA E TU NÃO.

_ A única coisa que vais fazer é transformá-la numa galdéria como tu!

_ Nii-san!

_Slap._

Ino esbofeteou-o com toda a força que tinha. Nem sequer disse uma palavra. Nem sequer levantou o olhar, limitando-se a caminhar dali para fora. Hinata seguiu-a rapidamente, vendo algo que nenhum dos homens presentes tinha visto.

As lágrimas que escorriam pela bonita face da loura.

Neji levou a mão á sua face dorida, massajando com delicadeza. A culpa rapidamente começou a remoer-lhe o espírito. Tinha sido impulso, as palavras simplesmente saíram. Ele nem sequer pensara no que estava a dizer.

Itachi começou a empurrar Sasuke, que parecia estar a gostar do sofrimento do Hyuga.

_ Nii-san! Isto está a ser divertido! – Murmurou o mais novo dos Uchiha enquanto era empurrado gentilmente para fora da cozinha.

_ Não são problemas nossos Sasuke. Não vale a pena nos intrometermos.

_( Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri, Fim da Yuri)_

* * *

_ Ino? – Murmurou Hinata enquanto espreitava pela porta.

Ouviu alguém fungar e entrou no quarto que partilhava com a loura.

Ino estava sentada na cama, limpando a cara com as mangas da camisola. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro e as faces molhadas pelas lágrimas.

Hinata suspirou, encostando-se á porta.

_ Ino… isto tem de parar. Não podem continuar com essas discussões.

_ A-a culpa é dele!

A Hyuga franziu o sobrolho, massajando as têmporas com as pontas dos seus delicados dedos.

_ Tens de lhe dizer o que sentes.

_ Não! E-eu não sinto nada por ele a não ser desprezo.

Ino deitou-se no colchão, embrulhando-se ao cobertor. Novas lágrimas escorreram, brilhando no seu triste rosto. Hinata viu que a amiga desejava ficar sozinha.

_ Se o dizes… mas já foste mais insultada e nunca reagiste dessa maneira. – Murmurou a caçadora de gelo antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

Hinata franziu o sobrolho ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Agora onde iria dormir? Não iria incomodar Hanabi. Obviamente não iria dormir no mesmo quarto que Lee. Suspirando, decidiu que ficaria na sala, deitar-se-ia num sofá ou coisa parecida. Começou a caminhar em direcção da sala, bocejando.

Um braço agarrou-a com alguma violência e ela viu-se a ser puxada para dentro de uma divisão qualquer. Abrindo a boca para gritar, Hinata tentou bater em quem quer que fosse, mas um braço rodeou-a, encostando-a a um corpo duro e uma mão tapou a sua boca, abafando qualquer som.

_ Agora… - Fez a voz suave de Itachi – Se me prometeres que não me atacas ou gritas, liberto-te.

Hinata anuiu fracamente, sentindo de seguida o hábil ninja afastar-se. Respirou fundo ao ser liberta e lançou um olhar irado a Itachi, que fechava a porta.

Pestanejando, a Hyuga olhou em volta. Estava num quarto de dormir, onde uma enorme cama, ainda maior do que aquela que ela partilhava com Ino, estava situada no centro. Ouviu o característico som de um autoclismo e Sasuke saiu de outra divisão, claramente a casa de banho privada.

O mais novo dos Irmãos ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a rapariga no seu quarto.

_ Andas a raptar pessoas outra vez, Nii-san?

Itachi lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso e atravessou o quarto, caminhando em direcção da sua doninha, que continuava a dormir pacificamente. Aconchegou o animalzinho com um pequeno cobertor e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na cabecinha.

Hinata observou-o durante algum tempo, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Olhou para Sasuke.

_ Ele faz sempre…?

_ Sim.

Sem mais rodeios, Sasuke tirou o roupão, ficando apenas de roupa interior. Hinata corou violentamente.

_ Porque raio estás a despir-te!?

Ele olhou-a confuso, deitando-se na cama.

_ Porque estou com sono e quero dormir. É assim que eu durmo, Hinata. – Disse ele enquanto se aconchegava debaixo dos cobertores. Olhou para o irmão – Oi, Itachi, larga o raio da doninha e vem dormir.

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar irado antes de se virar para Hinata, que continuava confusa. Porque raio estaria ela ali?

_ Hime. – Disse o Uchiha mais velho de repente, fazendo a Hyuga saltar de susto – Como está a tua amiga?

Ela pestanejou durante algum tempo antes de suspirar.

_ Ela está magoada… Ter Neji a insultá-la daquela maneira não é algo que ela aprecie.

_ Pff. – Fez Sasuke debaixo dos cobertores – A Yamanaka já recebeu insultos piores vindos da Sakura, eu lembro-me disso. Qual é o drama?

Itachi sentou-se na cama e fez sinal para Hinata fazer o mesmo. Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio, mas lá concordou com a proposta.

_ Não percebes, Sasuke. – Murmurou ela enquanto olhava para o chão, após se ter sentado. Sasuke levantou a cabeça dos cobertores que o cobriam, franzindo o sobrolho – Ter Neji a chamar-lhe aquele tipo de coisas e acusar-lhe de tais casos não á o mesmo que ter a Sakura a fazer isso. Para Ino, ter Neji a chamar-lhe Galdéria e a olhá-la com desprezo é o mesmo que… - Parou de falar de repente, não sabendo se deveria continuar.

_ É o mesmo que o quê? – Perguntou Itachi calmamente. Sasuke anuiu, dando sinal que também queria saber.

Hinata olhou para os pés, corando violentamente.

_ S-seria o mesmo que… que um de vocês me fizesse isso. – Murmurou ela num tom quase inaudível. Os dois rapazes não responderam, mas olharam-na com afeição – É claro que… - continuou ela num tom mais duro – Se algum de vocês me chamar isso, eu mando Akamaru violar-vos.

Ambos olharam para ela como se outra cabeça lhe tivesse crescido. Satisfeita com a reacção deles, Hinata levantou-se, caminhando para a porta.

_ Hei, onde vais? – Perguntou Sasuke atrás dela.

_ Ino-chan quer ficar sozinha, por agora. Vou dormir na sala.

Foi travada por Itachi, que agarrou o seu braço com gentileza. Hinata olhou para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar aborrecido.

_ Não vais nada. Vais dormir ali.

A Hyuga olhou para onde ele apontava e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Vou dormir em cima do Sasuke?

_ Hei!

_ Não! – Fez Itachi com um laivo de irritação – Vais dormir ao lado dele, Hime.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke pestanejaram, incrédulos.

_ Então e tu? – Perguntou a rapariga num tom indeciso.

O mais velho dos três sorriu com alguma arrogância, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_ Durmo ao vosso lado, como é evidente.

Hinata sentiu o rubor subir-lhe às faces e olhou para o lado, tentando escondê-lo. Mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, nervosa.

_ Eu não vou dormir na mesma cama que vocês. – Fez ela decidida.

_ Aí isso é que vais, minha menina. – Ralhou Itachi – Já para ali! – Ordenou enquanto apontava de novo para a enorme cama. – Eu prometo que Sasuke não te fará mal.

Uma almofada voou em direcção do Uchiha mais velho, que rapidamente se desviou.

_ Sua doninha fedorenta, tu és dez vezes mais tarado que eu!

_ Vá lá, Sasu-chan, sê simpático com o teu Aniki. – O tom do líder da Akatsuki era suave, quase sedutor. Infelizmente para ele, Sasuke já estava habituado.

_ Não me chames isso!

Hinata aproveitou aquela distracção para se virar de novo para a porta. Caminhando lentamente, de bico dos pés, a Hyuga tentou escapar em completo e puro silêncio do quarto dos dois irmãos Uchiha.

_ Hinata. – Ela suspirou em derrota e olhou para trás. Itachi apontava de novo para a cama.

Resmungando sonoramente, ela caminhou em direcção do enorme objecto e deitou-se ao lado de Sasuke, por debaixo dos cobertores. Lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso.

_ É melhor que não ressones ou dou-te um pontapé. – Murmurou ela com alguma frieza.

_ O mesmo digo eu.

Itachi quase sorriu ao ver o seu irmãozinho e a sua aluna deitados na mesma cama. Ainda que estivessem os dois a picarem-se verbalmente, o mais velho não podia deixar de imaginar as coisas que eles os três poderiam fazer naquela grande e fofa cama. Sasuke tinha razão.

Itachi era dez vezes mais tarado do que o seu belo irmãozinho.

* * *

_Estava escuro. Muito escuro. Hinata correu embrenhada naquele breu imenso, tentando escapar. O que se passava? Onde estava ela?_

_Ouviu um grito. Era agoniante, temível. A rapariga estremeceu, olhando em volta, tentando passar pela escuridão._

_Nada. Ela não via nada. Apenas preto, apenas vazio._

__ Nee-chan!_

_Hanabi! Hinata girou pelos calcanhares, tentando localizar a pessoa que tinha emitido aquele chamamento._

__ Hina-chan! _

_Ino! _

_Em pânico, Hinata correu com toda a força que tinha. Onde estavam elas? _

__ Hei, Hinata. _

__ Hinata-chan!_

__ HINATA!_

__ Jovem Hinata-chan!_

_Kiba! Tenten! Naruto! Lee! _

_A sua respiração acelerou e as suas pernas continuaram a mexer-se rapidamente. Porque é que eles estavam tão afastados?_

__ Hinata-sama._

_Nii-san! Ela engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz suave do seu primo. Mas porque é que ela não o via? Onde estava Neji?_

_Ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo na escuridão. Gemendo de dor ao embater na desconhecida dureza, Hinata sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto pálido._

_Eles continuavam a dizer o seu nome mas os sons das suas vozes estavam cada vez mais afastadas. Estavam a ir-se embora? Estavam a abandoná-la?_

_Não! Ela não poderia ser deixada para trás, não iria ser abandonada mais uma vez!_

_Hinata tentou levantar-se, mas tal coisa não lhe era permitida. As vozes eram agora simples sussurros, praticamente inaudíveis._

_Não… ela não queria ficar de novo sozinha. Ela precisava deles… ela… ela…_

Hinata abriu os olhos brancos, conscientes que as lágrimas escorriam com abundância o seu bonito rosto. Ela estava abraçada a algo duro e morno e tinha algo frio encostado às suas costas. A Hyuga estremeceu, encostando a sua cabeça ao objecto morno.

Que sonho tão estranho. Ela já o tivera antes, nunca gostara dele. Ino costumava abraça-la depois desse pesadelo mas a loura não estava ali naquele momento.

Então Hinata lembrou-se onde estava a dormir. Espreitando para cima, ela viu olhos negros observarem-na com curiosidade e preocupação. Dedos mornos subiram desde os seus braços até ao seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas com gentileza.

Hinata corou, tirando os olhos do rosto bonito de Sasuke para os colocar no seu peito nu. Realmente uma alternativa muito diferente…

_ Ainda estás acordado? – Sussurrou ela. Ela simplesmente adorava a sensação de ter aqueles dedos quentes tocarem-lhe na pele, mesmo que fosse apenas na sua delicada bochecha. Fechou os olhos, suspirando.

Ele abanou a cabeça com suavidade, continuando a tocar-lhe rosto. Os seus dedos traçaram as linhas do maxilar feminino dela, acalmando-a.

_ Acordei quando te abraçaste a mim. Eu estou habituado a som durante o sono, porque Itachi resmunga que nem um cão quando está a dormir, mas não estou habituado a abraços tão fortes como os teus, ias-me partindo alguns ossos. – Murmurou ele calmamente.

Então Hinata ouviu um resmungar incompreensível atrás de si e aquela "coisa" fria que estava encostada às suas costas moveu-se numa forma irrequieta. Ela apercebeu-se que essa "coisa" era Itachi.

_ Não te preocupes, Hinata. Ele dorme que nem uma pedra. – Ela sentiu Sasuke encostar o rosto ao seu longo cabelo. Hinata prendeu a respiração, sentindo o seu pobre coração acelerar dez vezes. As memórias da sua infância e dos seus tempos de Genin voltaram, assombrando-a. – Queres falar soubre o teu sonho? – Perguntou ele com uma amabilidade que ela não sabia que existia nele.

_ É-é melhor não. Estou cansada, apenas quero dormir. – Murmurou ela nervosamente – Apenas… apenas não me largues.

Sentiu o aceno de e os seus fortes braços rodearam-na. Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez, deixando-se envolver naquele calor morno.

* * *

_ E eu estava lá, frente a frente com o tipo, estão a ver, un? Então ele atacou, lá com uma espada super grande, tentando acabar comigo. Já eu, apenas estiquei a mão e BANG! – Tenten, Kiba, Lee e Hanabi saltaram de susto, estremecendo – Lá se foi o homem, un.

Deidara sorriu, orgulhoso consigo mesmo. Os quatro membros da equipa Sumire olharam para ele com os olhos esbugalhados.

Hidan e Sasori reviraram os olhos, voltando para as suas tarefas diárias. Kisame riu-se das expressões incrédulas dos quatro membros da equipa adversária. Neji nem sequer ouvia, limitando-se a olhar para a claridade do dia que entrava pela janela, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

_ Hina-chan!

Ino entrou na sala de estar, o seu bonito rosto mostrando preocupação. Os seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos pela choradeira durante toda a noite, mas de resto parecia estar completamente normal. Estava quase recuperada e agora queria saber onde estava a sua Hina, pois esta não tinha aparecido durante toda a noite. E se tivesse sido raptada? E se eles encontrassem o seu adorável corpo sem vida enfiada numa valeta. Ino estremeceu de horror com tais pensamentos.

_ Algum de vocês viu a Hina-chan?

Todos, excepto Neji, que continuava embrenhado nos seus complexos pensamentos, abanaram as cabeças.

_ Hyuga-san ainda não apareceu, Yamanaka-san. – Disse Sasori calmamente enquanto passava os seus olhos escuros por um dos seus bonecos – Nem ela nem os Uchiha ainda apareceram.

A sobrancelha clara da loura estremeceu. Girando elegantemente pelos calcanhares Ino avançou para o quarto dos dois irmãos. Abriu a porta sem pedir qualquer tipo de permissão.

Hinata dormitava numa enorme cama, no meio dos dois Uchiha. Itachi estava mais afastado, dormindo numa maneira um bocado mais selvagem. Entanto que Sasuke abraçava a Hyuga numa maneira amorosa e o pior facto de todos era que ele estava nu, pelo menos estava sem camisola, pois a Yamanaka não conseguia ver por debaixo dos cobertores. Ela sentiu a raiva invadia e estalou os dedos.

_ UCHIHA!

Tal berro acordou os três presentes, mesmo Itachi. Ino avançou, trepando para a cama. Deslizou sobre o colchão e cobertores até ficar com o rosto ao mesmo nível que Sasuke, que a olhava confuso.

_ É bom que tenhas usado preservativo. – Fez ela num tom ameaçador.

Ele olhou-a como se esta fosse louca.

_ O quê?

_ Nada de fazer SEXO com a minha Hina-chan sem preservativo! E o mesmo vai para ti, Miss de cabelo comprido. – Ameaçou ela, apontando para Itachi, que pestanejou ensonado.

Hinata corou, sentindo-se mais acordada. Sentou-se, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

_ Nada aconteceu, Ino-chan. – Murmurou ela num tom cansado – Mas fico feliz por saber que estás melhor.

Ino lançou-lhe um enorme sorriso, confirmando a afirmação de Hinata. Esta sentiu-se mais aliviada, grata por a sua melhor amiga ter voltado ao normal. A loura abraçou-a, como era habitual.

_ Oh! És sempre tão atenciosa. – Fez Ino alegremente. – Mereces um beijinho. – E assim foi. A Yamanaka encostou os lábios aos da Hyuga, que retribuiu com um suspiro satisfeito.

Dois rugidos furiosos de ambos os lados avisaram-nas que existiam pessoas que não estavam a gostar de tal Show.

Ino afastou-se um pouco de Hinata, olhando para Sasuke e depois para Itachi.

_ Ne, Hina-chan… os teus pretendentes são muito raivosos. – Comentou ela num tom de gozo – Quase espumam da boca!

* * *

_ Orochimaru-sama, tem a certeza que quer fazer isto? – Perguntou Kabuto, hesitante.

Os olhos dourados do homem serpente semicerraram-se.

_ Eu quero que o mais velho sofra, já que me roubou algo tão precioso. Quero também que a minha preciosidade sofra da mesma forma e aí entra a rapariga.

_ Ela não tem nada a ver com a história, Orochimaru-sama.

_ Sasuke-kun portou-se muito mal, Kabuto. Ele precisa de um castigo. A morte lenta e dolorosa da rapariga Hyuga será a forma mais fácil de o conseguir castigar.

* * *

The End, do capítulo. Ah!

Eu não faço a mínima ideia porque escrevi isto… penso que apenas me apeteceu.

Obrigado pelas maravilhosas Reviews que me mandaram! Agora, aqueles que lêem e não mandam nenhuma façam o favor de mexer os dedos e escrever!

Quem ficar ofendido(a) por Yuri, que me perdoe… mas eu sou uma miúda estranha e gosto desse tipo de coisas…

Bem… Penso que não há mais nada a dizer.

Bjs!

Evil.

P.S: Quando terminar esta história, estou a pensar escrever um Cross-over FMA/Naruto. Pares: Ed/Hina

Quem vota a favor?

P.s2: Se votarem contra escrevo na mesma, Ah!


	13. Imouto, morro por ti

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,

Isto é, basicamente, um capitulo NejiHina.

* * *

Capitulo 13

Imouto, morro por ti.

Morrerás por aquele com quem partilhas laços de sangue.

Hinata sentou-se na cama que partilhava com Ino, olhando atentamente para o soalho. Ela tinha um mau pressentimento, como se alguma coisa má fosse acontecer. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo azulado, franzindo o delicado sobrolho.

_ Hina-chan. – Chamou Ino com suavidade e duçura, entrando pela porta do quarto.

Hinata não respondeu, limitando-se a ficar na mesma posição. A Yamanaka pestanejou com o estranho comportamento da amiga e sentou-se ao lado da Caçadora Hyuga, colocando a mão por cima do ombro pálido.

_ Tive aquele sonho mais uma vez. – Murmurou a Hyuga. – Tu… tu não me vais abandonar, pois não?

Ino suspirou antes de lhe lançar um doce sorriso. Abraçou a amiga, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na face.

_ Já tivemos esta conversa anteriormente, fofa. Eu não vou a lado nenhum.

Hinata Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ino, fungado gentilmente.

_BANG!_

* * *

Deidara riu-se com nervosismo, coçando a cabeça loura rapidamente.

Hanabi tinha-se abraçado fortemente a Tenten e ambas olhavam para a pobre mesa que acabara de explodir. A pequena Hyuga tremia como varas verdes e a mestre das armas tinha os olhos esbugalhados, em estado de choque.

Itachi caminhou para dentro da cozinha. Pousou os olhos nos restos queimados da mesa antes de olhar para Deidara, que engoliu em seco.

_ O que é que fizeste? – Fez ele num tom cortante, olhando-o com ameaça.

_ E-eu não tive culpa, un! Apenas fiz uma pequena borboleta para mostrar a minha arte e ela acabou por explodir.

A sobrancelha de Itachi estremeceu com irritação. Levou a mão á cara, massajando as têmporas numa forma impaciente.

_ Deidara, toda a tua "arte" explode.

_ Mas eu não fiz o jutsu desta vez! Explodiu sozinha, un! – Fez ele num tom desesperado.

_ Que se passa? O que é que explodiu? – Perguntou Ino secamente, entrando na cozinha. Hinata vinha atrás dela, olhando em volta curiosamente. – Ah! O que raio aconteceu á mesa!? – Fez a loura, apontando para os restos mortais do dito objecto. – E agora? Onde vamos comer?

Deidara lançou-lhe um olhar de como quem pede desculpa. Ino pestanejou.

_ Foste tu quem fez isto? – Perguntou a Yamanaka num tom incrédulo.

O louro anuiu, olhando para o chão com tristeza.

_ Wow. Como?

O rosto bonito e juvenil de Deidara animou-se. Retirou um pouco da sua massa de dentro da sua sacola negra.

_ É arte, un. Pego num pouco de massa, assim. E coloco-a nas minhas bocas. – A sua mão abocanhou a massa branca, começando a mastigá-la – Depois cuspo-a. – A mão cuspiu a massa e ele começou a moldá-la – Aqui está, arte, un.

Ino e Hinata inclinaram-se na sua direcção, observando a estranha aranha que ele fizera.

_ E agora… queiram afastar-se…un. – Elas recuaram alguns passos para trás – Arte é um Bang.

A aranha explodiu em inúmeras cores com um pequeno estrondo. Ino e Hinata olharam para o fenómeno com admiração e encanto.

Itachi revirou os olhos antes de ordenar ao louro para limpar a porcaria que fizera.

* * *

Neji parou de investir o seu Jukken no ar, respirando ofegantemente.

Ele podia senti-los. Aqueles olhos vermelhos estavam postos nele, analisando-o atentamente. Ele rugiu num tom baixo, tentando ignorar o olhar penetrante e continuar com o seu treino.

Após mais alguns golpes, não aguentou mais. A sua paciência estalou.

_ Uchiha, pira-te daqui!

Sasuke lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso. O mais novo dos dois irmãos Uchiha estava sentado num longo banco que estava ao pé da parede. Ele não trazia o seu habitual casaco da Akatsuki, revelando estranhas roupas brancas, pretas e roxas. Os seus braços e pernas estavam cruzados, numa posição arrogante.

_ Eu faço o que quero e fico onde quiser, Hyuga.

_ Então pára de me observar. Mesmo que tentes copiar o meu Jukken com esses teus olhos de salsicha nunca o irás executar com perfeição. Necessitarias de possuir o Byakugan. – Resmungou o Hyuga, olhando-o de forma sabedora.

A cabeça de Sasuke inclinou-se um pouco e ele pestanejou, parecendo, por momentos, um cachorro abandonado, ligeiramente demoníaco.

_ Poderia roubar um dos teus olhos. Ficaria com um olho Sharingan e outro Byakugan.

Neji olhou para ele como se fosse louco. Resmungou coisas incompreensíveis enquanto atava melhor o seu longo cabelo castanho.

_ Isso não é possível, Uchiha. Ninguém pode colocar os olhos de outra pessoa.

_ Não? Como é que achas que Kakashi arranjou o seu Sharingan? Apareceu-lhe por magia? – Fez o Uchiha com sarcasmo.

_ Arg, vai chatear outro, Uchiha. Quero treinar em sossego. – Grunhiu Neji enquanto se colocava mais uma vez em posição de ataque, pronto para investir em inimigos invisíveis.

O Uchiha sorriu maliciosamente, descruzando os braços e inclinando-se para trás.

_ Acho que gosto de te observar.

_ Desculpa desiludir-te, Uchiha, mas não tenho tendências homossexuais.

_ Não sejas tão convencido, meu caro abutre albino, não tenho qualquer interesse em ti. No que diz respeito a sensualidade, a tua prima vence-te a milhas. – Disse Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso arrogante no rosto. Neji olhou-o com raiva e ódio.

_ Afasta-te da minha prima, Uchiha. – Avisou o rapaz de olhos brancos com um tom frio.

_ Afasto-me se ela me quiser afastado.

Neji lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, tentando controlar-se para não lhe atirar uma Kunai para o meio da testa. Resmungou, começando a praticar o seu Jukken. Tentou ignorar o rapaz mais novo, que continuava a analisa-lo com os seus olhos vermelhos.

_ Nii-san! – Neji desequilibrou-se com o susto de ouvir a súbita voz, fazendo com que Sasuke soltasse uma pequena gargalhada. O Hyuga lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso.

Hinata entrou na sala de treinos, correndo apressadamente na direcção do seu primo. Agarrou-se á sua suada camisola, olhando para o confuso rosto de Neji.

_ Nii-san, preciso de ir ao mercado, posso ir? Hum? Hum? Hum? Posso? Posso? Vá lá, Nii-san! – Pediu ela num tom choroso.

O Hyuga odiava quando ela fazia aquilo. Quem poderia dizer "não" aquele adorável rosto?

_ Hinata-sama… está de noite. E… - Parou de falar ao ver as lágrimas no canto dos olhos dela. Grunhiu. – Está bem, vai lá. Mas tem cuidado.

Hinata guinchou de alegria, dando-lhe um pequeno mas apertado abraço, roubando-lhe o fôlego.

_ Obrigado, Nii-san! – Virou-lhe costas, caminhando para a porta – Oh, olá Sasuke.

O Uchiha acenou com a cabeça.

_ INO-CHAN, VOU AO MERCADO, CUIDA DA HANABI, POR MIM! – Berrou a rapariga ao sair da sala de treino.

Sasuke olhou para Neji com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_ A tua prima ficou louca.

* * *

Ino olhou para a janela. Tinha começado a chover torrencialmente. Suspirando, a louca deitou a cabeça no parapeito, ouvindo as fortes batidas da água a cair no chão.

Hinata já tinha saído á algum tempo. Ino começava a ficar preocupada. Porque raio quereria a Hyuga gelado aquela hora?

Só esperava que Hinata estivesse bem.

_ Yamanaka.

Ela franziu o sobrolho, reprimindo um grunhido de descontentamento. Virou-se para trás, enfrentado o rapaz Hyuga.

Neji tinha uma expressão branca, os seus olhos brancos não mostravam qualquer emoção.

Ino concluiu que ele estava o mesmo imbecil arrogante de sempre.

_ Que é? – Fez ela com mau humor.

_ Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento de ontem.

Ino não respondeu, limitando-se a olhar para ele. Neji suspirou, frustrado, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo.

_ Olha, eu sei que não começamos com o pé direito e que não nos damos bem desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. – Disse ele pouco á vontade – Mas acredita, Yamanaka, eu estou arrependido pelo que fiz á Hinata-sama há quatro anos atrás.

Ino continuou em silêncio, semicerrando os seus olhos de safira.

_ As nossas discussões magoam a Hinata-sama e eu vejo que ela é importante para ti, por isso… - Esticou a mão em direcção de Ino – Vamos tentar ser amigos.

A loura ficou a olhar para a mão durante algum tempo, pestanejando. Com um longo e tedioso suspiro, ela apertou-lhe a mão com a dela.

_ Tréguas, Hyuga, tréguas.

* * *

Hinata corria pelas ruas da cidade. Estava encharcada até aos ossos, mas isso não era problema para ela. Debaixo do seu braço ela trazia uma caixa de gelado de baunilha.

Ela abrandou o passo, pensado na chuva. Nunca gostara dela. Não por ser molhada, pois ela adorava água, mas porque chuva sempre fora um sinal de morte.

Todos os funerais aconteciam com chuva.

Estremeceu com tal pensamento e um pouco de frio. Tinha que chegar a casa, por muito que gostasse de água, não podia arriscar apanhar uma constipação. Ela era a líder da equipa Sumire, não se poderia de dar ao luxo de ficar doente, o que iriam as outras equipas pensar?

Abanou a cabeça, livrando-se daqueles pensamentos idiotas e acelerou novamente o passo.

Algo a fez parar. Um pressentimento estranho, um calafrio na sua espinha.

Com um salto, ela desviou-se da Kunai atirada, que se espetou na lama. Hinata deixou cair o gelado no chão, activando o seu Byakugan.

Um riso cruel encheu a adormecida rua, fazendo os molhados cabelos de Hinata eriçarem-se. Ela viu, quase intimidada, a alta figura de Orochimaru caminhar na sua direcção.

O homem serpente parou alguns metros á sua frente, sorrindo com malícia. Utilizando os seus olhos que tudo viam, a Hyuga reparou que estavam lacaios de Orochimaru por cima dos telhados, cada um deles armado com várias Kunais.

_ Hinata-chan, como é bom voltar a ver-te. – Disse o homem de olhos dourados num silvo – Cresceste tanto desde o Exame Chunnin, minha querida.

Ela semicerrou o seu Byakugan, colocando-se em posição de ataque. Os imbecis tinham escolhido dia mau para se meterem com ela. A água era o seu elemento.

_ O que é que queres? – Fez ela num tom de gelo.

O sorriso mesquinho do homem alargou-se.

Uma serpente atacou, vinda do nada. Recuperando-se do susto de tal súbito aparecimento, Hinata agarrou numa metálica e fria Kunai, cortando com rapidez e precisão a cabeça do deslizante animal.

Orochimaru lançou uma gargalhada e fez um sinal com a mão.

Várias Kunais voaram na sua direcção, brilhando mortalmente. Prendendo a respiração, Hinata rapidamente utilizou a técnica de rotação da sua família, conseguindo impedir as letais armas de lhe acertarem.

Ela avançou na direcção do homem serpente, criando selos de jutsu com ambas as mãos á medida que corria. O som dos seus pequenos pés chocalharem nas possas e na lama sobrepôs a melodia da chuva.

As poças de água em volta de Orochimaru rapidamente se tornaram gelo, prendendo-o. Segurando a sua a sua letal Kunai com força, Hinata apunhalou o homem no peito, sorrindo.

O corpo sólido rapidamente de desfez em fumo branco, fazendo a rapariga pestanejar com incredulidade.

_ Clones das Sombras?

O familiar riso de Orochimaru encheu-lhe os ouvidos e ela olhou para trás, dando meia volta, vendo o homem cobra parado a alguns metros em frente.

_ O melhoramento das tuas técnicas é impressionante, minha doce Hinata-chan. – Fez ele num tom de gozo, fazendo a rapariga estremecer com nojo.

Ela olhou-o com ódio antes de se agachar com habilidade, selando as mãos em mais inúmeros e rápidos sinais.

_ _Estilo de água: Espadas de gelo._ – Murmurou fantasmagoricamente.

Brilhantes lâminas de água congelada deslizaram em direcção do homem, transparentes e gélidas, prontas a cortar cada pedacinho de carne. Rapidamente executando um Jutsu, Orochimaru evocou várias serpentes, sacrificando a vida dos animais para salvar a sua.

Hinata observou as suas espadas de gelo matarem as cobras, que caíram no chão sangrando com abundância. Rugiu, atacando.

O som metálico de duas Kunais embaterem uma na outra ecoou por de cima do barulho da chuva. Hinata investia fortemente, tentando cortá-lo, enquanto ele continuava a sorrir maliciosamente. Com um rodopio, Hinata tentou acertar-lhe com a palma da mão.

Uma serpente verde e amarela rodeou-lhe o pulso, silvando ameaçadoramente. A rapariga prendeu a respiração. Distraída com a serpente, Hinata não viu o punho que rapidamente embateu no seu estômago, arrancando-lhe o fôlego.

Cambaleando para trás, Hinata lançou um olhar irado ao homem serpente antes de o atacar. Desta vez acertou-lhe, atirando-o e a sua estúpida cobra para o chão molhado.

Ele riu-se novamente e novos répteis atacaram-na, abocanhando os seus braços e pernas. Hinata reprimiu um gemido de dor, antes de receber um murro na cara.

O seu corpo feminino caiu na lama, sujando-se por completo. Levando a mão ao nariz que agora sangrava.

* * *

Sentado nas telhas, Kabuto observava a luta entre o seu mestre e a rapariga Hyuga.

O rapaz de cabelos de prata viu Hinata levantar-se de novo e repelir as serpentes que a mordiam com um Jutsu que ele não conhecia. Ele tinha que admitir que a rapariga era boa. Tinha uma resistência incrível.

A miúda dos Hyuga atacou Orochimaru, utilizando uma técnica de água, onde um longo dragão liquido esvoaçava em espiral antes de cair sobre o seu adversário. O mestre das serpentes esquivou-se do jutsu por um triz, avançando em direcção da rapariga.

Os dois começaram uma luta corpo a corpo, braços embatendo, pernas investindo. Kabuto observou os punhos de Hinata embater repetidamente o corpo de Orochimaru, fazendo o homem mais velho sangrar da boca e do nariz.

Com um último murro, Hinata atirou o homem serpente ao chão, sorrindo.

Uma pequena gargalhada ecoou na rua. Kabuto viu a rapariga paralisar com o som, esbugalhando os seus bonitos olhos brancos.

_ Tão ingénua, Hinata-chan. – Fez a voz fria do homem serpente enquanto ele se levantava com uma elegância fantasmagórica. – Pensas mesmo que apenas isso me matará? Eu acabei com o terceiro Hokage, lembra-te disso, meu amor.

Um guincho de susto e horror escapou pelos lábios da jovem rapariga enquanto ela se via a ser completamente envolta em grossas serpentes laranja. Kabuto sorriu com malícia. Daquelas ela já não se livraria com facilidade.

Uma das serpentes mordeu o braço da rapariga e um grito de pura agonia foi lançado.

A tortura tinha começado.

* * *

O seu braço ardia. Nunca Hinata tinha sentido dor tão forte em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo quando lutara contra Neji nos exames Chunnin. Era como se o seu braço estivesse a ser rasgado, partido, picado, cortado e queimado ao mesmo tempo.

Uma das cobras mordeu-lhe a perna e outro grito saiu pela sua boca. Ela caiu, estando em demasiado sofrimento para se conseguir manter em pé. As outras serpentes juntaram-se ás primeiras, mordendo em cada pedaço do seu pobre corpo.

Ela conseguia ouvir as gargalhadas nojentas de Orochimaru, apesar de ser difícil fazer tal proeza com os berros que lhe escapavam pelos lábios.

Pelas mordeduras, o sangue vermelho jorrava, diluindo-se com a água da chuva.

Ouviu um estranho som metálico e olhou para cima. Orochimaru tinha uma espada na mão. A sua lâmina era longa e fina, brilhando num tom ameaçador com a fraca luz dos candeeiros da rua.

* * *

Neji batia com o pé no chão repetidamente, num gesto de pura impaciência.

Onde estava aquela rapariga? Já tinha saído á mais de uma hora e ainda não tinha voltado. Era absolutamente imperdoável.

Os membros da Akatsuki estavam a jogar cartas na sala de estar, estando ambos os irmãos Uchiha a ganhar, pois conseguiam fazer batota com os seus olhos Sharingan. Kisame já tinha perdido, grunhindo de descontentamento e Hidan estava perto de o acompanhar, praguejando várias vezes por minuto.

Ino observava o jogo com o humor a brilhar-lhe nos olhos, divertida ao ver Hidan insultar todos os jogadores presentes. Hanabi tinha adormecido ao lado de Tenten, que polia as suas armas. Kiba lia uma revista soubre cães, estando absolutamente concentrado no que fazia. Lee estava na sala de treino a fazer sabe Kami o quê.

Neji estava ali sentado, preocupado com a sua priminha. Ela nunca demorara tanto a fazer compras. Raios, ela nunca gostara de compras! Isso era para Ino, não para Hinata.

Levantando-se com rapidez, o génio dos Hyuga atravessou a sala, dirigindo-se á porta de saída. Vestiu o seu casaco, para evitar o frio e pegou num guarda-chuva.

Estremeceu com o vento ao abrir a porta e saiu de casa, rapidamente abrindo o chapéu-de-chuva para não se molhar. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Neji caminhou pelas ruas escuras, resmungando baixinho.

Um grito agonizante despertou-o dos seus pensamentos e o seu coração quase parou com horror ao reconhecer a voz da pessoa que o lançara.

O Guarda-chuva caiu no chão e ele correu rapidamente em direcção do grito, activando furiosamente o seu Byakugan.

* * *

A fria e gélida manga da espada tinha trespassado o seu ombro. Hinata sentiu as lágrimas de dor e agonia escorrerem, fundindo-se habilmente com a água da chuva.

Orochimaru sorria com pura crueldade. Os seus olhos dourados revelavam um prazer sádico que ardia num complexo e baralhado desejo de ver mais sofrimento.

Hinata não se conseguia mexer. Todo o seu corpo gritava e ardia de agonia, o sangue jorrava por todo o lado. Ela tentou levantar-se, apenas para cair de novo na molhada e peganhenta lama.

O homem serpente riu-se às gargalhadas, claramente divertido pelas tentativas da jovem rapariga.

Ela estremeceu, cuspindo sangue. Tentou, pólo menos ajoelhar-se, mas o seu ombro ferido não permitia tal coisa.

_ Bem… - Fez Orochimaru num tom mesquinho – Foi bom brincar contigo, Hinata-chan. – Ergueu a espada, pronto a investir o golpe final.

Com um rugido de pura raiva, Neji atirou o homem serpente para longe da sua prima. Hinata pestanejou com choque e alivio com a súbita entrada do génio. O rapaz estava tão encharcado quanto ela, tendo as roupas e o seu longo cabelo cor de chocolate colados ao corpo.

Orochimaru levantou-se, lançando um olhar irritado ao rapaz.

_ Matem-no. – Ordenou o homem cobra num silvo.

Várias figuras saltaram dos prédios, atacando Neji com violência. O rapaz Hyuga colocou-se em posição de ataque, investindo em cada pobre homem que se aproximava dele. Os lacaios de Orochimaru foram caindo, um a um, até sobrarem apenas o mestre e Kabuto.

Orochimaru rugiu, lançando várias serpentes a Neji, que as matou habilmente com uma afiada Kunai. O Hyuga atacou-o, querendo o homem serpente morto pelo que fizera á sua querida prima.

Tentou acertar-lhe com o seu rápido Jukken, mas o velho Sannin era ágil e flexivel desviando-se como a mais matreira das serpentes. Neji não parou de investir, não iria desistir.

Um soco forte apanhou o rapaz de surpresa, que caiu no chão alguns metros á frente. Como não pudera ele ver tal murro? Neji levantou-se, limpando o sangue que escorria pela sua boca juntamente com a água da chuva.

_ N-Nii-san… - Fez Hinata num sussurro, enquanto tentava em vão levantar-se.

Ele avançou mais uma vez, mexendo os braços o mais rápido que conseguia. Por muito que tentasse, não conseguia acertar naquele homem irritante. Orochimaru sorria de novo enquanto se desviava com destreza.

Farto daquela dança, Orochimaru rapidamente agarrou na sua longa espada, espetando-a no braço de Neji. O rapaz reprimiu um grito de dor e viu-se a ser atirado para trás.

_ Nii-san! – Fez Hinata horrorizada ao ver o seu primo a ser ferido. – V-vai-te embora, Nii-san. Salva-te.

Neji estremeceu na lama, mas acabou por se levantar. Hinata olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos, pedindo aos céus para que o protegessem.

Ele respirava de maneira ofegante e o seu braço sangrava com abundância. Cambaleou um pouco antes de se colocar novamente em posição de ataque.

_ Hinata-chan. – Fez ele com suavidade, atraindo a atenção da rapariga que estava estendida na lama. Ele nunca lhe chamara aquilo – Eu não te vou abandonar aqui. – Ele olhou para Orochimaru com ódio – O meu destino é proteger-te e é isso que farei.

Hinata mordeu o seu lábio sujo de sangue e terra, tentando mais uma vez levantar-se.

_ Imouto… - Ela prendeu a respiração ao ouvi-lo chamar-lhe tal coisa – Morro por ti.

_Não!_

Ele avançou mais uma vez, utilizando todas as suas técnicas Hyuga contra Orochimaru. Com o seu braço ferido, era mais difícil mexer-se, mas não parou, usando toda a sua força para tentar derrotar aquele homem nojento.

Com um duro e forte golpe, Orochimaru atirou Neji para uns barris, que caíram em cima do rapaz.

_ Nii-san!

_ Bem… - Fez Orochimaru calmamente, caminhando em direcção de Hinata, que paralisou na lama – Vamos acabar com isto, sim? – Empunhou a sua espada – Não leves isto a peito, minha bela Hinata-chan, mas a tua morte é o castigo do meu querido Sasuke-kun.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, arregalando os seus olhos brancos com o choque. O sorriso cruel do homem cobra alargou-se e os seus olhos de ouro brilharam com malícia.

_ Sim… o meu querido Sasuke-kun portou-se muito mal ao decidir ficar com o seu irmão. – Ele abanou a cabeça, mostrando o seu descontentamento – Mas… parte da culpa é do Itachi-kun, claro. Ele é que me roubou aluno, não é verdade? Mas não te preocupes, querida, a tua morte vai ser um castigo bem doloroso para ambos.

Ele ergueu a espada que brilhou numa forma quase letal. Hinata fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem com a água gélida da chuva. E a pensar que era forte, que não era a rapariguinha indefesa de á quatro anos atrás.

Ouviu o som da lâmina a cortar o ar e preparou-se para o impacto.

Sangue caiu em grandes quantidades, diluindo-se com a água translúcida da chuva. Hinata abriu os seus olhos de gelo lentamente, antes de os arregalar com horror.

A espada de prata atravessava o peito de Neji, que estava mesmo em frente da prima. O rapaz cuspiu o liquido carmesim, esrtremecendo de dor. Com um som de sucção, Orochimaru arrancou a espada de dentro do rapaz, que caiu no chão como um peso morto.

Hinata sentiu o seu mundo feito em pequenos e dolorosos cacos.

_ NII-SAN!

* * *

…………………….. OMG! Eu matei o Neji! NÃOOOOO! Porquê!? Volta! ToT

Kidding. Agora, desculpem lá esta demora, mas o raio da cena de luta foi muito difícil de escrever! Está dito! Cenas de Lutas e Cenas de Beijos são horríveis de escrever!!!!

Beh! -_-'

Bem… vamos agora falar da história Lacrimosa. Sabem? Aquele fic de vampiros?

Lembram-se de eu vos ter dito lá nessa história para ouviram a musica Lacrimosa e a musica da Diva? Se foram demasiado preguisosos para fazerem tal coisa, vão ao meu perfil, estão lá bem no fundo disponíveis para todos.

Enjoy!

Bjs,

Evil!


	14. O Caçador e A Presa

* * *

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,

* * *

Capitulo 14

O Caçador e A Presa.

E aqui a grande caça começará, onde a antiga presa se transformará naquele que a caçava.

Itachi olhou para Ino, que se contorcia agitada na confortável e fofa cadeira. A loira olhava preocupada para a janela, como se algo importante estivesse eternamente perdido. Os seus olhos de safiras brilhantes ardiam com receio e alguma raiva, como se ela quisesse ir a algum lado.

Colocando as cartas por cima da mesa de madeira, mostrando a Sasuke que este perdera o jogo, Itachi levantou-se, ignorando o comentário desagradável do seu irritado irmão. Caminhou com lentidão e elegância em direcção da loura, agachando-se em frente dela, que o olhou confusa durante algum tempo.

_ Passa-se algo, Yamanaka-san?

Ela pestanejou durante algum tempo, limitando-se a olhar para ele durante algum tempo. Comprimiu os seus carnudos lábios, franzindo o sobrolho.

_ Hinata sempre disse que tinhas uns olhos irritantemente perspicazes, mas nunca tinha acreditado totalmente. Parece que ela tinha razão. – Comentou ela, tentando disfarçar o laivo de preocupação na sua voz.

Itachi inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando-a com curiosidade evidente nas suas esferas negras.

_ E então? O que se passa?

Ela hesitou, como se tivesse medo de dizer o que se passava. Começou a contorcer os dedos, comprimindo repetidamente os seus lábios.

_ H-Hina saiu á pouco mais que duas horas para ir buscar um gelado e ainda não voltou. N-Neji… quero dizer, o Hyuga, saiu á uma hora, provavelmente para ir procura-la, mas também ainda não voltou. – Ela olhou para o rosto do homem mais velho com brilhantes lágrimas nos seus olhos azuis – E-e se lhes aconteceu alguma coisa?

Os olhos negros do Uchiha esbugalharam-se com choque. Olhou em volta. Como não dera ele por falta da Hinata? Como é que ele não se apercebera de tal saída? Como não tinha ele reparado que Neji tinha desaparecido? Como, sendo o excelente Ninja que era?

Ouviu um ganido atrás de si e olhou, vendo o enorme cão branco do Ynuzuka raspar com a pata grande no transparente vidro da janela. Kiba quebrou a sua atenção da revista que lia para pousar os seus olhos escuros no seu melhor amigo peludo.

_ O que foi Akamaru?

O cão ganiu e ladrou no seu tom grosso, fazendo o seu jovem dono esbugalhar os olhos escuros com horror. O rapaz levantou-se com rapidez, caminhando até á janela. Abriu o vidro, colocando a cabeça de fora sem se importar com as gotas de água que caíam pesada e abundantemente, cheirando o ar numa maneira sonora.

_ Não. – Sussurrou ele num tom fantasmagórico. Afastou-se da janela, começando a correr em direcção da porta com o seu cão atrás de si.

_ Kiba! – Gritou Tenten – O que se passa?

_ Cheiro o sangue de Neji com abundância! – Respondeu ele, saindo de casa pronto para salvar o seu amigo.

Tenten e Ino prenderam a respiração antes de pegarem nas suas armas e seguirem-no, levando com elas um confuso Lee, que acabara de chegar da sala de treinos.

Deitada no sofá, Hanabi continuava a dormir pacificamente.

_ O que fazemos, Itachi? – Perguntou Sasori no seu tom calmo e inexpressivo – Eles não têm nada a ver connosco, mas é mais que obvio que a rapariga é importante para ti e para o pigmeu que está aqui ao meu lado.

_ Eu sou mais alto que tu. – Resmungou Sasuke, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado. O seu rosto suavizou-se ao olhar para o irmão, que continuava com as costas virada para a sua equipa – Nii-san… acho que devíamos ir. Por muito que eu despreze o Hyuga, ele é obviamente importante para a Hinata. E ela poderá estar em perigo… quero dizer… ela saiu de casa quando o Hyuga estava a treinar e ainda não chegou.

Itachi semicerrou os olhos, activando o seu Sharingan. Virou-se para os seus companheiros, lançando-lhes um olhar decidido.

_ Vamos.

* * *

Hinata estava a sonhar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecer. Não… era apenas um sonho… um horrível e impossível pesadelo.

Mas parecia ser terrivelmente real.

O corpo dele jazia ali, frio e sangrento, sem qualquer vida.

Ela não ouvia nenhum som, o mundo tinha-se transformado num horrível penhasco silencioso, que ameaçava afundá-la a qualquer momento.

Ele não podia estar morto. Não podia. Hinata não queria. Ela necessitava dele vivo. O seu querido Nii-san tinha que estar entre o mundo dos vivos.

Mas isso não era verdade, já não. Ele agora estava ali, deitado na lama suja, pálido como a morte que acabara de o levar. O seu longo cabelo castanho estava espalhado, livre do seu habitual puxo, mergulhado nas poças de água. O seu sangue carmesim fundia-se lentamente com a chuva que continuava a cair pesadamente.

Lentamente, o som da chuva voltou á sua mente, e com ele veio o som das gargalhadas cruéis do horrendo homem cobra, que se divertia sadistamente com a morte do jovem Hyuga.

Raiva. Lenta, remoendo, despedaçando. Foi ela que se aos poucos se apoderou dela. Ódio. Esse rasgava cada pedaço de bondade que existia no seu coração. Piedade. Essa já nem existia.

O seu coração estava tão cruelmente despedaçado que qualquer agonia física fugiu. Nenhuma das suas feridas pareciam emanar dor, apesar de continuaram presentes. Lentamente, ela levantou-se, odiando tudo o que via.

Odiou Orochimaru, aquele sorriso sádico de gozo e troça, aqueles olhos que brilhavam com divertimento, o seu lacaio Kabuto que os observava calmamente, os corpos sem vida dos servos do homem serpente, caídos na lama húmida como os porcos nojentos que eram. Odiou Neji, por ter sacrificado a sua tão preciosa vida quando ela precisava tanto da sua presença e odiou-se a si mesma, por ser demasiado fraca para se defender, por ter sido uma total inutilidade, por mais uma vez ter sido um falhanço.

Mas agora não.

Se ela iria para o mais ardente e terrível dos Infernos, arrastaria o velho Sannin com ela.

Ela olhou o homem que lhe sorria, divertido. Cerrou os dentes, apertando o seu punho com tanta força que as suas unhas se ferraram na palma da mão, ferindo-a. Mas ela não o sentiu. Não. Nada mais nada importava. Ela iria acabar com aquele monstro, nem que tivesse que morrer para tal. Se os seus olhos brancos eram frios, agora estavam no mais puro e odioso gelo, ardendo com a escuridão que a sua alma ferida emanava, pedindo o sangue nojento de Orochimaru.

Com um rugido de pura e completa odiosa agonia, Hinata invocou um súbito dragão, apanhando o homem serpente e o seu lacaio de surpresa, que foram apanhados pelo animal de água, sendo levando para longe dali, caindo no deserto arenoso á beira dos mais profundos penhascos.

Ela seguiu-os, sabendo bem que era preciso muito mais que aquilo para os matar.

**Hinata! Onde estás?**

Itachi. Ela ouviu-o. Ele chamava-a pela mente. Cerrou os punhos com força. Ela não necessitava dele naquele momento. Ela não necessitava de ninguém. Apenas da morte de Orochimaru e do seu aprendiz.

_Vai-te embora!_

Fora um rugido ardente, como seu um monstro interior tivesse falado por ela. Bloqueou Itachi da sua mente com toda a força que tinha, pois não queria distracções.

Ela iria matar aquela serpente. Iria esfolá-lo e arrancar-lhe a cabeça, pendurá-la numa bela e grande parede, onde poderia admirar tal maravilhoso feito.

Ela era, afinal, uma caçadora.

* * *

_ O que foi? – Fez Sasuke preocupado enquanto olhava para o irmão.

Itachi voltou a respirar, reprimindo um estremecimento de choque. Saltou para outro telhado, seguindo o chacra da equipa Sumire.

_ Ela conseguiu livrar-se de mim de livre vontade. – Murmurou ele tentando não divulgar o medo que sentia – Foi estranho, não parecia ser ela, parecia… ser uma criatura completamente diferente.

Sasuke não respondeu, limitando-se a seguir o seu irmão mais velho.

* * *

_ Tenho que admitir que estou admirado, Hinata-chan. – Orochimaru levantou-se com agilidade da areia encharcada – Não pensei que reagisses a essa maneira com a morte de alguém tão insignificante como aquele rapaz.

Um leve rosnar soltou-se. Estaria ela louca? Estaria ela a entrar nos confins da Insanidade? Talvez. Mas Hinata não queria saber. Se a loucura significasse a morte do homem serpente então seria docemente bem-vinda.

Ele atacou de novo, mas ela viu e previu todos os seus rápidos movimentos, bloqueando-os habilmente. Ele não iria ganhar. Iria morrer!

Hinata defendeu-se de todos os golpes até saltar para longe dele, agarrando numa das suas gélidas e mortais Kunais.

Aquele homem matara o terceiro Hokage, roubara-lhe Sasuke e agora levara-lhe o seu primo.

Ela nunca o iria perdoar por tais feitos e o último despedaçara-a por completo. Neji era o seu irmão e ela amava-o como tal.

_ Nii-san. – Murmurou ela tão baixinho que era quase inaudível – Morro por ti.

Avançou com a rapidez de um trovão, pronta a espetar a Kunai em cada pedaço de carne de cobra que aquele homem continha.

* * *

_ Ele está vivo! – Gritou a voz de Ino.

Itachi e a sua equipa seguiram o som de tal audível voz, nenhum deles minimamente importados com a chuva que os ensopava ferozmente.

Akamaru cheirava o chão molhado, tentando distinguir os cheiros. Ino estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo inconsciente e completamente coberto de sangue de Neji, curando a profunda ferida que o rapaz tinha no peito. Kiba ajudava o seu cão, tentando saber quem eram os outros corpos. Tenten e Lee vigiavam a clareira e tentavam encontrar pistas.

_ Então? – Perguntou Sasuke, correndo em direcção de Ino.

As mão femininas da loura brilhavam soubre o peito do rapaz Hyuga, que continuava sem sentidos. O rosto da loura estava convertido numa mascara de pura concentração.

_ Se tivéssemos chegado momentos mais tarde não o teria salvo. – Murmurou ela, aplicando mais chacra no seu jutsu – Vai demorar algum tempo a fechar-se por completo, mas não correrá perigo de vida.

O mais novo dos Uchiha anuiu, agachando-se ao lado da loura.

_ Queres ajuda? Aprendi algumas técnicas de cura enquanto treinava com o Orochimaru.

Ela mostrou-se admirada por tal oferta, mas acabou por anuir, temendo que o seu chacra não fosse o suficiente. Sentiu as mãos masculinas de Sasuke soubre as suas e mas puder curativo foi invocado, sarando lentamente o corpo do Hyuga.

_ Orochimaru. – Fez Sasori lentamente, olhando para os corpos que estavam no chão – Estes homens são obviamente seus lacaios.

Itachi anuiu, olhando em volta. Não havia dúvida alguma.

_ O que queres fazer? Persegui-lo? – Continuou o homem de cabelos vermelhos no seu tom calmo – Ele atacou o rapaz.

_ Não sei bem o que fazer. É evidente que os seus companheiros irão acabar por tentar magoar Orochimaru, e eu não os vou impedir. É uma pena o rapaz ter sido magoado, mas ele não é nada para mim.

_ Mas é importante para a rapariga.

O Uchiha mais velho não respondeu, franzindo o sobrolho. Olhou para o seu irmão mais novo, que estava a curar o outro rapaz.

_ Se a rapariga ou o meu irmão estivessem no lugar do rapaz, eu quereria aquela cobra fedorenta morta. Mas não são, por isso nada têm a ver comigo. – Murmurou ele calmamente.

Outro ladrar de pânico vindo de Akamaru chamou-lhes a atenção. O grande cão estava soubre uma poça vermelha, que largava rasto para longe. Kiba esbugalhou os olhos escuros, correndo em direcção do seu cão, agachando-se soubre a poça carmesim.

_ É da Hinata! – Fez ele, atraindo a atenção de todos – E parece que ela perseguiu alguém, pois o rasto afasta-se. Ino, Tenten, Lee, fiquem aqui com o Neji, quando ele estiver o suficientemente curado para ser movido, levam-no para casa. Eu e o Akamaru vamos seguir o rasto.

Os outros três anuíram apesar da preocupação que mostravam. Sasuke afastou-se do corpo de Neji, decidindo que Ino já o poderia acabar sozinha. Olhou para o seu irmão mais velho numa forma decisiva antes de se virar para o rapaz do cão.

_ Eu vou contigo.

_ Nem penses que vais sozinho, meu menino. – Fez Itachi num tom duro, recebendo um olhar irritado. O líder da Akatsuki olhou para os seus companheiros – Deidara, Sasori, vocês ficam com eles – Apontou com a cabeça para Ino, Tenten e Lee, que pegava no corpo inconsciente de Neji – O resto vem comigo. – Virou-se para Kiba, que tinha montado Akamaru – Indica o caminho, Ynuzuka-san.

O caçador anuiu.

* * *

Água e areia misturavam-se numa espiral violenta e sanguinária, tornando a tempestade quase amistosa. Hinata e Orochimaru lutavam no meio desse perigoso remoinho, não se importando com mais nada no universo a não ser na vontade que tinham de se matar um ao outro.

Ela investiu os seus punhos gentis com a máxima rapidez que pode, fazendo os seus braços ficaram ainda mais cansados e doridos do que já estavam, mas Hinata não se conseguia importar com tal facto, ela apenas queria destruir o homem que estava á sua frente, desviando-se e defendendo-se com habilidade.

Finalmente, a palma da sua mão feminina embateu com força o tórax do homem serpente, fazendo com que este fosse atirado para trás.

_ Orochimaru-sama! – Gritou Kabuto exasperado ao ver o seu mestre ser ferido.

O velho Sannin sentou-se com alguma dificuldade, mas foi obrigado a levantar-se rapidamente para impedir que a hábil e mortífera mão de Hinata lhe dividisse o crânio em dois. Os seus olhos dourados passearam pela paisagem molhada, procurando algo que o ajudasse a vencer a raivosa rapariga Hyuga.

Um malicioso e vitorioso sorriso alargou-se nos seus lábios.

_ Sabes, Hinata-chan, o problema desta área de Suna é… - Murmurou ele enquanto fazia vários sinais – Tem muitos penhascos.

A Hyuga esbugalhou os olhos, não contando com a enorme serpente que chocou com ela, atirando-a para longe. Hinata rebolou na areia e rochas até ficar á beira do precipício. Ouviu os rápidos passos de Orochimaru e olhou para ele, sentindo a mão masculina empurrá-la para a profunda escuridão.

O seu grito ecoou pelo deserto.

Kiba ergueu a cabeça de repente, esbugalhando os olhos com receio, olhou para os irmãos Uchiha, que continham uma expressão parecida com a dele.

_ V-vocês ouviram aquilo? – Perguntou o rapaz do cão, gaguejando um pouco.

Eles anuíram, começando a correr mais depressa. Eles tinham saído da parte habitável para entrar nos vales desérticos de Suna, onde penhascos e precipícios se erguiam com uma elegância mortal.

Os Uchiha partilhavam os mesmos sentimentos naquele momento. Ambos temiam pela vida da única mulher que amavam. Aquele grito que ecoara fortemente por de cima da intensa chuva tinha despertado sentimentos que eles raramente sentiam. Medo, receio, agitação…

Avistaram três figuras masculinas e Itachi reprimiu um rugido de fúria, enquanto Sasuke prendia a respiração.

O grupo parou a poucos metros de Orochimaru e Kabuto, que lhes sorriam mesquinhamente. Repararam que o velho homem cobra estava bastante esmurrado e a sangrar, provas de como ele estivera numa violenta luta.

_ Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun. Que bom ver-vos. Ah, claro, e o simpático Kisame-san e rebelde Hidan-san. – Fez ele com uma gargalhada antes de olhar para Kiba, que lhe lançava um olhar odioso – E tu, pelo teu aspecto, deves ser um dos antigos ninja de Konoha.

O Ynuzuka rugiu levemente acompanhado pelo seu cão. Desmontou Akamaru, olhando para Orochimaru num gesto de desafio.

_ Onde está a Hinata? Consigo sentir o cheiro dela em ti, é mais que obvio que foi contigo com quem ela lutou. – Gritou o rapaz do cão ferozmente.

Orochimaru lançou uma gargalhada cruel, posando os olhos no penhasco que estava a alguns metros em frente.

_ Estás a falar da pequena Hyuga? Digamos que a tua querida Hinata-chan foi ter com o nobre terceiro Hokage.

Kiba, Itachi e Sasuke esbugalharam os olhos, horrorizados. Não podia ser. Hyuga Hinata estava… morta? Não podia ser verdade, aquele homem nojento estava a mentir.

_ Seu sacana, diz a verdade! – Berrou Sasuke, pronto para atacar o homem cobra.

_ Oh, meu querido Sasuke-kun, mas eu estou a dizer a verdade. – O sorriso de Orochimaru alargou-se ao ver a expressão de mágoa no rosto do seu aluno – Mas a culpa é tua, sabes? Se não fosse por tua causa ela ainda estaria viva.

O rapaz prendeu a respiração, dando um passo para trás.

_ O-o quê? – Fez ele numa voz trémula.

Itachi colocou um braço em volta do irmão, sentindo todas as células do seu corpo estremeceram com ódio pela criatura nojenta que via á sua frente.

_ Sim… se não te tivesses portado tão mal, o teu castigo não seria executado e a rapariga estaria viva.

Akamaru olhou para o penhasco, rosnando baixinho. Ninguém lhe prestou a mínima atenção. Estavam todos mortificados pelas palavras de Orochimaru.

O homem serpente olhou de novo para Kiba, analisando-o com mais cuidado.

_ Um Ynuzuka… cabelo castanho, olhos escuros, cão branco, enorme… ah, já sei quem és. Um dos três caçadores de prémios, Ynuzuka Kiba! Mas que honra! – Disse o homem cobra alegremente – Diz-me, meu querido caçador, agora que matei a tua líder, quem é que manda?

_ Vais-te arrepender! – Rugiu Kiba numa forma raivosa.

Os quatro membros da Akatsuki olharam para o rapaz com olhos esbugalhados. Caçador de Prémio? Era uma piada, não? Só podia. Como poderia um caçador de prémios entrar numa cidade como aquela? Como poderiam os maiores inimigos dos bandidos infiltrarem no seu território sem serem descobertos? E como poderia um ninja ser um caçador?

Era tudo uma mentira. O dito "abandono" de Konoha, feito pela equipa Sumire. Eles não eram novos bandidos, eram agentes infiltrados.

_ Se és um caçador… - Murmurou Sasuke num tom fraco, fazendo Kiba olhar para ele – O que é a Hinata?

Orochimaru lançou outra gargalhada divertida, interrompendo a resposta do rapaz do cão.

_ É irónico, não é? Os dois bandidos mais procurados de sempre estarem apaixonados pela maior caçadora de todos os tempos. – Ele cortou as suas próprias palavras, rindo histericamente – O que é que pensavam? Que ela vos retribuía esse amor? Pff, nunca. Eu conheço aquele tipo de mulher. Ela iria seduzir-vos na sua teia até vos apanhar e acabaria por vos entregar às autoridades, recebendo uma enorme fortuna pelas vossas cabeças. Pensando bem, penso que vos fiz um grande favor.

_ CALA-TE! – Berrou Kiba – Pára de manchar o seu nome com as tuas palavras nojentas! – Agarrou numa Kunai, pronto a atacar aquele homem – Pára de insultar a minha amiga. Ela era uma caçadora nobre. – Olhou para os irmãos, que estavam atónitos pelas palavras do homem serpente – Vão acreditar nas mentiras dele? – Gritou o rapaz do cão, fazendo os dois Uchiha despertarem do seu choque doloroso – Ela era uma caçadora, isso não vou negar, mas raios, vocês eram os únicos que ela nunca caçaria por dinheiro! Merda, ela nunca seduziu ninguém para atingir os seus objectivos! Ela não era uma galdéria nojenta!

Itachi pegou numa das suas kunais e Sasuke na sua Katana. Os dois Uchiha e o Ynuzuka colocaram-se em posição de ataque, olhando para Orochimaru com ódio e raiva. Akamaru, que não tirara os seus olhos negros do penhasco, ganiu com medo, afastando-se rapidamente.

_ **Não lhe toquem!**

Os homens paralisaram com a assustadora voz feminina. Olharam para o precipício, vendo a sangrenta figura de Hinata. Orochimaru esbugalhou os seus olhos dourados, dando alguns passos para trás.

_ T-tu… tu… como é que é possível? Como podes estar viva?

Ela sorriu. Era cruel, sádico, um sorriso que nunca tinha sido visto no seu rosto até aquele dia. Hinata começou a caminhar na direcção do homem serpente, que se afastava com lentidão.

_ Existe um rio no fundo do penhasco. Bastou-me controlar a água. – Murmurou ela num tom horrivelmente sombrio – Não iria morrer assim, deixando-te vivo. Como disseste, sou a melhor caçadora de todos os tempos, e tu és a minha presa. – Ela agarrou numa Kunai azul clara, que tinha uma lâmina mais longa e dura. Fora um presente de Neji – Nem que tenha que morrer… - Murmurou Hinata num tom baixo – eu vou destruir-te.

_ Porquê? – Fez Orochimaru confuso – De onde veio essa força toda? Porque é que a morte do rapaz insignificante te afectou tanto?

Ela rugiu, apertando a sua Kunai azul com força. Olhou-o com ódio, agachando-se para atacar. Com aquilo, Orochimaru sorriu mesquinhamente.

_ Minha querida Hinata-chan, pensei que já tínhamos visto que não me poderás matar.

Ela correu, gritando raivosamente. Evocou dragões de gelo, que prenderam o homem. Orochimaru já não tinha muito chacra, não conseguindo fugir á mão que se aproximou do seu peito.

A lâmina azul perfurou a pele demasiado pálida do homem serpente, que grunhiu de dor, caindo no chão. Hinata atirou-se para cima dele, espetando repetidamente a Kunai no peito dele, manchando a arma azul de vermelho, arrancando a vida do corpo de velho Sannin.

_ OROCHIMARU-SAMA! – Berrou Kabuto, correndo em direcção do seu querido mestre.

Hinata atirou a Kunai, que se espetou na testa do jovem ninja, que caiu no chão sem qualquer vida.

Erguendo-se lentamente, Hinata sentiu a fúria e o ódio fugirem, dando entrada a todas as dores físicas e psicológicas que tinham sido temporariamente apagadas. Cambaleando, Hinata aproximou-se de Kiba, caindo. O rapaz apanhou-a habilmente, pegando nela como se fosse uma criança.

_ N-Neji… nii-san… - Murmurou ela num tom miserável – A culpa f-foi minha.

_ Shh. – Fez Kiba, tentando acalmar a sua irmã honorária – Não te preocupes, Hinata, ele vai ficar bem. – Ele colocou-a no dorso de Akamaru, que lambeu um pouco do sangue que escorria pelo rosto feminino da Hyuga.

Hinata tentou ignorar todas as feridas dolorosas que tinha no corpo, mas era impossível.

_ Ele está… vivo?

Kiba anuiu, tentando colocá-la mais confortável nas costas do seu cão.

Hinata sentiu um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios.

_ Posso morrer em paz, se é assim. – Acabou por murmurar.

Fechou os seus olhos de gelo, entregando-se ao cansaço. Com um longo suspiro, deu graças á escuridão.

* * *

Não. A Hinata não está morta. Nem o Neji. Os únicos que morreram foram o Orochimaru e o seu querido Kabuto.

Perdoem-me se vos afligi no último capítulo ao "matar" o Neji… queria criar algum suspanse. XD

Bem… não é o fim do fic, obviamente… ainda não fiz o menáge! Seria problemático!

Há, pois. Houve por aí umas confusões e eu não vos culpo. Como eu refiro sempre nas partes superiores dos capítulos, isto é ItaHinaSasu, menáge a trois, quer dizer que não é triângulo amoroso, nem isto é apenas um SasuHina fic. Não. Nem sequer gosto de triângulos amorosos Eu não coloquei o nome do Itachi nas personagens principais porque não dava, se não eu tinha posto. Lembrem-se, my dears, é um fic ItaHinaSasu menáge a trois! ^-^

Bem… não tenho mais nada a dizer,

Bjs,

Evil.


	15. Tortura

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

Aviso super mega hiper importante: Este capítulo tem uma cena quase erótica! Oh, esperem… toda a história têm XD

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,

* * *

Capitulo 15

Tortura… ^\\\^

A escuridão rodeava-a. Ela sabia disso. Mesmo acordada, Hinata não conseguia ver nada. Estaria cega? Bem… isso seria um problema e também uma vergonha. Nunca ninguém aceitaria um Hyuga cego.

Tentou mexer-se, apenas levantar um braço, mas a agoniante dor que lhe percorreu o corpo travou qualquer movimento. Gemeu, tremendo violentamente.

Respirando fundo, Hinata tentou analisar o local onde se situava.

O seu corpo estava deitado confortavelmente em algo fofo, parecido com um colchão. A sua cabeça estava posada numa coisa mole e macia. Ela concluiu que deveria ser uma almofada.

Uma súbita luz fez com que ela fechasse os olhos. Estava aliviada, pelo menos. Sabia que não estava cega. Ouviu algo parecido com uma porta fechar e sentiu uma presença aproximar-se.

_ Estás acordada?

Sasuke? O que é que ele estava ali a fazer?

Decidindo responder ao rapaz, Hinata grunhiu algo incompreensível, abrindo os olhos de gelo. A divisão estava agora fracamente iluminada, revelando o bonito rosto de Sasuke contorcido pela preocupação. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, suspirando.

_ Sinto-me uma merda. – Acabou por murmurar, virando um pouco a cabeça.

Ele lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, sentando-se á beira da cama.

_ Pareces uma merda. – Confirmou Sasuke enquanto lhe afastava alguns cabelos escuros do rosto – Estiveste por um triz. Estás-me a dever uma, miúda.

Ela pestanejou, tentando não se mexer para não sentir dores.

_ Não é a Ino que tem tratado de mim? – Perguntou ela confusa.

_ Não. Neji tem dado demasiado trabalho. Os seus ferimentos são muito graves, ele necessita de toda a atenção médica que Ino possui. – Ele sorriu um pouco – Fui eu que te curei.

_ Tu? Desde quando é que sabes fazer um jutsu médico?

_ Copiei-os por Kabuto com o meu Sharingan.

Ela anuiu fracamente, entendendo. O seu estômago rugiu, mostrando a necessidade de comida e ela sentiu-se corar, embaraçada.

_ Hum… vou pedir ao Kisame que faça alguma coisa. – Murmurou Sasuke enquanto se levantava – Pode não parecer, mas aquela aberração faz comida deliciosa.

Hinata sorriu fracamente enquanto o observava a sair do quarto.

* * *

Ino sentou-se na cadeira, exausta. Estava praticamente sem energia, depois de tanto tempo a gastar o seu chacra para curar os ferimentos de Neji. Colocou os seus olhos de safira na cama á sua frente, suspirando com preocupação.

O rapaz Hyuga continuava sem sentidos, cuidadosamente deitado no colchão fofo. O seu corpo masculino estava envolto com enumeras ligaduras machadas de sangue, que tapavam os ferimentos.

A Yamanaka suspirou, levando as mãos á cabeça. O corpo de Neji não corria perigo, agora. Os ferimentos ainda não estavam completamente curados, mas já não eram graves. Mas se ele não recuperasse a consciência depressa morreria á fome e á sede.

Ino lançou um olhar irado ao Hyuga adormecido, pedindo silenciosamente que ele acordasse. Raios! Ela não queria que ele morresse! Por muito que eles tivessem discutido no passado, por muito que eles se detestassem, ela nunca o quis morto… talvez um pouco magoado, mas a dor teria que ser provocada por ela e não por uma cobra nojenta!

Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e mordeu o lábio. Ela lembrava-se bem do primeiro sonho impróprio que tivera sobre ele. Tinha sido dois anos antes, quando a relação entre os dois primos Hyuga se tinha começado a tornar mais afectuosa. Ela tinha acordado do sonho húmida e desconfortável, mas principalmente confusa.

Limpou as lágrimas do rosto. Tinha que ser forte! Tinha que o curar! Aquele arrogante idiota iria acordar nem que ela tivesse que recorrer aos métodos mais estranhos que existiam ao cimo da terra!

_ Devo ter morrido e fui para o inferno porque neste momento vejo um demónio.

Ino pestanejou ao ouvir a voz rouca. Olhou para a cama, vendo os olhos brancos e ensonados de Neji olharem para ela com algum humor.

_ Neji!

Surpreendendo-se a si mesma e ao rapaz que estava deitado, Ino saltou para cima dele, abraçando-o com força. Neji silvou de dor, mas não disse nada, deixando a rapariga loura abraça-lo. Quando se veio a si, Ino largou-o, corando violentamente. Sentou-se na cadeira, embaraçada.

_ Ena… não sabia que gostavas tanto de mim.

_ E não gosto! – Fez ela enquanto corava mais – Foi apenas um impulso.

Ele não respondeu, mas lançou-lhe um minúsculo sorriso trocista. Os seus olhos brancos começaram a analisar o local onde estava e aquele bonito sorriso morreu lentamente.

_ Hinata-sama! – Ele sentou-se de repente, apenas para lançar um pequeno gemido e cair de novo na cama, estremecendo de dores.

Ino pegou num pano húmido que geralmente tinha ao seu lado para limpar a testa do rapaz.

_ Acalma os cavalos, Hyuga. Hina está bem. Não pode, tal como tu, sair da cama, mas o Sasuke fez um óptimo trabalho a tratar das feridas dela. – Tentou acalma-lo, pois ele não poderia ficar nervoso.

_ Estás a dizer que aquela criatura reles tocou na Hinata-sama!? Isso é inaceitável. – Ao ver que ele iria tentar levantar-se da cama mais uma vez, Ino colocou uma mão no seu ombro para o travar, lançando-lhe um olhar irado.

_ Eu não gosto muito do Sasuke, admito-o abertamente, mas sei muito bem que ele não iria violar o corpo adormecido da Hinata. – Disse ela friamente – Além disso, estou-lhe extremamente agradecida, pois ele curou a minha melhor amiga, visto que eu não tinha tempo para fazer tal coisa graças a ti.

Neji grunhiu, continuando descontente com a situação. Aquele Uchiha tinha visto a sua priminha nua! Isso era um ultraje! Pensando bem… Ino tinha-o visto nu! Colocou os olhos na loura, lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

_ O que é?

_ Nada… viste-me nu?

Ino corou um pouco, mas manteve-se firme.

_ Talvez. Mas estavas coberto de sangue, por isso não foi lá muito interessante. Ou sexy.

_ Hu-hum…

_ Se não paras de olhar assim para mim eu bato-te… e agora não me podes vencer, oh _grandioso génio_.

* * *

_ Isto é desconfortável. – Resmungou Hinata, olhando para a colher como se fosse um horrendo e temível monstro de sete cabeças.

Ela estava sentada na confortável cama, as suas costas feridas encostadas a um monte de almofadas fofas e macias. Infelizmente não tinha forças suficientes para mover os braços, por isso Sasuke tinha que a alimentar.

O Uchiha sorriu maliciosamente, aproximado a colher mais um pouco da boca da rapariga.

_ Vá lá, Hinata, abre a boca.

Relutantemente, ela o fez, engolindo a comida com algum esforço.

_ Sinto-me um bebé.

_ Ainda bem que não és um, ou seria um pedófilo. – Respondeu-lhe ele enquanto aproximava mais uma vez a colher da boca dela – Abre.

Sasuke tinha razão, Kisame fazia uma óptima comida. Aquela sopa estava divinal.

_ Por falar em pedófilos… onde está o Itachi? – Perguntou ela olhando em volta devagarinho.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

_ Algures. Ele tem estado um pouco distante desde que mataste Orochimaru.

_ Matei? – Fez ela confusa – AH! Pois foi. Ele contou-vos que eu era uma caçadora, né? Beh, isso é mau. – Engoliu mais uma colherada de sopa.

Sasuke anuiu, retirando mais um pouco de comida do prato com a colher.

_ Eu acho que ele não gostou muito dessa informação. – Murmurou calmamente – Anda muito desconfiado para com os teus amigos.

Hinata pestanejou, engolindo mais comida.

_ Ele está chateado comigo? – Perguntou ela quase inocentemente, enquanto lhe lançava um olhar triste.

_ Não sei, não tenho estado muito com ele. As tuas feridas deram-me muito trabalho, sabes. – Vendo que já não restava qualquer vestígio de comida no prato, Sasuke colocou-o na mesinha de cabeceira – Mas não falemos nele. Ino contou-me que o teu primo já acordou.

Hinata sorriu fracamente. Tinha tudo acabado bem. Ele não morrera, graças a Kami. O seu Nii-san não morrera. Olhou para o Uchiha atentamente.

_ Posso visitá-lo?

_ Agora não, Hinata. Nem tu nem ele podem sair da cama sozinhos. O máximo para onde podes ir é para a casa de banho, que fica já aqui. E mesmo assim vais precisar de ajuda. – Fez ele num tom decisivo, ignorando o olhar choroso da rapariga. – A tua irmã virá visitar-te depois de dormires mais um pouco.

_ Mas eu não tenho sono! – Disse ela antes de se envergonhar com um bocejo, fazendo com que o rapaz lhe lançasse um sorriso malicioso.

_ É claro que não. Dorme, miúda, precisas. – Ele ajudou-a a deitar-se com gentileza, recebendo um sorriso agradecido da rapariga.

* * *

_ E o Lee-nii-san tem estado a treinar-me, o que é um bocado assustador visto que ele me obriga a usar aquela coisa verde horrível. – Guinchou Hanabi enquanto se fazia confortável na cama da sua irmã mais velha.

Hinata sorriu-lhe, tentando imaginar a sua irmãzinha com aquele fato justo que Lee e Gai costumavam usar. Quase estremeceu de horror.

Sasuke estava sentado numa cadeira ao pé da janela, avaliando a situação. O seu trabalho era ver se Hinata não se cansava muito com a visita da irmã. Se Hanabi causasse demasiada exaustão a caçadora então teria que sair.

A Hyuga mais velha não pode deixar de reparar como Sasuke ficava frio e inexpressivo quando estava ao pé de outras pessoas que não ela. Perguntava-se porque seria.

_ Já fui ver o Nii-san, Nee-chan, e ele está consciente o suficiente para voltar a mandar ordens.

_ Isso é bom, quer dizer que ele vai ficar bem.

Hanabi anuiu, sorrindo abertamente.

_ É bom saber que nenhum de vocês vai morrer. O que é que eu faria?

_ Tenho a certeza que ficarias bem, Imouto-chan. És uma menina forte. – Oh, como Hinata desejava ter força suficiente para levantar os braços e abraçar a sua irmãzinha, afagar-lhe o seu longo cabelo castanho. Suspirou, cansada.

Sasuke levantou-se, olhando para Hanabi numa forma reprovadora, intimidando a rapariguinha.

_ Estás a cansa-la, é melhor ires embora. – Fez ele friamente, recebendo um olhar triste da menina.

_ Mas…

_ Mas nada, rua.

_ Sasuke! Não fales assim para ela! – Ralhou Hinata enquanto lhe lançava um olhar irritado. – Hanabi… eu adoro-te, mas este imbecil não te vai deixar em paz enquanto não saíres. Dá cá um beijo á Nee-chan e depois vai ver o Nii-san e diz-lhe que tenho saudades dele.

Hanabi anuiu, dando um pequeno beijo na face coberta de pensos da irmã. A rapariguinha começou a caminhar em direcção da porta, lançando olhares irados a Sasuke, que lhe retribuiu de bom grado. Quando a porta se fechou, Hinata tentou sentar-se, recebendo um protesto do Uchiha.

_ Não precisavas de ser tão rude – Resmungou a Hyuga enquanto era novamente deitada pelas mãos capazes de Sasuke, que a olhou com reprovação.

_ Eu faço o meu trabalho seriamente, minha cara. Agora dorme, estás a gastar as tuas forças desnecessariamente.

_ Mas eu não quero dormir! Estou farta de dormir! Não me obrigues a dormir! Eu começo a fazer birra! – Ameaçou a rapariga enquanto lhe lançava um olhar desafiador.

Ele franziu o seu sobrolho escuro, cruzando os braços. Mulher tão horrivelmente teimosa! Não percebia ela que aquilo era para cuidar da sua saúde? O que é que ele tinha que fazer para a por dormir? Drogá-la?

A porta foi aberta de repente e os dois jovens irritados olharam para o intruso. Itachi fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a á chave. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha com os actos do seu irmão, claramente confuso.

_ O que é que estás a fazer?

Itachi não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a colocar a chave num dos bolsos no interior do seu longo casaco. Caminhou até á cama, ficando em frente do enorme objecto. Projectou os seus frios olhos vermelhos em Hinata, que pestanejou.

_ Vamos fazer assim. Eu faço-te perguntas e tu respondes de livre vontade, ou eu faço-te perguntas e és torturada com o Tsukuyomi até responderes. – Fez ele num tom de gelo, fazendo o seu irmão mais novo esbugalhar os olhos com horror.

_ O-o quê? Tu não podes fazer isso! Em primeiro lugar; ela é a Hinata! Em segundo… Bem… ela é a Hinata!! E em terceiro; ela está ferida e é a Hinata! E tu não podes simples….

Itachi cortou-o com um olhar ameaçador. Sasuke engoliu em seco, pois já experimentara o horror da tortura mental que o irmão poderia provocar. Mas ele não queria que Hinata passasse por tal agonia!

Hinata não disse nada por momentos, limitando-se a olhar para eles os dois sem qualquer expressão no rosto.

_ Façamos assim. Se eu achar que posso responder, farei, se achar que não tens nada com isso, mando-te á merda e podes torturar-me á vontade. – Disse ela calmamente, colocando-se mais confortável no meio das suas almofadas.

Itachi anuiu, cruzando os seus braços sobre o seu peito duro.

_ Em primeiro lugar… és uma caçadora?

_ Sou.

Não valia a pena mentir ou ocultar tal facto. Orochimaru já lhos tinha divulgado tal informação antes de morrer, porque haveria Hinata de se dar ao trabalho de continuar a farsa?

_ Quantos como tu estão nesta casa?

_ Dois.

Dois? Itachi semicerrou os olhos. Três caçadores tinham-se infiltrado como um vírus no meio da sua organização e ele não dera por nada.

_ Quem são?

Hinata hesitou. Deveria ela divulgar tal informação? Passou os olhos pelo rosto de Sasuke, que implorava silenciosamente para que ela respondesse a todas as perguntas.

_ Kiba e Ino.

O Uchiha mais velho semicerrou os olhos novamente, fazendo a rapariga arder com nervosismo por dentro. Mas ela não o mostrou, como era evidente. Nunca revelaria tais fraquezas perante aquele homem quando estava numa situação daquelas.

_ Qual é a missão que a velha Tsunade te deu?

Aquela fora a única pergunta que atingia directamente a vila. Franzindo o seu delicado sobrolho, Hinata fez o que achou certo.

_ Vai á merda.

Itachi grunhiu ferozmente. Num impulso, Sasuke meteu-se entre o seu irmão e a cama, mostrando determinação, apesar de temer os olhos vermelhos.

_ Se a queres torturar vais ter que passar por mim primeiro. – Fez o mais novo, colocando-se em posição de ataque.

O líder da Akatsuki revirou os olhou, colocando as suas grandes e frias mãos nos ombros desenvolvidos do irmão. Aproximou a boca da orelha de Sasuke, sussurrando.

_ Relaxa, imbecil. Achas que eu a iria torturar dessa maneira? Tenho métodos de tortura mais interessantes.

Sasuke sentiu as suas faces corar lentamente ao ouvir aquele timbre sensual da voz do irmão mais velho e rapidamente percebeu as intenções do homem que estava á sua frente.

_ N-não! Ela está ferida e cansada! N-não podes fazer isso!

Mas Itachi ignorou-o mais uma vez, deslizando elegantemente sobre a colcha da cama até ficar cuidadosamente em cima da Hyuga, sem lhe tocar no corpo, apoiado pelas mãos e joelhos. Hinata corou violentamente com a proximidade e franziu o sobrolho.

Com um movimento repentino, Itachi arrancou os cobertores de cima da rapariga, atirando-os para longe. Hinata guinchou com o súbito gesto e estremeceu com frio. Ah, como ela desejava dar-lhe um murro naquele momento. Era uma pena que estivesse com tão poucas forças.

_ Itachi! Pára com isso! – Pediu Sasuke. Ela não estava minimamente preparada para o que o mais velho lhe queria fazer! Sasuke não queria que as feridas se abrissem e que ela passasse por mais dores. Raios, teria Itachi batido com a cabeça ou coisa parecida? Talvez tivesse perdido a doninha outra vez… não, Sasuke tinha visto o animal naquela manha a dormir pacificamente na sua caminha…

A mão decisiva do homem mais velho começou a remover as calças do pijama da rapariga, que esbugalhou os olhos.

_ Hei, hei, hei! O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? – Fez ela num fio de voz. As suas calças foram removidas, revelando as suas pernas brancas, que continham algumas ligaduras. – Sasuke! O que é que ele vai fazer!?

Sasuke corou um pouco e olhou para o chão.

_ Torturar-te.

_ EEP! – Ele começara a remover-lhe a roupa interior! Hinata tentou trava-lo, mas as dores eram demasiadas. Céus! Quando ela estivesse curada iria dar-lhe uma coça tão grande que ele não poderia andar durante três meses!

_ Por favor, Itachi. Não sejas muito duro com ela.

Hinata lançou um olhar ofendido a Sasuke. Ele estava a apoiar o irmão! Mas que raio! Ela estava nua da cintura para baixo, por Kami! Abriu a boca, pronta a lançar os maiores insultos que lhe chagavam á mente.

_ Ah!

Ele tocava-lhe onde até aquele dia apenas ela e Ino tinham tido esse prazer. As palavras e os insultos fugiram-lhe por completo enquanto sentia aqueles dedos frios massajarem aquele ponto tão sensível no meio das suas pernas, deixando a sua cabeça zonza.

Ela tentou mexer-se, afastá-lo de alguma forma, mas as dores e um desejo antigo impediram tal feito. Ela sentia o respirar suave no seu pescoço, enquanto os dedos não paravam os seus movimentos rotativos. Hinata fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao prazer.

Aqueles dedos eram tão diferentes dos de Ino. Maiores, mais ásperos, masculinos e inconfundivelmente frios. Tentou manter-se imóvel, não querendo que a agonia provocada pelas suas feridas estragasse tais deliciosas sensações. Ela estava quase a chegar lá, ao topo, apenas mais um pouco e…

… os dedos pararam de se mover.

Abrindo os olhos brancos, Hinata lançou a Itachi o olhar mais irritado que conseguiu arranjar na sua mente repleta de luxúria. Ele sorriu-lhe com malícia, penetrando-a com apenas a ponta do dedo. Ela prendeu a respiração, franzindo o sobrolho. Não poderia ele ir mais depressa?

_ Agora diz-me, Hime, qual é a tua missão.

Então aquela era a tortura? Ele ira negar-lhe o orgasmo até ela ceder? Pois bem, Itachi iria descobrir que Hyuga Hinata era mais resistente em questões sexuais do que ele pensava.

O dedo foi mais fundo e Hinata sentiu um pouco de dor, lembrando-se que os dígitos do Uchiha eram maiores do que os de Ino. Ela nunca tivera nada tão longo dentro dela. Mas tal ardor foi posto de lado ao sentir o polegar que continuava a massajar aquele sensível conjunto de nervos. A sua respiração começou acelerar, um estranho rubor cobriu-lhe as faces cheias de pensos e ligaduras. Mais uma vez, o clímax aproximava-se e, mais uma vez, ele parou o que fazia.

_ Diz-me.

Ela limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar irado.

* * *

Neji estava sentado na cama. O seu estado de aborrecimento era tão grande que observar aquelas moscas que voavam pelo quarto parecia quase interessante. Hanabi falava e falava sem parar, ser acompanhada por Ino. Nada daquilo seria um grande problema se elas falassem soubre coisas interessantes!

_ E eu encontrei uma saia tão linda no outro dia…

Sim… Neji estava a ser torturado por duas gralhas que adoravam compras. Onde estava o Lee para gritar-lhe aos seus ouvidos? Onde estava Tenten para lhe falar soubre armas? Onde estava Kiba para lhe contar todas as suas aventuras com cães? Onde estava Hinata para lhe falar das técnicas novas que tinha aprendido? Qual quer um era melhor que aquelas duas!

_ Oh! Nii-san, a Nee-chan manda-te beijos e diz que tem saudades tuas. – Fez Hanabi de repente, libertando o Hyuga do seu estado aborrecido.

_ Ai sim?

_ Hum-hum. Foi antes daquele Uchiha mau me ter expulsado do quarto.

Ino sentou-se na cama, lançando um olhar interrogativo á rapariguinha.

_ Uchiha mau? – Perguntou a Loura – O Itachi-san?

Hanabi abanou a cabeça, bufando.

_ Não. O mais novo. Aquele que era da equipa da Nee-chan. Ele disse que eu estava a cansá-la de mais e que ela necessitava de dormir. Mas eu queria ficar mais tempo com ela! É a minha Nee-chan!

Neji revirou os olhos, suspirando com a infantilidade da sua prima mais nova.

_ Apesar de eu não gostar minimamente daquele imbecil – Fez o génio calmamente – Ele é quem está a tratar da Hinata-sama. Ele sabe o que é melhor para ela e se ele achava que a estavas a cansar então deve ser verdade.

_ Mas é injusto! Eu…

_ JOVEM HANABI-CHAN!

A mais nova da casa estremeceu com o grito alegre antes de Lee entrar de rompante para o quarto.

_ VEM, NOBRE HANABI-CHAN, E IREMOS DESCOBRIR A MARAVILHOSA CHAMA DA JUVENTUDE COM CEM VOLTAS AO CAMPO DE TREINOS!

* * *

Hinata estava exausta. Não sabia quantas vezes é que o clímax lhe tinha sido negado. Não sabia á quanto tempo ele continuava a brincar com ela.

Itachi juntara a língua aos seus dedos. A rapariga Hyuga pensava que iria desmaiar com tanto prazer, mas cada vez que estava quase a chegar ao pique, o líder da Akatsuki parava com os seus movimentos.

E ele estava a começar a ficar frustrado com a persistência da rapariga. Erguendo-se de novo sobre ela, ainda com a mão entre as pernas femininas, ele lançou-lhe um olhar irado, mas ela não lhe ligou nenhuma, tendo o cérebro enevoado com a tortura.

_ Muito bem… faremos outra pergunta. – Murmurou ele enquanto outro dedo se metia nas profundidades do corpo dela, fazendo-a estremecer – Estás aqui para nos capturar?

Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a abafar um gemido. Itachi grunhiu de frustração e franziu o sobrolho.

_ Responde! – Ordenou, levando os dois dedos mais fundo.

_ N-Não!

_ Estás aqui como caçadora? Vais caçar alguém? Tens algum alvo? Responde!

Ela estava ofegante, pois os dedos dele mexiam-se demasiado depressa. Fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio com tanta força que jorrou sangue.

_ N-não!

_ Vais nos denunciar? – Acabou por murmurar, aproximando o seu rosto ao dela.

_ Não…!

Ele sorriu, então, decidindo que poderia acabar com a tortura… por agora.

_ Linda menina. – E beijou-a, apanhando-a de surpresa. Hinata podia sentir o seu próprio sabor nos lábios perfeitos do Uchiha, mas não tardou em retribuir o beijo. Ela estava de novo perto do cume, e não pode deixar de temer que ele parasse. Mas tal não aconteceu.

Gemendo para a boca dele, Hinata estremeceu violentamente enquanto sentia o tão querido e explosivo prazer inundar-lhe o corpo.

Itachi ergueu-se, retirando os seus dedos de dentro dela. Olhou para a rapariga, avaliando os seus estragos. Hinata estava ali, deitada sem qualquer movimento a não ser a sua acelerada respiração. Um delicioso rubor cobria as suas belas faces e o seu cabelo estava espalhado. Os olhos brancos estavam ensonados, mostrando exaustão e alguma satisfação.

Claramente alegre com os seus maravilhosos feitos, Itachi levantou-se e olho para o irmão, que estava sentado na cadeira, olhando para tudo menos para a rapariga ou o homem mais velho. Um rubor era evidente no rosto pálido de Sasuke, e o rapaz parecia estar a ser tão torturado como a rapariga fora alguns momentos atrás.

O génio dos Uchiha olhou para baixo, para as suas calças, vendo que o seu "amiguinho" tinha ganho vida. Raios… agora teria que tomar um duche frio.

_ Eu vou tomar banho. – Murmurou Itachi ao irmão – Limpa tudo, por favor. – Continuou, caminhado para a casa de banho, consciente no olhar irado do seu irmãozinho.

Sasuke bufou, vendo o seu irmão mais velho desaparecer pela casa de banho. Grunhindo, o rapaz levantou-se, sentindo as suas calças demasiado desconfortáveis. Diabos, ele estava excitado. Estúpido Itachi, a fazer um quase porno ao vivo. Resmungando pragas ao seu "maravilhoso" irmão mais velho, Sasuke olhou para a cama.

Hinata estava a dormir, claramente exausta, coisa que chateou o mais novo dos irmãos. Era isso que ele não queria! Ela não se podia cansar! Porque é que o Itachi nunca o ouvia?

Pegando num toalhete, Sasuke começou a limpar as pernas e parte intimas da rapariga, corando violentamente. Tentou não olhar muito, mentalisando-se que aquilo era puramente médico e não um acto de excitação.

Feita a limpeza, Sasuke colocou uma limpa roupa de interior á Hyuga, antes de a cobrir com os cobretores mais uma vez. Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa, aconchegando o suave tecido ao corpo dela.

Virou-se para a casa de banho, começando a caminhar. Ele estava excitado, demasiado excitado. Iria tratar daquela erecção que estave dentro das suas calças nem que tivesse que violar Itachi.

Duvidava que o seu irmão mais velho se importaria minimamente.

* * *

E deixo o sexo Yaoi no duche para vossa imaginação. ^\\\^ Pobre Sasuke… XD

Gostaram da minha tortura? É assim, eu tive cheia de testes e é-me complicado escrever, por isso escrevi esta cena para compensar… pensem nisto como um pequeno… presente. Espero que tenham gostado do meu presente… eu gostei *Q* (Adoro fazer o nosso Ita-kun um tarado… é tão giro! */Q\*)

Vou agora escrever o Lacrimosa. Até ao próximo capitulo!!!!

Bjs,

Evil


	16. Sacrificio

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

OMFG, demorei tanto tempo a escrever esta porra! Desculpem, meus amores, mas o raio do capitulo somplesmente não saía! Primeiro eram os testes do período escolar passado, que me deram a volta a cabeça, depois foi a matemática (MORRE MATEMÁTICA!!!), e mesmo nas férias de Natal não consegui escrever grande coisa aqui.

Mas, por alguma razão inexplicável, voltar para a escola deu-me inpiração… devem ter sido os meus colegas… se acham que eu tenho mente perv, então deviam ver as deles… O.o

Bem… tenho a anunciar que este é o penúltimo capitulo, ou seja, a tão esperada Ménàge está aqui ^\\\^

Bem… feliz 2010!!!

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,

* * *

Capitulo 16

Sacrifício.

Um ninja tinha que fazer sacrifícios pela sua aldeia. Um Hyuga tinha que fazer sacrifícios pela sua família, pelo seu clã.

Hinata sabia disso, ela compreendia bem as suas hipóteses escacas e insatisfatórias. Ela teria que fazer sacrifícios tanto para a sua aldeia, como para o seu clã.

Franziu o sobrolho, observando Neji, enquanto este se tentava levantar sem provocar dor no seu corpo ainda ferido. Ino ajudava-o com delicadeza, tirando-lhe a camisola com cuidado, revelando as ligaduras ainda ensanguentadas. No outro lado, Sasuke começou a curar por completo as feridas do Hyuga, as suas mãos hábeis brilhando.

Inconscientemente, Hinata estremeceu um pouco. Sasuke era ainda mais perfeito nos jutsus curativos que Ino ou Sakura, que tinham sido treinadas pela grandiosa quinta Hokage, Tsunade. Ela já deveria saber isso. Ele era um Uchiha, e esses demónios eram bons em tudo…

Virou os olhos para a janela, observando o céu azul. Já fazia algum tempo que não via a luz do dia. Enquanto estivera a recuperar dos ferimentos, Sasuke proibira a qualquer saída para o mundo exterior, tal facto frustrara-a bastante.

Mas o seu corpo já estava curado. Ela já podia mexer-se e sair do quarto. Os seus treinos poderiam ser retomados e raios, ela iria voltar a caçar!

Mas não agora. Não enquanto Neji continuava naquele estado. O seu dever era olhar pelo primo, pelo seu Nii-san.

_ Aqui está, Hyuga. – Fez Sasuke secamente, enquanto se afastava de Neji, que rapidamente analisou o seu corpo – Deves-me uma, seu abutre albino.

Uma sobrancelha escura estremeceu, enquanto o Hyuga olhava Sasuke com desgosto.

_ A quem é que estás a chamar Abutre Albino, seu larilas?

_ NEJI! – Fez Ino, dando-lhe um safanão na cabeça, antes que Sasuke recorresse á violência. – Sê simpático, ele ajudou-nos. Além disso, Sasuke não é gay… é Bi.

Hinata não conseguiu conter um grunhido enquanto tapava o rosto com as mãos.

_ E depois? Ele continuava a levar no… ack! – Neji não conseguiu continuar, pois o mais novo dos Uchiha tinha os braços fortemente fechados em volta do seu pescoço.

_ Sasuke, o que é que estás a fazer ao pobre Hyuga-san? – Perguntou Itachi, que tinha estado sentado no sofá aquele tempo todo.

_ Estou a dar-lhe um abraço afectuoso…

_ Larga-o, irmãozinho. – Relutante, Sasuke largou o Hyuga, que rapidamente começou a engolir oxigénio – Além disso – Continuou Itachi calmamente - ele não disse nenhuma mentira, tu gostas de levar no… Merda! – Fez ele ao se esquivar de uma Kunai afiada que o seu querido Otouto lhe atirara.

Hinata suspirou, caminhando calmamente em direcção da janela, disposta a ignorar a confusão que estava atrás. Sentada num banquinho ao seu lado, Hanabi dormitava calmamente, com a cabeça encostada no parapeito. A caçadora sorriu, afagando o cabelo castanho da irmã.

Olhou por cima do ombro, observando Ino aproximar-se com uma expressão aborrecida.

_ Idiotas. – Resmungou a Loura enquanto acenava a cabeça para os homens que discutiam atrás de si. Sorriu para a amiga, antes de a abraçar. – Tive saudades tuas, Hina-chan.

A Hyuga retribuiu-lhe o sorriso antes de se virar de novo para a janela.

_ Acho que ouvi a tua voz um dia qualquer.

_ É claro que ouviste. Tentei entrar no quarto onde estavas, mas o chato do Sasuke não deixou. – A loura fez beicinho, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Estúpido Uchiha. – Olhou para trás, onde Sasuke tentava matar o irmão – Parem com isso, seus imbecis!

Hinata continuou a sorrir, virando de novo o rosto para a janela. Ouviu algo a partir-se, como uma jarra e sentiu a forte e furiosa presença de Ino afastar-se.

_ Já chega, vocês os dois, rua!

_ Hei, não nos podes obrigar a sair, Yamanaka.

_ Ai, não? Querem apostar?

_ Ino. – Fez Hinata com um suspiro, olhando para trás – Deixa-os estar. Se eles forem bons meninos, damos-lhes um chocolate.

A rapariga loura olhou-a com o sobrolho franzido, fazendo, novamente, beicinho. Os seus olhos de safira mostravam desejo de bater em alguém. Hinata sentiu uma veia estremecer na sua testa.

_ Eu não gosto de doces. – Disse Sasuke simplesmente, enquanto se preparava para bater novamente no irmão.

_ Farei questão de destruir todos os tomates que existem nos arredores…

Remédio santo.

* * *

_ Ah, Hyuga-sama, posso saber em que é que lhe sou útil?

Hinata olhou para o homenzinho negro com frieza, respirando fundo. Tinha-se esgueirado secretamente da casa onde viva actualmente, conseguindo sair sem atrair as atenções de ninguém.

E agora ali estava ela, inserida no grande, monstruoso mas, espantosamente belo templo da Morte. Há sua frente, sentando num bonito cadeirão de couro, o Homenzinho negro olhava-a com curiosidade.

Hinata respirou fundo, bem fundo. Ela conseguia fazer isto… tinha que conseguir. Pelo amor de Kami, ela tinha que conseguir.

_ Senhor… desejo que eu e a minha equipa sejamos retirados do torneio. – Disse ela num tom autoritário.

O homem pestanejou uma vez… depois duas. O seu rosto feio foi tomando uma expressão incrédula.

_ O-o quê? M-mas, Hyuga-sama, a menina não pode fazer tal coisa! – O seu tom era estranho, como que estivesse desesperado – Todos os habitantes da nossa aldeia esperam ansiosamente pela épica batalha entre a mítica Akatsuki e os novatos Sumire!

A Hyuga apertou os punhos, semicerrando os olhos.

_ Não deveríamos ser expulsos? – Perguntou ela friamente, recebendo mais um olhar chocado – Matei Orochimaru, membro de outra equipa. Segundo as regras tanto eu como a minha equipa deveríamos ser imediatamente expulsos.

_ Não, Hyuga-sama. – O Homenzinho abanou a cabeça – Foi um acto de auto-defesa. Segundo os relatórios, Orochimaru atacou-a primeiro. Qualquer ataque que lhe tenha feito é considerado válido. Nunca a expulsaríamos por essas razões.

Hinata cruzou os braços por cima do peito, franzindo o sobrolho. Algumas madeixas escuras caíram para o rosto, ocultando-o um pouco.

_ Não me interessa. Tenho um membro que não está preparado para lutar e, sinceramente, nem eu estou. Tire-nos do torneio imediatamente. – Virou-se, satisfeita por ver o homem assentir – Ah, e sairemos da aldeia… não vale a pena tentar convencer-nos a ficar ou a lutar por este local.

Começou a caminhar em direcção do enorme portão negro, decidida a chegar a casa sem que ninguém se apercebesse que alguma vez tinha saído.

_ Espere, Hyuga-sama! – Ela olhou por cima do ombro, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo – Todos os anos fazemos uma festa antes das finais do torneio… poderá vir antes de partir?

Hinata franziu as suas sobrancelhas escuras, mordendo o lábio.

_ Vou pensar nisso.

* * *

_ Vamos embora daqui a três dias, depois do festival.

Os seis membros da equipa Sumire esbugalharam os seus olhos, espantados e incrédulos, ao ouvirem as palavras da sua líder. Hinata sentou-se no sofá ao pé da cama de Neji, cruzando as pernas e os braços enquanto os olhava de maneira decisiva.

Um estranho e complicado silêncio pairou no quarto do génio Hyuga, enquanto todos os membros assimilavam a informação dada. Hanabi foi a primeira a quebrá-lo, falando num fio de voz.

_ M-mas Nee-chan… e o torneio?

_ Já entreguei a nossa desistência… Não iremos participar. Daqui a três dias voltaremos para Konoha.

Ino pestanejou, ainda incrédula.

_ M-mas… mas…

_ A nossa missão era descobrir se a Akatsuki ainda era uma ameaça para Konoha. É mais que obvio que tal facto não é verdadeiro. Alem disso, fomos descobertos e o tempo que Tsunade-sama nos deu para cumprirmos a missão terminou. Já não temos nada a fazer aqui.

Neji franziu o sobrolho, olhando para a prima com alguma reprovação.

_ E a Akatsuki?

_ O que tem?

_ O que é que eles acharam acerca disto?

Hinata sabia muito bem de quem é que ele se referia com o: Eles. Suspirou, fechando os olhos por momentos.

_ O que eles acham não me interessa. A missão está completa, não há mais nada aqui. O nosso lugar é em Konoha.

_ Mas…

_ Neji. – Cortou ela friamente, fazendo o primo prender a respiração – A minha decisão está feita. Em três dias voltaremos para casa. E como líder deste esquadrão, terão que me obedecer. Entendido?

Eles hesitaram, mas lá anuíram, relutantes. Lee, Tenten, Kiba e Hanabi levantaram-se, saindo do quarto.

_ Vamos fazer as malas.

Hinata observou-os calmamente, de braços cruzados, antes de colocar os olhos em Neji e Ino, que não se tinham mexido.

_ Então? Não vão fazer as malas?

Ino pestanejou, antes de fazer uma expressão desagradada.

_ Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?

Hinata franziu, mais uma vez, as sobrancelhas escuras, cerrando os dentes?

_ O que queres dizer com isso, Ino? Queres trair a tua aldeia? – Hinata não se lembrava se alguma vez tinha sido tão fria para a sua melhor amiga.

Ino esbugalhou os seus olhos de safira com uma expressão de puro Horror. Colocou a mão no peito, como se o seu coração lhe doesse.

_ É claro que não! Como é que me podes acusar de tal coisa! – Fez ela num tom chocado, elevando a voz – Eu sou tão leal para com a minha aldeia como qualquer outro ninja de Konoha! Mas preocupo-me contigo e, sinceramente, acho que estás a fazer uma decisão demasiado precipitada!

_ E porquê? Ages como se nunca estivesses estado numa missão. – Hinata não estava a ver onde a amiga queria chegar. – É isto que fazemos. Terminamos o que tinha-mos a cumprir e voltamos para a aldeia.

Ino bufou, começando a ganhar uma cor rosada nas suas bochechas com a frustração. Levantou-se, colocando as suas mãos delicadas na cintura redonda e feminina, enquanto lançava um olhar irado á caçadora Hyuga.

_ A questão é…

_ Ela não acha que devas deixar os dois Uchiha.

Tanto Ino como Hinata pestanejaram em direcção de Neji, que falara no seu modo frio e prático.

_ Desculpa? Não acho que ouvi bem. – Hinata colocou a mão por detrás da orelha para intensificar.

Neji lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, o seu cabelo castanho espalhado pelas costas e pelo rosto bonito e estático.

_ Ouviste-me muito bem, Hinata-sama. – Ela franziu o sobrolho escuro, comprimindo os lábios. Estavam de volta aos "Samas"? – Eu sei bem que tens sentimentos para ambos os irmãos, tal como eles têm por ti. Não sou estúpido, e os meus olhos não me falham. Vais abandoná-los assim, sem mais nem menos?

Hinata soltou um som incrédulo, levantando-se rapidamente. Olhou para o seu primo com um misto de choque e raiva, um leve rugido escapou-lhe pela garganta, como um aviso quieto e sossegado.

_ O que queres que faça? Que abandone a minha aldeia e o meu clã, a minha família? Que traía o meu povo? Que pise, esmague e cuspa em tudo em que acredite? Apenas por causa de uma paixoneta?

_ É mais que uma paixoneta e tu sabe-lo!

_ Neji, usa essa tua mente de génio! Eles são traidores! Se alguma vez puserem um pé em Konoha, as suas cabeças serão imediatamente cortadas. Diz-me… o que queres que faça? O que queres, hum? Diz!?

Ele olhou para as suas grandes e masculinas mãos, que estavam cuidadosamente pousadas no seu colo. Os seus olhos de gelo mostravam alguma mágoa e alguma reprovação quando se viraram de novo para a prima.

_ Quero que sejas feliz.

Hinata esbugalhou os seus olhos por uma fracção de segundo, antes de franzir as sobrancelhas. Virou a cabeça para o lado, fixando-se na janela.

_ Nunca seria feliz com tais pesos na minha consciência. O amor que sinto é impossível, vamos deixá-lo assim.

_ Mas…

_ Ino, deixa estar. Vai fazer as malas, dentro de três dias partiremos para Konoha.

A loura lançou um longo e triste suspiro enquanto via a sua melhor amiga abandonar o quarto do primo, deixando-os a sós. Fungou, sentindo as lágrimas picarem-lhe os olhos e sentou-se novamente na cadeira que já ocupava desde que Neji ficara ferido. Tapou a cara com as mãos, respirando fundo.

_ Ela vai arrepender-se desta decisão. – Murmurou ela abafadamente, sem tirar as mãos no rosto bonito.

_ Talvez… - Ouviu ela – Mas… temos que admitir que é a decisão certa.

Ela ergueu as costas, removendo as mãos para olhar para Neji com reprovação. Ele não se moveu, limitando-se a encostar-se mais confortavelmente nas almofadas que cobriam a sua cama.

_ Como pode esta ser a decisão certa? Ela ama-os! Vai desistir? Assim? Sem mais ou menos? – A sua voz quebrou-se e ela olhou para o chão – E-está mal! Não só se vai magoar a si como também vai magoá-los! Eles amam-se e merecem ficar juntos.

Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha escura.

_ Pensava que não gostavas deles.

_ Pensava que tu também não.

Eh… aquela rapariga tinha resposta para tudo? Suspirando, Neji lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, sendo retribuído da mesma forma.

_ E continuou sem gostar… como eu disse há pouco, apenas quero que ela seja feliz. – Cruzou os braços por cima do seu peito musculado, fixando os olhos brancos no tecto plano – Mas… se esta é a sua decisão teremos que a respeitar.

Ino fez uma careta de desgosto, gemendo baixinho.

_ Talvez… mas ainda acho que ela vai-se arrepender… mais tarde ou mais cedo.

* * *

_ Hanabi, pára quieta! – Ralhou Hinata com suavidade, olhando para a irmã – Tenho que apertar isto com mais força.

A rapariga mais nova suspirou, acabando com os movimentos do seu pequeno corpo. Hinata acenou com aprovação e continuou a arranjar o Kimono da irmã.

Era a noite do festival… no dia seguinte, bem cedo e sem que ninguém se apercebesse, o grupo voltaria para a sua aldeia.

Hanabi suspirou longamente, olhando para a irmã mais velha com preocupação. Hinata ordenara ocultação total acerca da partida do grupo, fazendo com que a Akatsuki estivesse completamente às cegas perante as intenções dos ninjas de Konoha.

_ Espero que estejas a fazer o que é correcto. – Murmurou a rapariguinha.

Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ É claro que estou, Hanabi. Não é a primeira vez que te visto um Kimono.

_ Não é isso! Acerca de voltares para a aldeia… podias ficar aqui, sabes. Nós diríamos á velha Tsunade que te tinha acontecido algo, ou coisa assim…

A mais velha parou de mexer as mãos, franzindo o sobrolho. Os seus olhos ficaram um pouco frios, mas não o suficiente para assustar Hanabi.

_ Não… não farei tal coisa. Konoha necessita de mim, tal como eu necessito dela. – Voltou ao arranjo da roupa da irmãzinha – Não vou trair a minha aldeia dessa maneira. Jurei lealdade para com ela, para com Tsunade-sama e para com o futuro Hokage, Naruto.

_ M-mas, nem sequer és uma ninja!

_ Legalmente, não. Mas o meu coração é. Não vou trair Konoha, Hanabi. Morreria se fizesse tal coisa.

_ M-mas… mas…

_ Chega! – Cortou a caçadora, levantando-se de repente – O teu Kimono está pronto. Vamos. Os outros devem estar á espera.

Hinata virou-se, ajeitando o seu Kimono azul enquanto caminhava em direcção da porta. Hanabi não se moveu por alguns momentos, mordendo o lábio enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas escuras e delicadas.

_ Acho que é um erro, Nee-chan…

* * *

_ Finalmente, un!

As irmãs Hyuga caminharam com sorrisos tímidos em direcção do enorme grupo que as esperava. Hinata observou a Akatsuki e os seus companheiros, admirada como todos ficavam tão estranhos, mas ao mesmo tempo adoráveis, com os seus Kimonos cerimoniais vestidos.

A caçadora suspirou, colocando-se ao lado de Ino e Neji, que lhe acenaram levemente.

Deidara parecia muito excitado com o festival, mexia-se muito, como se estivesse impaciente, puxando a manga de Itachi, que parecia tentar ignorá-lo.

_ Itachiiiiii! Vamos! Un! Anda lá! Daqui a um pouco o fogo-de-artifício começa e não estamos lá para ver! – Chorou ele muito alto, quase furando os sensíveis tímpanos do Uchiha mais velho – Isso seria lamentável! Fogo-de-artifício é a mais bela Arte de todo o planeta.

_ Para ti tudo o que explode é uma obra de arte. – Resmungou Itachi enquanto se libertava do aperto do louro. – Vamos lá antes que este tipo se mije de excitação.

Os outros anuíram enquanto Deidara corava violentamente com o comentário do seu líder.

Seguiam Itachi, encantados com as diferenças que as ruas mostravam. Todos os bandidos da aldeia tinham-se arranjado e tratado, parecendo quase pessoas normais. As ruas estavam iluminadas por bonitos candeeiros de papel laranja, ganhando um aspecto místico e romântico. Varias bancas com comida estendiam-se pelas ruas bonitas e repletas de gente, deixando os Sumire apaixonados pela noite.

_ Isto está lindo… - Murmurou Tenten enquanto se agarrava com ternura ao braço de Kiba, que lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso afectuoso.

Os outros anuíram, ainda de olhos esbugalhados.

_ É assim todos os anos nesta altura. – Explicou Itachi calmamente – Neste dia as pessoas esquecem todas as mágoas e perigos que viveram e fazem este festival… poderemos dizer que é neste dia que as pessoas mostram o amor que há em si. – Parou de falar, franzindo o sobrolho de maneira pensativa. Depois… sorriu de forma matreira – Posso também dizer que foi há um ano, neste dia, que Sasuke se declarou a mim.

Ouviu um grunhido descontente vindo de trás.

_ Queres dizer: Tu violaste-me. – Rugiu o rapaz mais novo, lançando um olhar ameaçador ao irmão.

_ Violação ou não, tu gostaste.

_ Não posso responder a tal facto.

_ Pois não, pois sabes que é verdadeiro.

Os outros reviraram os olhos com a conversa, estremecendo de horror com a imagem mental que ambos lhe haviam provocado. Hinata não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso com a discussão estúpida dos dois irmãos… pareciam um casal de velhos.

Mas os seus olhos brancos conseguiam ver o efeito que aquele festival estava a ter nos céus companheiros. Lee e Hanabi, apesar de não terem nada de romântico entre eles, riam-se animadamente de tudo e nada, como criancinhas infantis e despreocupadas. Kiba e Tenten caminhavam abraçados um ao outro, olhando-se com ternura e devoção. Até Neji e Ino, que sempre se odiaram de uma maneira tão profunda, estavam naquele momento de mãos dadas, com pequenos rubores nos rostos.

Hinata suspirou de forma lenta e um pouco triste. Era a única no grupo que não estava com alguém, de forma amorosa ou não. Sentia-se só. Olhou para Sasuke e Itachi, que tinham acabado a discussão e falavam calmamente um com o outro, bem pertinho, lá muito há frente. Talvez fossem impossíveis de alcançar. Estavam tão longe. Existia uma barreira invisível entre ela e aqueles dois. Mas… talvez a conseguisse ultrapassar… apenas alguns passos e ela estaria ao lado deles… com eles.

Traidora.

Aquele pensamento travou-a de fazer tal coisa. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns dolorosos momentos. Não poderia voltar atrás. A sua decisão estava feita.

_ Chegámos, Un!

Ela pestanejou, olhando em volta. Estavam envoltos na multidão, bem perto do riu. Vários casais, companheiros, amigos, amantes estavam ali, prontos para algo que ela não sabia o que era. Falavam animada e excitadamente, abraçando-se e beijando-se como se o mundo acabasse no dia seguinte.

Mais uma vez… estava sozinha.

_ Vai começar! – Vez Deidara num tom alegre, olhando para o céu com o seu olho visível muito aberto.

Hinata fez o mesmo, franzindo o sobrolho.

Bang!

Uma explosão de magníficas cores eclodiu no enorme e escuro céu, extraindo sons de admiração pela parte de todos os espectadores. Hinata arregalou os olhos, hipnotizada por todas as magnificas explosão coloridas que se faziam lá em cima, como belos torrões de tinta que desapareciam num estante.

Pestanejou ao ver a reacção das outras pessoas á sua volta.

Os amantes e namorados tinham-se abraçado, entregues a beijos de paixão. Ninguém, aparte de Deidara, estava minimamente atento ao fogo que se fazia nos céus.

Itachi tinha puxado Sasuke para um beijo, tirando o fôlego ao rapaz, Tenten e Kiba abraçaram-se com carinho e paixão, Sasori agarrou o seu fantoche favorito como se este fosse a coisa mais preciosa em todo o universo, Hidan rezava a Jashin, Kisame namoriscava um peixinho dourado, Hanabi e Lee tocaram um abraço com o maravilhoso poder da Juventude e Neji e Ino entregaram-se ao seu primeiro beijo.

Hinata sentiu o seu coração partir-se um pouco. Estaria todo o Universo contra ela e as suas decisões? Kami seria uma criatura sádica que gostava de a ver sofrer? Tinha que ser… os deuses deveriam odiá-la profundamente.

Virou costas ao grupo, á multidão e ao fogo-de-artifício, caminhando lentamente pelas ruas iluminadas pelos bonitos candeeiros. Voltaria para a casa onde habitava naquele momento e meter-se-ia no quarto. Sozinha… onde pertencia.

* * *

Grunhiu de descontentamento, tirando os delicados sapatos que usara. Suspirou, sentindo o seu coração latejar dolorosamente no peito. Estava farta daquilo. Mal poderia esperar para voltar a Konoha.

Removeu o seu bonito Kimono, deixando-o no chão descuidadamente, não querendo saber onde ele ficaria. Olhou-se no espelho que tinha no quarto onde ficava, observando o seu corpo apenas coberto com um pequeno e modesto vestido interior.

Parecia um fantasma. Pálida, olhos brancos, roupa clara, ar triste e sombrio. Sim… um fantasma.

Sentou-se na cama, colocando as mãos no rosto. Se ela ficasse, seria uma traidora. Tsunade não lhe perdoaria. Kakashi não lhe perdoaria. O seu pai não lhe perdoaria. Naruto não lhe perdoaria. Os seus amigos lá da aldeia nunca lhe perdoariam… e ela simplesmente não conseguia viver com isso. Ela necessitava de viver lá, aquela era a sua casa. Não este local no meio do deserto, repleto de bandidos e canalhas.

Se ficasse, iria sentir-se vazia com as saudades da sua casa… se partisse, iria sentir-se vazia com saudades deles.

De uma maneira ou outra, só tinha a perder.

_O que faria Naruto-Kun no meu lugar?_

Pff… de que valia pensar nisso? Naruto tinha muito bom coração, mas nem sempre fazia as escolhas mais correctas.

Grunhiu de descontentamento. Talvez estivesse condenada para o resto da vida a ficar sozinha. Iria ver os seus amigos e família casarem e ter filhos, enquanto ela se mantinha solteira e solitária.

Que bela vida.

Mas manteria a sua lealdade para com a sua aldeia e isso é que era importante.

_ Buu.

_ HEE!

Com um dos seus reflexos ninja, Hinata simplesmente lançou o braço na direcção da voz que a tinha assustado, embatendo num rosto. Ouviu algo a cair e pestanejou com um estranho riso sádico que encha o quarto.

_ Eu disse-te para não fazeres isso, mas nunca me ouves.

Ela virou-se para a porta, admirando-se por ver Sasuke ali, encostado á parede. O seu olhar negro mostrava humor, enquanto se fixava em algo atrás dela.

_ Acho que ela me partiu o nariz… - Fez a voz de Itachi algures no meio da escuridão.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, ignorando o riso de Sasuke. Activou o seu Byakugan, localizando o homem mais velho sentado no chão com a mão no rosto.

_ Oh! Desculpa! – Pediu ela enquanto se agachava á sua frente, retirando a mão para ver os estragos que tinha feito – Eu não queria… a sério que não.

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar semi-irritado, massajando o nariz lentamente. Não sangrava, por tanto não deveria ser nada de grave. Olhou por cima dela, fixando-se em Sasuke, que continuava a rir-se baixinho ao pé da porta.

_ Estás sempre a achar que o meu sofrimento é divertido. – Comentou ele secamente.

_ E é… bastante… he-he! Mas a culpa foi tua. – Disse Sasuke num tom calmo após o riso ter passado. Caminhou em direcção do irmão e de Hinata, sentando-se na cama num gesto descontraído.

Hinata ruborizou ligeiramente, levantando-se. Ouviu um pequeno guincho e olhou para baixo, vendo a doninha de Itachi olhar para ela com os seus olhinhos pretos.

_ Hina-chan! – Fez Itachi enquanto pegava no seu animalzinho – A nossa Hime é má, querida Hina-chan. Ela magoou-me!

A Hyuga ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando cabeça para Sasuke, que revirava os olhos.

_ Ele age sempre como se tivesse cinco anos quando vê o raio da doninha? – Perguntou ela num fio de voz, estranhando tal comportamento infantil do Uchiha mais velho.

_ Infelizmente, sim.

Itachi levantou-se com lentidão, colocando a sua doninha na mesinha de cabeceira, que se aninhou numa bola, pronta a dormir. O líder da Akatsuki virou-se para o irmão e para a caçadora, franzindo o sobrolho.

Hinata pestanejou.

_ Porque estão aqui?

_ Poderíamos perguntar-te o mesmo, Hinata. – Disse Itachi largando o tom doce e acriançado que utilizava para falar com a sua doninha – Porque é que simplesmente vieste para casa? Logo no meio do festival.

Ela suspirou, olhando para a janela. A lua cheia brilhava lá no céu, envolta pelo manto da escuridão da noite.

_ Não me estava a sentir muito bem.

_ Porquê? – Fez Sasuke num tom rápido, levantando-se muito depressa enquanto analisava o corpo dela – Ainda tens feridas? Dói-te alguma coisa? Pensava que te tinha curado completamente… Isto é muito estranho.

Ele tocou-lhe levemente no braço e ela afastou-se. Não conseguia suportar o contacto físico com nenhum deles naquele momento. O carinho que eles lhe mostravam fazia-a sentir-se doente… uma traidora. Respirou fundo, levando as mãos até ao peito, até ao seu coração, que lhe doía horrivelmente dentro do seu tórax.

Sasuke pestanejou, confuso com a reacção repentina dela e olhou para o irmão, que tinha uma expressão parecida no rosto. Virou o rosto de novo em direcção da rapariga.

_ Dói-te o braço?

_ N-nada me dói… deixa estar. Eu estou bem. – Ela fez um esforço enorme para não chorar. Aquela poderia ser a ultima vez que estaria com eles em anos… seria um desperdício se ela… se ela não… se eles…

Tinha duas escolhas… ou o faria, tinha a certeza que nenhum deles iria recusar, ou iria ser cobarde e ficaria a questionar-se para o resto da vida, intocada.

Sasuke aproximou-se mais um pouco, enquanto Itachi se sentava na cama, ainda confuso.

_ Tens a certeza? – Ele olhou-a com preocupação, olhos negros brilhando suavemente. – Foi por causa da _"Tortura_" Itachi? – Continuou enquanto recebia um olhar irritado pela parte do irmão. Hinata pestanejou.

Sim… iria fazê-lo.

Atirou-se contra ele, encostando os seus lábios aos do Uchiha mais novo, que esbracejou e lançou um som de espanto e choque. Sem demoras desnecessárias, Hinata enfiou a língua para dentro da boca dele, empurrando-o para a cama com alguma violência.

Sasuke caiu no colchão fortemente, quebrando a ligação entre bocas enquanto esbugalhava os olhos, incrédulo. Ela sentou-se em cima dele e o Uchiha viu-se a franzir o sobrolho.

_ Porque é que nestes dias todos me querem violar?

_ Kami… - Olharam para Itachi, que também tinha uma expressão incrédula no rosto. De repente, sorriu de maneira pervertida. – Não se mexam, vou buscar a câmara de filmar!

Hinata travou-o, agarrando-o pela camisola. Ele soltou um grunhido de descontentamento, pois ninguém gostava das suas maravilhosas ideias, até sentir as costas da Hyuga contra o seu peito.

_ Toca-me.

As pequenas mãos guiaram as dele até aos volumosos e redondos seios, que apalpou sem protestos, acabando por sorrir de maneira arrogante. Hinata suspirou, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e apertando-se mais contra o peito onde tinha as costas encostadas. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro sonho erótico, sentindo um leve rubor tingir-lhe as faces pálidas. Queria que a experiencia fosse verdadeira… não… queria ainda mais que o que fizera no sonho.

_ Sasu-chan… - A voz de Itachi tirou-a dos seus pensamentos e ela olhou para o mais novo, que continuava deitado á sua frente – Vem brincar connosco.

O rapaz olhou-o com irritação, sentando-se na cama. Gatinhou em direcção deles, ficando com o rosto do mesmo nível que o da Hyuga.

_ Estás a agir de uma maneira muito estranha… - Resmungou ele baixinho enquanto inclinava a cabeça para lhe entregar pequenos beijos no pescoço, gesto que a deixou sem respiração – Mas não me vou queixar. – Depois lançou um olhar irritado ao irmão – desde que _Ninguém_ me viole esta noite…

_ Ora, meu amor, é claro que não te vou violar… hoje. – Itachi espremeu os seios vestidos dela, extraindo um pequeno e doce gemido dos seus lábios – Hum… acho que esta noite o meu alvo é a nossa querida Hime.

Sasuke abriu a boca de novo, provavelmente para o insultar, mas Hinata travou-o, puxando-o para um beijo. Não queria discussões. Queria uma noite sem mágoas e raivas. O seu passado com aqueles dois homens não era o mais feliz, ela necessitava de apenas uma memória doce para não se sentir tão vazia.

Foi ele que a invadiu com a língua, daquela vez, iniciando a épica batalha que Hinata sabia bem que seria ele o vencedor. Os seus lábios moveram-se contra os dele, enquanto era beijada com tanta doçura que quase a fazia chorar. Sentiu os lábios frios e suaves de Itachi no seu pescoço e estremeceu, com o seu coração a derreter.

O rapaz que estava á sua frente afastou-se, ajudando o irmão mais velho a remover-lhe o vestidinho branco, deixando-a só de roupa interior. Ela prendeu a respiração. Queria fazer algo, queria participar mais. Mas eles não a deixaram. Era como se soubessem os planos um do outro, como se dissessem sem palavras o que fazer, numa conversa que ela não ouvia. Sasuke colou a sua boca á dela, retirando o pedaço de tecido que lhe cobria os seios, a fim de dar passagem ao irmão.

Ela gemeu baixinho na boca do mais novo, enquanto Itachi soltava um suspiro de satisfação ao tocar-lhe nos seios nus. Ela mordeu o lábio, estremecendo com o contraste daquelas mãos geladas contra a sua pele quente. Ela lutou mentalmente para conseguir reunir um pouco de concentração para retribuir o beijo do mais novo, mas era um feito particularmente difícil enquanto aqueles dedos frios brincavam descaradamente com os seus pequenos e excitados mamilos.

Sasuke começou a beijar o seu queixo, libertando-a da árdua tarefa de tentar concentrar-se. Os lábios do mais novo foram descendo e descendo, mordiscando levemente o pescoço pálido da sua pobre vitima, lambendo a pele de seda, beijando cada pedacinho que encontrava até chegar ao mesmo nível que as mãos do irmão, mordendo um dos dedos com gentileza.

Itachi grunhiu baixinho com a pequena e inofensiva mordidela, olhando por de cima do ombro da rapariga para lançar um olhar semi-irritado ao irmão. Largou um dos seios da Hyuga, levando a mão até ao rosto do rapaz, acariciando a bochecha com ternura, contornando os lábios do irmão com o polegar, fazendo o mais novo estremecer.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por momentos, deixando o seu rosto ser acariciado pela mão fria do irmão. Era agradável sentir tais gestos, tais toques. Compensavam todo o sofrimento que Itachi lhe tinha trazido. Suspirou satisfeito.

Uma pequena mão quente cobriu-lhe o outro lado da cara e ele abriu os olhos, apanhado de surpresa. Hinata sorria-lhe, o seu braço estendido na sua direcção enquanto a palma da sua mão acariciava a outra bochecha, acompanhando a de Itachi.

O mais novo dos Uchiha sorriu, quase comovido, antes de se inclinar para os beijar. Primeiro Hinata, depois Itachi.

Quando se afastou franziu o sobrolho, preparando-se para continuar o trabalho. Aproveitou único seio livre da rapariga e abocanhou-o, deliciando-se ao notar que ela prendera a respiração, levando a mão á boca para conter um gemido.

Itachi sorriu contra a pele nua do ombro de Hinata, arrancando a pequena mão da boca da rapariga. Heh… o seu irmãozinho estava a ficar tão matreiro quanto ele… que orgulho!

_ Se quiséssemos que fosses silenciosa, Hime, teríamos posto uma mordaça, não é verdade? – Sussurrou ele ao ouvido dele, insatisfeito por ela estar a ser tão… pudica, quando aos sons que lançava.

Sasuke mordiscou o seio da rapariga, sorrindo ao de leve enquanto ouvia as palavras do irmão. Tarado. Chupou o mamilo e ela estremeceu contra a sua boca, levando as mãos ao seu cabelo, puxando-o levemente. Ela estava muito tensa… Sasuke olhou para cima, franzindo o sobrolho. Pegou nas mãos do irmão, que no memento nada faziam, e levou-as até ao meio das pernas da rapariga, a fim de lhes dar alguma utilidade.

O mais velho pareceu entender a mensagem silenciosa, passando os dedos pelo tecido fino e húmido que cobria a intimidade da rapariga. Ela gemeu baixinho, apertando o cabelo de Sasuke com mais força enquanto os dedos frios massajavam o seu ponto mais sensível. Fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao doce e delicado prazer que ele lhe entregava. Até ali, tudo estava a ir de acordo com o seu sonho, com excepções a pequenas diferenças, mas ela queria ir mais além que ser tocada por dedos. Queria-os, aos dois, dentro dela, unidos, como peças. Não se importava como, mas era isso o que queria.

Gemeu um pouco mais alto ao chegar ao topo, mas o seu corpo não estava satisfeito. Queria mais… muito mais.

_ O.k, vamos parar por aqui. – Disse Sasuke suavemente, erguendo-se até ficar de joelhos em cima do colchão da cama.

_ O quê!? – Fizeram Itachi e Hinata ao mesmo tempo, mirando-o com olhos esbugalhados.

Ele estava a recuar? Não! Hinata sentiu o pânico subir-lhe na alma, ela queria-os aos dois, o que significava que Sasuke tinha que estar presente na matéria!

_ Ouçam… - Ele suspirou antes de continuar – Tu… - Apontou para Hinata – Alguma vez tiveste algo maior que um dedo dentro de ti? – Ela corou violentamente, abanando a cabeça para mostrar negação – Então, se continuarmos com isto, vais, de certeza, ter. E vai magoar-te. E não quero ver-te magoada.

_ Isso não tem lógica nenhuma.

_ Nii-san! É claro que tem!

_ Oh, e preferias ter ficado virgem para o resto da vida a deixar-me tirar-te a virgindade á um ano atrás?

_ Isso é diferente! Além disso estamos a falar dela, não de mim.

_ Ela já sofreu dores piores que essa, acredita irmãozinho. Ficará bem!

_ Shhh.

Ela calou-os com aquilo. Não queria discussões… queria amor. Rodeou os braços em volta de Sasuke, puxando-o contra si e ao irmão, impedindo a escapatória do rapaz. Sentiu Itachi sorrir contra o seu ombro e não pôde deixar de se sentir satisfeita por fazer o mais velho minimamente feliz.

_ Eu quero isto. – Sussurrou ela num tom doce, apertando-o com mais força – Não me interessa a dor. Eu quero isto.

Ele grunhiu, cedendo á vontade dos dois. Raios… teimosos.

_ Está bem, está bem – Murmurou ele de mau humor, olhando para o irmão – Aaaah… q-quem… é que… bem… tu sabes…

Itachi pestanejou, confuso.

_ O quê?

O rapaz corou violentamente, olhando para todo o lado excepto para os outros dois.

_ Qual de nós é que vai primeiro?

_ OoooH! Isso! Tu, como é evidente.

_ O-o quê!? Porquê? És o mais velho!

_ Mas já estás aí há frente…. Geez, Sasuke, pára de ser medricas. Vai tudo correr bem.

Hinata bufou, aborrecida. Encostou-se com mais força contra as costas do mais velho, franzindo o sobrolho. Eles estavam a estragar qualquer ambiente romântico que existira momentos atrás. E eles continuavam a discutir soubre aquilo. Não conseguiam perceber que ela não queria saber quem era o primeiro ou não! Desde que fosse um deles, e não outra pessoa qualquer, ela ficaria satisfeita!

_ Sabem… - Murmurou ela, a fim de acabar com a conversa dos dois. – A Ino teria acabado logo com o assunto.

O silêncio reinou o quarto e Hinata sabia bem que tinha ganho o que queria, pois viu o laivo de ciúme nos olhos de Sasuke e sabia bem que Itachi não deveria estar muito diferente. O mais novo dos irmãos respirou fundo, começando a tirar a sua roupa festiva.

_ Está bem, está bem… - Resmungou ele, ainda com um pouco de receio – Mas se quiseres parar não hesites em dizê-lo.

Hinata anuiu, sabendo bem que não iria querer acabar com tudo mesmo antes de ter começado. Observou Sasuke enquanto este se despia, sentindo todo o calor e desejo voltarem ao ver o corpo musculado do rapaz.

O mais novo ia começar a tirar a roupa interior antes de se travar, olhando para o irmão.

_ Sabes, Nii-san, não é justo. Eu e ela estamos praticamente nus enquanto tu estás completamente vestido.

A Hyuga pestanejou ao sentir Itachi afastar-se dela, murmurando algo como: Estúpido irmão, acabar com o meu divertimento enquanto eu o via a fazer striptease…

Ela corou quando Sasuke, completamente nu, a abraçou com ternura, passando as mãos pelas suas costas femininas. Ela inalou o aroma dele, desejando que Itachi se despacha-se, pois também sentia falta do seu corpo encostado ao dela.

Parece que as suas preces foram ouvidas, pois foi abraçada novamente, enquanto o mais velho a puxava para a posição inicial. Ela corou ainda mais ao sentir as suas costas nuas contra um peito igualmente nu.

Lenta e cuidadosamente, Itachi encostou-se contra as almofadas, levando-a consigo, fazendo com que ficassem quase deitados na cama. As suas mãos frias começaram de novo a trabalhar no corpo dela, acendendo o fogo que quase tinha sido apagado com as discussões desnecessárias. Sasuke deslizou soubre a cama, ficando por cima dela, olhando-a com desejo e um pouco de preocupação.

_ A sério, se quiseres acabar…

Tanto Hinata como Itachi grunhiram-lhe em resposta. Sasuke suspirou, acariciando o corpo feminino da rapariga antes de lhe tirar as suas cuecas com gentileza. A Hyuga não resistiu, erguendo as mãos para explorar o corpo masculino que estava por cima dela, satisfeita por libertar alguns gemidos da parte dele.

O rapaz respirou fundo, posicionando-se o mais correctamente possível. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar encorajador e sentiu os braços de Itachi apertarem-na com um pouco mais de força, enquanto ele lhe beijava os ombros.

Ela prendeu a respiração ao sentir, pela primeira vez, um homem dentro dela. Doía, doía e não era pouco. Ouviu sussurros doces e repletos de ternura vindos do mais velho, enquanto as suas mãos a acarinhavam, tentado relaxa-la. Por cima do seu corpo, Sasuke estava completamente imóvel, embebido nela, não querendo magoá-la mais que o necessário.

Ela não soube dizer quando é que a dor parou, quando é que o prazer substituiu tal desagradável sensação. Apenas sabia que as suas pernas rodearam a cintura do rapaz para p trazer mais de perto, enquanto lhe pedia de forma trémula para se mexer.

O mais novo dos irmãos hesitou, antes de levar uma pancada leve na nuca e uma ordem do irmão. Sasuke começou a mover as ancas, lenta e cuidadosamente, tentando criar um ritmo que ela conseguisse acompanhar sem sair magoada. Encostou a cabeça no ombro livre do irmão, que lhe acarinhou o cabelo com festas delicadas e sentiu as unhas dela cravarem-se nas suas costas, enquanto a rapariga gemia de prazer. Ele próprio quase não se continha, acabando por morder o ombro de Itachi, que praguejou, apenas para se silenciar.

Hinata fechou os olhos, abraçando-o fortemente. Era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela alguma vez experimentara. E se aquilo era bom, ela mal podia esperar até que fosse possuída pelos dois, até que fosse completa.

Não demorou até chegar ao clímax, levando Sasuke consigo, que acabou por morder o irmão com mais força, tirando mais uma palavra suja da boca do mais velho.

Arfando, Sasuke rolou para o lado, caindo no colchão como um peso morto. Hinata manteve-se no mesmo sítio, abraçada a Itachi, enquanto este analisava o seu ombro mordido.

_ Pequeno diabrete. – Resmungou ele, lançando um olhar semi-irritado ao irmão, que lhe fez uma careta.

Hinata suspirou, surpresa consigo por ainda ter forças. Sentou-se, virando-se na direcção de Itachi para o beijar. Apercebera-se que ainda não o beijara naquela noite. Ele sorriu contra os lábios dela, apertando-a contra si.

* * *

Neji olhou em volta, franzindo as suas sobrancelhas. Ele e Ino estavam sentados á beira riu, um pouco mais afastados do grupo. Mas o Hyuga tinha uns olhos óptimos, e estava numa busca desesperada.

Onde raio estava Hinata e os irmãos Uchiha?

Como se lê-se os seus pensamentos, Ino suspirou, colocando a cabeça no seu ombro.

_ Deixa-os. Devem ter ido para casa. – Murmurou ela, olhando para a lua cheia.

Neji franziu o sobrolho antes de esbugalhar os seus olhos brancos.

_ Para casa!? Sozinhos!? Sabe-se lá o que aqueles dois estão a fazer á minha prima!

Ele começou a levantar-se, mas Ino foi mais rápida que o génio, agarrando-o pela manga enquanto o puxava para baixo.

_ Pára quieto, Hyuga! – Sussurrou ela num tom irritado, os seus olhos azuis faiscando de maneira raivosa. Neji engoliu em seco. – O que quer que eles estejam a fazer, seja sexo louco ou apenas a jogar xadrez, deixa-os estar. Hina-chan precisa disto.

Neji observou-a durante um bocado, sobrancelhas erguidas. Ino virou o rosto de novo para a esfera que brilhava lá no céu escuro, suspirando de contentamento. Tinha que admitir que até estava contente por voltar para Konoha no dia seguinte. Tinha saudades dos campos verdes e das florestas, dos seus conhecidos e da sua família, das suas discussões constantes com Sakura. Sorriu ligeiramente, começando a preparar mentalmente a sua próxima batalha com a rapariga de cabelos rosa.

_ É bom que eles estejam a jogar xadrez.

Ino revirou os olhos.

* * *

Hinata caiu em cima de Itachi, respirando de novo com dificuldade, enquanto a sua cabeça ainda andava á roda pelo seu terceiro orgasmo naquela noite atarefada.

Corou ligeiramente, consciente que Sasuke os tinha observado todo aquele tempo. Pelos vistos, Itachi também reparou nisso. Sorriu maliciosamente, inclinando-se um pouco na direcção do irmão mais novo enquanto lhe tocava na testa com dois dedos.

_ Oh! O meu pequerrucho está outra vez pronto para brincar. – Fez ele no mesmo tom doce e infantil que utilizava para falar com a sua doninha.

Sasuke ruborizou, mas não se deu ao trabalho de esconder o seu membro desejoso de atenção.

_ Não fales assim para mim, imbecil, não sou a tua doninha!

_ És sempre tão rude, Otouto. – Murmurou o mais velho antes de beijar o irmão.

Hinata sorriu, fechando os olhos por um momento. Estava a ficar cansada, aquilo era pior do que qualquer treino ou luta que ela alguma fez experimentara.

Mas, Kami, era tão doce.

Ela simplesmente não se poderia deixar dormir. Ainda não os tivera, não da maneira que queria.

Suspirou… talvez outras pessoas achariam que ela era suja por pensar em tais coisas, por amar e desejar dois homens. Mas não se sentia assim, sentia-se bem, maravilhosamente leve… mas queria mais. Só mais uma vez.

_ Mais…

Itachi e Sasuke separaram as bocas para olharem para ela com os olhos esbugalhados.

_ Santa mãe de Kami, Hinata! – Exclamou Sasuke – Nem este imbecil tem tanta genica! – E apontou para o irmão, que o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Não era uma questão de genica. Se ela não tivesse o que queria naquela noite, então nunca teria. Sentou-se, consciente que Itachi ainda estava dentro dela e tão depressa não iria sair.

_ Eu quero-vos… aos dois.

Sasuke olhou-a confusa e Itachi esbugalhou os olhos em realização das suas palavras.

_ Hinata, Hime…. Esta noite não… já é tarde e estás cansada. Além disso é um passo um bocado grande… é melhor deixar isso para outro dia.

Mas não havia outro dia! Tinha que ser naquela noite, ela queria-se sentir completa… apenas por uma vez.

_ Estou perdido.

_ Oh, por amor de… dupla penetração diz-te alguma coisa, miúdo?

_ Mas é claro, isso é… oh.

_ Demorou um bocado.

_ Cala-te! E tinhas de usar palavras tão vulgares!!!!!?

Assim não iam a lado nenhum. Hinata suspirou, colocando as mãos no peito duro de Itachi, que continuava na sua simpática discussão com o irmão.

_ Por favor. – Implorou ela, atraindo a atenção dos dois homens presentes, que a olharam com os olhos muito abertos. Ela utilizou a mesma técnica que sempre usara em Neji quando queria algo. Fez beicinho – Por favor.

Eles estavam a lutar para se manterem sérios, ela poderia ver. Tentavam desviar o olhar, mas este voltava sempre para o rosto dela, como se tivesse um íman.

_ Raios te partam… - Resmungou Sasuke, virando-lhe costas – Está bem, eu alinho.

_ Esse foi um golpe baixo, Hime. – Fez Itachi, tentando lançar-lhe um olhar irritado – Mas se o meu pequerrucho entra, então eu também.

Ela sorriu, vitoriosa, inclinando-se para beijar o irritado Uchiha, que acabou por lhe retribuir. Reprimiu um guincho de susto quando Itachi se levantou, levando-a com ele, até estar de joelhos, com ela no seu colo, ainda com as suas partes mais íntimas unidas. Lentamente, ela sentiu o membro dele endurecer novamente dentro do seu corpo, e não conseguiu impedir um arrepio de excitação atravessar-lhe pela espinha.

Prendeu a respiração ao sentir Sasuke atrás de si, moldando o seu corpo duro nas costas femininas. Os lábios dele beijaram a sua pele lentamente, como se a trazer de volta aquela aura doce e romântica que partilhavam nas uniões corporais.

Itachi não se movia e Sasuke ainda não entrara. Apenas a tocavam lentamente, com gestos doces e carícias repletas de amor e ternura, que a levavam á berma da loucura. Encostou a testa no ombro do mais velho, tentando manter a sua sanidade intacta, achando a tarefa cada vez mais difícil.

Sentiu algo duro entre as suas nádegas e corou, um laivo de pânico atravessar-lhe a alma. Ferrou as unhas nos ombros de Itachi, que já tinham sido vítimas de tantas maldades naquela noite, e mordeu o lábio.

_ Relaxa. – Disse-lhe alguém, um deles. Não interessava qual. O seu corpo começou a relaxar lentamente, como se hipnotizado pelos sussurros.

Reprimiu um gemido de dor quando Sasuke a penetrou novamente. Tinha que admitir que era pior que no outro local. Arfou, utilizando o corpo duro de Itachi como apoio.

Não interessava a dor. Ela não queria saber o quanto a magoava. Ele estava lá, ambos estavam, e isso é que importava. Eles abraçaram-na, espremendo o seu corpo feminino entre os deles. Hinata fechou os olhos, deixando escapar uma lágrima. Estava completa. Agora tudo estava bem.

Mesmo que fosse só por uma vez.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a mover-se, apenas para ver se tudo estava bem, se não a magoava mais. Ela tinha que admitir que, apesar do ardor que tais movimentos ainda causavam, dava-lhe mais prazer do que ela esperava. Ela lançou um pequeno gemido, assegurando ao Uchiha mais novo que estava tudo bem, que a dor já não o impedia. Itachi também tomou o som dela como sinal de aprovação e também ele se moveu, beijando o pescoço brando da rapariga lentamente.

Hinata estremeceu. Ela não esperava aquilo. Não esperava sentir ainda mais prazer e doçura do que já sentira. Ela mordeu o lábio com mais força, atirando a cabeça para trás, acabando por gemer alto, complemente perdida nas sensações quentes e alucinantes que eles lhe proporcionavam,

E eles acompanhavam-na naquela orquestra sensual, gemendo e grunhindo contra a pele dela. Também eles se sentiam completos por estarem ali, unidos um com o outro e á mulher que amavam.

Eram três… três peças que não poderiam viver sem as outras. Tal como o negro não pode viver sem o branco ou o cinzento. Ou o mal que não pode existir sem o bem e o neutro. Ou o frio, que não era nada sem o calor e o morno.

Eles eram a mesma coisa, e Hinata odiava ter que os largar, que os deixar.

Não aguentou mais a pressão, o seu corpo estava exausto e sensível, já não aguentava mais.

Com o seu primeiro grito de pura alegria, Hinata chegou ao topo de qualquer prazer racional, o mundo apagara-se, já não existia nada mais que aquela sensação maravilhosa que percorria o seu corpo exausto. Não soube quando eles a acompanharam na explosão, mas não se conseguiu importar, tinha a mente demasiado desfocada para conseguir ouvir ou sentir o que quer que seja.

De alguma forma, acabou deitada entre eles, cuidadosamente aninhada dentro dos cobertores, enquanto cedia á exaustão e ao sono, entrando num mundo escuro, suave… sem qualquer sonho.

* * *

Era quase de madrugada, o sol ainda não tinha nascido. Hinata acabou de se vestir, puxando o fecho do casaco para cima. Olhou para o espelho, colocando o seu protector na testa.

O símbolo de Konoha riscado. Seria a última vez que usaria algo tão blasfemo como aquilo. Assim que chegasse á sua aldeia, voltaria a colocar o seu habitual protector de caçador.

Com um suspiro, ela virou-se, olhando para a cama.

Lá estavam eles, adormecidos. Talvez seria a última vez que os visse, talvez não. Quem sabia? Ninguém.

Caminhou até lá, inclinando-se. A cada um deu um beijo na testa, sussurrando um leve _adeus_ e _obrigada_.

Virou-lhes costas, fazendo esforço para não chorar. Agarrou as malas e caminhou em direcção da porta do quarto.

Era a vez dela… a vez dela de os abandonar.

Fechou a porta atrás de si sem fazer o menor barulho, olhou para a frente, sorrindo forçosamente.

A sua equipa esperava-a, já todos prontos, já todos vestidos.

Estava na hora. Iriam voltar para casa, para Konoha.

Hinata anuiu, caminhando de forma decisiva para a rua, sabendo bem que os seus companheiros e amigos a seguiam.

_ Hina-chan… - Era Ino – Tens acerteza disto?

_ Vamos.

Certeza? Não. Mas era o correcto. Se eles regressassem, não haveria perdão. Seriam mortos. Se ela ficasse, trairira tudo o que amava e tudo o que acreditava.

Não era bem uma certeza… era a acção correcta no ponto de vista de um ninja.

Afinal… um ninja faz sacrifícios pela sua aldeia. E foi o que ela fez.

Sacrificou o seu amor por ela.

* * *

….. Pois …. Bem. Ya.

Penúltimo capitulo, fofinhos, o próximo será o último. Depois vai haver uma sequela, pois esta história não tem o final que todos nós gostaríamos ^-^

Quanto á sequela… hum… estava a pensar dar-lhe o nome: "**A Cor Do Fogo",** que não é muito original, mas é um contraste com o título desta. Lol.

**New fic:**

Tenho dois novos fics SasuHina, pessoal!

"**A nona peça":** Que está a dar-me dores de cabeça graças ás cenas de acção ^-^

E

"_**Scar**_": Que me está a dar dores de cabeça por causa do drama (Evil não é uma pessoa dramática)

O fic **"A Nona Peça**" é inspirado nos jogos da **Lara Croft** e nos filmes do **Indiana Jones**.

O fic "**Scar**"… não foi inspirado em nada… talvez nos **X-man**, ou coisa parecida… beh… apenas saiu.

Adiante, se gostam de romance e aventura, com algum humor (Pelo menos eu acho), então "**a Nona Peça**" é uma boa fic para lerem (Depende, claro, do ponto de vista)

Se preferem drama e romance, com alguma acção e algum (Mas não tanto) humor, então aconselho **"Scar"**

Avisos:

"**A Nona Peça**" tem Hentai, sangue, mortes, esse tipo de coisas giras ^-^

"**Scar"** tem _Hentai, Yaoi, sangue, mortes, tortura, violação, descriminação e tentativa de genocídio_… esse tipo de coisas freaky e giras o-O

Dêem uma vista de olhos!

Bjs,

Evil


	17. Filho da Vergonha

Ok… primeiro fic, não sejam muito duros comigo.

Não vou escrever o resumo da história porque nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de coisas. Isto é um ItaHinaSasu fic, e não é triangulo amoroso, eles os três vão andar enrolados uns com os outros mais p'ra frente.

É universo Naruto com algumas (muitas) mudanças.

Outros pares são

NejiIno

Kibatenten

NaruSaku

HinaIno

Se não gostam de Incesto, Yaoi, Yuri ou de Sasuhina, Itahina e Itasasu não aconselho este fic…

Naruto não é meu, Bla-bla-bla

**Nunca escrevi um capitulo tão pequeno…**

**Bem… é o ULTIMO, pessoal! É pena… mas é a verdade…. E eu não tenho jeito nenhum para finais, por tanto este não presta.**

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,

* * *

Capitulo 17

Filho da vergonha

A normalidade era algo que já não existia.

Hyuga Hiashi conseguia ver isso, com os seus brancos olhos de gelo, analisando cada pormenor da aldeia.

Aquele rapaz louro, o da Kyuubi, Naruto, finalmente tinha conquistado o coração da aprendiza da Hokage, Sakura. Os dois caminhavam muitas vezes pela vila, de mãos dadas e com enormes sorrisos nos rostos. Pareciam felizes.

Kiba e Tenten pareciam estar a planear o seu casamento. Hiashi achava tal coisa um pouco estranha, pois eram tão novinhos, tão jovens e despreocupados. Porque queriam comprometer-se de tal maneira?

Um aspecto positivo das mudanças de Konoha era a relação amorosa entre o seu sobrinho Neji e a filha dos Yamanaka, Ino. A população inteira ficara chocada ao descobrir tal caso, pois eles eram as ultimas pessoas que alguém esperaria amor…

Hiashi suspirou. Sabe Kami o que ele lutara com o conselho dos Hyuga para permitir aquele namoro. Ele queria que a vontade do seu irmão fosse feita.

Nenhum dessas anormalidades o incomodava muito. O que mais o remoía era o sua filha mais velha, Hinata.

A caçadora tinha voltado para o território Hyuga, tinha voltado a viver com a sua família. O seu estatuto de caçadora continuava, mas ultimamente ela recusava-se a caçar quem quer que seja. Andava muito calada desde que tinha vindo daquela missão de espiar a Akatsuki, três meses antes. Sentava-se num banco ao pé do lago que estava no jardim, debaixo das cerejeiras em flor. Vomitava com frequência, mas recusava uma visita a Tsunade. Preferia ficar sozinha nos seus pensamentos e raramente treinava.

Sim… Hiashi estava preocupado com a saúde da sua filha.

* * *

Hinata andava num lado para o outro, sobrolho franzido e lábios carnudos comprimidos.

Quinze minutos. Duraria quinze minutos. Quinze minutos de tortura dolorosa e horripilante.

Ela grunhiu. Os seus sintomas não eram de doença. Não eram sinais de algo grave… pelo menos para alguns.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para o tecto branco do seu quarto.

Raios… Como poderá ser tão descuidada?

Colocou as mãos no rosto, suprimindo as lágrimas. O que iria fazer se as suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras? O que iriam as pessoas pensar? O que iria ser dela?

_ Hina-chan?

Ino? A loura batia á porta, chamando o seu nome com suavidade. Hinata prendeu a respiração, virando a cabeça em direcção da banca onde tinha aquilo que iria mostrar o seu destino.

_ Hina-chan… eu sinto o teu chacra, sei que estás aí.

A Hyuga não respondeu, levantando-se com os olhos esbugalhados. Azul… estava azul… não podia ser… não podia…

_ Hyuga Hinata, vou entrar quer queiras quer não!

A porta abriu-se, mas Hinata não se mexeu, petrificada pelo choque. Os seus olhos de gelo continuavam fixos no azul… no horrível azul.

_ Raios Hina-chan, porque é que não respondeste, é rude sab…. – Calou-se, arregalando os olhos azuis ao olhar para o objecto que estava na banca da amiga. – Oh, meu Kami… H-Hina-chan… tu… tu estás...

_ Cala-te… não o digas. – Ela não estava preparada para o ouvir, para o admitir. O que seria dela agora? Todo o respeito que lutara para conseguir iria dissipar-se. Sentou-se na cama, horrorizada.

O seu pai iria odiá-la, a sua família iria olhá-la com vergonha e desilusão. A aldeia chamar-lhe-ia de a vergonha de Konoha.

Sentiu as lágrimas caírem. Escorreram pelo rosto demasiado pálido, molhando a pele de seda. O que faria ela naquele momento? Não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar. Sentia-se perdida, á deriva num imenso oceano de desespero.

O corpo feminino de Ino abraçou-a, encostando o seu rosto bonito contra o cabelo escuro da amiga. Também a loura chorava, temia o destino da amiga e do que crescia dentro dela.

_ Q-qual quer que seja a tua decisão acerca disto, vou apoiar-te. – Murmurou ela num tom choroso, afagando os cabelos azuis da caçadora Hyuga.

Hinata soluçou, retribuindo o abraço apertado. Nunca pensou que estaria naquela situação, nunca pensou que tais coisas lhe iriam acontecer.

_ Ino, estás aqui? – Neji entrou pelo quarto, ficando horrorizado por ver as duas abraçadas daquela forma. Estariam elas a "satisfazer-se" novamente? Mas viu as lágrimas nos rostos das duas, e na forma fraternal dos toques entre as mulheres – Hinata-chan, o que se passa? Está tudo bem?

Então ele viu, ali cuidadosamente colocado, azul…

_ Santa mãe de Kami! Hinata-chan! – Então, com o seu instinto de irmão mais velho, ele caminhou na direcção da morena, acabando por as abraçar a duas. – Eu não acredito nisto… simplesmente não acredito…

Hinata fechou os olhos, mas não disse nada, colocando as mãos por cima do seu ventre.

* * *

_... Talvez eu e a Sakura-chan venhamos a casar um dia! Se isso acontecer vens ao nosso casamento, não é? – Pediu Naruto com um grande sorriso.

Estavam os dois no enorme e verde jardim do distrito dos Hyuga, sentados num banco ao pé do lago. Hinata sorriu um pouco, não querendo desiludir o seu amigo. O que iria ele pensar quando descobrisse o seu segredo.

_ Hum… Hinata… eu estive a vasculhar o escritório da avozinha Tsunade e… bem…. Eu encontrei o relatório da tua última missão.

O seu corpo ficou tenso. Ela fechou os punhos, cravando as suas unhas na pele clara. Comprimiu os seus lábios vermelhos, num gesto quase nervoso.

_ Sasuke está na Akatsuki. – Murmurou o louro, olhando para o lago tristemente.

Aquilo apanhou-a de surpresa. Ela olhou-o, olhos brancos esbugalhados. Era claro. Naruto continuava em busca do seu antigo melhor amigo.

Anuiu, baixando a cabeça.

_ Está feliz?

Ela franziu o sobrolho. Estaria Sasuke feliz ao lado do irmão? Ela julgava que sim. Vira-o a sorrir muitas vezes, tal como ele fazia quando eram pequeninos. Ele estava feliz.

_ Está.

Para seu espanto, Naruto sorriu. Não era o seu habitual sorriso pateta, mas um sorriso triste, quase forçado.

_ Então… não vale a pena continuar, não é? Se eu o trouxer de volta para a aldeia não haverá perdão, será morto e eu nunca conseguiria viver com isso. Se ele está feliz na Akatsuki, então vou deixá-lo estar. – Ele olhou para Hinata, lançando-lhe desta vez, um sorriso verdadeiro – Mas se ele alguma vez me aparecer há frente, parto-o todo.

Ela não conseguiu impedir de se rir um pouco, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Conseguia animá-la sempre, aquele rapaz.

_ É esse o espírito.

_ Tens razão, é esse o… - Calou-se, olhando para trás. Os seus olhos estreitaram-se e ele começou a sussurrar – É melhor ir embora… o teu pai está a olhar para mim de uma maneira assustadora.

Ela sorriu-lhe enquanto ele lhe dava um pequeno beijo na face, levantando-se calmamente.

_ Diz olá á Sakura-chan por mim. – Pediu Hinata docemente. Naruto anuiu, virando-lhe costas enquanto começava a caminhar com calma e alguma elegância. Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, realizando algo – Espera, Naruto-Kun! – Ele olhou por cima do ombro, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo – Eu queria saber se… se eu tivesse um filho… mesmo que fosse filho da vergonha… se não poderias ser seu padrinho.

Naruto esbugalhou os olhos com a informação, e ela apercebeu-se que ele entendera as suas palavras completamente. Ele agora sabia o seu segredo… ou pelo menos a parte mais importante dele. Estaria ele enojado? Iria ele perder todo o respeito que sentia por ela? Iriam perder a amizade?

Ele sorriu. Era um grande, maravilhoso e doce sorriso. Ela sentiu o seu coração palpitar com expectativa e colocou as mãos no peito, apertando-as com força.

_ É teu filho, ainda que tenha sido criado na vergonha… é teu, e isso é que importa. Seria uma honra ser padrinho de tal criança. – Disse ele suavemente, mostrando a maturidade que estivera escondida dentro de si durante tanto tempo. Para espanto da rapariga Hyuga, ele voltou a aproximar-se dela, colocando a mão no ventre de Hinata, como se espera-se um sinal – Tenho a certeza que esta criança vai ser um óptimo herdeiro… Sasuke ficaria orgulho dela.

Ela pestanejou, admirada.

_ Como é que…?

_ Eu não sou assim tão estúpido, Hinata! Sei bem que o amas! É obvio que é filho dele!

Ela corou violentamente, olhando para o lado… como iria ela explicar-lhe…

_ Não é apenas de Sasuke.

_ Hum?

_ O bebé… Sasuke não é o seu único pai.

Naruto olhou-a com uma expressão aparvalhada, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

_ O quê? Como é que isso é possível? Quem é o outro tipo?

Ela sentiu as lágrimas picarem-lhe os olhos e virou a cabeça para o chão, mordendo o lábio e juntando as mãos em frente do seu colo.

_ Por favor não me odeies! O-o outro é o irmão dele, Itachi. M-mas não penses que eu sou uma vadia, estávamos todos presentes quando criamos esta criança. Eles os dois amam-se tanto quanto eu os amo a eles. Tal como eles me amam a mim.

Naruto não largou o ar aparvalhado, os seus olhos azuis muito abertos.

_ Kami, Hinata, tu dormiste com dois homens ao mesmo tempo? – Ela assentiu e ficou surpresa quando o ouviu assobiar numa forma espantada – Ena… não sabia que tinha tanta genica. – Ela esbugalhou os olhos com aquele comentário – Espera aí… disseste que o Sasuke ama o irmão dele e vice-versa? – Mais uma vez ela assentiu – Queres dizer que eles os dois…. Coiso? – Ela sorriu timidamente, anuindo outra vez. Naruto fez um ar horrorizado – Ew, imagem mental desnecessária! – E estremeceu, antes de a olhar com curiosidade – Qual deles é que fica no topo?

_ Não sei, eu fiz essa pergunta, mas nenhum deles me respondeu.

_ Que pena… mas é obvio que é o Sasuke que fica em baixo… é demasiado "Drama Queen" para não o ser.

Ela riu-se outra vez, as suas faces ligeiramente coradas.

_ E não lhes vais contar? – Perguntou ele subitamente sério.

_ Não. Não quero que eles se coloquem em risco. Se o meu filho alguma vez quiser saber quem são os pais dele… irei dizer-lhe sem qualquer problema, mas só irei permitir que ele os procure quando for forte o suficiente para enfrentar o mundo lá de fora. E odeio isto, Naruto-Kun. Odeio ter que ficar longe deles, esconder-lhes a criança que criamos, mas têm que ser… pelo bem da aldeia. Por Konoha.

Ele suspirou, olhando-a tristemente. Colocou a mão no seu ombro, num gesto gentil.

_ Se o bebé acabar por ter o Sharingan, toda aldeia saberá que é filho de um Uchiha. As pessoas poderão ter medo dele e evitar-lo, tal como irão achar-te traidora… mas isso não me interessa. Sasuke era meu amigo, e Itachi esta a fazer com que os bandidos da Akatsuki tenham uma vida melhor. Tentarei ao máximo proteger o teu filho… ou filha, tenho a certeza que a Ino, o Neji, Kakashi-sensei e o Kiba irão apoiar-te tanto quanto eu e a Sakura-chan teria todo o gosto em acompanhar-te na gravidez… tenho a certeza.

_ Agradeço-te, Naruto-Kun… não precisas de ser tão bom para mim.

_ É claro que preciso! És a minha melhor amiga. És a mulher mais importante para mim a seguir á Sakura-chan! O teu pai está olhar para aqui outra vez e já activou o seu Byakugan… é melhor ir-me embora antes que ele me arranque alguma coisa. – Sorriu-lhe, abraçando-a – Não te preocupes, Hinata! Serei um bom padrinho! E quando tiver os meus filhos quero que tu sejas madrinha.

_ Sinto-me honrada, oh grandioso futuro Hokage.

Ele lançou uma gargalhada divertida, afastando-se rapidamente. Sabe Kami o quão horrível Hyuga Hiashi poderia ser quando estava raivoso.

*

Hiashi observou com desprezo o rapaz da Kyuubi afastar-se da sua filhinha. Já não lhe bastava aquela aberração de cabelos rosa, agora aquele imbecil tinha que andar a cortejar a sua filha? Nem em sonhos!

Ele suspirou, colocando os olhos de gelo na figura de Hinata, prendendo a respiração.

Ela era o retracto perfeito da sua mãe, a sua bela mãe, tão doce e delicada. Ele tinha que admitir que Hinata era fisicamente mais forte que a sua falecida mulher, o que o deixava mais descansado. Mas vê-la ali, sentada naquele banco de pedra, vestida com um belo Kimono azul, delicadamente bordado com peixes brancos, o seu longo cabelo negro não estava desalinhado, mas liso, sedoso, magnifico.

Era déjà vu. Ele já vira aquela imagem, dezassete anos antes. Tinha sido um dos dias mais felizes de toda a sua vida.

Ele sorriu, começando a caminhar pela expeça relva verde, em direcção da sua filha mais velha. Era uma pena que ela tenha renunciado o cargo de herdeira… seria uma óptima líder. Mas talvez ela e Neji ajudariam Hanabi a mudar o clã, a torná-lo mais forte, unido, melhor.

Algumas pétalas cor-de-rosa caíram das flores das árvores, rodopiando á volta da caçadora á beira lago. Hiashi suspirou. Parecia uma fada, tão nobre e delicada.

_ Existe algum problema, Otou-san…

Tinha-se esquecido que a sua filha já não era uma menina indefesa, mas uma guerreira bem treinada. Ela continuava com as costas viradas para ele, olhando para o enorme lago. Hiashi aproximou-se, sentando ao lado dela no banco de pedra.

_ Acho que arranjei um óptimo pretendente para ti, filha. – Murmurou ele calmamente. Notou que ela ficou tensa, extreitando os olhos em direcção do lago – Não fiques assim, Hinata, o filho do Lord Hitura é um óptimo rapaz.

_ Nunca me irei casar.

Ele ficou surpreso com as palavras dela. Porque estava a sua filha a ser tão fria? Ele tinha tão boas memórias naquele banco, á beira daquel lago, onde a sua mulher lhe anunciara algo tão maravilhoso…

_ Porque não? És uma rapariga como as outras.

Sim… ele lembrava-se bem daquele dia. Hiromi, a sua bela e falecida mulher tinha colocado a mão por cima da seu ventre, sorrindo-lhe com doçura e ternura.

Hinata colocou a mão no seu ventre olhando para o chão com lágrimas nos olhos. Hiashi prendeu a respiração.

_ Não… não sou, Otou-san….

E Hiromi dissera-lhe, contara-lhe aquela maravilhosa notícia, aquele sorriso maravilhoso no seu pálido e doce rosto, cabelos azulados caídos pela face e ombros, lábios vermelhos delicadamente curvados, tão adoráveis e deliciosos.

Hinata olhou-o, lágrimas caíram-lhe pela face pálida e mordeu o seu lábio.

_ Otou-san…

_Hiashi-kun! Estou grávida!_

_... Estou grávida.

* * *

E dou por concluído este fic, a cor do gelo. Fiquem atentos, meus amores, porque a sequela vem a caminho (Não iria deixar isto assim, não é)

Vai-se chamar **"A cor do Fogo"** e vai ser catorze anos depois desta cena… ou seja: Vamos escrever soubre a descendência dos nossos ninjas preferidos!

Se calhar não deveria estar a fazer isto, mas cá vai, apenas para não ficarem às cegas:

**Os filhos**:

(_ItaHinaSasu_):

Daisuke (13 anos, rapaz)

Itachi (13 anos, rapariga… lol)

Hinaro (13 anos, rapaz)

São trigémeos.

* * *

(_NaruSaku_)

Jiraiya (12 anos, rapaz)

Pinku (8 anos, rapariga)

* * *

(_NejiIno_)

Hizashi (12 anos, rapaz)

Hina (8 anos, rapariga)

* * *

(_KibaTenten_)

Neko-Neko (12 anos, rapariga)

* * *

(_Hanabi_)

Hikaru (10 anos, rapaz)

* * *

(_ItaKarinSasu_… ew) P.s: Karin morreu a dar há luz Mikoto.

Fugaku (9 anos, rapaz)

Mikoto (5 anos, rapariga)

* * *

Tal como neste fic, os avisos são os mesmos: Hentai, Yaoi, incesto… não acho que tenha Yuri, mas ainda não tenho a certeza. Depois vejo.

Se ainda não leram Lacrimosa (A minha fic de vampiros) A nona peça (A minha fic de aventura) e Scar (A minha fic de criaturas estranhas e drama, onde os Humanos, nós, são os maus da fita) façam-no por favor ^-^

Bem… até ao fic: **A cor do Fogo**!

Bjs,

Evil


	18. ajuda

O.k, devem estar a pensar: Porque raio está aqui outro capitulo. Não está. Apenas preciso de ajuda.

Tenho várias ideias para novos fics, mas nunhuma me atinge com força o suficiente para os meus poderes do oculto me mandarem escrever. T3T

É por isso que preciso de ajuda.

1ª ideia: SasuHina; Hinata é uma mulher que foi maltratada pelo marido e acaba por escapar das suas garras, encontrando refugio na remota ilha de Konoha. A sua confiança pelo sexo masculino já não é grande, mas ela acaba por ficar fascinada pela população semi-louca que ali se encontra, incluindo o ajudante e irmão do xerife que, apesar da sua frieza e ser muito rude, a salva da sua própria pessoa e consegue afastar os seus pesadelos. Até eles a encontrarem de novo.

2ª ideia: SasuHina; Hyuga Hinata e Uchiha Itachi são os melhores detectives de Konoha, parceiros no trabalho, amigos na vida pessoal. Até que um dos seus casos leva á necessidade da ajuda do seu ex-marido, um antigo criminoso temido, belo, rico e irmão do Uchiha. Ambos têm agora uma relação estranha e desconfortável, enquanto o pobre Itachi vê-se no meio de dois idiotas casmurros.

3ª ideia: na verdade são só estas.... -_-' Mas estou aberta para as vossas ideias! Se algum de vocês tiverem assim uma ideia maluca e quizerem que eu a escreva, não me importo que a apresentem! A sério! (Mas tem de ser SasuHina, ItaHina, ItaSasu ou o meu preferido, mas muito dificil de construir qualquer história, ItaHinaSasu menáge)

Então? Qual é que preferem?

A 1ª? Se sim, digam-me, por favor.

A 2ª? Se sim, podem também enviar algumas sujestões para construir a história.

A 3ª? Se sim, então enviem as vossas ideias e elaborem um pouquinho. Escolherei a que mais me agradar.

Obrigado pela a atenção e desculpem o incómodo.

Por favor, enviem as vossas respostas e sujestões.

Bjs, e obrigado,

Evil.


End file.
